Sanctuary
by Hyuga09
Summary: As the struggles of Hyuga life take a toll on Hinata, will she finally be able to break free? Will she find sanctuary in the arms of her long time crush? Naru/Hina romance with Hanabi side story included. now complete
1. Sanctuary

Chapter One

Sanctuary

This is my first posted fanfic ever, so please no hating it! T^T

**I Don't own naruto, Kishimoto does. **

**nor do i own the song lullaby, by Creed(great song)**

**AND WE'RE OFF!**

Many days as she walked through the village Hinata stopped and stared at the empty apartment, the one that had once belonged to her love, Naruto. Often she would sit on the porch thinking about what could have been between them.

"Why couldn't i have told Naruto how I felt when he was here?" she mumbled. Hinata was hurting, her heart ached thinging about the blonde ninja that had so often visited her dreams.

Hinata's father had been elated to hear that Naruto had left Konoha, and even more so that he would be gone for quite a while. it was no secret that Hiashi detested the boy.

Hinata had run away again after another heated argument with her father. She sat quietly sheding silent tears on the porch.

Nobody had ever thought to look for Hinata there, despite knowing of the huge she had on Naruto. Infact most thought she wouldn't have the guts to even dare to sit upon the second floor porch.

Hinata sat there, drifting into her daydreams. Only in her dreams did she dare talk to the boy she so admired. Only there did she have the courage to look into his cereulean eyes, which so resembeled the ocean.

Infact, many times in her dreams she confessed to him, speaking aloud her undying love for him, not only for the kind person he is, but for his determination, which was unmatched by any other.

In her dreams they walked holding hands, and talked about their future. Hinata imagined what it would be like getting married to her love, watching his eyes glow as she walked down the isle towards him his eyes solely focused on her alone.

Though she would surely deny it before going beet red in the face and fainting, Hinata had dreamed of making love all night long with her long time love, just like in those sappy chick flicks her and the girls went to see from time to time.

Hinata dreamed of becoming pregnant with his child, and of holding their baby close to her heart, as Naruto tenderly kissed her forehead and stared lovingly at THEIR child.

They would start their own clan of Uzumakis, and Naruto would not only be clan head, but he would be hokage as well.

Every day Hinata would come and sit on his porch and get lost in her fantasies, and unfortunately all too soon her daydreams were cut short by the dissipating light of the setting sun.

If Hinata was not back at the Hyuga compound by the time the sun had fully set she would be punished.

The only time that the rule was alowed to be broken by ANY Hyuga was when one was assigned to a mission outside of the village, or an overnight assignment.

The strict Hyuga rules were not to protect the heiress and her younger sister, but to protect the Hyuga blood line trait, the Byakugan. Though the branch members were unable to have their Byakugans tampered with after death due to the seal, the branch members were to follow the rules as if to prove how little power they do infact have in their own homes.

Hinata walked slowly down the streets heading towards the Hyuga complex. Once home Hinata anounced her presence to her father, who was training his youngest daughter, Hinata's baby sister Hanabi.

She left their presence quickly before Hiashi could force them to battle one another yet again. He would do this knowing full well that Hinata would never go all out on her little sister. By doing this he would cement the feeling of confidance in his youngest, while continuing to add to the inferiority complex which crippled Hinatas's confidence.

Hinata was allowed anywhere in the complex as long as she stayed behind the 12 foot wall.

The most secluded place was the secret gardens her grandmother had grown along the inner garden wall as a girl.

That had been Hinata's favorite place ever since her mother had shown it to her. It was her favorite place, as it was her mother's and her mother's before her.

Hidden from prying eyes it was one of Hinata's sanctuaries. There Hinata was able to think about her life, her friends, and her missions. Many nights she had fallen asleep in the secret gardes. The beauty and tranquility couly put the most stressed person into a catatonic state of relaxation.

Hinata lay on ground in the garden humming Lullaby, a song her mother used to sing to her when she was upset.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_A much younger Hinata sat crying in her mother's arms. She had another nightmare about the time she was kidnapped, which happened only days ago._

_The long haired Hina clutched her daughter and slowly rocked and began to sing:_

_Hush my love now don't you cry,_

_Every thing will be alright,_

_Close your eyes and drift and dream,_

_Rest in peaceful sleep._

_Hinata's teary eyes began to droop_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you,_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you,_

_Hope I showed you..._

_Just give love to all,_

_Just give love to all._

_Hinata snuggled closer to her mother, still holding tight, blinking softly_

_Oh my love in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_as I drift off to your world_

_we'll rest in peacefull sleep_

_Little Hinata's grip began to relax_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_that you showed me..._

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all _

_Let's give love to all_

_Hina lay her sleeping daughter back on to the bed, covering Hinata with her blanket. "I love you Hinata." Kising her forehead Hina walked out of the room._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Hinata still lying down on the grass, stared up at the canopy of flowers. Breathing deeply Hinata took in the sweet aroma of the flowers. Fireflies buzzed by, blinking in the ever growing darkness. stars began to shine through the dark blue sky.

Hinata sighed as she sat up, brushing her hair back behind her ear. 'I wish I could leave here.' Hinata thought becoming restless. Slowly she stood and walked the perimeter of the secret garden.

Hearing a snap of branches Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, seeing the cause of such a loud noise she giggled. It was only a squirrel.

Her eyes followed the small animal as it crept through a rather large hole in the compound wall.

Hinata was astounded. Looking around, and seeing no one in sight, Hinata walked over to the ivy covered hole. It was an old dug out tunnel, cautiously Hinata crawled through it, shocked she could actually fit inside it at all.

Using her Byakugan Hinata seen the opening of the tunnel just a few feet away. 'Thank goodness' she thought feeling a slight breeze from the opening.

Covering the hole was a large hollowed out tree trunk surrounded by shrubs. There was thick vegetation blocking the opening of the tree, which using her juken, Hinata easily cut through.

Walking towards the street Hinata looked both ways, seeing the wall of the Hyuga compound in the distance.

Smiling she dusted her clothes off as she looked around memorizing her location. Had her mother and grandmother felt the same sense of constriction at the complex as she did?

Hinata stood covering her mouth as she started giggling, not knowing the reason why. she looked around giggling louder. As she ran down the street Hinata laughed the whole way, finally feeling free.


	2. Welcome

Sanctuary

Chapter two: Welcome

Hinata was surprised at how busy the center of town was at night, the streets were bustling, and restaurants were busier than Hinata had ever seen them, some packed to the brim with customers. 'Hmmm, it must be the people who don't have to make dinner. Maybe they're just getting out of work.' Hinata thought to herself.

Walking down a familiar street, Hinata saw a dark house among many lit rooms and homes. Immediately she knew who's it was. "Naruto" she whispered softly looking at the sad dark apartment.

As if in a trance, she walked towards the stairs. Hesitantly she reached for the brass doorknob; it was cold in her hand. Slowly she twisted the brass knob, as the anticipation built up, and to her surprise the door opened to the gentle pressure of Hinata's hand. As the door swung open, a thick layer of dust lifted off the floor, making Hinata cough lightly.

Seeing the light switch, and wondering how long her luck would last, Hinata reached over and flicked it into the on position, and was immediately blinded with blazing light that shone throughout the room. Squinting Hinata looked around the apartment. The place was a mess, clothes scattered everywhere, empty dried out ramen cups laid around the apartment and

dust, and there was just so much dust.

As Hinata turned around to close the door behind her, she noticed a calendar hanging on the door. She looked sadly at the year of the calendar. "I can't believe that Naruto's been gone for three years" Hinata said softly. As she flipped through the calendar, she noticed names and dates were marked off, one in particular caught her attention. In the box marked December 27

messy handwriting sloppily spelled out ' Hinata's Birthday' Hinata's eyes widened. "That's my..." she stalled flipping through the pages of the three year old calendar. March: Sakura, July: Sasuke. Hinata kept flipping through. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and so many more besides the Konoha 12. Hinata was familiar with most of the names, and oddly,

all the ones she knew had a little mark on them. One the bottom of every page was a simple sentence that made Hinata want to cry.

* My Precious People

Gently she placed the calendar back on the door and turned towards the rest of the apartment. Walking through the kitchen Hinata dug through the cabinet until she found trash bags, scouring the kitchen and entryway looking for ramen cups.

In the living room, Hinata looked around. A dusty old couch, a table with a small television on it, and next to the T.V was a box filled with DVD's and video tapes. Hinata flicked through them: Action movies, comedies, horror slasher movies, and a...random chick flick?

Hinata giggled at this and read the back

SHINOBI LOVE: DAWN OF A NEW DAY

"Shy Izumi Tsukinawa has a crush on the village knuckle head. When Izumi gets kidnapped by enemy ninja can Kenji save her before it's too late? Will love bloom in the process?"

Putting the movie back, Hinata continues picking up the apartment, smiling at the hand drawn motivational posters. One in particular had a poorly drawn Sasuke on it and said "Kick Sasuke's idiot butt"

Eventually Hinata made it to the bedroom, seeing large piles of training scrolls, for ninjutsu, and taijutsu (the genjustu scroll lay unopened). After scouring the whole apartment Hinata grabbed some (rarely used) cleaning supplies from under the sink cabinet in the kitchen. Opening the windows, Hinata began sweeping the floors, dusting the counters and shelves, washing the bedding, banging out the dusty couch cushions, and finally beat out the small rug.

After four hours of cleaning Naruto's home was spotless, and shining. Exhausted, Hinata collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep slumber Hinata walked out to the village gate. As she neared the gate something began happening. Groups and groups of enemy ninja began swarming into the village. Hinata ran and ran, looking for help, but the village was empty. She looked around nervously activating her Byakugan. It was then that she was swarmed by enemies, all faceless.

Hinata began attacking the hoard that surrounded her; she put up a good fight until she was hit from behind and blacked out. When she came too, the village was in ruins, the towns' people were dead and dying everywhere. Konoha ninja were scattered here and there as well. Hinata was running, searching, and fell into a pit of darkness falling fast.

Hinata sat up quickly gasping in shock 'The hell, what a crazy dream' she looked around, taking in her surroundings and gasped suddenly "OH MY GOSH I FELL ASLEEP AT NARUTO'S HOUSE!" she yelped, rushing out the door, closing it behind her.

As she ran home a sudden feeling of dread flowed over her. 'Oh my Kami, my father's gonna kill me!'

Running down the street Hinata dove into the bushes and crawled through the tunnel. As she ran through the gardens she could hear her father yelling, and could feel the radiating bloodlust coming from him.

Rounding the corner Hinata hoped to make it to her room before her father could notice her, though she knew it would be useless.

"Hinata" flinching Hinata slowly turned around to face her father. "Y-yes father?" she asked softly. "Where were you last night? He growled. "I- I was sleeping in my roo-" Before she finished Hiashi whipped his arm out and slapped Hinata across the face. "YOU DARE LIE TO ME? WHERE WERE YOU?" "I-I fell asleep o-outside in the garden a-again, I-I'm s-sorry" she gasped, stuttering, holding her stinging cheek with both hands.

'He's been drinking again'

As Hiashi was about to strike her again an elder called out to him "Lord Hyuga! There's some urgent business that you must attend to personally."

Hiashi glared daggers at the old man, but reluctantly followed. The elder looked back at the trembling Hinata with sadness and pity in his eyes. He knew all too well how more often than not, Hinata was used by Hiashi as his scapegoat. He was one of the few elders who pitied the heiress.

Hinata went into the adjoining bathroom in her bedroom and took a shower. After getting into some fresh clothes she left the complex yet again.

Slowly she walked towards the training grounds, and when she arrived, sighed to find them filled with brand new genin and their jonin sensei. 'That's right, last week was genin graduation. This must be their first day of training.'

Hinata walked aimlessly through the town, taking no notice where her feet were taking her. Eventually she ended up arriving at the porch that had become like a sanctuary to her. She climbed the steps and sat in the corner of the porch, holding her knees into her chest.

She laid her head on her knees and silently cried. She missed her mother terribly. She missed her most recent mother like figure, her sensei Kurenai. And she missed Kiba and Shino, whom she had come to see as brother like figures, as they had come to see Hinata as a sister.

She also missed Naruto, his blonde spiky hair, beautiful blue eyes, his wide grin and determination.

Hinata closed her eyes and sobbed. "I miss Kurenai-sensei! I miss Kiba and Shino! I miss Naruto!" she sobbed loudly.

"I missed you too Hinata!" A voice replied to her cries.

Hinata looked up, shocked eyes still streaming. "N-Naruto!" Hinata looked up at the blonde she dreamed of. Opening her mouth to say something, she promptly fainted, falling into sweet darkness.


	3. Loneliness

Sanctuary

Chapter three: Loneliness

Hinata woke to the smell of ramen. Opening her eyes she looked around. 'I'm on the couch in Naruto's living room...was everything just a dream?'

"I never made any ramen, how? Wait a minute..." Hinata heard running water on the other room, which lead her to one conclusion. She gasped standing up.

"N-Naruto's back?" she stood looking around, the once clean room was now strewn with five ramen bowls, a dusty traveler's pack, and an orange and black jacket.

As she sat back down Hinata noticed a still warm bowl on the table in front of her. 'Did he make this for me?' As if on cue, her stomach growled rather loudly. Grabbing the bowl and chopsticks she slowly ate, letting her mind wonder. 'If he's in the shower...' Hinata blushed deeply at the thought of how his body would look after so many years of intense training. The inner chibi Hinata needed to stuff her nose with tissue at the thought.

Shaking her head Hinata stood and collected the other used bowls, and began washing them as the shower turned off. As she finished up and walked back to the couch, Naruto walked into the living room in black pants with an orange stripe, a tight fitting black tee that showed his defined muscles and a towel

still on his head, as he scrubbed his hair dry.

"Hey, Hinata, you feeling better?" he asked approaching her. "O-oh, yes, thank you Naruto, for your hospitality, I really appreciate it." Hinata said bowing. Naruto was now blushing slightly. "You don't need to act like that. What more did I do than help out a friend in need?" Naruto said simply holding both ends of the towel as it hung around his neck.

Hinata smiled softly, as she sat back down on the couch. "Hey do you know who cleaned my apartment? It's actually cleaner than when I left, actually it's a lot cleaner than when I left." He sat on the arm of the couch smiling. "Yeah, I cleaned it yesterday, I-I hope you don't mind that I intruded" Hinata said, looking away from the blonde.

Seeing her nervousness Naruto flashed his typical grin at her, "Nah, I don't mind at all! This place looks better than it has in years!" Hinata returned his smile with one of her own. 'I like it when Hinata smiles, it's like it

brightens up the room.' he thought to himself.

"How long was I out?" Hinata asked looking at the wall clock, which read 2:30pm "About an hour or so." Hinata sighed in relief 'I thought it was much later than 2:30.'

"Hey, Hinata not that I'm not happy to see you, but why were you at my house while I was away?" Naruto asked curiously. 'Because anything that reminds me of you can distract me from my home life and create a sanctuary where I know for the time being, I'll be safe.' Hinata thought instantly.

"Well, ummm, you see, I..." she couldn't say it like that. Not yet, she couldn't. Hinata sighed deeply "When you left, I never got to say good bye to you, and it hurt. You're one of my precious people you know." she said softly. Naruto sat in surprised silence, but noticing that she was about to continue he stayed quiet.

"After you left, Kiba and Hana his sister took a few of their clan and went on an S rank clan mission in a small village on the other side of sand. They're training a clan similar to theirs. He's been gone for a year and a half."

"What? Kiba's been gone THAT long?" Hinata simply nodded and continued with her story. "Shino and his father went off in search of a beetle even rarer than the bikochu. It was said to be extinct, but there have been sightings of it on another continent all together."

"Shino's gone too? But what about Kurenai sensei? She can't have gone too, right?" The look in Hinata's eyes confirmed that she was in fact the lone member of her group left in the village. "Kurenai Sensei left over 10 months ago, I haven't heard from her since the third week of her trip. She went to

care for her ill parents."

"Hinata, I know all too well how it feels to miss your teammates." Naruto said knowingly. "But why my house?" he asked feeling slightly honored that of all places she would run to, it would be his.

"Well, you know how my father... well, he doesn't treat me that well. Ever since Kurenai left, he's become more physically abusive towards me. He calls it extra training." Naruto gaped at this information, 'who would want to hurt kind beautiful Hinata? D-did I just call her beautiful?'

"This was the only place I knew he wouldn't look for me. Yesterday I snuck out of the compound and ended up here. I don't know why I even tried opening the door, I never tried to before, but when it opened, the place just looked so dusty and sad, so I cleaned the place up and fell asleep here on the couch.

When I woke up this morning I ran home, but my father, he was drinking again and..." she trailed off placing her hand on her swollen bruised cheek.

Naruto was outraged. Gently he pulled her hand away from her face, soaking in the purple blemish that stained her porcelain skin. "He did this to you?"

Naruto said. It was more of a statement than a question really. "This isn't so bad Naruto he's done worse than this." Hinata's voice sounded defeated as she sullenly looked away. "Extra training he calls it. It usually ends up with me in the hospital with broken bones, stitches and chakra depletion." 'And those are the easier sessions'

"Hinata has it always been like this for you? What about your mother, why doesn't she put a stop to this?" Naruto asked looking at the broken girl before him. "My mother," her voice cracked. "My mother died almost 12 years ago." she said touching her headband that rested around her neck. "This is all I have left of her. The emotional abuse started when she got sick, and the physical abuse started when she passed away after giving birth to Hanabi. But it got worse when he married his second wife Mikoto."

'Poor Hinata, her home life must be hell.' Naruto thought. Although they were from different backgrounds, they both struggled growing up. Hinata looked out the window. The sun was setting. "The sun will be down soon, I should head home." Naruto stood up as well. "I'll walk you Hinata." Hesitantly Hinata agreed as they both left the apartment.

The walk to the Hyuga compound was a silent one but one of complete understanding. Once the complex was in sight, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the heiress's sudden gasp. Naruto looked over and was shocked to see Hinata pale as a ghost and trembling.

"Oh no!"

On top of the wall was her father's "personal guard" Kazeru, and he had seen Naruto and Hinata together.

"N-Naruto I c-can walk the rest of the way by myself, I-I have to go!" 'Please Naruto, please don't follow me, I don't want you to see what's going to happen.' Hinata thought as she ran to the compound. A sinking feeling was all she felt, knowing something bad was going to happen, and knowing how it was completely unavoidable. However, unknown to her Naruto felt the same way, dread filling his heart as the frightened girl ran.

**The next chapter gets really dark for Hinata, I'm warning you guys ahead of time. But remember things are darkest before the dawn, and oh, is that dawn coming.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and pointing out some of my mistakes, that's how I learn! Till' next time.**


	4. The inevitable

Sanctuary

Chapter four: the inevitable

Screaming was heard in the compound as a branch member writhed on the floor in agony. Her only offense was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. As the servant Himiko was pouring tea to Hanabi, Kazeru, Hiashi's "guard" (mostly informant) delivered some particularly infuriating news. Hinata was with the Kyubi demon. Shouting in rage, Hiashi startled both girls, Hanabi dropped her tea on her lap. In rage Hiashi activated Himiko's seal.

Hanabi's eyes widened in horror. "Father please! Stop, you're going to kill her!" she cried frantically shaking her father's arm. Angrily Hiashi shoved Hanabi away, not caring as she fell over the table. 'That is IT!' Hanabi had finally had enough. Fuming she grabbed the lamp that was once on the table and with perfect aim flung it, watching as it made its mark hitting Hiashi upside the head.

Himiko stopped screaming as Hiashi's wrath was directed now at Hanabi, who scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, Hiashi wasting no time in pursuing her. 'Crap crap crap crap! Why don't i think things through?' she thought running through the training room and snatching a spare kunai from the equipment box. before exiting on the other side.

'Outside, you can hide anywhere outside!' Hanabi thought frantically as she stabbed the kunai into the wall, skidding around the corner and gaining a bit of extra momentum. With a decent distance between them, Hanabi turned down another hall, one that lead to the garden.

Once outside she ran to the side of the house, partially up a tree before jumping on to the roof. Suppressing her chakra Hanabi climbed through an open window, through the room and slammed the door behind her. Panting heavily Hanabi leaned her back against the door, sliding down it into a sitting position. "Safe" she panted "I'm safe." 'But why do I still feel so uneasy?'

Naruto felt a sick feeling of dread as Hinata ran off, looking as frightened as she did. 'Something's not right' he thought as he ran off after Hinata.

Hinata crept through the garden, and as she rounded a corner somebody grabbed and twisted her arm, throwing her onto the ground. gasping in pain at the sudden attack Hinata could feel hands wrap around her throat. the strong scent of sake was on her abuser's breath.

"Father, why are you doing this!" Hinata gasped, using a free hand to send a chakra filled strike into his arm. As he released her, Hinata scrambled to her feet backing away from Hiashi gasping for breath.

The walk to the compound was longer than Naruto had expected, but as he neared he heard Hiashi screaming at Hinata as he ran along the wall looking for the best point of entry. As he climbed the wall he was repelled by a barrier jutsu. 'Crap, I need to find a way in!'

Hanabi almost melted into the floor, relief sinking in, that was until she heard her father screaming. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH_**IT **_HINATA!" Hearing her sister's name made Hanabi's blood run cold. Hanabi knew Hinata wouldn't fight back. She wouldn't give their father that satisfaction. As she heard her sister cry out in pain Hanabi ran towards a window. She was done, no longer would she just sit back and do nothing. It was time to act.

Hinata cried out in pain, feeling her ribs crack from her father's blow. "We were just talking, nothing else." Hinata said softly, trying to mask her pain, wanting to show no weakness.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DISHONOR THIS FAMILY HINATA!" Hanabi peeks around the corner, seeing her father slap Hinata, who just stood there and took the hit, tears wet on her face. "Fight back." he growled at her. "N-no, I won't." 'I'm sorry Hanabi' Hiashi grabs Hinata's injured arm and twisted it again, Hinata cried out in pain feeling it crack. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT MONSTER!"

"Why can't i get through this damn barrier!" Naruto yelled angrily, hearing Hinata scream in pain 'damn it damn it DAMN IT!'

"ANSWER ME!" Hiashi screamed, reeling back to hit Hinata again. Hanabi runs out aiming a strike to her father's chakra pool, missing as she gets slammed by her father's attack. "HANABI!" Hinata screamed as her little sister flew back from the force of the blow.

Gritting her teeth, Hanabi stifled her cry of pain. '25th rule of shinobi conduct, show no emotions' she thought, irritated that her attack backfired. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Hanabi looked up at her sister. " Hanabi, get out of here." Hinata said, steel in her voice. "No, I can-" The look in her sister's eyes stopped Hanabi from continuing. "Run and hide, get out of here. I don't want you getting hurt." Hinata said pushing her sister away. "But-" Hanabi protested. "NOW!" Hinata said angrily, taking up her stance watching her sister run away. 'I'm sorry Hanabi, together we could no doubt could do some damage to him, but I'm not willing to lose you like I lost mom.' Once her sister was gone, Hinata dropped her stance as quickly as she took it up, dodging a strike from her father.

Hinata's blood was boiling. 'You bastard.' "How DARE you ever lay a finger on her!" Hinata hissed, knocking away a strike from the man who had caused her so much pain. "You're the monster, not Naruto! he has feelings and a conscience unlike you! How can you judge him when you don't even know him?" Hinata sobbed backing away from Hiashi who was menacingly close. "He's kind and has a hear-augh!" Hiashi cut her off with a chakra filled strike to the chest, missing her heart by inches. Hinata collapsed on her hands and knees in excruciating pain.. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?" he hissed.

Hinata's breathing was ragged as she held a hand to her chest. "H-he's one o-of my c-closest friends." she coughed, spitting up some blood. "A-and I love him." She said proudly, smiling triumphantly at her father. 'If I die today, at least Naruto will know how much he means to me.' Hinata knew he was nearby, she could smell his earthy scent. Hinata's vision was blurring, but did not miss Hiashi's face contort in rage, nor did she miss the stance in which he was in. "You demon loving whore!" he screamed unleashing his fury '8 trigrams 64 palms.'

Hanabi sat in the darkness hands covering her ears eyes shut, not that it helped. She could see everything, wincing as she watched her father's every blow hit her sister. She watched as Hiashi walked away seemingly proud of his accomplishment. Hanabi ran over to Hinata sobbing.

Naruto was frantic. He had heard everything and was preparing to rasengan himself through the damn wall. 'She loves me? I'm one of her closest people and she loves ME?'

"Hinata!" Hanabi cried putting her sister's head into her lap "Please be ok, please don't die!" Slowly Hinata raised one hand and mumbled "Release" before going unconscious.

Naruto heard somebody say release, discarding his rasengan, he leapt over the wall and ran over to the two Hyuga girls. "Hinata, please wake up." he said shaking her. Hanabi looked up at him. "You're Naruto" she said, no more a question than a statement. "Please get her out of here." Hanabi asked, watching as he picked Hinata up bridal style. 'She doesn't look good at all' Naruto thought. Looking back at the small Hyuga girl, "come with us." He asked.

Hanabi sighed. "I can't, don't worry about me. I'm stronger than Hinata. Physically? No, mentally? No emotionally? No. she's endured more heart ache than one ever should have to. She's gentle and delicate, i can take it. whatever he dishes out, I can handle. I'm not afraid to fight back, or to run. Hinata refuses to give him the satisfaction of the chase." Hanabi stood upright. "Take her and go. Father's getting tired, and i have more than enough energy left in me to give you guys a clean escape. It's the least I can do for Hinata."

Naruto's face was one of concern, and inside his heart was breaking for both girls. For his kind soft spoken friend who lived in such a hell, and for her sister who was willing to go into harm's way to protect the other and vice versa.

"take care of her Naruto, and wait for the flash. There are motion and tracking sensors on the wall and in a 300 foot perimeter. That's how they find intruders so fast." At that Hanabi ran into the house and minutes later the lights flashed brightly before going out. 'Now' Hanabi and Naruto thought at the same time. As Naruto ran carrying Hinata to safety. "Be safe" Hanabi whispered, praying to her mother to keep them safe.

Naruto ran from the complex, heading towards the hospital. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll get you some help...and some help for that girl there too. I promise." he said racing through the village. Passing by the Hokage tower, Naruto noticed the lights on, and seen Tsunade walk past the window. "Perfect! If anybody can help, it'll be granny Tsunade!" quickly he changed course holding Hinata close. When he reached the landing to the office Naruto wasted no time with formalities, kicking the door open

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade screamed as he entered the room "Tsunade I need help NOW!" Naruto yelled over her angry threats of what exactly she was going to do to him for kicking open the door again. Tsunade stared in shock at the battered girl in his arms as a deafening silence filled the room. Immediately she shoved everything off her desk, making room for Naruto to place Hinata. "Tell me everything that happened." Tsunade said simply as she began healing the unconscious girl.

Naruto relayed the whole story telling her of how he found Hinata at his house, how they talked and when he walked her home the bad feeling he had as she ran off, how he was blocked by that strange barrier, and how that little kid tried protecting Hinata, and how she made their exit un noticed. "She told him that I was one of her precious people. "Naruto said softly." she said she loved me." Naruto looked miserable. "If i could have gotten past that damn barrier she wouldn't be so hurt." he mumbled "Naruto, who dispelled the barrier? Tsunade asked looking at the glum blonde. "Hinata did, why?" "Well, by the way you described it, it sounds like the only person who can dispel it is the caster of the justu." "WHAT?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Hinata was keeping you out, she was trying to protect you." 'She was keeping me out, so I wouldn't get hurt trying to help her.' he thought numbly. 'WAIT she knew I was there?' Putting his head in his hands Naruto sighed.

"Naruto it's lucky you had such a good intuition, Hiashi could have very well killed her tonight if it hadn't been for you and Hanabi." "Hanabi?" "Yes, Naruto, Hinata's little sister." Tsunade sent a reassuring smile his way as she mentally counted off everything she healed. 'Damn he did a number on her.' Tsunade thought angrily, punching the wall. 'What kind of parent does this to a child?'

Calling four ANBU, Tsunade had them bring Hinata to the hospital and guard her room. Tsunade filled out a restraining order against Hiashi. Declaring that for her safety, Hinata was going to be removed from his "care". She had a feeling that once the messenger delivered the scroll to the Hyuga compound, Hiashi wouldn't be too happy, and the hospital would be the first place he would look for her.


	5. Surprise!

**I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto does...lucky..._**

Sanctuary

Chapter 5: Surprise

"So, Jirayia told you huh?" Tsunade said leaning against the wall outside th,e hospital. "Yeah, he said that he would tell you when he checked in." Naruto sighed knowing that if that perv of a sage hadn't checked in then he was probably snooping around the hotsprings looking at the bathing women.

"So, have you told anybody other than me yet?" Tsunade asked looking at the blonde. "That i'm the son of the fourth? No, I want recognition for what I do, not who my parents are." he said simply recalling the rambunctious Konohamaru, who hated being addressed as honorable grandson, due to his relationship to the third.

"Well, I'll go get the keys to your parents place. Those are really honorable intentions you have there. She's lucky to have a friend like you." "You think so?" Naruto asked, looking at the older woman. "Yeah, I do. Go check on her, i'll be back soon." Tsunade said walking down the street.

Naruto was excited, Jiraiya had told him about the house many times, and each time Naruto felt like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't wait to see it and be there himself. Slowly he stood, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Walking in the hospital Naruto followed the path to Hinata's room deciding to tell her the news.

Hinata stirred, feeling warm sheets covering her. 'Where am I?' she thought looking around. The room and smell confirmed her suspicions. 'Yep, definately the hospital, but why?' Slowly the memories of what happened came back to her. Sitting up Hinata looked around, jumping as the door opened. Tsunade walked in holding a clipboard. "Ahh, Hinata, you're finally up I see." Tsunade said smiling at the girl. "Lady Hokage, how did I get here?"

Tsunade sat down. "Well, you've been here for about a week now, after what happened with your father Naruto brought you to me so I could heal you. and seeing the circumstances in which your injuries happened, I took the liberty of writing up a restraining order for you against your father. He can't come with in 100 feet of you. So of course living together's going to be a no-no"

"Lady hokage, umm, where am I going to live if I can't stay at the complex?" Hinata asked seeing a large hole in the hokage's plan. Tsunade smiled "The answer to your question will be answered before the day ends. Hinata nodded as Tsunade finished up her examination of the medical chart and left the room.

Once she was gone Hinata got up from the bed and stretched, loosening up her stiff body. After a week of just laying in bed all day your body can get pretty stiff. Once she could successfully pull off a split, Hinata sat back down on the bed thinking. She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey Hinata, it's me can I come in?" Hinata instantly recognized the voice as Naruto's. "The door's open! " she called swinging her feet over the side of the bed. " Hinata I have great news! I moved out of my old apartment and into my family's clan home! Because I'm of age, Tsunade just gave me the keys!" Naruto was beaming with joy. Although Hinata was happy for her crush, the news saddened her a bit.

"That's great news Naruto, I'm really happy for you." she said a fake smile plastered on her face, like a mask. 'I'm really happy for you Naruto, I really am, at least you have a nice place to live. Hell, at least you have a place to live all together.' she thought glumly.

"Hinata? Hello, earth to Hinata!" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her pearly lavender eyes. "Huh?" she said snapping out of her daze, blushing at how close his face was to hers. " I-I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't paying attention. W-what were you s-saying?" she stuttered as he became increasingly closer. 'Wow, you could lose your self in those eyes of hers.'

"Well," Naruto said backing up and scratching the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I was wondering, you know if you , well..." he took a deep breath. 'Why is this so hard to say!' he thought furiously. "I know you won't be able to go back to your house for a while because of what happened, I-I want to know if you'd like to live at my new place, you know as friends! It has like five bedrooms, it's crazy huge too! And you could have your own room, you know, if you wanted to move in." Naruto said flashing Hinata a grin.

"I thinkg it would be nice, ya know? And maybe granny Tsunade will put us on the same squad since neither of us has our team! It'll be you and me, and Sakura too. At least then you can get out of the village..." He continued on rambeling, but Hinata was stunned. 'He wants me to move into his house! with HIM!' "Then you could burn off some excess energy and stuff!" he concluded.

"Naruto, you,re really asking me to move in with you? Hinata asked looking into his cerulean eyes. "Yeah, we're friends, friends do things like this for each other." he smiled. "Besides, you're precious to me. You're one of MY precious people." Hinata's heart swelled at what he said. She didn't care weather it was just as friends or as something more, she now had a place to live!.

"I'd love to Naruto, thank you for opening up your home to me in my time of need." Hinata said bowing to the blonde boy before her. "I'm very thankful." Hinata said smiling a true smile. 'Again that smile,' Naruto thought happily. 'I wish I could make her smile like that all the time.' "It's no problem Hinata, when you get discharged we can decorate your room any way you want!"

Naruto turned to check the wall clock "I need to go talk to granny now, so i'll see ya soon, ok? Later Hinata!" he said as he walked out the door. "Bye Naruto." Hinata said still smiling ' I have a place to live!' She was estatic, "Tsunde was right, that situation did pan out quickly." 'Wait a minute...' "She KNEW!" Hinata gasped.

The next day Hinata was discharged from the hospital by Tsunade. As she exited the hospital Hinata followed the directions Tsunade had written down for her, she was heading towards her new home. As she walked down a long street Hinata noticed quite a large building at the end of the road. 'Wow that place is HUGE!' she thought as she neared the gate looking at the street number. Both the paper and the gate matched both displaying 731.

Slowly Hinata entered through the gate, closing it behind her. 'This place could be bigger than the hyuga complex!' she thought stunned. Once inside the grounds she noticed how dreary the land was. 'I think with a little bit of grass seed and some flowers this place would look beautiful.'

Hinata walked up the long cobblestone walkway and entered the home through the open door. The layout of the house was large and open. The kitchen, though in need of a good cleaning was filled with brand new appliances. The livingroom dining room, and family room were also quite large.

Walking towards the back of the house, Hinata dusted off a window to look into the back yard. 'Most definately bigger than the Hyuga complex.' she thought. The back yard dwarfed the front, with a large sakura tree in the middle of the yard. There were training grounds, a rather large bath house and what looked to be the remains of a garden.

Turning away from the window Hinata climbed the flight of stairs to the second floor. It was just as spacious and open as the first floor, but this floor contained only bedrooms. The stairs leading to the third floor lead to thr library, which was filled with books and scrolls of all sorts.

After exploring the house, Hinata went back down the stairs and was met with a joyful Naruto. "Isn't this place AWESOME Hinata?" Naruto said looking like a kid in a candy shop. Hinata smiled. "Yes Naruto, it's very beautiful." 'I'm glad you're so happy.'

"Now time to clean this place up!" Naruto exclaimed. "Umm, Naruto?" "Yeah Hinata?" "Umm, well, it took me about four hours to clean your small apartment. Cleaning this place will take days, maybe even a week or so." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "How about we go to the market and grab some food first? That way we'll be energized and get the job done quick?"'

Hinata nodded still smiling at Naruto. "That sounds like a great idea." Naruto grinned at Hinata. "You go now, and i'll catch up in a minute. I need to lock up the house." he said still grinning.

"Um, ok... you'll catch up right?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, just need to lock up is all." Naruto watched as Hinata nodded and walked down the pathway, her long indigo hair glistening in the sun. "Wow" Naruto breathed, only one word came to mind. 'Beautiful.' running back inside the house Naruto made some handsigns. "Kagebushin no jutsu." Twenty Naruto clones poofed into exhistance.

"Alright guys get this place cleaned spotless before Hinata gets back, we dont want her to have to clean the house again do we?" "No." the group responded. "You ten" Naruto said pointing to the left half of the group. "start cleaning up outside" Naruto commanded as the first ten ran off.

"You four, clean the rooms upstairs, You four downstairs" eight clones ran off into the house. "You two, clean the bath house" Naruto ordered "what? Why are we stuck with the bath house?" the last two whined. Naruto sweat dropped. "So it's clean for Hinata!" he yelled as one of the clones ran off. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." the other replied as it walked after the first clone.

Naruto shook his head and ran after Hinata, after all, it's rude to keep a lady wating, isn't it?

Hinata was picking out some fresh fruit when Naruto came bounding into the plaza, accidentally colliding with a cabbage cart. The smash of the cart and sound of rolling cabbages was nothing compared to the sound of the vender's sorrowful cry of "My Cabbages!" Hinata walked over to the commotion, knowing that only Naruto could make a man mourn over such a simple vegetable.

"Oh dear." Hinata gasped seeing the vender laying in the fetal position sobbing incoherently, asking "Why again!" Naruto sweat dropped at the sight, prodding the man with his foot. After paying the man for his entire stock, and damages, Naruto and Hinata continued on shopping. After what seemed to be hours the two finally finished and walked home.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, thanks for reading and thanks for reviews! ^_^ Were getting a blizzard, so i might update again tomorrow!**


	6. Sisters

Sanctuary

Chapter 6 Sisters

Hiashi was furious, if possible, more so than earlier in the week when Naruto and Hinata were together. 'Not only do they deny him entry to the hospital, but Hiashi now had information that Hinata was going to be living with **him**. The only outlet to his anger was "training".

At face value Many would think of Hanabi as a female version in miniature of her father. Her face, set in stone was the characteristic Hyuga face which showed no emotions, as a fighter she showed no mercy, she wasn't allowed to if she was going to succed. But behind the uncaring exterior was a lost, frightened little girl who desperately missed her big sister.

Hiashi had some very close to seriously harming Hanabi in what his "extra training sessions" These sessions lasted hours nonstop. If you fell down , you'd get pummeled, if you faltered, you were beaten down into nothing. Hanabi learned this the hard way as she frantically kept defending herself in her most recent "session". Looking somewhere, anywhere for an opening on her father.

While searching she left her self open to attack, and in the mood Hiashi was in, he wasn't holding back, especially since he so vividly recalled the lamp incident from a few days ago. Hanabi gasped as she flew back, rolling to a stop. Hiashi charged from across the room at her.

Frantically Hanabi scrambled to her feet. as her father neared, instinct took over the young girl as she spun around releasing chakra. She used the 8 trigrams palm rotation, not out of skill, but as a necessity to her survival.

Hiashi took up his stance again as a maid entered the room. "Excuse me, Lord Hyuga." Hiashi glared daggers at the woman, who instantly paled. "What?" Taking a moment to regain her breath, the maid cleared her throat. "A messenger of the Hokage arrived moments ago. Lady Hanabi is to report to the Hokage's office immediately." Hiashi still glared at the woman. "For what?" "Possibly a mission sir, I heard their sending out genin teams to suna for quite a large delivery for the Kazekage."

Hiashi turned and walked away. "You both are dismissed." he said before exiting the room as the two Hyuga girls bowed. "Are you alright lady Hanabi?" the maid asked. Hanabi recognized her. "Himiko, I know you were lying about the mission... why did you do that? why for me?" Himiko was stunned at the girl's attention to acute detail. She also remembered how Hanabi had saved her life that night.

"Because... your mother would have wanted me too, your sister lady Hinata as well. Neither would have wanted to see you get hurt, nor do I. Though the mission was infacct a lie, you do need to go see the hokage. she's requested your presence."

Hanabi pulled her shoulder length inky black hair out of her face. "Wait, Himiko!" Hanabi called out to the leaving maid. "Hmm?" Himiko hummed turning towards the girl. "Why didnt father catch it? The lie? I did." Sighing deeply Himiko answered. "Because Hanabi, He's been drinking. sober? he's sharp as a tack. Drunk? not so much."

The maid continued down the hall before turning into the abyss like complex. As Hanabi walked out of the compound, she noticed that the village was packed with children and families, and some off duty ninja.

Walking towards the hokage tower Hanabi wondered how her sister was doing. Her poor kind hearted sister. Just thinking about what their father did made Hanabi want to break down and sob. It was cruel, wrong and beyond uncalled for. Hanabi was a whirlwind of emotions today, but as she neared the door of the hokage office she plastered on the usual stoic Hyuga face.

After knocking on the door it was Tsunade's assistant Shizune who answered. "Miss Hyuga, Shizune said. " Tsunade's expecting you, go on ahead." Hanabi walked through the door way Shizune had pointed to, entering the office. Tsunade was finishing up some paperwork, finally looking up, she analyzed the young Hyuga girl.

"Hyuga Hanabi." "Lady Hokage." Hanabi said bowing before taking the seat Tsunade motioned towards. "What would you say if I could get you out." Tsunade said simply Hanabi stunned at first sighed. "There's nothing you can do. the hokage has no say in clan affairs."

Looking at her clasped hands, Hanabi expertly held back her emotions. "Well' according to the Clan Council Act, or CCA which was founded back in the first's time, 'A hokage can interfere with clan affairs if it directly affects a ninja's ability to preform.' Hanabi's eyes widened.

'That means!' "Hanabi, would you say your father's actions have affected your ability to perform as a genin or as a ninja in general?" Hanabi was floored. 'With one word I could change the outcome of so many things in my life...but.' "What about Hinata?" she said softly "If you help me, can you help her? Or have you already done so?"

Tsunade smirked 'So little one, you aren't made of stone after all.' "Hinata said the same thing when I told her what i've told you." Hanabi looked up from her hands. "So she's alright? Hinata's safe?"

"Yeah, I am." Hanabi spun around to see the one person she truely cared for. "Hinata!" The eleven yearold jumped into her sister's arms. Hinata was smiling."I missed you too Hanabi." "I'm so glad you're ok Hinata." Hanabi said crying as the stony Hyuga mask finally shattered. "I never heard what happened to you after Naruto took you away. And when father came home furious' and I-I thought..."

Hinata knelt down and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm fine now, it's ok. You know they can't keep me down." Hinata said smiling. Hanabi pulled back composing herself as she turned towards Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, because of the violent tendencies from the clan head, namely my father, I fear for my safety on a daily basis. It distracts me to the point where it has begun to affect my ability as a ninja of Konoha, and as a genin who holds an important role in my squad. I ask that the Clan council Act be placed into effect so I can become a more compitant ninja who can defend this village."

Tsunade smiled, having expected a simple yes or no answer. 'Well she's a smart one, just like her sister'. "Hanabi Hyuga, I accept your request and it will be put into place immediately . From now on you will be living with Hinata, under stood?" "Yes lady hokage." both said in unison. "Good, you're dismissed." she said smiling.

Hanabi took Hinata's hand as they walked out, however, Hanabi stopped in the thresh hold. "Thank you." she said smiling brightly. Tsunade having gone back to her work continued, seemingly paying no attention. as they left Hanabi noticed that a smile had graced the Hokage's lips

Hanabi smiled too, knowing that her sanctuary would always be where ever her sister was.

**The cabbage part in the last chapter was too good for me not to put in. I watched an Avatar the last airbender marathon. I heard that guy scream about the cabages about 8 times, haha.^_^**

**This chapter is one of the shortest ones I've written, but seeing how it's about Hanabi I didn't want to make it too long. I see Hanabi as a filler character. She's one that's under developed in the anime and the manga, yet she's still a character. Because of the lack in development I can decide what kind of personality to give her, either making her cold and ruthless, like i've read in other fanfics, or tough on the outside mush on the inside, like in this fic. Hope you enjoyed chap 6.. seven's almost done!**


	7. Home

Sanctuary

Chapter 7 Home

Naruto brought the groceries home by himself. The look in Hinata's eyes when she had seen her sister was something Naruto understood, it was pure happiness. There was no way Naruto could ever deny Hinata that. As he entered the house Naruto looked around. It was spotless.

Smiling he went to the kitchen and began putting away the food, thinking about a certain someone. Hinata was a beautiful girl, Naruto acknoweledged it. Her pale glittering eyes always shined warmly when they were cast in his direction. Her hair shined in the sun, as her indigo locks swayed when she moved. Her porcelin colored skin had at one point made Naruto fear touching her, as he was scared of hurting her in any way.

'She could pass as porcelin doll if it wasn't for how tough she is.' Naruto mused to himself.

Yes, Hinata looked the part and acted the part, for she was silent and beautiful. However she could not be, Hinata was much stronger than a doll. A porcelin doll, dropped once was most likely to shatter into thousands of peices.

Hinata had been dropped, thrown, crushed, smashed, and broken. Every time she stood strong, bending but refusing to break. Each trial took more and more out of her, but for each bit of love and encouragement she was shown and given Hinata grew more and more, able to accept the unacceptable, and deal with the pain in her life.

Seeing **him **go through trial and tribulation gave Hinata the will to hold on, just a bit longer. Holding the weight of the world on her shoulders, Hinata never grew cold, she never hated those who had caused her pain. She would forgive, but not forget,how could she? **He **was beaten bruised broken and bloody, as was she. They shared a similar childhood, getting glared at, and treated wrong by people who knew better, but refused to act appropriately.

But through all that Hinata could still love, she loved her sister, she loved her late mother, she loved her team, she loved her sensei, and for reasons Naruto would never understand, she loved her father as well. However, she also loved **him** Naruto Uzumaki, the class dunce, the jailer of the kyubi, and the fool who had barely registered her exhistance as a possible girlfriend.

Yes they were friends in school, though Hinata was mostly quiet, and Naruto mostly skipping class to pull stunts and tricks. However all that time since then she had never stopped loving him, not once.

Naruto finished with the groceries and sat on the couch still thinking about the long haired beauty that was Hinata.

She was indeed a strong fighter, dispite what she was told by the clan. Hinata had even adapted the "perfect" Hyuga fighting style to adapt to her elemental needs, making her own style. She had even made a new move, a defense even better than Gaara's or Nejis.

The first time she used her newly adapted style in battle was when they had been searching for the Bikochu beetle.

Naruto sighed "That mission would have never even happened had it not been for Hinata in the first place." he said softly continuing to let his mind drift.

He remembered how scared he was on that mission when Hinata's kidnappers sent the note into their camp. it was as if his heart broke then and there.

He remembered the Chunin exams and how she had even offered to let him cheat off her paper. And her fight with Neji, the Hyuga prodigy.

Naruto recalled vividly how Hinata had pushed herself above and beyond her limit, how every time she fell, she rose again like a phonex from the ashes, determined to prove her self, even if it meant death.

But that final hit from Neji ... Naruto grimanced at the thought, it was the strike that had stopped her heart.

As she fell, Naruto jumped from the balcony down towards her, desperate to see if she was ok, he had not done that for Sakura.

Hinata was coughing up so much blood, and she was stark white, the colors clashing grotesquely. It was there, Naruto recalled, that he swore on Hinata's blood, that he would defeat Neji for her.

Was he so blind that he had not noticed Hinata sooner? Was he as blind to her as her family was, or even more so? Blind to the strong beautiful girl who trained so hard to prove not only her abilities, but herself as a person! To prove herself to her family, and to him as well.

Naruto stood sighing "How could I have not noticed sooner?"

walking to the hall Naruto noticed several cans of paint and a note that had not been there previously. The note was only a line long.

_'Naruto thought you guys might need these.-Tsunade_

_P.S. Hinata's favorite color is Purple...__Take the hint!'_

Naruuto laughed at the note. 'I'm not that dense Granny.'

There were 5 cans, but one in particurlar had a light purple splotch on the lid, the lable saying 'Lavender' Naruto smiled, 'The color of the paint's just a shade darker than Hinata's eyes.'

Grabbing the can of paint, and roller brush Naruto ran upstairs to Hinata's new room, closing the door behind him and opening the windows.

Naruto spent the next hour painting her room, but as he put down the roller he smiled, the room looked great. All that was left was furniture, and Naruto knew they wouldn't be taking Hinata's from the Hyuga clan.

Leaving a note for Hinata, Naruto ran into town.

"Hey Hinata, what happened at the hospital? Father came home furious, I heard that there was some kind of fight." Hanabi said, taking a sip of her iced green tea.

After leaving the Hokage's office the girls wandered the shopping district, buying little things here and there. Eventually they ended up at a resturant.

"Well, I was a bit drowzy from some of the medication, but this is what I remember,

_**Flashback~~~**_

Hinata's laying in the hospital bed, Naruto sitting right next to her on the chair. Tsunade comes in to check on things, and after a moment she and Naruto begin talking. As they talk the door suddenly bursts open. Everybody jumps including Hinata, who wakes up looking around.

It's Hiashi, holding a scroll in his hand. "What's the hell is the meaning of this woman?" he snapped shoving the scroll into her face.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "It means exactly what it says Hiashi. Because of what you've done tonight you are not to be with in 100 feet of Hinata, no contact, nothing."

Hiashi scoffed, "The Hokage has no right to interfere with clan affairs. What I do with my daughter is none of your concern."

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Because if that's what you think, then you need to brush up on village laws Hiashi. An act was passed into law in the first's time, it's an old law yes but still valid and useful. It was called the clan council act, it makes it possible for a hokage to interfere with a shinobi's homelife if it affects the quality of their work, and their ability TO work."

Hinata lay there silently but alert, Naruto was getting irritated as Hiashi spoke.

"And Hiashi you are to call me Lady Hokage. You lack respect for your superiors.

Naruto laughed at that comment, and as Hiashi turned to him Naruto tried passing it off as a cough. Hiashi glared, eyes flicking towards the boy and Hinata who he noticed was awake.

"And what's that waste of life doing here? You should know better than to waste your time healing the inept."

Tsunade glared at him as Naruto visably stiffened. "Excuse me?" Tsunade growled. Noticing as Naruto glared at the man. 'If looks could kill, Hiashi would be dead twice over.'

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder Tsunade took a breath as he relaxed 'calm down' , the touch seemed to say to him. Naruto turned looking at Tsunade who shook her head ever so slightly, then at Hinata who looked a bit stunned.

Tsunade was the first to speak "Naruto's not here because he's sick, he's here watching over a friend." By now Tsunade was irritated, but was enfuriated at what she heard next.

Hiashi scoffed "Not that **monster**, that waste of space taking up the bed."

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as he stood, knocking away the chair in the process. He had Hiashi pinned against the wall by his throat.

"Naruto! Put him down, you can't do it like this." Tsunade ordered

"After what he's said and done to Hinata? Not a chance in hell." Naruto growled gripping Hiashi's neck tighter.

"Naruto, please. H-he's not worth it."

Naruto turned towards the soft voice. Hinata was shakily sitting up in the bed. Naruto looked into her pleading eyes. "Please."

His own eyes softened as red slowly changed back to blue. Naruto released Hiashi, who fell to the floor. "You're lucky, because i'd like nothing more than to rip your head off. But for some reason Hinata loves you enough to keep me from doing so." Naruto looked towards Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata, who had laid back down nodded wearily. Tsunade looked at Hiashi her eyes narrowed into slits. "Go out into the hall, we need to speak."

As the two walked out Naruto fixed the chair,and just as he was about to sit down a large crash was heard. Hinata sat up again, and Naruto ran to the door, flinging it open. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Tsunade's hand was still clenched in a fist, and she looked infuriated. Peeking his head around the corner Naruto seen at the end of the long hallway the form of Hiashi picking himself up off the ground. Gaping Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade, what did you do!" Though it was quite obvious, Naruto was in awe. Once outside the room, Tsunade had punched Hiashi so hard he flew down the hall and into a supply cart. Tsunade turned and smiled at the two.

"That was for the completely rude and unacceptable things he said to you two. He shouldn't be back any time soon, but I need to finish my rounds so I'll see you two later." Tsunade said simply as she turned and walked away, giving them a slight wave.

**End Flashback~~~**

"Oh my gosh she slugged him! That explains EVERYTHING!" Hanabi gasped almost knocking over her drink in her excitement.

"Yeah, I think Lady Tsunade did it so Naruto wouldn't have to." Hinata smiled at the thought of the handsome blonde waiting at the house. "Well, lets get going, we have been out for quite a while." Hinata said getting up. she smiled slightly as she walked with her younger sister.

'It's time to go home'

**That is chappy 7, man I love snow, but I just wish it would melt faster, sigh a good 2 and a half feet of snow. Well that's new england for ya! thanks for reading and reviewing! till next time**


	8. More ways than one

Sanctuary

Chapter 8 : More ways than one

Naruto and quite a few of his clones were running from the shopping district, each clone carrying some kind of furniture. As they raced home, Naruto caught sight of Hinata and Hanabi walking together. He wans't surprised, infact that was what he and Tsunade talked about after he visited Hinata in the Hospital.

All Naruto wanted was for Hinata to be happy, But he was still questioning himself about how he felt about her. This question plagued his mind, always Naruto cherished her friendship, even if she was a little weird. But all those weird things were cute things. Never could he imagine himself losing her, it hurt to think that way. Naruto sighed in realization. He was falling for her, and he knew it. Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around Hinata, and her smile made everything alright, and her laugh was like a musical twinkle, one that lifted his spirits.

The clones and Naruto arrived at the house before Hinata and Hanabi, and quickly assembled the bedroom sets. Instead of the regular wooden furniture Naruto had chosen for Hanabi, he had opted for the painted white furnishings for Hinata's room. The clones scrambled to put together the two rooms, Hanabi's having been painted yellow. The curtains were a hassle as the two clones fought each other on how to properly put them up. As the girls arrived, the clones poofed out of exhistance after finishing the final touches.

"Naruto, we're home!"Hinata called out as she closed the door softly behind her. Hanabi was awestruck at the beauty of the old home.

"Yeah Hina, I'm upstairs!" Naruto called down to her.

Hanabi smirked nudging her sister, "_Hina_, hmmm?" Hanabi said to her now blushing sister

Naruto watched the two girls climb the stairs with a mischevious smile on his face.

"Hanabi, welcome to our house, your room is over here." Naruto said leading the girls down the hall. There was a door with a small hand painted plaque. In fancy painted script Hanabi's name was spelt out beautifully. As he opened the door Hanabi squealed out in delight.

The room shined brightly as the setting sun beamed through the windows, the curtains swayed gently in the breeze. Hanabi ran around the room, exploring it, reminding Hinata of when she was a small child.

"You get settled, i'm going to show Hinata where her room is, ok?"

Before he could leave Hanabi ran out flinging her arms around Naruto, hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much, I love my new room!" Hanabi said before running back to her room before flopping on the bed.

Naruto laughed at the small girl, looking over to Hinata who had tears sparkling in her eyes. Naruto took her hand.

"Hina, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'm just so happy Naruto. Hanabi was so worried about living in a new place, and to be truthful, I was too. But I know now that we're all going to be happy here, happy together."

Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Hinata, everything's alright now. come on, lets go see your room." he said smirking again, now dragging her down the hall. Hinata's door also had a small plaque baring her name in lavender scripture. Opening the door, Hinata's eyes shined brightly. Her room was gorgeous.

"Oh, Naruto, thank you, thank you so much, I LOVE it!" Hinata said hugging the blushing blonde tightly. Planting a kiss on her cheek Naruto grinned as Hinata blushed beet red.

'It's now or never, all righ, I've just got to tell her!'

"Hinata, I've been thinking about something ever since that night with you and your father. I know you put up that barrier because you were trying to protect me, and I know you knew I was there. I heard what you said to him."

Hinata's heart began racing. What was he going to say? Was he going to reject her, just ask to stay friends? Her heart lept to her throat. She slowly began to panic, trying so hard to keep her cool. Hinata's mind was racing 'WHY DID I EVEN SAY THAT OUT LOUD! OH NO OH NO OH NO!'

"Ever since I heard you say that you loved me, I-I can't get you out of my head! No, it was even before that." Naruto was blushing deeper than Hinata.

'W-wait, what? I thought he was going to...'

"I-I want to be with you in more ways than one. Not just as a friend, but as something more." Hinata blushed the deepest red.

"Ack! I didn't mean it like that! That sounded completely wrong! I- Would you- Will you go out with me Hinata?"

Hinata was speechless "I-I would love nothing more than to go out with you Naruto."

Smiling, the blonde pulled Hinata into a hug.

'Here goes nothing'

Leaning forward Hinata pressed her lips against Naruto's, Her cheeks flushed as he gently kissed her back, thought it was short and sweet, many unsaid things went into that kiss. Naruto hugged her again, and slowly as he pulled away, Hinata hadn't moved.

"Hinata?" he asked nudging her. She didn't respond, she had fainted, with a smile on her face as she leaned against him. Gently Naruto lifted her and placed Hinata on her bed.

"Good night." 'My angel'

Naruto left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Turning he seen Hanabi staring at him wide eyed "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She asked pointing at him dramatically. 'Let's see how long I can make him sweat.'

"umm, you see, well I, We- it was just..." Naruto was sweating bullets, not able to fully form the words he needed. "s-s-she fainted! She kissed me then she fainted! That's what happened!" Naruto yelped flailing his hands.

'Wait, why am I being interrogated by an eleven year old?'

Hanabi smiled, "well, I Hanabi, Hinata's sister who knows her likes dislikes favorite foods, and other important stuff like that is hungry... What are we going to do about that Naruto?" Hanabi said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You devious sly little genius." Naruto said simply raising an eyebrow at the child. "What do you want for dinner then?"

Hanabi thought for a moment. "Fried chicken fingers and fries, the diner down the street makes it, and it's awesome. Please!"

Naruto sighed giving in "Alright, I'll call an order in, I don't want to leave Hinata here alone. So, you get your food, now you give me information."

'Short and to the point' "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Naruto once again raised an eyebrow, "that's all? No jumping through hoops, or running marathons?"

"You know, I'm not the little monster the villagers portray me to be. Did you know that most of the villagers hate ME for what my father's done? I refuse to be the heir of the Hyuga clan, out right refused, but do people think better of me for it? No. I get cursed out, yelled at, sometimes people throw stuff at me. It's not my fault my father tried taking away what was rightfully Hinata's and tried giving it to me. It was something I never even wanted." Hanabi sighed "Well, enough about me, What do you want to know about Hinata?"

Naruto was shocked, not only for how she had been treated, but the fact that he realized he was one of the people who treated her that way. Though he had never done or said anything to Hanabi, he had thought of her as a bratty kid bent on ruining her sister's life before he got to know her.

"I'm sorry you were treated poorly, I completely understand how a parent's deciscion can affect your life. My dad's deciscion affected my life in a big way." he said patting his stomach. "so, tell me what's Hinata's favorite breakfast food? I can make eggs, pancakes, and ramen."

Hanabi laughed, "Ramen's not a breakfast food, her favorite is cinnamon rolls, but I know how to bake them, so i'll show you. She likes miso ramen, her favorite color, obviously is purple, Hinata's favorite flower is lilacs, they grow on bushes, I'm not sure if Yamanaka flowers will have them. Her birthstone is topaz, it's a blue crystal, but she prefers the stone amethyst, of course it's purple. She doesn't get sick often, but when she does it's bad. She likes tea, and don't be surprised if you find her more often than not in the library if it gets loud around here, she likes quiet places. Her favorite animal is a fox, she actually cared for an abandoned kit about three years back."Hanabi said thinking back on the small sick animal.

Naruto was in a daze with all this new information, but was distracted by a knock on the door, after paying the man for the food, he brought it back to the kitchen to the waiting Hanabi.

"Here." he said placing the bag infront of her as he sat down in deep thought. "What's on your mind?" hanabi asked inbetween bites of her chicken.

Naruto looked over smiling "Oh, nothing at all, I'm perfectly fine." 'After all this, should I tell Hinata about the fox? would she still accept me, love me?'

Minutes passed in silence as Naruto thought and Hanabi ate. Soon the girl got up, and after cleaning up her mess, started to leave the room.

"Thanks for dinner Naruto."

"No problem, I couldnt let you go hungry, could I?" he said laughing, however Hanabi still held a serious face.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't worry about telling Hinata, she already knows."

Naruto looked at the girl, feining confusion 'Just how much does this girl know?' "She knows what?"

"You know what I mean Naruto. She could always see _him_ inside of you, yet she chose to look past that, just like me and Neji did as well. Hinata sees you for you. So don't worry about telling her, she already knows, she's just waiting for you to confide in her about it. I hope that lessens your mind. Good night Naruto." Hanabi said as she walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" Naruto called after the girl.

Hanabi turned, already knowing his question and giving her answer. "The Byakugan _is_ called the all seeing eye for a reason you know." She was smiling as Naruto nodded, accepting her answer.

"Thanks Hanabi, you're very insightful for a kid your age, good night."

Hanabi walked to her room silently, she was glad she could help in his mental delema. As she walked to her bed she grabbed her diary out of her bag, today's entry was going to be a doozy, that was for sure.

**Well, that's chapter eight I hope you liked it. Now, help me out here, do you guys want me to keep updating frequently with chapter lengths similar to how they are now, or do you guys want longer chapters with longer intervals in between? **

OK SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**WISDOM-JEWEL, ECHO UCHIHA, ROSE TIGER, AND UZUMAKI RICKY.**

Thanks guys for always leaving reviews and comments! they make me want to keep writing! Thanks everybody else as well! ^_^


	9. Blind spots and Baby sitters

Sanctuary

Chapter 9: Blind spots and babysitters

Hinata awoke that morning to an energetic bouncing Hanabi who decided to wake her sister like she used to when she was three, by jumping on her sister's bed.

"Wake up! It's morning, 'cmon up up up! Lets go sister, it's training day, AND you have flowers!"

Hinata who was slowly getting adjusted to the new bouncing bundle of joy, which was Hanabi tried getting up faster, which resulted her getting tangled in the sheets,

"Hanabeeek!" *thud* and falling out of the bed. Flailing out of the sheets, Hinata ruefully rubbed her head.

"So," Hanabi said bouncing off the bed "What happened last night?"

Hinata was confused."What do you mean 'What happened'?" she asked looking at her sister curiously.

"You know, what happened that made you faint dead away?" Hanabi was smirking.

'I fainted?' "The last thing I remember was Naruto and me talking..." she trailed off as Hanabi stared at her expectantly.

'Wait a minute.' Then it clicked. "Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

Hanabi continued to smirk knowingly. "I seen Naruto come out of your room last night, and he looked really happy. He was blushing too, what did you guys do, Hi-na-ta?*" Hanabi said sounding out the syllables of her sister's name.

( for those of you who dont know Hinata's name translates into sunny place, or something similar)

"Did you guys go to that special 'Sunny place' in your relationship? Hmm?" Hanabi said nearing close to her sister's face smirking, waiting for her reaction.

Hinata gasped "Hanabi! You aren't supposed to even know what_ THAT_ is yet! Y-you think W-we-! NO!" Hinata shook her head, as if to rid herself of what she had just heard Hanabi implying, as she blushed redder than red. "You know, when you were born they named you 'Hanabi' because you were the last 'beautiful flower' mother gave us, but you turned out to be a real Hana Bi*"(Hanabi depending on how it's used translates into either beautiful flower, or firework.)

"So, i'm a firework?" Hanabi said in a skeptical tone, now sitting on the edge of the bed. Hinata finally free from her sheet prison walked over to her sister.

"Yes, you are." Hinata said leaning close. "Flashy and beautiful, and you're loud enough to give people headaches." Hinata said smirking as the tapped her sister on the nose and walked away laughing about how Hanabi's eyes crossed when she tapped her nose.

Sitting for a moment Hanabi finally registered Hinata's words, **after** she had left the room.

"Hey!" Hanabi screeched running after her older sister.

Hinata was in the bathroom getting ready for training, she was eager to see what Hanabi could do. It was no secret between the sisters that their styles were different. Hanabi being of earth affinity excelled in the Hyuga Juken style, surpassing Hinata with ease. Hinata's elemental affinity was that of water, and with earth being her elemental opposite, it was much more difficult for Hinata's body to accept the Hyuga style of fighting. Although she practiced fiercly, and for hours on end, Hinata had not excelled as fast as some of the elders liked, and thus she was branded weak.

None thought to check her elemental affinity until Kurenai became her sensei. Instead of giving up like she had in the past, Hinata began to alter and adapt the Hyuga style to work with her natural speed and flexability. Instead of using straight forward forced movements, Hinata allowed her body to take over and flow with the movements. Surprising even herself with how fluidly her movements had become.

Both girls met outside at the training grounds in the back of the house. Hanabi, in her traditional trainig clothes, and Hinata in a loose t-shirt and shorts, her hair pulled back out of her face. Facing each other they both bowed.

"No holding back, right?" Hanabi asked, getting into her stance.

"No, I won't hold back, let's see how strong we've become?" Hinata said falling into her altered stance.

"Byakugan" Both said in unison.

Neither moved, waiting for the other to make the first strike. Finally Hanabi rushed towards her sister, attacking fiercly. Hinata ducked, dodged, and parried her blows, meeting her sister blow for blow. Finally Hanabi jumped back, skidding to a halt.

'She has great flexability, and incredible speed, but she dodges mostly when I aim low, interesting. there may be more to her altered style than i thought.' Hanabi's mind was buzzing, coming up with a plan.

'Hmm, Hanabi's gotten faster, that's good, but she's going more to attack than to defend, I wonder...'

Hinata ran at Hanabi, striking in circles around her, flowing with the movements, watching as Hanabi blocked strikes, turning to keep up with her sister, that was until she felt two fingers at the base of her neck. Hanabi was stunned.

"W-why can't I SEE you?" Hanabi stuttered 'It's as if she's not even there.' Turning her head slightly Hanabi could make out her sister's shape, just barely. However as she turned her head back Hinata vanished once again.

"There's a-"

"Blind spot." Hinata said finishing her sister's sentence as she folded her arms across her chest. "The elders never told you did they?" Hinata said bitterly, knowing they had not told her sister her clan's greatest weakness.

"They knew?" Hanabi asked in shock.

Hinata was disgusted. "The Byakugan has 355 degree vision. A full circle is 360 degrees. All Byakugan users have a 5 degree blind spot, which starts at the first thoratic vertibrae, and goes off into a growing cone as it gets farther away." Hinata explained, drawing a picture in the dirt, showing Hanabi just how much of a weakness it was.

"The elders, nost of them believe that with better training then our blind spot will simply dissapear, or go unnoticed. That's why they created the 8 trigrams palm rotation. They try to keep our blind spot a secret. They refuse to speak of it because they view it as weakness. Or perhaps their trying to keep it as some kind of mystery, or illusion."

Immediately everything got foggy and pale. Hanabi shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

Hinata was standing where the spar had broken apart the first time, a smirk on her face, her hand still in the shape of the release technique sign.

"My dear Hanabi, you need to learn how to recognise and handle genjutsu."

Hanabi simply nodded, she had been careless.

"Was all that just genjutsu?"

Hinata walked over to her sister, shaking her head.

"No Hanabi, our weaknesses are all too real. Now, lets spar." Hanabi smiled as she took up her stance, at once the began.

Hours later the girls walked to the house, exhausted, but happy. The first thing Hinata smelled was the fresh scent of cinnamon. Taking a deep breath, sje sighed in happiness.

"Mmm, that smells delicious."

On the table in the kitchen was a vase of lilacs, and a plate of cinnamon buns. Immediately upon seeing the flowers, Hinata ran over smelling them. They were her favorite, there was a note on the table as well.

'_Hinata, made cinnamon rolls. Hanabi said you liked them. Hope you like the flowers. i had to run all over Konoha to find them because Yamanaka flowers said they didn't count as flowers, something about no stem... anyways did you know they grew on bushes? I didn't. Oh, well, I do want to make my girlfriend happy after all. See you soon, i'm running a quick erand._

_Love, Naruto._

Hinata gasped. "It wasn't a dream! Oh, I kissed him!" Hinata was beaming happily. "I-I need to find him." she said taking a bite out of the cinnamon bun.

She sighed in satisfaction. "These are SO good!"

Hanabi was amused a great deal. For once her sister was torn. Naruto, or his Cinnamon buns.

She laughed, "He'll come back Hinata, he does live here after all. You know what? Why dont you go for a soak in the hotsprings, that's what their there for!" Hanabi said as she pushed her sister towards the bath house door way.

"W-well, it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit right?" Hinata asked as she walked towards the springs.

"Exactly my thinking!" 'Now get out! I have plans for you Hinata.' Hanabi thought with a sly smirk on her face.

Naruto walked down the street smiling to himself, the plan for tonight was set. However, there was one more thing to take care of, a loose end if you will.

"Where the hell am I going to get a babysitter!" Naruto shouted in the middle of the street. Then an idea came to him, an idea so genius that he deserved a freekin award for it. As fast as he could Naruto ran to the Hoakge's office.

Moments later Naruto was knocking on Tsunade's door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said looking up from her paperwork.

"Grandma, I need to request a mission." Naruto said seriously.

"Well, there's a few you could-" Tsunade said getting cut off by Naruto.

"Not like that, Granny Tsunade, I need to request a mission, an A rank mission preferably with a Jonin. This is something I can't handle alone."

Tsunade was paying full attention. "Naruto, what happened? And what's the Jonin for?"

Naruto looked up at her gravely. "I need the Jonin to..."

Tsunade leaned forward

"Babysit Hanabi. I'm taking Hinata on a date."

"What? You had me all freaked out and worried over THAT? When there are so many things that could of happened to you!" she gowled standing up from the desk.

"IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled throwing a book at Naruto's head. "Fine, for Hinata I'll accept this request, A rank mission granted. There are only two available Jonin. I'll see who's available.

With that Naruto walked home, to get ready. For Hinata, this was going to be a surprise.

**That's chapter 9 Hope you enjoyed it. Ok, who should be Hanabi's babysitter? I'm stuck between Guy, who will drive her absolutely crazy, and Anko, who's just freeking awesome to begin with. there's so muck to work with with her character. I think she would be an awesome influence on Hanabi, in both good ways and humorous bad ways...let me know what you think. (A/N Finally fixed my math error here, I suck at math so sue me XP )  
**


	10. Scavenger hunts and babysitters pt 2

Chapter 10

Scavenger hunts, and babysitters

"Mitarashi Anko! Might Guy!" Tsunade said standing behind her desk, pacing back and forth. "Currently you two are the only Jonin who are not on a leave of absence, on a mission or in the hospital. That being said, this mission, an A rank mission will take place in Konoha, and is completely voulentary. The client has offered to pay double the price for an A rank mission due to the condiotions, and the mission it's self."

"Lady Hokage, what exactly is the mission?" Anko said raising an eyebrow. "You've told us some details,yes, but you've neglected to tell us the actual mission or who the client is. Unless it's something that's going to be worth my while, I think Guy should do it!"

"Before you decide otherwise, would you like to know the mission?"

They both simply nodded, Guy keeping a serious face, Anko looking slightly intrigued.

"One of you will be a baby sitter to the former daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga,age 11."

"I was going to be training with Lee tonight." Guy said, placing his hand on his chin.

"WHAT? I left the bar to babysit some kid?" Then an idea poped up in Anko's head as she grinned slyly.

"Guy, why don't you take Lee with you? Think about it, you could inspire another young mind to take joy in the power of youth!" Anko said in mock excitement.

Suddenly Guy's eyes shone brightly. "ANKO YOUR IDEAS ARE BECOMING MORE YOUTHFUL EVERY DAY!" Guy shouted striking his nice guy pose. "LADY HOKAGE, I'LL ACCEPT THIS MISSION FOR AVERAGE PRICE! I'M OFF TO GET LEE!" Guy shouted excitedly.

"GUY! Wait!" Tsunade yelled before he sprinted off. "Yes, my lady Hokage?"

"You will not be going to the Hyuga home to babysit Hanabi You will be going to Yamanaka flowers to meet your client, he'll tell you where to go from there. I'll explain the situation. Anko you're free to go." Tsunade said as Anko lept out the window.

"Later!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One lengthy explanation later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, I see What a shame for those girls. However Naruto's spring time of youth beams brightly as his life is just beginning! Now, I'm off to get Lee!" Guy said as he left the room. Moments later Tsunade could see him sprinting down the street, calling for his beloved student.

**Earlier that day**

Naruto arrived home and as he entered the kitchen he noticed that the cinnamon rolls were devoured, and the plate seemingly licked clean. as he entered the livingroom, he seen Hanabi on the couch. "Where's Hinata?" he asked, not seeing her on the lower level of the house.

"Oh, I made her go soak in the hotsprings out back. She's completely oblivious to the world right now." Hanabi said, as she continued to watch the movie on the T.V screen. "So, when are you guys going out?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Six o'clock I think. Especially since it's four thirty now. I'll be outside training, I just need to grab something first."

"Yep." Hanabi said waving him away.

Hinata had been soaking in the hotspring for an hour or so. Sighing heavily she pulled herself out of the warm water, wrapping a towel around her body. Walking to the door, Hinata slowly pushed it open, looking around before exiting. "Naruto's back."She said softly as she noticed him outside the window training in the yard. She smiled as she walked up the stairs quickly and quietly. As she entered her room she noticed an envelope on her bed.

Throwing a bathrobe on, Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, opening the envelope. Inside was a simple letter.

_Hinata, _

_Tonight is going to be a night you will hopefully remember for quite a while, follow the ribbons!_

_Naruto._

'Follow the ribbons?' Hinata thought, until she realized that the envelope was not yet empty. Tipping it slightly a small card with a purple ribbon tied to it fell out. taking the card Hinata flipped it around to read it.

_Look under your bed._

Slowly Hinata slid off the bed and peered under it. All the way in the back she found a rectangular box and pulled it out towards her. Inside were a beautiful pair of black and purple satin heels, about three inches high. Hinata touched the smooth fabric smiling. Trying them on Hinata was happy to find that they fit perfectly. As she placed the box on the bed, the lid fell off landing on the floor, on the underside of the lid was another ribbon decorated slip, taped on securely.

Placing her new shoes back in the box, Hinata slowly peeled the card from the lid.

_I'm in the library, hiding in plain sight._

Hinata read the card several times. "Obviously this is going to take some time...I should probably get dressed. After throwing on her under clothes Hinata put on her pajama shorts and t-shirt, quickly running to the library.

'Hmmm hiding in plain sight in a library, that means it's either a book or scroll.' She thought as climbed the stairs. Looking arouund, Hinata was shocked at how large the library was. She looked around the immediate area, hoping for a clue, but getting none.

"Well, it's going to have a purple ribbon, it will be a book or a scroll."

Hinata walked past a stand, which held the library's directory, giving it a passing glance she slowed to a stop. 'That bookmark looks awfully similar to..' "The card!" she whispered triumphantly as she snatched it from the book.

_Look under your cinnamon plate! _

Quickly Hinata ran from the library, and jumped over the railing, landing on the second floor. Still running she sped down the stairs, flying into the kitchen.

Hanabi whipped her head around to follow the blur that was Hinata, watching as she grabbed the plate from the counter, flipped it over and laughed triumphantly, running back upstairs.

"Ok then...I'm not even gonna ask." Hanabi said turning back to the television.

_Twinkle twinkle shining stars, I glow in the night!_

Hinata ran up the stairs, remembering what Hanabi bought that day they were in the shopping plaza, glow in the dark stars.

Hinata entered her sister's room, looking up at the ceiling at the dozens of stars that were now stuck. She noticed a small box taped on th the largest star in the center of the room. Jumping, she tried to reach it, however, there was a good foot of space between her and the ceiling. Frusterated Hinata sat on the bed, bouncing slightly from how fast she plopped down. Her eyes widened, as she smiled. She knew what to do.

Naruto finished up his training and was walking up the stairs to his room. As he passed Hanabi's he seen a figure jump from the bed, reaching towards the ceiling.

"Ah ha! I got it!" She was laughing.

Naruto smiled, every thing was going as planned, and going beautifully. He entered his room at the end of the hall. Prepairing for the first part of the night, to find the Jonin who will babysit. Naruto Jumped from the window and ran to Tsunade's office to see who was up to the task, as he ran, a tall green blur sped past him.

"LEE OUR YOUTHFULNESS IS GOING TO BE PUT TO THE TEST WE HAVE A MISSION!" the green blur cried out.

'That can only mean one thing' Naruto thought, 'That must be-'

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

The two green beasts of konoha hugged in a bone crushing embrace as Naruto shuddered at the sight.

"Lee, tonight we have a mission that will test our youthfullness more so than any mission we've ever accomplished."

Lee's eyes widened. "Yes Guy sensei! What is our mission that will test our youthfullness so!"

Naruto continued on to the Hokage tower, 'I feel bad for who ever's stuck with them tonight.'

Naruto knocked on the door and walked in to Tsunade's office. Looking up from her work she smirked.

"Wow Naruto, I must say you clean up well."

"Thanks grandma, so, who's up to the task to baby sit tonight?" Naruto said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Well, there were only two available Jonin. One was Anko, and the other was... Guy." She said looking at the blonde.

"Were stuck with Guy tonight aren't we?"

"Yeah, i'm sorry."

Naruto nodded, "Well, Guy's better than that dragon woman. Oh, yeah. I have Hinata going on a scavenger hunt, can I leave this here?" Naruto said pulling a card with a purple ribbon out of his pocket.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tsunade said grabbing the card from Naruto and placing it on her desk. "You off to get the stuff for Hinata?"

"Yep, flowers and candy! Girls like that stuff right?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, girls like flowers and candy." Tsunade said smirking.

"Well, i'm off!" Naruto said walking towards the flower shop.

Inside the box Hinata found a beautiful beaded purple,black and silver necklace. Hinata was beaming as she put it around her neck. Inside the box was another card.

_I'm inside your closet, put me on, and show me off._

Hinata walked back to her room, and opened the closet door. inside was a garment bag, she had never seen before. As she opened it Hinata seen a beautiful dress inside and gasped. The dress it's self matched the colors of her shoes and necklace, it was purple with sheer black lace over it.

After putting it on Hinata was amazed, it fit her like a glove, showing just enough of her curves to make her comfortable and came to just below her knees, it was simple and elegant.

Another card fell from the bag the dress was in.

_Wear your new stuff and wait for a visitor._

Hinata got dressed and waited.

As Naruto exited the flower shop outside right on time was Guy and Lee.

"Hey guys, thanks for accepting this mission."

"NARUTO! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL EXPRESSION OF YOUTH!" Guy said, tears streaming down his face. "LEE LEARN FROM THIS!"

Lee, was taking notes in his book. "Yes Guy sensei!"

"So Naruto, what are the special conditions of this missions?" Guy asked as he and Lee were rapt with attention.

"Along with babysitting Hanabi, you are to deliver this card to Hinata." Naruto said holding up the card, and handing it to Lee. I have reservations in 30 minutes at Fire and Ice, that new place near the Hokage tower, so get there quick and get Hinata on her way!"

The green beasts both gave Naruto their nice guy poses and ran off, leaving a gust of wind behind them.

Naruto walked to the resturant, waiting for his date.

Hinata walked down the stairs in her new outfit, she was glowing.

"wow, Hinata you look beautiful!" Hanabi said in awe staring at her sister. "So, where ya going?"

Hinata smiled sitting down on the couch. "I honestly have no idea, I've been on a scavenger hunt for at least the last hour and a half. The last note said to wait for a visitor."

Hinata had barely gotten settled on the couch when there was a knocking on the door. Getting back up Hinata walked into the hall opening the door to reveal two faces she recognized.

"L-Lee, Guy sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Hinata! You look beautiful!" Lee exclaimed.

"YES INDEED, THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY IN YOU TONIGHT HINATA! AS WELL AS-"Guy said before getting cut off by Lee.

"Sensei! We must abide by the mission criteria!"

"AHH, YES LEE YOU ARE CORRECT!" Guy shouted "AND AS A REWARD I WILL TEACH YOU A NEW MOVE TOMORROW!"

"GUY SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY SENSEI"

"LEE"

"Umm excuse me?" Hinata said breaking up the student sensei hug.

"Oh, yes, Hinata we have something for you." Lee said pulling another card from his pocket and handing it to the girl in front of him. "You're going to be away from the house for a while, so Guy sensei and I were assigned to babysit Hanabi."

Hinata read the card

_Go visit the Hokage!_

Hinata walked back to the living room "Hanabi, i'm going to be leaving now, be good for the babysitters!" she said as she ran from the room back to the green clad duo.

"Hanabi can take care of her self mostly, just make anything for dinner, she'll go to bed on her own. She does like to train and could use a bit of extra defensive training if you guys wouldn't mind?" Hinata asked, knowing that if anybody were to run Hanabi's energy dry it would be Guy and Lee.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" They both shouted in unison as they ran into the training area. Hinata smiled before yelling back into the house.

"Hanabi, go train!" Watching as her younger sister exited the house.

The sun had just began to set as Hinata walked down the street, heading towards her next destination.

She reached the Hokage's office Hinata tapped the door softly.

"Come in."

Slowly the door opened, as Hinata stuck her head through the opening.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk working on the never ending pile of papers. Looking up she seen Hinata.

"Hinata, come in I have something for you." Tsunade said holding up a purple ribboned card.

Hinata entered the room and walked to the Hokage's desk.

"Hinata, you look gorgeous!" Tsunade said smiling at the nervous girl. 'I knew that dress would look great on you.'

Hinata took the card Tsunade had in her hand and read it.

_Fire and Ice is your final destination._

'Hmm, that place sounds familiar.' She thought, turing towards Tsunade who had yet to go back to her work.

"Lady Hokage, isn't Fire and Ice that new fancy resturant down the street?"

Tsunade smiled,"Yeah, I heard that it's a pretty cool place too. Is that where you're going?"

"Yeah, thank you Lady Tsunade." Hinata said as she exited the office.

"Have a good night!" Tsunade said as the girl walked out of the office. "Now, how about a good luck drink for the new couple." She said talking to nobody in particular as she pulled a bottle of sake from her desk.

Hinata seen a lone figure standing outside of the resturant leaning against the wall, holding a bouquet of purple roses, and what appeared to be a small bag of candies. As she neared he looked up smiling.

"Hinata, what brings you here?" Naruto asked curiously unable to tame his grin.

Hinata caught on as she too began smiling, "Oh Naruto, you'll never believe it. So after I got out of the hotsprings I was led on a crazy scavenger hunt by a mysterious stranger, who would leave me notes that led me to gifts, eventually it led me here."

Naruto handed her the flowers. "I got you these."

"Naruto, their beautiful, thank you." Hinata said smelling them. Naruto took her hand, still smiling. "Well, since were here, you want to have some dinner with me?"

"I'd love to"

**Well, that's chapter 10, hope you enjoyed it. The date and the death of hanabi's sanity will and may happen in the next chapter, any ideas on what i should do? I want something that will drive Hanabi crazy, any ideas? thanks for reading and for your reviews!**


	11. Dreams and nightmares

Sanctuary

Chapter 11

Dreams and Nightmares

The resturant was truely a sight to behold, with a beautiful dining area in front it screamed elegance, that was until you could see the flashing black lights gleaming under the door in the back. Fire and Ice had a dance club in the back, and as a result it quickly became the most popular spot in Konahakagure. The reservation list was a mile long and to just drop by and get in was near impossible, unless of course you were on personal terms with the hokage.

As Naruto and Hinata entered the exclusive looking building a burly looking man asked for their names and reservation slips, both which Naruto gave. The couple's hands were stamped with a clear ink and they were allowed inside.

The dining area was beautiful, with a colored ice sculpture of fire in the center. Hinata stare up at it in wonder, it reached to the ceiling. Immedialely a hostess brought them to an unusual looking table. There was a large marble slab on one side, with booth style chairs, and on the other side was a larger metal slab. After being seated and given menus the couple was left alone.

"Naruto this place is amazing, and all the food sounds so good!" Hinata said excitedly, blushing slightly.

"Yeah I know what you mean, this place is way better than I expected." Naruto said flashing his grin at her.

Moments later a man came over to them. "My name is Hitiao, I'll be your waitor this evening, while you look over your menus, is there anything you'd like to drink? Tea, sake?"

"I'd like some iced green tea please." Hinata said softly

"I as well, Hinata do you know what you want? Because i'm ready to order."

"yes, i'm ready as well."

"What would you like tonight miss?" the waiter asked politely.

"The chicken lo mein with extra vegetables please."

"Excellent option, and you sir?" he said turning to look at Naruto.

"I'd like the teriyaki beef and chicken with rice please." the blonde said handing his menu to the waiter. Smiling the man accepted their menus and walked away and soon returned with their drinks, placing them in the middle of the table.

Naruto and Hinata reached for the same glass, and as their hands touched, Hinata blushed deeply, looking away smiling shyly. Naruto too had blushed, pushing the drink towards her as he took his own.

"Thank you Naruto." the still blushing Hinata said to the smiling boy as she took a sip of her drink.

An old man came walking towards them pushing a small cart. He stopped at their table. "My name is Gen Ichiro, I will be your chef tonight."

Turning on the flat stove the old man grabbed a bottle of oil, and flipped it gracefully into the air catching it in the other hand before squirting some on to the stove, which made a soft hiss. Grabbing his knives he began expertly slicing an onion into rings, flipping them with his blade, stacking them on top of one another, making a sizzeling onion vlocano that smoked slightly from the top. Flipping his knives into the air he grabbed the bowl of marinating meat and dumped them onto the stove, catching the kinves just before they had struck him.

Naruto stared in amazement, clapping at the man's skills while Hinata gasped and stared in awe.

As the man cooked and chopped he made it into a show, amazing the couple time and time again with his performance.

"Would you like a shrimp appetizer?" The chef asked as the food cooked. Naruto and Hinata nodded happily. "Yes please." They said eager to see what else he had up his sleeve.

Using a spatula the man flipped six shrimp on to the stove. They watched as the man flipped them they turned from grey to pink. Cutting the tails from the shrimp the chef them began to juggle them with the two spatulas. One by one he flicked the tails into the air and caught them on top of his hat, tilting it towards the trash bowl on his cart. He flipped the shrimp and seasoned them.

"Now, would you like a plate? Or would you like to be part of the show?" the chef asked.

Naruto was bouncing in excitement "Definately part of the show!" he said happily.

The chef laughed, "Good, now open your mouth!" Naruto did as he was told as the old man flipped the shrimp in the air a few times before flicking it into Naruto's open mouth.

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto said happily as he chewed the delicious food.

"What about you young lady?" the man asked smiling at the blonde's reaction. "I never miss."

"Umm, well..." Hinata said hesitantly as Naruto nodded his head encouragingly. "Ok, I'll do it." She said smiling at the blonde beside her.

The chef's word and aim was true, as he mised not one shot. Finally he plated their dinners and served them, bowing as he left.

As they ate Naruto told Hinata stories of missions he had, and what he did during his time away. They shared their food, each claiming that theirs was the best, they laughed, shared and ate and had a great meal.

After paying the check, Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Hey, want to go dancing? there's a club in the lower level." Hinata smiled.

"I'd like that Naruto." she said softly.

Together they walked to the back, showing their clear stamp under the black light they were allowed inside.

The black lights shined, casting a blueish, purpleish light inside the room. People were literally glowing as they danced to the beat of the music.(Bright colors like whites yellows and the like literally glow under black lights, it's really cool actually).

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Naruto said to Hinata over the music. "Woah, Hinata your eyes are glowing!"

"R-really" she asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said as they walked to the dance floor. "But they look beautiful."

'We've been training for the past hour and a half. And of all the people in the world i'm stuck with it's the psycho youth duo.' Hanabi looked at the clock 'And it's only 8:00! kami kill me.'

"COME ON HANABI, REJOYCE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy said striking another pose.(Remember the pose that scarred us for life the first time we seem Guy in the manga? yes, it's that one.)

Hanabi had an idea

"Yes, let us rejoyce by playing hide and hunt! (its the ninja version of hide and seek) Lee and Guy sensei you guys hunt, I'll hide that way I wont be tempted to use my byakugan and cheat." Hanabi said smiling innocently up at them.

"Splended idea, we shall count to one hundred!" Lee said smiling.

"And don't forget, no leaving the grounds." Hanabi said.

"ALL RIGHT LETS PLAY!" Guy shouted as both of the guys covered their eyes.

Hanabi ran as fast as she could out of the house and through the gate. Nobody would expect her to break her own rules, which is why it was the perfect plan. Hanabi laughed as she walked down the street.

She sighed ' Those fools, very nice guys but completely unbearble for long periods of time. I wonder how Neji did it.'

Hanabi was heading in no particurlar direction. Infact she didn't even travel the village much in the day time, so it didn't take much for her to get lost. It happened so fast that Hanabi didn't even notice. She had just kept walking, and when she looked up nothing was familiar.

'Crap'

The street was lined with bars and lots of people, drunk people. And the worst part? It was friday, so most of the people were off for the weekend and of course there would be little restraint on drinks.

"Maybe I should go back that way and..." Hanabi said softly taking a step backwards and bumping into somebody. Quickly she turned around, staring at the man.

"You lost cutie pie?" he said staring at her with a grin on his face, a grin that said way more than i'm a helpful stranger. It sent chills down Hanabi's spine.

'Double crap' "N-no, i'm fine." she said taking another few steps backing away from the man who was a bit too close for comfort.

"Why yes, you most certainly are _fine_."

Hanabi's blood chilled, and it felt as if her heart had stopped. 'Damn, i'm in trouble. Why does ninja rule 36 even have to exhist?'

Flashback~~~~

Hanabi is sitting in a room with her teacher, an older Hyuga woman from the main branch.

"Now remember, rule 36 of shinobi conduct. Under strict penalty of law, a ninja is never allowed to use ninjustu, or ninja weapons on civilians. That means we are not allowed to use our juken or our hands, for as Hyugas they are our weapons, along with our eyes."

End flashback~~~~

"So, my fine cutie pie, what are you doing out here all alone?"

Hanabi couldn't speak, her throat constricted and she started trembeling.

'I'm backed against a wall here, If I so much as touch the guy i'm in trouble. My hands ARE my weapons!'

Hanabi glanced around looking for anway out of the situation. To the left , a wall, to the right a wall then suddenly she felt something cool and hard against her back. Unknowingly, every step the man took towards her, Hanabi had taken a step back. 'Great, i'm backed into a corner, literally!'

As the man reached out towards her, Hanabi did the first thing she could think of.

Scream.

**And that my frinds is what's called a cliff hanger. Yeah i'm horrible, I know. Thanks for reading Chappy 11. Chapter 12 will most likely be up before tomorrow, so I wont leave you all wound up and pissed at me for too long. **

**IMPORTANT READ VVV**

**Oh, yes and the next chapter we will learn of past experiences that causes the next character to act the way they do. It implies some really horrible things that can happen to anyone of the female gender. It's nothing outright, just implication. so if you prefer not to read it you can skip the flashback or wait for chapter 13**


	12. Never again

Sanctuary

Chapter 12

Never again

'Three bar fights, and all before 9:00, boy, i'm on a roll' Anko thought sarcasticly as she walked down the street.

"Hell, maybe I should have taken that babysitting job tonight. A night in would have done me some good." She continued to walk down the street, that was until she heard a scream. Although the voice was none she recognized, the sound said everything. A kid in trouble, either a potential kidnapping victim or worse.

Jumping to the roof and sprinting towards the scream, Anko couldn't help but remember parts of her past. One's she'd drink to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A much younger Anko was walking down the dark hallway. she stopped at the end, knocking on the door.

"Orochimaru sensei? You wanted to see me?" she said. At 13 years old, Anko had been in her sensei's company for a little more than a year now, and was often called upon for very simple experiments.

"Yes Anko, come in, I want you to try these." he said handing her two slips of paper.

"What are they?" Anko asked curiously

"Their for under cover missions, my dear Anko, They supress chakra levels so one can't be found out by chakra sensing enemy shinobi. They for about ten minutes or so I want to see if combining two together will add the time together making it twice as long, or just a more powerful version." he said smiling at the girl.

"Just place them on your palms and they'll do the rest."

Anko was hesitant, she had a horrible gut feeling about doing this, but her sensei, he would never hurt her right? Anko placed the seals on her hands, watching as they seemingly melted into her skin.

Immediately she felt their effect as her strength left her. She sank to the floor weighed down by her chakra weights and armor. As she tried to stand up she was slammed to the ground, but not by her weights. Anko's eyes were wide.

"S-sensei, what are you doing?"

Anko lost a lot of things that night, her inner strength, her trust in men, and the rights to her own body. However she gained something as well, her curse mark.

She cried out at the pain, begged him to stop, and pleaded for him to listen to reason, but through all that she refused to give into weak emotions and cry. Anko would never forget what he said to her that night.

_"If you're going to die, then I want our last moments together to be enjoyable...for me anyways."_

With those words he pierced her neck, marking her with his curse, claiming her as his own.

Although the pain from the mark was excruciating the fact that her beloved sensei could ever do such a thing hurt even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Anko was pissed, and was even more enfuriated when she seen the small girl in the alley with her back against the wall. Jumping from the roof like the silent killer she was, Anko landed behind the man. Grabbing his head, she smashed it as hard as she could into the brick wall, repeatedly. The girl slid down the wall covering her ears, and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You"

*smash*

"Sick"

*smash*

"Freeking"

*smash*

"Bastard!"

Anko could never unlive her nightmarish experience, but she could stop it from happening to somebody else. Flecks of blood covered the alley, Anko didn't care. Grabbing the kids hand she walked her out of that part of town, heading towards her own apartment. The girl said not one word, but was shaking.

'Is she shaking from what she just seen, or from what was about to happen?' Anko thought, shaking her head she honestly didn't know.

Once inside the apartment Anko set her down at the kitchen table, truely looking at her for the first time. The poor girl's face was covered in blood. Anko looked at her own clothes, sighing she put on some shorts and a t-shirt, grabbing another for the girl. When she entered the kitchen she tossed the shirt on the table, grabbed a cloth and bowl, which she filled witth warm water.

After sitting down and wetting the cloth she began wiping the blood from the girl's face, noticing how she looked down the whole time avoiding eye contact. Once her face was clean Anko dumped the scarlet water in to the sink, and sat back down in front of the girl.

"Look at me." Anko said softly

The girl was struggling to look her in the eyes. Anko grabbed her chin lightly and tilted the kid's head up to look at her eyes. Eyes that held back such emotion.

'Hyuga eyes, no caged seal, shit.' "Did he hurt you?"

Hanabi shook her head 'no'.

"Did he touch you?" Anko asked gently

Again Hanabi shook her head 'no'.

'She's just like me' Anko mused 'Possibly scarred for life and refuses to show 'weak emotions' by crying.'

"Hanabi?" Anko said softly. Immediately the girl looked up, as tears pooled threatening to over flow her lashes.

"Hanabi, it's ok to cry." With that Hanabi toook a shuddering breath and melted into tears as Anko hugged her.

"It's ok to cry, there is no weakness in crying." Anko said as tears ran down her own face.

Anko had relived that night, she felt every bit of searing pain that had all been bottled up, and shut away. Tonight she was healing, she had saved what was left of a soul that was torn to shreds by pain and torment, finally she could move forward. And she would help this girl do the same.

When the tears stopped flowing and finally dried, Anko handed Hanabi the clean shirt.

"Here, change into this, it's probably a bit big, but at least it's clean."

Once Hanabi's shirt was changed she sat back down.

"Alright, I have questions, and you are going to give me answers, yes?"

Hanabi nodded, looking straight at Anko, who leaned forward across the table.

"What in the world were you doing out _there _of all places?" Anko asked softly, not taking her gaze from the trembling child.

"I-I went for a walk a-and I got lost." Hanabi said quietly.

"Ok, next question. Where were Guy and Lee they NEVER abandon a misson, no matter how pointless it may seem."

Hanabi looked down sniffling "It's not their fault, I ran away. I just wanted to go for a walk because they were driving me crazy. So, I tricked them with a game of hide and hunt, and snuck away. They didn't know I left." Hanabi said, looking absolutely miserable.

Anko sighed. "Thank you for being honest, shall I bring you home?" Hanabi nodded.

Biting her thumb, Anko made hand signs "kuchiyose no justsu/summoning justsu" she said, slamming her hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared revealing a bright white snake.

"You called my dear friend Anko?" The snake hissed pleasantly, taking in her surroundings with her pinkish red eyes.

"Yes Eclipse, I need you to deliver a message to Might Guy and his student Rock Lee. Their location is the Namekaze residence. I need you to tell both of them to stop playing hide and hunt and to meet me at the front door in twenty minutes time. wil you be willing to do this?"

"Of course!" Eclipse said before poofing into nothingness.

"Shall we?" Anko said holding out her hand to Hanabi, who greatfully took it. They walked in silence for a while, and eventually Hanabi built up the courage to speak.

"Anko sensei? How did you know who I was?"

Anko raised an eyebrow. 'Anko sensei? Hmm, I like the sound of that...' "Well, every jounin was told that two Hyuga girls were separated from their clan for their safety. We were told to keep a watchful eye on you guys if we were in the same area, kind of like a bit of extra protection, you know? So I figured an un sealed Hyuga girl much younger than 16 or 17 must be the younger sister, Hanabi." Anko said as they continued walking.

Hanabi could see the gate of the property, and the house at the end of the road.

"Anko sensei?" Hanabi asked looking up at the older woman.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me until Hinata comes home?"

"Yeah" Anko said smiling at the girl "I will."

They had approached the door, just as Guy and Lee opened it.

"Hanabi, I can't believe you would go as far as to cheat in our game, that's very un youthful of you." Guy said sternly.

"Guy, Lee. We need to talk, Hanabi, go wait on the couch, i'll be in in a minute. Anko watched as the girl slipped by and into the house.

"Guy, cut out the youth crap with Hanabi, she's been through enough tonight almost losing her own youth. You get where i'm going with this?" Anko said crossing her arms across her chest.

Guy's face filled with grim concern. "Is she alright?"

"Physically she's fine, just a bit traumatized." Anko said explaining to them the details of what had happened. "Lee, go get Tsunade, bring her here. Guy, go to the corner of crecent and spring, it's the second alley on the right. The guy's dead so he should still be there. Just go stand guard until I tell Tsunade. Ok?"

Guy nodded grimly "Come Lee, we have orders." Guy said as they both ran off.

"Guy sensei, why are you following her orders? You both are of the same rank, no?"

"No, Lee she outranks me, Anko's a special jounin who's right alongside Ibiki in the torture and interrogation unit of Konoha. Lee gulped.

"Send Tsunade to the house Lee." Lee nodded, running towards the tower.

Anko walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch next to Hanabi.

'I don't know what it is about this kid, but i've taken to her. She reminds me of ...me.'

Hanabi had then taken the liberty to snuggle up to the thinking Anko and fall asleep.

There were two knocks on the door, before it opened. "Anko?" the voice called out.

"In here lady Tsunade."

Tsunade walked into what had to be the weirdest sight. Anko, the famed dragon woman of Konoha who eats children for breakfast was sitting on the couch snuggled up against her.

"Lee said there was an energency, what happened?"

Anko talked, telling Tsunade everything hanabi had told her, and what she had done to the man.

"She calls me Anko sensei, you believe that? She- she reminds me so much of myself before. Before that bastard did what he did to me. I don't know why," Anko's voice broke "But I want to protect this girl, I want to be her jounin sensei, her teacher and mentor..."

"And friend?" Tsunade said finishing Anko's sentence.

"Yeah."

Tsunade was astonished. Not one person had ever had this effect on Anko, nobody.

"Alright. I'll allow it, from now on, you'll be her sensei."

"Thanks "

Tsundae smiled. Just like Hinata and Naruto, Hanabi had the ability to change those around her. The ability to make them want to be a better person.

**TADAAAA that's chapter 12. I figured giving Anko that kind of past especially since Orochimaru was her sensei was actually plausable. the kind of messed up freak he is i wouldn't doubt it. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviews!**


	13. Dedications and the sunrise

Sanctuary chap 13

Dedications and the sunrise

Naruto and Hinata sat down at the table laughing. They had been dancing the night away.

"Wow, dancing sure can make a girl tired." Hinata said, as Naruto got up and stretched.

"I'll be back in a second Hinata, bathroom." He said walking away and through the crowd as another fast paced song came on. A guy sat down at Hinata's table.

"Hey good looking, come here often?" He said smiling at her and winking.

Hinata simply raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, and he'll be coming back soon." Hinata said simply. "So if you don't mind could you go hit on somebody else?"

Hearing this the man stood and walked away, mumbling something about all the good ones being taken.

Hinata rolled her eyes at the man, 'Wow, Naruto's attitude is really having an affect on me!' she thought as she continued waiting for her love to return.

She watched as a man walked out onto the stage.

"We have a special request tonight This song is for all the couples out there who are starting their lives together."

Soft music filled the room along with the sound of soft thunder and chirping birds.

Naruto ran over to Hinata, grabbed her from her chair, twirling her in a circle before pulling her close.

_On a perfect day, I know that I can count on you_

_When that's not possible_

_Tell me, can you weather the storm?_

_'Cause I need somebody who will stand by me_

_the good times, and bad times_

_She will always, always be right there_

Hinata places her arms around Naruto's neck smiling up at him.

_Sunny days everybody loves them_

_Tell me baby can you stand the rain?_

_Storms will come, this we know for sure_

_Can you stand the rain?_

Hinata lay her head on Naruto's chest listening to his heartbeat as they swayed to the music.

_Love unconditional, _

_i'm not asking just of you_

_girl to make it_

_last i'll do wnat ever needs to be done_

_But I need somebody who will stand by me_

_when it's tough and she won't run_

_she will always, be right there for me._

_Sunny days everybody loves them_

_tell me baby can you stand the rain_

_I know, I know all the days wont be perfect_

_But tell me can you stand the rain?_

_can you, can you stand the rain?_

_No pressure from you baby_

_cuz i want to, and i need you_

_and I love you,_

_Will you be there for me?_

_Come on baby, let's go get wet *Gilttering confetti falls through out the room*_

_can you stand the rain? will you be there girl?_

_storms will come for sure, Can you stand the rain?_

As the music slowed to a stop the crowd clapps for the musician and his band.

"That song was dedicated to a special lavender eyed beauty Hinata, from Naruto."

Hearing those words Hinata gasped looking at Naruto, who was smiling at light shone on the couple as they embraced.

"Kiss!" Somebody in the crowed yelled, and soon the room was chanting at the couple.

"Kiss kiss kiss!"

Naruto was blushing as deeply as Hinata was. They leaned in close, and as their lips touched the crowd erupted in cheers and wolf calls. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Ready to head home?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

As they walked home, Hinata leaned against Naruto smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto, tonight was absolutely amazing. I had a really great time."

"yeah? I'm glad Hinata, I'm glad you're happy." Naruto was holding her flowers. They continued walking silent and content.

Hanabi woke up to somebody rubbing her head. Opening her eyes she could see the blurry outline of her big sister.

"Come on Hanabi, lets go up to bed, you can't stay down here alone." Hinata said prodding the sleeping girl.

"Mmmhfm" Hanabi mumbled turning over.

Sighing Hinata picked Hanabi up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. After putting Hanabi into bed Hinata walked into her own room and sat down thinking.

It wasn't like Hanabi to ever sneak out, was it that she missed their father and went looking for home? Or what?

"Thank Kami Anko found her before anything could happen." Hinata sighed as she stood, stepping out of her dress, and hanging it back in the bag. Hinata decided that she was going to have a talk with her sister the next morning. Changing into her pajamas Hinata lay down and tried to sleep.

Several frusterating hours later Hinata still couldn't sleep, so throwing the covers off her she looked at the clock, 2:37 am. Hinata changed into her bathing suit and walked down stairs to the bath house.

Stepping out onto the steaming oasis, Hinata used her chakra to lift streams of water around her, twirling them in the air and making them split apart into tiny droplets, she twirled them around her as she practiced her forms. She no longer needed the water to help with her visualize her chakra, but Hinata loved how it gleamed in the moonlight.

Naruto woke from his sleep, and staggered to the bathroom as he rubbed his eyes. Glancing out the window he noticed the normally glass like water of the bath house was moving with soft waves and ripples.

Curious, Naruto walked down the stairs, heading outside. As he opened the door to the bath house, a memory of the past was before his eyes as a silhouette danced across the water, twirling, and manipulating the water.

"I-it was Hinata!" he gasped recalling the vision of beauty he had seen latenight at the waterfall during the Bikochu mission. This time he continued to watch, not daring to make his presence known to the moonlit beauty.

Her grace astounded him, and her beauty was mesmerising, as she seemingly glided along the water, going through her forms as the moonlight splashed it's self on her pale skin, bathing her in light. As she turned Hinata caught sight of his form, gasping in shock she fell through the surface of the water with a splash.

Naruto quickly ran over to where she fell through and pulled her up.

"Hinata, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?"

Hinata was coughing up water, and gasping for air.

"N-Naruto w-what are y-you doing up?" she stuttered in between coughs.

"Bathroom" Naruto said simply "But then I seen the water moving and came down to investigate. That was the same thing you were doing at the waterfall right?"

Hinata who by now was standing again, fell through the water from shock.

'He remembers that?' Had it not been for the scalding hot water Hinata would have fainted then and there right under the water. Scrambling Hinata grabbed the edge of the hotspring and pulled herself onto dry land.

"Umm, that's some sky huh?"Naruto said trying to change the subject to avoid more possible drowning incidents from Hinata.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked looking at the sky, which was starting to lighten.

"Hmm, 5ish maybe?" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the spring dangling her feet into the water looking up at the sky.

"You know, the last time I was awake for a sunrise was when my mom was alive. She said that anybody can watch sunsets together, but if two people watch a sunrise together, then their's something special between them." she said wistfully staring at the lightening sky.

Naruto smiled "Do you wish to share this sunrise with me?"

"No." Hinata said looking back at him smiling, "I** want **to share the sunrise with you."

Putting on her bathrobe Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We have ten minutes before the sun comes over the horizon, come on follow me." Hinata said as she ran dragging Naruto behind her. They ran up the side of the house until they made it to the roof. There Hinata sat down, patting the empty space next to her for Naruto to sit, which he did.

They watched as the peak of the sun began to shine over the horizon, with a spark of light bathing Konoha in the morning sun.

"That was beautiful." Naruto said leaning back slightly.

"Yeah, it was. It was just as beautiful with my mother as well. It's strange, watching that sunrise made me feel like she was right here next to me again." Hinata said placing her hand over her heart.

"Well, Naruto I'm going to bed I didn't sleep so well last night." Hinata said jumping from the roof.

"Sleep well Hinata." Naruto said softly, knowing that something was bothering her.

**That's chapter 13..Sigh school starts the 24th, so i'll try to keep my updates regular. I posted a oneshot called my sacrafice. It explains why Hiashi did what he did to Hinata. I'm going to put a time skip in soon as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and sorry if this chapter sucked, I have wicked bad writer's block.**


	14. Letters and reunions

Sanctuary

Chapter 14

Letters and reunions

Hinata walked through the town with a small bag of cleaning supplies and a few fresh picked flowers. Her mind was buzzing with the days events, but mostly her talk with Naruto as they watched the sunrise together.

_' "You know, the last time I was awake for a sunrise was when my mom was alive. She said that anybody can watch sunsets together, but if two people watch a sunrise together, then their's something special between them." she said wistfully staring at the lightening sky.'_

As Hinata watched the sunrise with her longtime love, she realized that she had recited the exact words her mother had told her exactly 12 years ago to the day. This had saddened Hinata a bit, tomorrow was Hanabi's 12th birthday. It would be a day of celebration at the joy of another life. However, Today, today would be a day of remembrance. A day to remember the last day Hina Hyuga was alive breathing and happily spending time with her daughter, giving her the love and confidance a little girl needed.

Hinata walked through the opening of the cemetary thinking of her beloved mother. As she came upon the solitary plot bearing her mother's stone Hinata noticed a single red rose tied with a black ribbon, which was placed upon the stone with loving care. Placing her own flowers beside the rose, Hinata knelt at the foot of the stone and bowed her head in respect.

"Hi Momma, so much has happened since my last visit. I'm sorry. I should come to visit you more often with an offering. But your spirit watches over us, so I know you don't mind. Where do I begin Momma?" Hinata mused as she looked up at the sky. The last time I came to visit was before my Chunin exams. I know you were watching over me and my team then, how else would I of all people have made it to the final round? Especially since we both tied in a draw. I made Chunin along side both of my team mates. Kurenai Sensei said you would have been proud of me." Hinata took a deep breath.

"I-I left the clan house. Father's gotten very..." Hinata paused looking for a better less hurtful word. "Mean. It got to the point where the Hokage herself had to step in and remove Hanabi and myself from their rule. Hanabi, she doesn't show it but she holds such animosity and so much resentment towards father for what he did to us."

Hinata began to cry.

"I-I don't know what to do with her. She just keeps these feelings and emotions pent up inside she shouldn't have to know what it's like to feel the way she does. No child should." Hinata smiled softly. "Hanabi's becoming a genin. She was home schooled with two of the other main branch children. They've even done some really easy D level type missions around the complex. Hanabi even has herself a sensei, her name is Anko, she's a bit scary, but she's tough. And she really connects to Hanabi, it's funny nobody has ever reached her like Anko does. They actually compliment each other well. Hanabi's going to be her only student you know. I'll teach her anything and everything I can. I'll do my best, for her and you."

Hinata continued talking as she began cleaning the stone, relishing in the labor of love.

Else where...

Hiashi is sitting in his office working on the seemingly endless pile of paperwork, smiling serenely as he reached the so called mythical final page. As he read the paper he sighed, stood and walked from the room. It was a summons to a meeting of the elders.

Hiashi walked down the silent hallway, though the maids and servants were busteling around, the house felt empty. Something was missing inside those walls. The sound of tinkling china as a vase pivited precariously on it's edge due to Hanabi's hijinks was a noise as natural as creaking wood to Hiashi. However as anoying as it was having to replace expensive pieces of art, Hiashi missed the sound, the scrambeling patter of feet, the yelp of shock a second before a loud smash. Yes the hall ways were most definalely missing something of vital importance.

Hiashi continued his walk down the hallway, passing by the empty training grounds. They too were missing something. Hiashi stood envisioning the familiar sight of swishing indigo hair as Hinata struck the practice poles perfecting her own forms and the traditional Hyuga forms through all hours of the night working herself to exhaustion. As he blinked the sight of his daughter was gone, and all that stood in the area were several lonely untouched practice poles. Hiashi gazed at them in silence, noticing the palm prints that were indented into the hard wood. Hinata was the only person who used these particurlar practice grounds.

Turning away from the empty sight Hiashi continued onwards, making his way towards the conference room. Sliding the door opened he was greeted with the sound of the elders discussing various matters, of little importance. As the door snapped shut behind him the room once alive with idle chatter was now silent. Hiashi sat, taking his place at the head of the table facing the elders.

"You found it fit to call a meeting because?" Hiashi asked in a cold tone. The meeting was called into order, and matters of the clan were discussed.

'A typical waste of time.' Hiashi thought as the meeting commensed. About an hour into said meeting Hiashi was roused from his boredom induced coma from a knock at the door. The elder nearest the door opened it and allowed a maid to come into the room.

"Elder Hashero, the mail at your request." The young woman said placing a bundle of mail on the table pushing it to the elder closest to Hiashi. This in Hiashi's view would have been normal had it not been for the name written on the envelope. Hiashi watched as the man was about to tuck the letters into his robe.

"Elder Hashero, give me those letters." Hiashi demanded pointedly holding out his hand.

The elder passed Hiashi the letters from across the table, watching as the Hyuga head flipped through them.

"Several of these letters are addressed to Hinata, for what purpose are you taking them?" Hiashi asked coldly. staring at the man diagonally across from him.

"Hinata no longer lives here in the Hyuga complex. Any mail that comes for her is either placed aside or discarded. " The elder said boldly stairing back at the Hyuga head.

Hiashi looked at the maid who had yet to leave the room. "You there, go into the elder's chambers and bring any mail of my daughters here now." Dismissing the maid with a wave of his hand, Hiashi looked towards the elders. "Anything that comes for Hinata is given to me, and I as her father will decide what is done with it." He said in a stern voice, eyes narrowed at the men before him.

Twenty minutes later the maid returned with a bundle of letters bound with rubber bands that were stretched to the point of breaking. Hiashi accepted the letters given to him and dismissed the maid from the room. He flicked through the un-opened envelopes, looking at the dates, the earliest was less than a month after her teammates departures. Dozens of letters, and all from the same people, letters from Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Kurenai Yuhi, and even post cards from the Inuzuka's dog, every line ending with 'Licks from Akamaru.'

"Hinata has been gone for just over a month." He growled. "twThe earliest letter is dated well over a year ago! What is it about Hinata that makes you strive to make her so miserable? She is nothing but kind and respectful! She puts up with all the shit we as a clan have put her through, yet she stays resilient! For what purpose do you find it necessary to alienate her from her sensei and teammates?" Hiashi snarled at the group, glaring daggers at the elders who sat before him, as if daring them to answer him.

One elder cleared his throat. "We felt it prudent to sever all ties which would cause her to become weaker. We did this to enforce strenght in Hinata, something she lacks greatly."

"Yes" another elder agreed. "She lacks self dicipline which she needs to become a self respecting Hyuga!"

"Indeed, her progress is extremely lacking. We should have sealed her." A female elder said looking at the others.

"You make an excellent point Mokoto, though we could put up the appearance of a strong figure head, Hinata could mearly be a show piece. Represent the face of the Hyuga clan while a more compitant person works behind the scenes pulling the strings, like a marionette if you will."

Hiashi stood slamming his fist onto the table. "Enough of this! Have you not seen her progress! Hinata is a prodigy in her own right! She has developed new techniques that would further advance our clan, something that has not been done in decades! Yet you still find her superfluous?" Hiashi stood upright composing himself.

"This meeting is over, I have a previous engagement with the Hokage." Letters in hand Hiashi walked from the room. Expertly navigating the halls Hiashi headed not towards the entrance, but towards his own bedroom. He crouched infront of the side table and unlocked the normally locked third drawer. Hiashi fingered through his most precious belongings, the trinkets and special items left from his late wife Hina, until he found a purple sealed envelope with Hinata's name on it. Picking it up, Hiashi seen the jade green envelope for Hanabi and grabbed it. His hand brushed past a small perfume bottle and lingered for a moment. Hiashi took the bottle as well before closing and locking the drawer again. Rising from the spot Hiashi walked through the complex, before exiting. Important buisness had come up.

"And that's what happened on our date." Hinata said as she polished her mother's stone, bringing it up to a shiny luster with the duster rag. Gazing upon the gently smiling face carved into the stone Hinata couldn't help but smile sadly. "I miss you Momma." Hinata sat infront of the stone silently, she was all out of tears to shed. "You left too soon, we need your guidance. I've done my best in everything, i've tried I really have."

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt the warm breeze tickle her face, sighing as she inhaled thhe familiar scent of wildflowers from the nearby grove. Suddenly a much more familiar scent invaded her senses. Hinata turned around looking for the source of the scent, her face filled with hope. Praying that this wasn't just some fluke or some kind of trick. Walking towards her was a familiar figure. Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"I thought i'd find you here Hinata."

Her dark wavy hair swayed in the breeze, and her red eyes shined in happiness at the sight of the older Hyuga girl, who had stood and run over hugging her in a tight embrace.

"Welcome home Kurenai sensei!"

Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha's illustrious genjustu master has returned.

**That's chapter 14, sorry for the late update, college is a pain in the butt, you'd think i'd be used to it by now. After reviewing my last chap I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer saying that i don't own the song. It's called 'Can you stand the rain' by New Edition, awesome song, I figured it would be perfect for Naruto and Hinata because it talks about staying strong in tough times in a relationship, and with Naruto being a Jinchuriki and having a literal bulls eyeon his back i thought that would be tough enough to deal with in and of it's self. Well, Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews I LOVE them!**


	15. Senseis

Sensei!" Hinata gasped in happiness. "When did you get back?" She said as she stepped back looking at her beloved teacher. Kurenai still wore the same dress and wrappings as usual, along with the one sleeved red mesh armor. Kurenai stood looking at her student as well. Hinata had certainly grown taller since she had left. And her hair, which was just past her shoulders now reached down her back.

Kurenai smiled as she reached out tousling Hinata's much longer hair.

"Guess I can't do that anymore can I?" Kurenai said with a sigh, she had loved messing up Hinata's hair when it was shorter.

"Sensei when did you get back?" Hinata asked. Kurenai watched as Hinata paid her final respects to her mother's stone before standing and leading her sensei out of the cemetery.

"Just today, not even an hour ago. There was an epidemic in Iron country. A less lethal strain affected the nearby villages, one affected was my home town. My parents got sick, they didn't make it." Kurenai said softly. Hinata didn't miss the steel in her voice.

"Sensei?" Kurenai looked at her and mentally shuddered. It was the look. Hinata mastered the look with out even trying. She was oblivious to it's existence. 'I wonder if she even knows she does it?' Kurenai thought as she looked at her pupil.

Sighing Kurenai began telling Hinata of her past.

"I'm the middle child of three children. The oldest, my brother left the family at a young age. He wanted to join the rebellion going on in our small village. He was fourteen with absolutely no ninja training, yet he still was determined to fight for our small town's freedom. I was only four when he left, My father was constantly working to feed our family and my mother was pregnant with my younger sister. My brother survived our civil war and learned a lot about medicine in the process. He was what you'd call a civilian version of Tsunade. He was versed with many ailments, However whenever we needed his help, he refused. It was never out right it's just as if he were too busy. My mother went onto labor early. We almost lost her and Kaiya. But luckily for us a training medic was passing by and was able to save my mother and sister. Things just went on like usual after that. But almost four years later, Kaiya got very sick.

_Flash back~~~~~~_

A young seven year old Kurenai was running through a small farm like village. She's looking around frantically and sees an older man sitting outside on a bench.

"Excuse me, have you seen Keji Yuhi, this guy here? " She said holding up a photo for the elderly man to look at.

"Ahh, yes, I've seen that young man I believe he's at the medical supply shop in the next village over."

"Thank you sir." Kurenai said before running towards the one road that led out of town. About half way there, Kurenai seen a familiar figure.

"Kenji! Please, we need help! Kaiya's very sick she had a very bad fever and she starts shaking really bad. Please help her!" Kurenai begged looking at the now twenty year old Kenji.

"I can't help you Kure, I only help those who defend this village." Kenji said as he walked past her.

"Kenji please, she's not even four yet, Kaiya's innocent in all this and you know it. You know our family could do nothing to help! Mom was pregnant, Dad was working and I was only four! What could we have done Kenji? What?"

His red eyes bore into her own. "You wouldn't understand Kure, I need to go help people that have helped us."

"I understand when somebody's being a jerk" Kurenai snapped kicking his leg, doing no more than hurting her own toe. She ran back to the village heading towards her house. As she neared the door hysterical sobbing could be heard. Slowly sue cracked the door open.

"Kaiya, wake up!" Her mother sobbed shaking the child on the bed.

"There's nothing you can do Lyn she's gone." Her father said pulling her away.

"NO! That's my baby, they can't take my baby!" Kurenai cried silently as she watched her mother hitting her father as he held her. Slowly the couple sank to the ground, Kurenai's father on his knees holding up his distraught wife.

A hand came down on Kurenai's shoulder. Whipping around she gave a death glare to the hand's owner.

"I told you it would be pointless for me to do anything for her."

"You could have tried Kenji, she's your sister!" The small girl sobbed, not in sadness for her baby sister, but in anger at the one person who refused to help her.

_End Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinata stared dumbfounded at her sensei. It was unusual for her to even mention her past, let alone explain every intricate detail of it. Staying silent, and realizing the moment as a way to learn a bit more about her sensei, Hinata simply listened.

"My parents were devastated at the loss of Kaiya. Kenji had been living on his own for years by that point. My parents sent me to Konoha at age eight when another civil war started up. My guardian didn't know what to do with me so she put me into the academy. I never forgot about my family, or my brother. The last time I seen him was the day we lost Kaiya. When my parent's got sick, again I looked to Kenji for help.

_Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Grown up Kurenai walked through the small war torn village. She knew it was pointless but she had to try, right? Kurenai walked into a small clinic and looked at the receptionist.

"Does Kenji Yuhi work here?" She asked looking at the much older woman.

"Why yes he does, do you have an appointment?"

Kurenai sighed she hadn't thought of that. "No, but it's important that I speak with him."

The receptionist cocked an eyebrow. "No appointment, No visit, sorry."

"Yeah, I'm not." Flipping some signs Kurenai put the woman under a simple genjustu.

"You have an appointment dear, a space just opened up. Please go into the back, it's the last door on the left."

Kurenai wasted no time in following the woman's directions before she reached a black oak door. Ignoring her frustration she simply opened the door and walked in.

"Ahh, you must be my next appointment, what's your name?" The man asked looking at her.

'He looks exactly the same.' Kurenai's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Your name please?"

"Kurenai Yuhi." She growled glaring holes through her brother.

"Kure? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

Kurenai decided to cut to the chase, today she was in no mood to dance around the subject.

"Mom and Dad are sick. I got a letter from them. Why have you done nothing for them?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"They have done-"Kenji started

"Enough of the bullshit Kenji, I'm not a kid any more Give me one legitimate excuse as to why you refuse to help our sick parents."

His eyes narrowed "You want an excuse Kurenai? Fine, they mean nothing to me. Kaiya meant nothing to me. That whole family was a useless thorn in my side."

Kurenai growled. "Well you meant everything to them, to us."

"Kure, you mean a lot to me you're my little sister-"

"So was Kaiya!" She took a deep breath. "I don't even know why I bother trying to get help from you." Turning she walked out the door.

"I see you've done something useful with your life Kurenai." Kenji said, crossing his arms. "Yes, quite like you to fall into the easy life style of the thieves that tore our village apart. Typical ninja to come in demanding your wants."

He smirked as Kurenai stopped walking.

"This was never a lifestyle I chose, nor did I ever condone it. I wanted to help people, and I do. You are the one who has fallen from grace Kenji. Nothing in heaven or hell finds it appropriate to treat those closest you like strangers or like some sort of disease, nor is it wise to piss off the one person who holds your life in their hands."

Kurenai vanished in a small cloud of smoke, and immediately Kenji felt something cold and sharp pressed against his throat. Pressing it hard enough to draw a little blood, kurenai released her hold on the man she once called brother.

"I could have done it, but for mom and dad's sakes I won't let then lose another child while they live. Despite how much I really want to do it." Kurenai said, her breath tickling his ear. She walked past him down the hallway and left the building. Kurenai's parents needed her, and she wasn't going to disappoint them.

_End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Again I looked to my brother hoping he would help. I knew he wouldn't So I did the best I could for them by myself." Kurenai said bitterly as they continued walking.

"I'm sorry sensei." Hinata said as she led Kurenai to a park. Sorry was all she could say. Now knowing some of her sensei's past, Hinata honestly didn't know what to do with the information, let alone know what to say, so she just stayed silent. Her mind was buzzing.

Kurenai analyzed her student. Something was different, she looked frustrated. Hinata kept fidgeting. 'Do I ask her?' Hinata mentally sighed. 'I don't want to upset Sensei by being insensitive... Maybe she was busy? I really want to know."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Hinata seems to be fighting herself a bit.'

"Hinata," The red-eyed kunoichi said looking at her student with concern. "Is everything alright? You seem bothered. Anything on your mind?" Kurenai asked. Unknown to most Kurenai enjoyed playing the role of big sister, which was ripped from her so many years ago.

Hinata took a breath and blurted out her question mumbling. "Whydidyoustopwritingtome?"

Kurenai tilted her head in confusion. "Umm Hinata, can you speak up and talk a bit slower?"

Hinata looked at her hands wringing them. "Why did you stop writing to me? Kiba stopped writing, Shino stopped, it's like everybody forgot about me." Hinata looked like a little ball of misery with a storming rain cloud following her.

"What do you mean Hinata? I sent the three of you guys a letter every three days or so."

Hinata shook her head, "The last letter I got from you was the message stating that you arrived to the village safely."

Hinata sat on the empty swing. The park was silent and empty. The children who brought the park alive with noise would be home sharing dinner with their families. The sun was setting and a golden orange light was cast across the park. Kurenai knew the rules of the Hyuga clan, and stared into the setting sun.

"Hinata, the sun's setting, you should get home."

"I know sensei, but you don't have to worry about my father anymore, I no longer live at the Hyuga complex."

"WHAT!" Kurenai snapped, looking at the heiress with a mixture of anger, pity, and shock. "When did this happen?"

Kurenai had never liked Hiashi. The way he treated Hinata was barbaric, calling her things like useless, failure, and a waste. Though things between Hinata and Hiashi were bad, Kurenai thought they were getting better between the father and daughter. Kurenai recalled the night Hinata made Chunin.

_Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai were watching the match below. Both boys had already had their matches, and the final match was with one of their own. They watched Hinata as she battled her opponent, proving herself.

Hinata fought fiercely, showing tact and strategy along with her mastery of her Byakugan, using her own specially altered stance. Hinata's movements flowed naturally and gracefully, like water. Knowing he was beaten Hinata's opponent raised his hand and forfeited. The Procter called the match with Hinata as the winner, and Kurenai and the guys couldn't have been prouder. Hinata's was the final match of the tournament.

The Chunin selection was taking place and several new Chunin, including Kiba and Shino were on stage accepting their new flak jackets. Only one was left. Kurenai closed her eyes in silent hope, her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"And the final Chunin select is..."

'Come on, Hinata's excelled amazingly.' Kurenai thought staring at Tsunade who was reading the results. 'Hinata deserves this!'

"Hyuga Hinata!" Tsunade said.

Kurenai felt Hinata stiffen in shock. "Hinata, you did it!" Kurenai said happily staring at her stunned pupil.

"I-I" was all Hinata could stutter out. "m-ME?" she gasped.

"YOU!" Kurenai said pushing Hinata towards the stand as the crowd started clapping. Climbing the stairs Hinata bowed as she received her flak jacket from Tsunade, turning she faced the crowd.

"Citizens of Konohagakure, meet your new Chunin!"

The crowd applauded and cheered. Kurenai was clapping enthusiastically for all three of her students. All the newly appointed Chunin were scanning the crowd for friends, loved ones and sensei's. Kurenai watched as her students faces lit up, Kiba was waving to his mother Tsume and older sister Hana. They waved back cheering for him. Even the usually stoic Shino waved to his father Shibi. As her teammate's families surrounded them, Hinata couldn't help but feel very alone. She scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face from her family. Unable to stand the look on Hinata's face, Kurenai began to walk over to her. Kiba looked up from his family's adoration and praise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over Kiba saw Shino who was simply looking in Hinata's direction. Kiba looked as well and felt a pang of guilt. Hinata stood all alone disappointment evident on her features as she simply looked down at her hands. Tsume's eyes narrowed as she looked through the crowd scanning faces. Her former teammate Hiashi was no where in sight. Shibi Aburame also noticed the lone Hyuga girl, and lack of his former teammate. However he did notice one thing, Tsume was a little more than pissed off. Kurenai had finally made it through the crowds and reached Hinata, pulling the melancholy girl into a hug. Her teammates and their families came over and surrounded her.

"Congratulations Hinata, Your match was amazing!" Hana said putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. The two Inuzuka women nearly dog piled on Hinata, showing her their support. Hinata smiled at the group surrounding her, thanking them for their kind words and praise.

"Lady Hina would be immensely proud of you." Shibi said nodding his head to Hinata as he turned and walked away.

A soft touch came on Hinata's shoulder.

"You've excelled greatly Hinata. I never doubted your abilities." Shino said putting his sun glasses on before following his father away. The group was shocked. Nobody but Hinata had ever seen Shino's eyes before, not even Kiba, and he was the one to accidently knocked them off.

"Hinata I agree with Shibi." Tsume said pulling the shy kunoichi aside. "Your mother would be very proud of you. You aren't even my blood child, and I'm proud of you. I knew your mom well and she was one hell of a ninja. She was just like you, ya know. Strong in her beliefs of right and wrong, but she lacked confidence in herself. You need to be confident and believe in your abilities. Trust yourself and trust your abilities. do it for your mom, m' kay?" Hinata nodded at the Inuzuka woman. "Thank you."

Tsume smiled as she walked towards her kids. "Come over anytime you need, Kiba sees you as family. We do to."

Walking in between her now bickering children Tsume smacked them both lightly upside the head at the same time.

"C'mon pups, time to go home we have a Chunin to celebrate."

Tsume continued walking, leaving a slightly shocked Hana and Kiba behind. Hana ran after her mother. Kiba walked over and hugged Hinata. "Keep kicking ass Hinata, you're an important part of our group!" Kiba said smirking. Hinata and Kurenai watched as the youngest Inuzuka ran to his family.

"Congratulations Hinata, You've made me very proud." Hinata spun around to see her father standing behind her.

'Odd.' Kurenai thought. 'Usually I can smell the arrogance washing off that man.'

"Thank you father. I appreciate you coming." Hiashi simply nodded. "You have taught my daughter well Kurenai. Hinata, you have improved with out a doubt. There may be hope for you yet." Normally hearing this would piss Kurenai off, but she caught the almost nonexistent tone of humor in his voice. Apparently Hinata did as well, instead of looking down at the floor with averted eyes, she stared at her father with a smile.

_End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hinata, what happened? I thought you and your father were getting along better?" Hinata still sat on the swing, pushing herself lazily with a foot.

"It's a long story sensei." Hinata said softly.

"Well, I've been gone a long time, care to share?"

Hinata knew she couldn't hide much from her sensei. She never could, so she talked, telling her about her life with out team 8. Hinata spoke of her father and how he started drinking, the abuse and that night she finally stood up to her father after walking home with Naruto. How she defended her younger sister, and vice versa. Tsunade punching Hiashi down the hall at the hospital. moving in with Naruto, the scavenger hunt 3 weeks after moving in, the date, and Hanabi getting lost and cornered by a drunken pervert. Kurenai who had been asking questions and listening had gasped at the last bit of news.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"Anko saved her. She said she heard a scream and came running." Kurenai was a bit shocked. "Anko? MY Anko who eats genin for breakfast?" 'No way, it can't be her.'

"The very same one. She almost killed the guy too. Then she decided that she wanted to become Hanabi's sensei, and she did."

"What?" Kurenai blurted out "Anko never teaches anybody ever!"

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "She asked specifically to teach Hanabi. I think their kindred spirits. Hanabi keeps Anko calm and Anko gets Hanabi's endless energy down and gets her to concentrate and take training seriously. She's been her sensei for two days and she's running Hanabi dry. Their already stuck together like glue."

Kurenai was amazed; the only thing Anko ever took seriously was her job as the leader of the infiltration and reconnaissance party, and her occasional work with Ibiki in the interrogation unit.

Kurenai smiled. "To think it takes a kid to tame Konoha's dragon woman." She stood up from her seat on the swing and continued walking until they heard a shout come from behind them.

"Sensei! I can't breathe!" a girl shouted. Hinata turned recognizing the voice. 'Speak of the devil.'

"If you can talk you can breathe, C'mon, keep going!" A woman said running past Hinata and Kurenai.

"Anko!" "Anko -Sensei!" Kurenai and Hanabi shouted out at the same time. Anko skidded to a halt, smiling at her best friend. "Kurenai!" Hanabi still running crashed into Anko, almost falling before her sensei caught her.

"When did you get back Kurenai?" Anko asked running over to her friend giving her a quick hug.

"Just today, is that your student Anko?" Kurenai asked, barely believing it.

"Yep." Anko said resting her arm on Hanabi's shoulder mock leaning on her. "This one suits me." Winking at Kurenai and Hinata, Anko glanced down at Hanabi, who's eye was twitching. She smirked holding up three fingers, counting down backwards. 3...2...1... Hanabi exploded.

"How can I suit you I'm not a coat or table ms. leany pants!"

Anko began running as Hanabi followed yelling after her. Hinata stood staring in humorous silence as Kurenai face-palmed, mumbling darkly about the fate of the future generation.

"Well, that was interesting?" Hinata said tilting her head to the side. "Well, I'm going to make some dinner, would you like to come sensei?"

Kurenai smiled at her student as they walked side by side. "Sure, I'd love to."

**That was Chapter 15. Well, college is a pain so it looks like I'm going to be updating longer chapters less frequently, I'll try for twice a week. I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time ^_^ : 3**


	16. Dinner and letters

Sanctuary

Chapter 16:

Dinner and letters

As the student teacher duo walked through the doors of what Hinata now called home, a delicious smell invaded their senses. Naruto was in the kitchen wearing a frilly pink apron and staring intently at a book on the counter. Another ninja with spiky silver hair that seemingly defied gravity was in the room as well. He leaned back in his chair while reading a 'Make-Out Paradise' book.

"Kakashi sensei, how will I know when it's done?" Naruto asked now peering inside the oven at the magnificant roast inside.

"Naruto, if you keep opening the oven it will never get done and everyone will starve. Do you want Hinata to starve?" Kakashi said peering over his book with his one available eye. Closing said book he looked towards the hallway.

"Welcome home Kurenai, welcome back Hinata." he said nodding his head to the kunoichis. The oven creeked open again as Naruto stared inside.

"Naruto so help me, if you open that oven AGAIN in the next ten minutes I'm banning you from Ichirakus indefinately!" Naruto quickly shut the oven door and sat as far away from the cooking meat as possible while still being in the kitchen. Hinata walked over.

"Naruto, you made dinner?" The lavender eyed girl said standing infront of him.

"Yeah, you always make dinner so I thought i'd return the favor." Naruto said shrugging. Hinata smiled at the blonde.

"Well I really appreciate it. Plus you look good in that apron." She said giggling as she continued to tease him playfully. Time passed before Kakashi spoke up again.

"Well Naruto, that's a good twenty minutes of uninterupted cooking, I'd say it's done. The jonin said peering over at his student. Naruto walked over to the oven, glancing at Kakashi who nodded his approval. Donning oven mitts that matched the frilly apron so well Naruto pulled out the roast with a smile on his face. After letting it rest under Kakashi's scrutinizing eye for another agonizing five minutes the roast was carved and plates were filled with beef and roasted potatoes. They sat around the table talking sharing stories and laughing, Hanabi and Anko sharing stories of training, Hinata and Naruto sharing about past missions together and Kakashi thriled them with his tales of heroism, and even some goofy mishaps. Kurenai told stories of team eight's adventures and about Hinata's matches in the chunin exams and how she won the final round of the tournament.

As the ate and partook in story telling the doorbell rang. Naruto immediately stood up, but Hinata stopped him.

"I'll get it Naruto you've done so much today, please eat while your food's still warm." with that she left the chattering tabl and walked into the hallway towards the door. Opening it Hinata looked around to find not one person. As she glanced down Hinata caught sight of a letter on the door mat with her name on in. Stooping Hinata picked it up and walked back into the hall closing the door behind her. Once inside with the door shut, Hinata peeled open the flap of the envelope and pulled the letter out, along with a photo. Her eyebrows raised in shock as she looked at the picture.

It was of Hinata and her father when Hinata was no more than three years old. Both were asleep in the photo, Hinata snuggeled up under her father's arm. In Hiashi's hand was one of Hinata's favorite story books. She smiled at the photo. It was her mother's favorite. Looking at the letter Hinata became slightly nervous, she recognized the familiar slant of the hand writing. It was short, only a page long but was titled. Slowly Hinata began to read it.

_You are a wonderful daughter_

_I have asked myself (as every parent does) if I have loved you enough and done the very best job that I could do for you._

_Then, as human nature goes, I remember mistakes that I made and how they might have hurt you._

_Yet I never stopped loving you, even in the times when I seemed distant._

_I am so proud that you are my child; When I think of you, I feel tears in my eyes because you make me so happy._

_I wonder why I haven't told you this much more often than I have, but sometimes it's hardest to say what we feel strongest about._

_So I don't want to let another moment pass without telling you how much you mean to me and how very much I love you._

_Sincerely with love, Hiashi Hyuga (Dad)_

Tears were pouring down Hinata's face once she finished the letter.

Although there were more bad times than good, she clearly recalled one specific memory.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One time before her father went out on a mission, Hinata ran over to Hiashi, hugging his leg "I love you Daddy, come home soon!" He picked up the small Hinata and smiled at her, his eyes warm with happiness. "I promise I'll be back soon Hinata, I love you my little sunny place." With that he handed her to her mother, kissed Hina, his wife and departed.

End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata smiled holding the letter and photo close to her heart. 'I love you too Daddy, I knew deep deep inside that you never stopped loving me.'

Hiashi sat in his office staring at the Lavender and Jade envelopes. Both contained letters to his daughters from their mother. These were something he needed to hand deliver personally, not send by messenger who would simply place it on the door step knock, and run. Standing Hiashi decided he was going to deliver Hinata's letters as well. Walking ofer to a cabinet he opened it and pulled out a photograph of his late wife. Tonight his thoughts dwelled on Hina, and what was to be done about his daughters. Turning off the overhead light and switching on a small lamp Hiashi sat back down at his desk and stared at the image of his wife, he knew what must be done.

"Hinata, what's wrong? You're crying!"

Hinata snapped out of her daze, "Huh?" she looked over and seen Naruto and a few others staring at her. She blushed from the attention. 'It's nothing' is what she wanted to say but it wasn't nothing. Her father truely did care, even enough to to give her a photo of one of their true father daughter moments. He still loved her and was proud of who she was and had become. But there were still so many unanswered questions in her head. Why did he treat her the way he did? Was he truely sorry? Hinata thought for a moment.

"I'm crying...because i'm happy." 'I'm also confused and now slightly frusterated.' Plastering a smile on her face, Hinata whiped her eyes.

"Let's finish dinner, yeah?" When the meal concluded, Hinata took the liberty to do the dishes, making Hanabi help, leaving Naruto alone with the three Jounin. Naruto sighed, looking at the adults in front of him. Which Jounin would answer his question with out picking him apart and disecting him like a praying mantis? 'Anko, definately out. Kakashi? Maybe, but would he get a pervy answer from him?' Confirming his thoughts, Naruto watched as Kakashi opened and began reading his 'Make-Out paradise' book. 'Yep, he's out too. Maybe Kurenai? she seemed...' dare he say it...'normal.' Naruto's mind was made up.

"Hey, Kurenai sensei?" Her red eyes flicked over, focusing on his blue ones.

"Hmm?"

"Weird question, no offense to you two." Naruto said holding his hands up in the 'don't hurt me' gesture. "Kurenai, you seem like the most normal person in the group here-OUCH!" Naruto yelped as Anko punched him in the head.

"What? I said no offense!" he yelped holding his head in his hands as Anko glowered at him.

"Anko, please try to be nice." Kurenai said in an exacerbated tone.

"Naruto, you were saying?"

"Right, well... how do you...you know, know when you're in love?" Kurenai blinked. Once...Twice...

"What?" 'Did I just hear this kid right?' She wondered, watching as Anko answered.

"That's easy Brat, it's that feeling you get when you're about to-"

"Anko." Kurenai said warningly as the spiky haired woman simply raised an eyebrow.

"You thought I was talking about sex didn't you?" Hearing this Kurenai reddened slightly in what seemed to be embarassment.

"You shouldn't say that around kids." Kurenai said simply.

Anko smirked. "Sex, sex sex S.E.X. sex, it's just a three letter word jeeze, 'cmon Kurenai get your head out of the gutter." She turned back to naruto.

"Now as I was saying. It's that feeling you get when you're about to be near somebody special. It's stronger than a love between a student and sensei, or a person and their crush. It's like your heart would stop beating if they left."

Kurenai and Kakashi shared a glance as Anko continued her speech on love.

"It's beautiful, horrible, magical, and terrible. It's some people's reason to laugh and smile." Anko said pointing to Hinata and Hanabi who were laughing as they did the dishes.

"And some people's reason to cry themselves to sleep at night." As she said this Anko glanced at Kakashi.

The two Jounin were stunned at Anko's explanation, but she wasn't done yet.

"It's the reason you sleep at night, it's the reason you fight others. It feels like joy, and feels like pain all in one. It feels like sunshine, and feels like rain. It's an excuse for dying, and the reason to live. That is what love is."

Kakashi was slack-jawed and Kurenai was floored.

'Damn that beat my answer to death, and then some. To think, I was going to talk about that warm fuzzy feeling.'

"Great answer Anko, you took the words right out of my mouth." Kurenai said smiling.

"Pfft, yeah right Kurenai, you were probably going to go on a long winded lecture about warm fuzzy feelings." Anko said laughing as Kurenai almost fell over in shock.

"N-No I wasn't!" Grabbing Naruto by the shoulders Kurenai began violently shaking him. "What else do you need to know? I'm a wellspring of knowledge!"

Naruto was struck dumb. That was tthe only question he had and Anko answered it beautifully! Kurenai sighed as she released the boy, and sat down slightly ashamed by her actions.

"What do you think of love Naruto?"

The blonde sat and pondered this for a moment.

"It's happy, nervous, exciting, anxious, jealous, and confusing."

"Well." Kakashi said closing his book.

"You certainly described it. Love is hard and one can fall in and out of it easily, there's not always a happy ending. And it can be one sided. Take Sakura as an example. She loved Saskue, a person who never loved her back, and how did it end up? She's heart broken and now pretends she doesn't love him, we all know it's a lie but what more can she do?"

Naruto nodded and sighed, yes love was indeed confusing. "When I look at Hinata I feel happy and Horrified at the same time. I feel nervous when we're apart and safe when where together. When she cries, I feel sick and scared to death." He said finishing softly.

'Yep, he's got it bad.' Anko thought as she stood up from her seat stretching. Hinata and Hanabi walked in as the other Jounin stood.

"You're leaving so soon?"she asked drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Yeah I need to go see Tsunade, and no doubt Kakashi and Anko need to prepare for training and rest up for missions." Kurenai said, a pang of saddness in her heart.

"Well squirt, I gotta go. Get some rest 'cause tomorrow, you'll need it."Anko said smiling at Hanabi.

"Good night you spiky haired slave driver!"

Everybody watched as Anko walked over to the child, tensing as she stopped infront of her student and reached out a hand. ruffeling Hanabi's hair, Anko smiled.

"Good night you little Hellion" She said as Hanabi hugged her.

'Hugs? Anko does hugs now? Where the hell have I been?' Kurenai thought staring at the duo.

"Thank you both for a lovely dinner." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling into the happy U shape. as he poofed from the room.

Hinata and Hanabi were walking their sensei's to the door when Naruto realized something. Kakashi had a full plate of food when they all sat down, but when he went to check on Hinata and came back, his sensei's plate was empty. He had missed the perfect opportunity to see Kakashi's face, something he and hiscteam dreamed of.

"KAKASHI SENSEI COME BACK!" Naruto wailed as the women laughed. Opening the door to see out their sensei's Hinata and Hanabi gasped. Anko cracked her knuckles threatenly as she growled in anger, and Kurenai reared her arm back ready to hit the man standing at the door.

**That's the end of chapter 16! wooh, with this story i'll make it to 100 reviews! ^_^ Well college is still a pain but i'm adjusting to the hightened work load. so don't think i've forgotten about you! I will NEVER abandon a story! I've read some awesome ones that never got finished, like Again by kimcat. great story but hasn't updated since last year. T_T**

**Another great story i found here is **_**And now i'm stuck here with you **_**by Himeko Uchiha. That one's about the sand sibs. Awesome, I enjoyed it, and can't wait for the update on that one either!**

**Well, hope you liked, thanks for reading and reviews! **


	17. Punishments and meetings

Sanctuary

chapter 17

Punishments and Meetings

"You!" Kurenai snapped swinging her fist towards the man at the door who dodged it easily.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled, his cigarette falling out of his mouth as Kurenai's punch landed upside his head. Asuma Sarutobi stood there ruefully rubbing his head, wincing as Kurenai bore down on him.

"I looked for you before I left! I waited for you but you never came! You promised me! But you lied **again**!" Kurenai looked to be on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry. No not today, she was done with tears.

"Kurenai I'm sorry, I got sent on an emergency mission, I had to go." Asuma said as he looked at the red eyed woman who simply glared at him.

"Asuma that's no excuse-"

"My kids needed me, my students." He said softly as Kurenai's eyes widened before looking away.

"I can honestly say that if it were my students I would have done the same thing. I'm still mad at you, but I understand why you did it." Asuma let out a sigh of relief, reaching for Kurenai's hand he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Kurenai." The kunoichi gave him a sour look before smiling softly.

"I forgive you Asuma, just don't do it again. Please." Kurenai hugged Asuma she continued smiling as she breathed in his smokey scent.

'God I've missed this man.'

"That's it?" A voice said inturrupting Kurenai's warm fuzzy reunion.

"No fight to the death? No Genjutsu torture?" Anko sighed pouting as she crossed her arms. "Jeeze Kurenai, you've gone soft." Turning Anko gave a final wave to Hanabi before poofing away, leaving Naruto and the two Hyugas alone with Kurenai and Asuma.

"Want to go out for some drinks Kurenai?" Asuma asked, lighting up another cigarette and staring at her with a grin.

"Sure, let's catch up." Kurenai said, as they began walking down the walk way together. Hinata smiled as her sensei turned and waved at her.

"Well I'm glad that went better than expected. I thought she'd put him in a genjutsu and completely ruin his day." Hinata said with a slight laugh as she closed the door. Hanabi yawned and walked upstairs.

"Good night Hinata, Naruto, i'm turning in early."

"Night."

"Good night Hanabi."

Now the room was empty, save for the new couple. Hinata looked around as Naruto scratched the back of his head looking at the floor. What did he say to her? The last time they were alone was when they were watching the sunrise that morning. Naruto thought for a moment. That morning why had Hinata run off so unexpectedly? And looking so sad?

"Hey Hinata?" The indigo haired girl turned her head to look at him as her lavender eyes blinked in curiosity.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked, looking at the blonde before her.

"Do you remember we were watching the sunrise and you said that people only watch the sunrise with others precious to them?" Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"Yes I remember, it was only this morning." Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, you seemed so happy watcing the sunrise, but after you said that you got really sad looking, and then you left before I could ask why."

"Oh." She said softly, sitting down on the couch. "Well, you see Naruto twelve years ago, my mother told me those exact words, on this exact day. Tomorrow's Hanabi's birthday, every year we'd celebrate another year of her life, and mourn for another year with out my mother. I never mourned for my mom infront of Hanabi, it wouldn't be fair to her to mourn our mother on the day we celebrate her life...you know? But twelve years ago today, my mom woke me up and we watched the sunrise together. She told me that the sunrise was something you shared with some one truely precious to you. She shared her last sunrise with me. So every year, I watch the sunrise and think of my mother, I clean her head stone and pray for her guidance, that way Hanabi doesn't have to miss her special day. She doesn't have any special memories of her like I do, Hanabi will never get a wave of nostalgia when she smells something similar to mom's perfume. In a way she's lucky and un lucky. Lucky because she will never have to know how it feels to miss her mother, and unlucky because she had never known her. My mother was a beautiful, kind person, and Hanabi will never know how unlucky she was never to have known her." Naruto stared at the sad girl, he had definitely regretted asking her about it. Not regret because he could care less, but regret for making her sad by recounting it.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry." he said putting his arm around her shoulders as Hinata snuggled her head against his arm smiling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto. You did nothing wrong, infact you made me feel better." Hinata said softly, her voice sleepy. Naruto stifeled a yawn as he looked over at his lavender eyed beauty who lay sleeping beside him. He smiled and closed his eyes feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, tonight he was sleeping in the presence of an angel.

Hanabi awoke early and got dressed in her normal attire of blue capris and a blue tank top. As she brushed her teeth she studied her self in the mirror.

'Well, I don't look any older. I don't feel any older either. I don't know why most kids are so eager to grow up, life only comes once, so why not live it to the fullest and goof off as a kid?' sighing and washing her face Hanabi headed down the stairs. It was at least 5:30 in the morning, and Hanabi knew that Naruto and Hinata wouldn't even be up for another hour and a half. Running down stairs she grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen and headed out the door, not noticing Hinata and Naruto who were still asleep on the couch.

Today, Hanabi decided was going to go differently, instead of immediately going to the training fields, Hanabi walked towards a field of wild flowers and began picking them. They were beautiful hues of pink, yellow and orange. Smiling slightly Hanabi walked towards the Konoha cemetery, today Hanabi decided to visit her mother. The cemetery was much larger than she had anticipated, however, they were sectioned into clans, which made searching that much easier. As she arrived at the Hyuga plots Hanabi began scanning the names on the stones. There were hundreds, thousands of stones in the Hyuga's group plot. Looking around, Hanabi noticed much larger stones near the top of the hill and immediately headed in that direction. While walking a well worn path could be seen etched into the earth. A path one seemingly walked daily, curious Hanabi decided to follow it. The well worn path lead away from the larger stones and out towards the edge of the Hyuga plot. Hanabi could see two stones. She walked over and read the two stones.

_Here lies Hanabi Hyuga Mother of Hina Hyuga, her only surviving child, Grand mother of Hinata Hyuga. Passed at age 72._

"I'm named after my grandmother?" The girl said softly she checked the year of death. It was two years before her daughter. Hanabi read the other stone as a lump grew in her throat.

_Here lies Hina Hyuga, Mother of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga. A young life was taken too soon, but in the process another life was brought into the world. The life of her daughters are a reminder of Hina's Strength and nurturing nature. They are also precious memories of their mother who lives within them._

"Wow." Hanabi said in awe as she finished reading the epitaph. "That was beautiful." Hanabi placed the flowers infront of the stone.

"I just want to say thank you..." 'Mom? sounds weird to say.' Hanabi knelt down.

"Thank you for bring me into this world, even if it meant you leaving it. Thank you for my older sister, Hinata. I'm glad that she got the chance to know you, even if I've never gotten that. She tells me about you quite a bit, and she comes here often. I love my sister. I'm glad that I see her as a sister, and not as a mom. I think that would be too much for her, not the work, but the emotional burden. Every day she would tell me something about you, and try to make you an important part of my life, and it worked. She did everything she could to prove that she was playing the role of big sister, and not the role of mother. Hinata was horrified of replacing you in my eyes. I even have a picture of you on my night stand holding me all wrapped up in a blanket. I never got to hear your voice, or got to see you smile at me, or hug me. But i'm extremely honored to have had you for my mother, even if it were only for a few hours. I'm just sorry that I had to take you from Hinata. If you were here I think things would have turned out much differently." Hanabi said standing up, and dusting off her pants. "I think I'll come by more often now that I know where you are. And I know that you know me, but...My name is Hanabi Hyuga. I am your youngest daughter, and it was nice to meet you...Mom." Smiling Hanabi walked out of the cemetery and to the training grounds.

In the middle of her training routine Anko arrived and upped the regement. Now the real training was going to begin. About an hour later Anko stopped her.

"Hey Hanabi, What are you doing?" Anko asked looking at her student curiously.

"I'm working on my battle stances like you told me to sensei, why?" Hanabi was curious. Her sensei usually let her be when she was training, but there was an odd look in her eyes today as she grinned.

"Well, you're not totally of the hook from skipping away from your baby sitters ya know. And we've come up with an appropriate punishment for you." Anko said smiling sweetly, too sweetly. Dropping her stance, Hanabi followed Anko as the Jounin walked away beckoning her to follow. She had an uneasy feeling about this as they walked into town.

"ANKO! RIGHT ON TIME!" Guy said as he struck a pose in the middle of the street startling quite a few villagers. Anko dead panned as Hanabi face palmed.

"Well Guy, you're as 'youthful' as ever." Anko said air quoting youthful. "So, what is it you have in mind for our young runaway?" Guy handed Anko a bag.

"Everything you want to know is inside the bag. And this is for you too." Guy said handing Anko a note.

"My team is being deployed on a mission today, so I leave it up to you to follow through. We'll be back in a week." Bidding his farewells to the two kunoichi Guy turned, heading towards the village gates. Anko flipped open the note.

_Anko,_

_The object in the bag will be Hanabi's punishment, Although Lee and I find these very fashionable most people are downright horrified to even consider using these. I know Hanabi will find this as more of a punishment than anything else. The length of the punishment is two weeks, that was decided by Hinata. _

-Guy

Anko looked into the bag and grinned evily. Seeing her sensei's look the uneasy feeling in Hanabi's stomach increased. This was going to be bad, very bad.

"Cmon Hanabi, come out." Anko said banging on the door.

"No! I look ridiculous!"

"That's the point! Don't make me break this door down, you know I will." Anko heard a resigned sigh from behind the door. After a loud click the door opened, revealing a repulsed looking Hanabi wearing a bright pink jumpsuit just like Guy's and Lee's green one.

Anko barely stifled a laugh as she looked at the girl, who now had an embarassed blush staining her face.

"You don't look that bad." Anko lied folding her arms across her chest trying to hide her smirk. "Well, we might as well continue our training!"

"W-what? I can't go out like this!" Hanabi said gesturing to herself. Anko sighed.

"Hanabi this is your punishment for the next two weeks so you're gonna have to get used to being...that." Anko said gesturing to her student.

"Sensei, you just gestured to ALL of me!" Hanabi wailed in defeat. She was miserable, disgusted and most of all embarassed. To be expected to be a respectable ninja while wearing a flourecent pink jumpsuit was damn near impossible.

Anko watched while Hanabi stewed in her mysery.

"Alright, first thing on the agenda is demonstrations at the academy today." Anko said looking for Hanabi's reaction, however, instead of objecting and going into freak-out mode, Hanabi simply nodded.

'I think I understand why they wear such ridiculous suits. But for now, I'll wait and see if my idea is correct. That still doesn't stop me from hating it though.'

They entered the Academy and the students stared at the bright pink creature that was Hanabi. They laughed and ridiculed, pointed and stared. Eventually they gossiped about the bright pink ninja. Oddly they critiqued her ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu before they even seen it, not knowing that it was She and Anko who were the guest demonstrators.

As they walked into the classroom the Children and even Iruka stared at the girl.

"Uh, ummm." Iruka blinked. "Yes these are our two guest ninja. Today they will be demonstrating about Kekkei genkai, and styles of ninjutsu." Iruka waved the two kunoichi over.

"When ever you're ready." Anko nodded and walked into the center of the classroom.

"Alright class, first off Hanabi will be demonstrating about Kekkei Genkai. Hanabi." Nodding she turned towards the class.

"Alright, a kekkei genkai is simply a bloodline trait passed from parents to children. Like genetic traits and abnormalities it all depends on the compatible genes of the child and parent."

"The only thing abnormal about her is her clothing." one of the girls mumbled to her friend as they both laughed. Hanabi's eye twitched.

"As I was saying, there are many different kinds of bloodline traits including, but not limited to : the Uchiha's Sharangan, the Hyuga's Byakugan, the Nara's shadow possesion, the Yamanaka's mind transfer jutsu techniques and the Akamichi's-"

The two girls burst out laughing at the back of the room. Iruka was about to reprimand his students when a look from Anko stopped him.

"May I ask, what is so funny that you need to interrupt your guest speakers?" Hanabi said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed at yet another interruption during her brief lesson. The class stayed silent as Hanabi scrutinized them, turning back to the board she activated her Byakugan, paying close attention to the girl who had interrupted yet again. As Hanabi continued writing on the board she watched as the girl passed a note over to her friend. With lightning fast reflexes, Hanabi flung a kunai embedding the note onto the desk with a loud thump as the two girls gasped. Anko smirked as Hanabi walked up the steps to retrieve her Kunai. Ripping her weapon from the desk and snatching the note as well she gave a Byakugan glare to the two girls. Walking back down the steps she turned towards the class, opened the note and began reading out loud.

_Wow i cant believe that Iruka's having such a stupid looking person teach us._

_I know right that girl looks like such a wierdo_

_What kind of ninja wears bright pink?_

_She's probably as dumb as her clothes are._

"Is this what you kids think? That a ninja's skill is based upon what they chose to wear? There are two exceptional ninja in this village who wear something as stupid as this by choice! And one's a Jonin and the other is hisChunin student. They're legendary, known as Konoha's green beasts. Would you think that they're unacceptable ninjas because of what they wear?" The room was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" She snapped.

"W-well if you are going to be taken seriously then you should make an attempt to blend into your surroundings." said the same girl that was passing a note to her friend. Hanabi simply raised an eyebrow as other kids nodded in agreement.

"Any person worthy to get the honor of being called a shinobi should be able to blend into their surroundings no matter what they wear, be it a bright pink jumpsuit, or a neon orange track suit." Iruka smirked at that, recalling Naruto's similar outburst about his clothing while at school.

"If you aren't going to take my knoweledge seriously then wait in the hall until I'm done talking, but let me warn you now, one more note, outburst, or interrption will land you outside this classroom." She turned to Iruka

"Iruka sensei? This will be the the only time you will be speaking of blood line traits, yes?" Hanabi asked looking towards the Chunin who nodded in affermation.

"Yes that infact is true." He said looking at the stunned faces of his students.

"Like I thought. So if you are tossed from class today then you could miss some valuable information that could save your lives, so sit down and shut up!" Hanabi said glaring at the two girls in particurlar.

Hanabi continued on with her lecture impressing the students with her knoweledge. And after Anko finished her lecture, even demonstrating her own special dragon style, they thanked Iruka and left the academy.

"Well, well that was some outburst there Squirt." Anko said smirking at the girl beside her. Hanabi sighed, for her the day was brutal, but her assumption was correct. People did infact underestimate her due to what she was forced to wear and she hated it.

"Are we done yet sensei? I'm beat." she asked hopefully, looking at Anko with puppy eyes.

"Nope not yet." Anko had an evil glint in her eyes. Hanabi slouched and followed her sensei, continuing their busy day.

Hours and hours later, Hanabi arrived home tired and seemingly worked to death. 'Boy today was exhausting, teaching at the academy, helping in the nursing home, working on that old lady's garden patch...' Hanabi's mental list went on and on.

"Hell at least there was nothing completely nuts." Hanabi mumbled, thinking of Tora, that rich woman's demonic cat who ran from his master every chance he got. Turning on the hot water, Hanabi soaked in the tub completely relaxed. As she sank lower the water went past her nose as she let out a stream of air bubbles as she sighed in contentment.

"Hanabi, are you upstairs?" Hinata's voice called out.

'Just a few more minutes of peace please...'

"Yeah Hinata, I'm upstairs!" Moments later Hinata opened the door slightly. Hanabi, we're going out so finish up and get dressed, ok?"

"Yes, Hinata, I just got in, so I'll be done in about ten minutes or so."

"Take your time little sister." Hinata said before closing the door and walking away. Finally done soaking (the water was turning cold anyways) Hanabi pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her small frame and walked to her room.

"I hate you so much." Hanabi glared at the dreaded jumpsuit hanging over her desk chair. In a tank top and shorts she simply sat on her bed glaring the jumpsuit to death, willing it to burst into flames then and there. A knock came from her door.

"Yes?" Hanabi asked breaking her glare away from the bright pink monstrosity.

"Hanabi, you ok?" It was Hinata, who by now had her head poking into her sister's door. Hinata knew of Hanabi's punishment, hell she was the one who came up with it, but she never expected Guy and Anko to instill it so soon.

"Yeah Hinata, I'm fine. I just Hate that-that _thing._" Hinata thought for a moment. "Well, tonight is your birthday, and if you wear that suit for an extra day then i don't see the problem of letting you skip wearing it tonight." Hanabi was beaming.

"Thank you Hinata!" Unable to help it, the older Hyuga girl smiled at her little sister.

"I have an idea, hold on."Hinata said before running from her little sister's room. She returned minutes later with two garment bags, one smaller than the other by far.

"Here, you wear this, and I'll wear this one." Hinata said excitedly handing her sister a bag. Inside them were matching kimonos. The kimono it's self was a light iradescent blue color, that shined and changed colors in the sun with stars stitched on it. The obi was soft silver color. Hanabi's was very similar to Hinata's, except instead of stars, her pattern was that of crescent moons. They were a matching set, and complimented each other beautifully. Hinata combed and brushed Hanabi's hair and put it up into a bun, adorning it with a crescent moon shaped comb. Hinata styled her's similarly, also placing the matching comb into her hair.

"There, now we match and we both look beautiful." Hinata said smiling at Hanabi who's face reflected pure happiness.

"Happy birthday Hanabi." Hinata said hugging her sister. once they separated Hinata led the way down stairs. Tonight they were going to celebrate Hanabi's life. Unknowing to the other, both sisters were hoping that their mother was watching over them, her spirit a last hope for the two Hyuga girls left behind by their family, a guardian angel.

**Well, origionally this was going to be an omake about Hanabi's punishment, but then I thought, why not just make it the next chapter? Total duh moment for me. Well I will hopefully be updating more frequently as my computer finally got fixed. And college work is finally lightening up a bit. well not really, i'm just used to the heavy work load by now, hahaha. Well thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews WOOHOO finally over 100 reviews, i feel accomplished! And thanks for all the people who review most all chapters! Oh and I'm going to Anime Boston in April, wicked excited there! I'm going as Kurenai, three of my friends are going as Hinata, Kiba, and,Shino so I complete the group! :)**


	18. Valentines day Omake

Sanctuary

Valentine's Day

Omake

Naruto walked through the village looking at all the bright pink and red decorations. Cut out hearts and cupids were taped to store fronts and windows, and streamers and balloons decoreted every available space. Valentines day was approaching Konoha, and it seemed every person had their own different feelings on this particurlar holiday.

Choji could be seen enjoying the special heart shaped confections that were only around for this particurlar month.

Shikamaru, often seen with Choji could be heard mumbling about avoiding the troublesome women who were crazy for this useless holiday.

Ino, was rarely seen as she helped run her family's flower shop, and Valentines day was one of their busiest holidays after all. However she could be found Ranting and raving at the end of the day, angry that nobody in particurlar had gotten her anything other than a card or two.

Lee would spend every year trying to win Sakura's heart, with bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates. Eventually though he seemed to make some kind of break through last year because Sakura had accepted his gifts and even invited him inside to share the candies and a movie.

Neji barely registered the fact that Valentines Day was a holiday and continued training until Tenten made him stop so they could go get coffee together.

Tenten Spent her Valentines day trying to get Neji to go out and be with other people. The way she saw it, nobody should be alone on the one holiday that celebrated the love between family friends and lovers.

Kiba and Akamaru could be found goofing off together like always, wht love could be stronger than the bond between a boy and his dog? Needless to say, Kiba doesn't spend much time with people on holidays like this.

Shino was searching for the illusive heart patterened beetle, which was all black with a red heart shape on it's stomach. His Valentines day was spent making the queen of his kikaichu very happy. Happy queens make more eggs, which mean more beetles to control and work with.

Hinata would spend her Valentines days making cards and gifts for her teammates and friends. Every one deserved a little bit of recognition on special days like this, or else what would be the point? This was something Hinata understood the most. recognition.

Sakura, torn between the heart break of Sasuke and her slightly growing affection towards Lee decided it would be best to work a double shift at the hospital. If she could, Sakura wanted to just forget the existance of the holiday all together.

Naruto walked through the village. Rarely did he even celebrate holidays such as these, you need someone truely precious to celebrate with right? Valentines day was to celebrate family, friends and loved ones. Naruto had no family left, he had friends, who were usually busy, and loved ones? Naruto loved all his friends, but he loved Hinata in a different way, a special way. Today, Naruto decided he would celebrate Valentine's day.

Walking through the leaf village was a young man with dark red hair, seafoam green colored eyes with black insomnia rings around them. This man was Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Suna. Beside him was a blonde with four pigtails and light blue eyes with a large fan on her back, She was the ambasador between Suna and Konoha, and Gaara's older sister Temari. Also with them was another young man with war paint on his face wearing all black with a wrapped white bundle on his back. He was the puppet master of Suna and Gaara's older brother Kankuro.

As they walked out of the Hokage's office Gaara looked around at all the decorations in the village. Though his face was emotionless, his eyes burned with curiosity as he looked around. Temari put her hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled.

"Their getting ready for the Valentine's day festival. It's a celebration that takes place once a year. Valentine's day is where you celebrate the love for your friends,family and loved ones." Gaara continued to look around as he took in the information.

"A celebration of love, that is interesting. How does one 'celebrate love'?" He asked walking through the village. Again it was Temari who answered.

"Oh that's easy, you get a person a valentines day gift. Usually it's a card, but some people give candy, balloons, stuffed animals and flowers, and people who are truely deeply in love actually propose to each other."

Again Gaara nodded.

"Are you going to propose to Shikamaru?" Gaara asked, looking at his sister, who almost tripped over.

"W-WHAT?" she sputtered turning beet red looking into Gara's serious eyes. She couldn't believe it. He was asking her an honest question, no joke nothing.

"Well you truely care for him deeply, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but not like that Gaara, he's just a really good friend. that's all!" Temari said blushing. Gaara wasn't convinced. "Besides, it's the men who propose to the women, not the other way around Gaara." Kankuro was howling at the events before him, Temari was flustered beyond words, and Gaara was trying to convince her to propose to Shikamaru.

'Knowing that lazy bastard, he'd hightail it at the first sight of long term commitment.' Kankuro mused to himself. The trio continued walking until Gaara seen a familiar person, his first true friend.

"Gaara! Temari, Kankuro, what are you guys doing in Konoha?" The boisterous blonde shouted out as he ran over to the sand siblings. Gaara simply shrugged.

"Just Kazekage buisness and the like." he said with a smirk staring at Naruto who glowered at him before laughing.

"Yep bug me about it now, but i'll be the Hokage soon enough. So, you guy's gonna stay for the festival?" Temari opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Gaara.

"Yes, i'm interested about this Valentines day buisness."

"Did you get any gifts yet?"

"No."

"Well lets go, I'm on my way to grab people some stuff any ways. Oh, and Temari, Shikamaru was lookin for you, last I seen he was heading towards the embassy." Hearing this the blonde immediately began walking toward said building.

"Well, I'll see you two later. There's a man I need to see about some replacement parts for crow." Kankuro said while walking away, leaving the two Jinchuriki alone. Naruto and Gaara walked through the plaza looking for gifts for their friends and loved ones.

"Hey, Gaara look at this, Temari would like this if you got it for her!" Naruto said holding up a necklace with a miniature fan charm on in. Gaara took it from the blonde and inspected it.

"Yes, I think Temari would be pleased with this." He said looking at the intricate carving detail on the charm. They continued looking around the store finding little trinkets here and there until a light purple gem caught Gaara's eye. It was another fan charm, however, this time the charm could open and close, and when opened three purple gems were embedded into the fan, much like Temari's battle fan and it's three'moons'. Luckily this one was meant as a locater charm. Temari could put some of her chakra into the charm and would be able to find her fan, no matter where it was.

Naruto wasn't having the same luck with finding a gift for Hinata and Hanabi. They went to atleast five stores before Naruto found Hinata and Hanabi the perfect something. At first it appeared to be a two chained necklace with a blue and green dragonfly sitting on a purple and green flower, however upon closer inspection it was found that the dragonfly and the flower could disconnect making two separate necklaces. Naruto loved it, and smiled when even Gaara nodded his approval. Buying for everyone else was easy, for Lee, another green suit, much like his old green one, only just a few shades darker in color. Neji, a new kunai and shurikin set. Tenten the weapons mistress was bought a new storage scroll. Sakura, new gloves and a smiley faced card. Shikamaru, a traveling magnetic shoji set, made special to be flat for easy traveling storage. Good for long term misions. Choji a special cookbook was found, it involved healthy high caloric meals, which would be good for his jutsu and his waist line. Ino got specially designed chakra weights that looked like two small bracelets. For Tsunade Naruto got a giant shot glass, one shot would be a bottle of sake. Though it was supposed to be a gag gift, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade would actualy try and use it. With their gifts and purchases( Gaara ordered wood for Kankuro's puppets to be sent to suna, wood was a rarity there) the Jinchuriki pair left the market and headed towards Yamanaka flowers.

The line though quite long was much shorter than it had been earlier, however Naruto did not feel like waiting. Pushing an extremely confused Gaara ahead of him, Naruto shouted out:

"Alright, move along political diplomat and kage coming through, make way for the fifth Kazekage!" The line imediately parted and lessened letting the pair walk through to the front. The embarassed kage glared mutionously at Naruto.

"Do not ever do that again Naruto." Gaara said annoyance tinging his voice as he noticed the glares they were getting from the customers in the line.

"Oh, Lord Kazekage, Naruto what's up?" Ino said smiling, glad for at least a tiny break from frantic fools looking for a last minute gift for their loved ones.

"Hey Ino, do you guys have rainbow roses?" Naruto asked curiously his voice low. Ino glanced around lowering her voice as well.

"Yeah, we actually got some today. Their quite expensive though, like tons and tons of money" Naruto's face paled. He wasn't expecting them to be that expensive. Suddenly Ino burst out laughing.

"Naruto, you should have seen your face, priceless! We have tons of them, they cost the same as any old rose would!" She said with a smile. "How many do you need? we're having a special a dozen for ten dollars. So what do you say?"

"I'll take it!" Naruto looked around for his red haired friend, but Gaara was gone.

"Umm, Ino, where's Gaara?" All the way in the back was the Kazekage staring in awe at a plant on an old crowded shelf.

"Anything on that shelf is really cheap if you're interested." Ino said following Gaara's gaze to the potted plant.

"You know, my family was never sure what this thing was." Ino said removing the plant from the shelf, and handing it to Gaara. "You seem to have an idea to what it is, care to share?"

"This is a crescent moon desert orchid." Gaara said barely believing the words coming out of his mouth. "These are extremely rare, and almost impossible to find. Apparently they only bloom in desert climates under certain kinds of moon light. Amazing!" Nobody had heard Gaara speak this much ever.

"Well, you can have it, we were just gonna junk it to be honest." Ino said simply. However, Gaara pulled out his wallet and handed Ino a decent portion of money as she stared at him in shock.

"Y-you really don't have to do that!" she said trying to force Gaara to take his money back, who out right refused to do so. Turning he walked from the flower shop as Ino stared in shock at the large sum of money before her before finally and reluctantly putting it into the register. She gathered Naruto's rainbow roses and handed them to him.

"Here, these are on the house." She said smiling at the blonde boy.

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto said as he ran from the building. Valentines day was tomorrow, and their was still so much to do. The Jinchuriki went their separate ways, Gaara heading towards the embasy with his plant, and Naruto heading towards his home.

The sun rised the next morning and with it came the festivities of the festival. Children were playing games and giving each other Valentines cards, and candies. Naruto was seen walking with a very happy Hinata. Their hands were locked together, and Hinata's available hand always found it's way to her new necklace. A smile came across her face every time she touched the pendant. Together they joined their friends at the festival, playing games and winning prizes. Naruto had won several games, earning Hinata a pink goldfish, flashing pink hearts and kissing bears with magnetic noses. As the night went on, they were joined by the sand siblings, Temari wearing her new necklace and charm for her fan, and Kankuro looking much happier at the thought of such abundance of wood for his puppets. Finaly the group sat and watched the fireworks. Naruto with Hinata, Sakura with Lee, Tenten with Neji( who actually seemed to be enjoying him self.) Shikamaru with a very happy Temari, and even Ino and Choji.

Kankuro smirked as he nudged his brother.

"Maybe next year for us both little brother." Gaara simply nodded and continued staring at the bright flashing colors in the sky, jumping at the squeal of fright as a girl literally fell into his lap.

"I'm so so sorry!" She yelped jumping up and tripping backwards. Gaara's sand caught her before she fell again.

"You should be more careful...?" Gaara said simply looking at the girl before him, she had shoulder length wavy brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes with a deep blush across her face.

"umm, my name is Nia." She said with a shy smile. Gaara couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. His face tinged pink, first Gaara's just sitting there watching fireworks and suddenly a beautiful girl literally falls into his lap.

"Gaara, my name is Gaara."

"Nice to meet you." Nia said holding out her hand. Kankuro simply stared. Did this girl not know who exactly she was talking to? And Gaara, was he blushing? No, that was impossible, Gaara did not blush. Yet here he was doing the impossible. Gaara took the girl's hand with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." The fireworks ended as the group stood and walked back to the festival. But Nia stood there staring at the beautiful eyes of the boy in front of her. Their color was beautiful,and they held so much emotion deep inside.

"Umm I need to go now." the girl said smiling at Gaara, who simply nodded. Again Nia blushed.

"You can let go now." Gaara hadn't realized that he had yet to release her hand after helping her up. Again pink stained the young kage's face, immediately he let go dropping his hand to his side.

"Sorry."

"Bye Gaara."

"Bye Nia." The boy said softly watching as she walked away.

"Wow, Gaara she was pretty cute, huh?" Kankuro said prodding his brother. "She even made you blush twice!" The older boy said laughing. Immediately sand wrapped around Kankuro as Gaara glared at him.

"Tell anyone I blushed and you will not see tomorrow." He said growling menacingly. The puppet ninja nodded frantically as the sand released him.

"Nothing happened... except you blushing!" Kankuro yelped as he sprinted away as fast as he could with an irate Gaara behind him who was throwing sand shuriken. The rest of the group had no idea why Gaara was chasing his brother, but when Temari went to intervine, Shikamaru pulled her towards him, leading her to the dance floor. The sand kunoichi nearly melted at his gentle embrace as they swayed to the music. Tenten stared at the dancing in awe.

"Neji! Neji look! Can we dance too please?" The brunette asked poking the Hyuga boy.

"I don't dance Tenten." The weapon's mistress glared at Neji who actually shrank back in fear.

"You wouldn't share dinner with me, you wouldn't play games, it was a struggle to get you to watch the fireworks, I swear to all that is holy, Neji Hyuga if you do not dance with me tonight-" Tenten was cutoff as she was quickly pulled towards the dance floor.

"See Neji, this isn't so bad." The girl said smiling sweetly at the normally cold Hyuga boy.

"Yeah, dancing's not that bad." Neji mumbled.

"Naruto, look Tenten got Neji to dance!" Hinata laughed excitedly. Their night had been going beautifully, dinner, fireworks,and dancing. What could be more amazing? Suddenly the chocolate dessert fountain sprang to life, and Choji was the first person to reach it.

"INO DESSERT!" The blonde face palmed, smirking at her teammate. typical Choji, thinking with his stomach. The hefty boy walked over holding a plate of strawberries covered in chocolate.

"Here Ino, I got these for you." Choji said smiling at his female teammate. He had liked Ino for quite a while and this was the perfect opportunity to show her. Ino stared at the plate, the strawberries had little sloppy hearts on them.

"You, you decorated these for me?" Ino said smiling sweetly. Choji was truely a sweet guy, much kinder and gentler than any boy she had known ever, not to mention he had the biggest heart.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Ino asked walking over to the chocolate fountain. Dipping seven strawberries, Ino decorated them and arranged them on the plate. Quickly she walked back over to her table, Choji smiling happily at her return.

"Here." Ino said offfering the boy the plate. Letters were spelt out on to the strawberries.

BE MINE?

Choji smiled. Together they shared their desserts.

"Sakura dance with me!" Lee shouted enthusiastically to the pink haired girl who smiled at him.

"Lee, I'd love to but i'm beat, I worked all day." Lee thought for a moment as he stared at the emerald eyed girl.

"Can you stand Sakura?"

"Yeah? why?" Lee pulled her up from her seat.

"Just stand on my feet, and I'll do the rest." Sakura stared at the green clad boy with a smile.

"Thank you Lee." As the night went on people started leaving the dance floor. Gaara had finally taken a break from ruthlessly hunting his brother, who was currently hiding in a tree, hoping to be unnoticed. Now he was sitting alone at a table covered in shiny pink and red confetti.

"What are you doing by yourself? Don't you have anyone to dance with?" A soft voice said from behind him. Again it was Nia, but now she could be seen better in the brighter light. Her skin was tanned and much to a blushing Gaara's surprise, she was quite curvy. That he had not noticed earlier.

"Uh, I am not much of a dancer." Why did this girl make him so damn flustered?

"Well, the dancing...Their playing the last song soon, and you seemed really nice, and you're all alone so I was wondering if maybe..." Nia looked away shyly. Gaara sat there looking at the girl, confusion in his eyes. Everybody was dancing, and here she was standing here talking to him. Did, did she want to dance with him? Maybe. Hesitantly Gaara stood, holding out his hand to the girl before him, who glowed at the sight, flashing a beaming smile. Nia took his hand and together they walked out onto the dance floor for the rest of the dances.

"Will I see you after today?"Nia asked hopefully, looking at the red headed boy Gaara sighed. This girl, something was different about her something truely innocent.

"I do not know. I am not from Konoha."

"Oh, well where are you from Gaara?" Nia asked genuinely curious.

"I am from the desert." Gaara said simply. Most people went over board when they heard he was the Kazekage. "So what do you do?" He asked looking into the girl's cocoa colored eyes.

"Well, I tend the medicinal herb gardens for the hospitals. I'm actually quite interested in plants, especially exotic ones."

"Interesting. I've actually acquired a rare crescent moon desert orchid." Nia looked truely interested.

"You don't say? I've only read about those, I heard that their truely beautiful when they bloom, and that they never wilt. That's why they're so rare." They continued talking about the desert orchid, about them selves, their lives. Gaara and Nia were becoming fast friends. Finally the last song was announced. Couples flowed on to the dance floor as the slow melody began to play. It was a slow song, a duet. Together were Neji and Tenten, her head resting on the boy's shoulder. Naruto and Hinata, who couldn't stop smiling at each other. Temari and Shikamaru, oddly it was the lazy genius who led the blonde out to the dance floor. Ino and Choji, who shocked his date by his grace on the dance floor. Sakura and Lee, the latter who continued dancing for both of them. And finally Gaara and Nia.

_In a perfect world, one we've never known_

_we would never need, to face the world alone_

_They can have this world, we'll create our own._

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_but somewhere in my secret heart, I know _

_love will find a way, anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me, like dark turning into day_

_some how will come through, now that i've found you_

_Love will find a way (female singing ends)_

_(Male begins singing)_

_I was so afraid, now I realize_

_Love is never wrong, and so it never dies_

_there's a perfect world, shining in your eyes_

_(duet)_

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They know, love will find a way_

_anywhere we go, we're home_

_if we are there together, like dark turning into day_

_some how will come true, now that i've found you_

_Love will find a way, I know love will find a way._

"That was the final song, the festival is officially over, Good night every one and see you next year!" The DJ said as the crew began packing their equipment. The crowded dance floor emptied out Couples were walking each other home.

"Gaara, we need to head back to-" Temari started looking at her younger brother. Gaara was having an animated conversation with a girl around his age.

"Gaara likes that girl, it's funny she literally fell into his lap. And she makes him blush!" Kankuro said peeking his head around the corner, staying out of Gaara's view. Temari smirked as she walked over to the pair.

"Gaara, we need to get going soon, Suna's going to need us back." The red head looked reluctantly from the brunette to his blonde sister.

"We can walk her home you know, I'm not saying to abandon her." Temari said flatly. Gaara nodded, "I'll walk her home and met you and Kankuro back at the embasy, alright?" Temari simply shrugged as she walked away.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to walk me home Gaara, I am a ninja after all." She said with a smile.

"Well it is rude to spend the evening dancing and not offer to make sure you arrive home safely is it not?" Gara asked as Nia led the way.

"Hey Gaara!" a loud voice called out. Naruto ran over to the Jinchuriki dragging his date behind him as he ran.

"Oh, hi Naruto! Hi Hinata!" Nia said smiling with a slight wave.

"Nia! When did you get back?" Hinata asked hugging her friend. As the two boys began talking.

"Oh, you won't believe it right, so I'm more than half way to Suna when a supply carrier gives me three more scrolls to deliver. I know that their only building supplies, but how much wood does the Kazekage need? I mean come on is he building a mansion or something?" Nia said with a laugh.

"What do you think of the Kazekage Nia?" Gaara asked, breaking off his conversation with Naruto to look at the girl.

"Well, i don't think poorly of him at all! He must be a great ninja to be the leader of Suna." The brunette said with a grin. "I'm just annoyed that he ordered all this stuff and I didn't even get to meet the guy!" Hinata laughed as she, Gaara and Naruto shared a look.

"Nia, You've already met the Kazekage." Hinata said with a smile as she looked at her friend. The poor girl now looked confused as she thought back. She delivered the scrolls to an older man. She came back to Konoha. Reluctantly went to the carnival. Fell on Gaara during the fireworks. Ran off embarassed, found him yet again in the dance hall, Talked with him, Danced with him walked with him. Gaara was the only person she met that day that had come from Suna.

"Wait a minute.." Nia said softly as realization dawned on her face.

"You're the Kazekage?" She yelped pointing at the red headed boy who simply nodded. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my gosh, I didn't insult you by talking with a lack of respect did I?"

"No, you did not insult me Nia, I rather enjoyed our chat actually." Gaara said, amusement evident in his voice. The two couples walked together until they reached Nia's house, which luckily enough was close to Naruto's house and the embassy. Gaara walked her up to the door.

"It was very nice to meet you Gaara. I'm glad we got to know each other." Nia said with a smile.

"It was very nice to meet you as well Nia." Gaara said politely. Nia walked over and hugged him.

"The next time I'm in Suna we should go out for coffee, or tea huh? I'll look you up, shouldn't be too hard with you being the Kazekage and all right?"

"No, it would not be hard to find me, I would enjoy that." Gaara said looking at the smiling girl. "Good night."

"Good night." With a slight wave to Naruto and Hinata, Nia went into her house.

"Looks like she likes you Gaara!" Naruto said rather enthusiastically.

"It seems so. I'll be heading back to the embassy now. Good evening Naruto, Hinata." Suddenly as they were almost to the end of the walkway Nia's door wrenched open.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nia shouted out to the trio waving. Gaara smiled and waved back slightly. Together they walked to the embassy, which was on the way to Naruto's house, Gaara separated himself and walked towards the gate the gate.

"Happy Valentines Gaara! Night" Naruto yelled as Hinata smiled and waved. Gaara made his way inside silently and flopped on his bed. Though he still rarely slept it was nice to rest on something soft from time to time. As he lay there Gaara closed his eyes, feeling content. Her hug was so warm. He thought as he relaxed.

Naruto and Hinata walked the rest of the way home. Together they were happiest, nothing could change that. Hinata smiled as she seen her flowers in the vase on the side table. She had been estatic when she recieved them. They were special rainbow roses, each petal a different color, they were a beautiful array of colors. They walked up the stairs going towards their own rooms.

"Happy Valentines Day Naruto, thank you for everything." Hinata said as she stood infront of her bedroom door. Naruto flashed his foxy grin at the hirl he loved.

"Happy Valentines Day Hinata, and you're very welcome."

**That was my Valentines day omake! It has nothing to do with the story, but I felt that i needed to post something for this evil day. I personally celebrated S.A.D singles awareness day hahaha. and sorry it's late, unfortunately i'm living with an idiot who cant go a day with out breaking something. Namely my computer, which is why I had to post this today! Well happy belated Valentines day loves! hope you enjoyed my random little story. I know it was a bit Gaara centric, but I wanted him to find somebody to love too!**


	19. Sakura and old feelings

Sanctuary

Chapter 19

Sakura and old feelings

The sun rose early in Konoha, and with it, the ninja of the village. One particurlar kunoichi was just arriving back home for the first time after four months in Suna. Haruno Sakura had finally come home after many months of researching medcinal herbs and techniques of allied lands. The pinkette yawned as she walked through the village gates, waving to the two guards of the morning. Her many months of learning was extremely beneficial to her knoweledge in the healing arts, she even had some new techniques to show Tsunade.

"Welcome back Sakura!" Shizune called out seeing her felow comrade.

"Shizune!" The chunin girl said excitedly waving to the short haired woman, who was Tsunade's assistant and former student. They shared a hug, smiling at each other. "Oh Shizune, I've learned so much over the months I've been away!" Sakura said excitedly. Together they walked to Tsunade's office Talking of the events that had recently happened in the village and during the travels.

Naruto panted heavily in the training field as sweat dripped off his face. Jumping to the left, he dodged an attack from a nearby shadow clone and quickly dispatching it with a well placed blow. The clone dispelled in a poof of smoke, that was the final one out of three hundred and Naruto had been training for hours. Standing upright he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Turning he grabbed his jaket from the ground and headed towards town as his stomach let out a loud growl. He let out a laugh.

"Looks like it's time for some Ichirakus." Naruto said as he ran full speed towards his favorite resturant. As dashed through the village, a tinkling laugh could be heard. Turning all Naruto seen was a flash of pink before he crashed into a pole. The blushing girl turned towards the source of the noise as her emerald eyes grew wide.

"Naruto, is that you?" The girl said as she approached the blonde.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he stared at his former teammate. She was as beautiful as ever, and instantly he felt the butterflies in his stomach that had occured so often in his youth.

'Naruto came back! But there's something different about him, he looks so good, wait what?'

'Sakura looks even better than when we were kids, she's still so cute. But I thought I loved Hinata? No I do love Hinata! But why do I feel this way when I see Sakura again?' Sakura was frantically thinking along the same lines as Naruto.

'Why do I feel this way? I love Sasuke! Don't I? Oh Sasuke what do I do?'

"Uh, S-Sakura, when did you get back? I haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto said smiling at the pink haired girl. Sakura was blushing as she stared at Naruto.

"Oh, I just got back today, I've been traveling in allied lands learning new techniques of healing, you know foregin stuff. No matter where you are it's a good idea to be prepared ya know." She said with a smile, watching as Naruto finally stood up. When he rose to his full height Sakura was a bit shocked to find that Naruto now was taller than her by far. She smirked, so much for him being the shortest of the bunch.

"So where were you off to in such a hurry?"Sakura asked scratching the back of her head.

"I was training, but I finished up and was going for breakfast at Ichirakus, want to join me Sakura?" The green eyed girl thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not? I still havn't seen Kakashi sensei yet, so maybe we might see him there. Hey, remember that time we tried seeing under his mask?" She asked nudging Naruto's arm as they walked. The blonde laughed as they recalled that mission. Together they walked down memory lane, laughing and remembering good times and missions. Finally they arrived at Ichirakus where they sat down on the stools.

"Hey Naruto!" Ayame said, a smile on her face before looking at the pink haired Sakura next to him. "Good afternoon miss. Naruto, where's your girlfriend?" she said turning back to the energetic boy who shrank back at her disapproving stare.

"She's not my girlfriend Ayame, we're just having lunch together. Sakura's my old teammate." The ramen girl gave Naruto a stern look. She plastered a smile on her face.

"What can I get for you, Sakura is it?"

"Yes, um miso ramen please?"

"Sure thing! Naruto?"

"3 bowls of miso as well!"

"Yep. Dad order up! 4 bowls of miso ramen, three with extra vegetables." Ayame turned smiling at their favorite customer.

"Those are on me Naruto." The boy sighed if he were just taking Sakura to lunch and Ayame acted like this, he could only imagine how his other friends would act. That thought made him shudder, especially what Anko and Kurenai would think. Naruto knew that Those two women would flay him alive, with Anko it would be a slow and painfully tortureous death. With Kurenai it would be just as bad, not only was she Hinata's teacher, but also her mother/older sister figure.

"Naruto, why aren't you eating? Your ramen's going to get cold." Sakura said nudging his arm. Her bowl was half way gone, and realizing this, Naruto began scoffing his, leaving most of the vegetables in the bowl.

"Sakura, you'll find Kakashi at the training grounds, there's something I gotta do before I go see him today, I'll see you later, ok?" Naruto said before running off, leaving his old teammate alone at the stand. As the boy headed towards his home, he ran right into the girl he was looking for. After a yelp of pain and shock from both parties colliding into one another, Hinata stood dusting off her clothes, as Naruto did the same.

"Hinata, I needed to tell you something! Sakura came back, and me her and Kakashi are going to do some group training ok? So I might be late for dinner, if we get a mission, I'll let you know, so for now don't wait up ok?" With that he ran back from where he came leaving Hinata looking down in disapointment.

"Alright, Naruto." The girl said softly, however by then he was long gone. With downcast eyes Hinata continued down the road. She was looking forward to finding Naruto and going out to lunch, but now those plans were shot. Slowly Hinata wandered around the town, passing a familiar hollowed out tree, the one that led to the secret garden in the Hyuga house. Crouching Hinata began crawling through the tunnel, brushing aside new cobwebs from her path. As she neared the entrance a presence could be felt nearby, one that was recognizable, her father's.

"Hina, I know that you're there." Hinata froze dead still as her breathing stopped, however her father continued.

"I know you're watching over our daughters. What should I do for them?" Hinata was in shock, her father knew about the garden? Wait, he was talking to her mother too?

"Hinata's teammates have been sending her letters, and the elders have been confiscating them. I never knew this until last week, but how do I go about handeling this? I know I should give them to her, but if I do, I think she would hate me. She would think it was my doing. And what do I do about Hanabi? The elders wish both of them to be sealed, they believe both of our daughters to be weak, I know they're not Hina. Our children are strong, but you know that. Hinata has the power to do great things, she just has little faith in herself. I know that that is mostly my fault as well, but she needs to understand the power and strength she controls. Hinata could become stronger than even Neji with her work ethic, I just hope that she learns that."

Hinata by now had lain down in the tunnel, her head propped up on her arms, listening to the words of a grieving man. She had honestly missed the miserable man who was in the garden ahead. Though he was never really kind to her, he was still Hinata's father, and she and apparently he knew that. Finally Hiashi stopped talking, Hinata continued listening as she heard an elder's voice call for the clan head, who sighed stood and began walking out of the garden. Hinata clenched her eyes shut fighting herself before calling out softly.

"You don't have to deal with them you know." She said quietly. Hiashi stopped and looked around. Yes he could activate his Byakugan but what kind of clan head needed to use his ultimate weapon in his own home, besides, he knew he was in no danger.

"You know of this place?" Hiashi said simply as he sat back down on the ground. Hinata's eyes grew wide. She had actually said it! Oh she had hoped that she had only thought it, but her father did not seem to be angry with her presence, maybe he wanted to talk?

"Yeah, I know of the garden, I used to come here a lot. This place made me happy."

"I understand what you mean. This used to be your mother and I's sanctuary."

'Of all the words he could have ever used, he picked that one.' "It was my sanctuary as well, but I have a new one now." Hinata said staring at the dirt below her.

"Would you like your letters?" Hiashi asked closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

"Yes please." Hiashi stood and left the garden, and moments later, Hinata crawled the rest of the way out of the tunnel. She would see her father coming before he would even find the garden, Hinata knew that, stretching she took in the familiar aroma of the flowers. Everything was as she had left it, the garden hadn't even changed. The form of her father drove Hinata back into the tunnel, right now, she just wasn't ready to face him. Not yet any ways. A thick pile of envelopes were gently placed infront of the tunnel. Hesitantly Hinata reached out for them quickly pulling them back inside the tunnel with her.

"The most recent are in the back, and this morning you recieved one from the Inuzuka boy. I have many things to attend to, so you may stay if you wish, nobody will keep you from doing so. I am the only one who knows of the garden any ways. Good day Daughter." Hiashi began walking away, but before walking out of the boundary he stopped.

"Hinata, I meant everything I said about you and your sister. The elders wish the both of you sealed, and only a viable heir can stop it. I have faith in you and your abilities. Become strong Hinata, your clan needs you." Leaving Hinata with her thoughts Hiashi left the garden for the last time that day. Hinata pulled herself out of the tunnel yet again and began picking through her letters. She decided to start with the most recent and then start from the beginning. Finding Kiba's letter Hinata opened it and began reading curious to know how her friend and teammate was doing.

_Hey Hinata_

_I know you probably don't even get the letters anymore but I just need to write. Things are going great, and we're on our way back. I should be home in the next few days, I'm sending this today, (monday) so I'll probably be back by thursday-_

Hinata stopped reading. Today was Thursday. Kiba would be back sometime today or tomorrow! Possibly today! folding the letter back into the envelope and grabbing the rest, Hinata scrambled through the tunnel musing to herself about how she must have been some kind of rabbit or squirrel in her past life.(Because she's been going through the tunnel for hours now.) Standing Hinata ran through the village, even passing Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi with out so much as a word in greeting. The trio of team seven stared at the indigo haired blur as she ran by.

"Was that Hinata?" Sakura asked as they watched her sprint by. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Maybe someone should check up on her, hmm?"

"Yeah, I'll go see what's up." Naruto began walking in Hinata's direction until Kakashi called out something that made Naruto's heart race.

"It looks like she came from the Hyuga mansion." Just that statement made Naruto's blood run cold and immediately he began running after her. Today he was filled with confusion He loved Hinata, but he loved Sakura as well. It was so strange he wanted nothing more than to know what he realy felt for both girls. When he was near either of them he felt butterflies, he felt warm and fuzzy. Not knowing his true feelings truely frightened him. But what frightened him more was when he heard Hinata scream. Naruto ran as fast as he could.

As Hinata ran past team seven her heart clenched at the sight of the familiar pink haired female teammate. She quickened her pace, Hinata didn't want to see them together even though they were teammates it still hurt her to see it. But the thought of seeing her own team member was enough incentive to run past the pain in her heart. As she neared the village gate she seen several people approaching, all of them had dogs walking beside them, but one white dog in particurlar came bounding forward toward the girl, barking happily. Suddenly Hinata recognized him.

"Akamaru!" The dog yipped as he jumped up and licked her face excitedly and knocking her down in the process. Hinata laughed in delight as she scratched the now much larger dog behind the ears. Looking up Hinata recognized the now older Kiba who stared at her smiling.

"Kiba!" Hinata screeched in happiness as she hugged her long time friend. There was so much to catch up about, and all the time in the world to do so.

**Well, Kiba and Sakura are back. Naruto has conflicting emotions about the two loves of his life, who will he choose? Hinata and her father are on speaking terms. What will become of everything? Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm still sick and going in to get my tonsils removed. boo surgery, yay ice cream! Thanks for keeping with me on the story, and thanks for reading and reviewing! ('.')# victory waffle! another chapter is done!**


	20. Broken hearts

Sanctuary

Chapter 20

Broken hearts

Hinata squealed in happiness as she hugged her teammate, screaming as he picked her up with the hug. Kiba being his exuberant self twirled Hinata in the air as they both laughed.

"Kiba, I missed you and Akamaru so so much!" Hinata said happily still hugging her teammate. Naruto ran to the village gate and his heart clenched painfully. Hinata was laughing and being held in the arms of another guy. Was this how she felt when he and Sakura were together? Naruto had seen guys hugging Sakura (mostly their friends) ever since she got back, but that hadn't made Naruto's heart hurt like this. Hinata was smiling and laughing as she walked away with the boy in the opposite direction. They hadn't even noticed him, granted he had been hiding, this made Naruto's heart hurt even more. Hinata glanced behind her as Naruto quickly ducked into an alley. Why was he finding it so hard to just go talk to her? To run after the Indigo haired girl. Sighing heavily the blonde sank to the ground, sitting in the alleyway his back to the wall.

"Do I even deserve her?" he mumbled out loud. Right now Naruto wanted nothing more than to be the guy walking next to Hinata. Wait, why wasn't he? Who the hell did that guy think he was? Naruto stood and ran in the direction that Hinata and the mystery guy went in. Naruto was getting his Hinata back.

"Kiba! Akamaru!"

"Sensei!" The gruff sounding boy said happily as his sensei pulled him into a death grip. The first place the duo of team 8 went was to find their sensei, Kurenai. Kiba was talking animatedly about his trip and his mission training the smaller Inuzuka like clan his cousin was leader of. Hinata told Kiba about her life after the group disbanded, and immediately she had to restrain the dog ninja from storming over to the Hyuga clan. But once she finished her story the boy calmed down a great deal. Ruffeling his hair, Kiba sighed relaxing. It looked like Hiashi wasn't so bad after all.

"But hey, if you live with Naruto now, where is he?" The wild haired boy said looking into Hinata's pale eyes. Immediately she changed from happy to downcast as her eyes teared up.

"Naruto's out with Sakura right now, she just got back today as well. Me and Naruto were supposed to go and get lunch, but he went to hang out with Sakura instead." Kiba's sharp eyes narrowed. Was this boy completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings still? Even after living with her? Kiba leaned against a tree outside Kurenai's house as Kurenai stared at her student in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean Naruto blew you off?" She had just come back outside with drinks for the three of them and walked in on the last part of the conversation. Kurenai was pissed, slamming the drinks down she stormed off towards the village.

"Sensei? Where are you going?" Hinata asked panicked as she followed her teacher. For some time now, Kurenai had been becoming more protective of Hinata, and for reasons even unknown to her all Kurenai knew was that a certain blonde was going to get a beating.

"Kurenai sensei? Sensei!" Kiba yelled chasing after the two women. Akamaru barked to his master and Kiba smirked, somebody was gonna get it, an it had been quite a while since he had seen Kurenai whip somebody's ass for messing with her student. The dog ninja hurried after his team. No way in the world was he going to miss this.

Naruto ran through the village scouring every street and alley way. He had lost them, and Naruto was pissed. How could he just up and lose them like that, he was supposed to be a ninja right? The boy pulled his hair in frusteration as he growled. Suddenly something was coming. Something angry, Naruto had a bad feeling about what was coming towards him. Out of nowhere a fist connected with the boy's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you blonde haired idiot!" Kurenai yelled. Naruto jumped away from the fuming woman clutching the lump on his head.

"How the hell can you just blow off Hinata like that? Have you any idea how much that hurt her? My God I should just beat you to a bloody pulp!" Kurenai was mutionously glaring at the boy.

"Kurenai Sensei calm down! Please!" a soft voice called out as Hinata ran over protecting Naruto from her sensei's rage. Kurenai backed away from Naruto who now lay quivering on the ground, Hinata hovering over him looking sadly at the boy. Any day in the world she would throw herself into harms way just to protect her love. Even if it meant defying her sensei's wishes. Hinata had tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Her heart was breaking as it clenched painfully in her chest.

"What for? You saved my butt!" Naruto said with a smirk.

'For this...' Hinata closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Naruto." 'If you love somebody you set them free right? He loves Sakura, that is perfectly clear.' Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock as the smile fell from his face he stared into Hinata's swimming lavender ones. A lump formed in his throat, constricting his breathing as Naruto simply stared.

"W-What? Hinata, you-you can't be serious!" Hinata simply smiled at his bewildered and horrified face.

"I know you love Sakura, it's obvious Naruto. But I love you, and I need to let you go. So just forget about me." She stood and walked quickly away as Naruto sat in a stunned heap on the ground. Kurenai stared in horror at the sight before her, this wasn't supposed to happen. Kiba stared in shock as well. 'Hinata, you finally had him, why did you let him go? You wanted this for YEARS!' The indigo haired girl turned one last tearful look back at Naruto before running off through the crowd. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do, to turn around and walk away pretending that she didn't love him.

"Hinata..." 'This can't be happening, this can't be.' His eyes were burning as he watched the long hair of Hinata dissapear into the crowd. He wanted to call out to her, run after Hinata and never let her go, but nothing in his being would let him move, he could barely even breathe. Kakashi and Sakura walked by and upon seeing their team member immediately pushed their way through the crowd.

"Naruto! What's wrong? What happened?" Sakura asked, dropping down beside the boy grabbing his arm. Immediately Naruto pulled away from Sakura's touch. Kakashi looked around.

'Kurenai, Kiba, Naruto, team seven, but no Hinata?'

"Naruto?" Kakashi said kneeling in front of his student. The Jinchuriki looked up into his sensei's available eye.

"She's gone." Naruto's breathing quickened as he scrambled to his feet and ran from the mass of people. Sakura called out to him, but Naruto didn't care. He couldn't be there, he needed to find Hinata, to fix everything. What caused this? Why was this happening? Naruto began his search, looking for his friend, his companion, his love. 'Hinata, where are you? How could I just forget?"

Hinata was running through the forest, her tears blinding her, finally she stopped and held on to the tree from which she was perched sobbing. She wiped her eyes as she stared into the trees infront of her, her chest heaving with sobs.

"Now N-Naruto c-can be h-happy. H-he'll be h-happy with S-Sakura. He'll f-forget." Hinata stood and continued running through the forest where she was going, nobody would think to look. The familiar hollowed out tree was in sight. Crawling through the tunnel Hinata pulled herself out on the other side, She was back in the garden where everything started. Pulling herself up, Hinata sat against the wall and finally let go of the pain in her heart. She cried her heart out with out worry. Nobody could hear her here, they never could.

"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry, I never meant for this to happen!" Kurenai said miserably to Kakashi who looked confused.

"Wait, can we start this over again?" The silver haired jonin said, looking at Kurenai.

"Were you Not listening damn it? Naruto stood Hinata up, and Hinata was miserable, Kiba came back and they came to visit me, I decided to go yell at Naruto for standing MY kid up with so little consideration for her feelings, but Hinata jumped in between to protect that idiot and out of the blue she broke up with him! She said to him to just forget her and that she was leaving! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten so pissed this wouldn't have even happened! Fuck!" Kakashi watched as his Jonin comerad paced back and forth in front of him.

"Well, the solution is simple, you go find Hinata, and I'll go find Naruto and we'll fix this. Easy as that." Kurenai stared at Kakashi and gave a nod as she and Kiba jumped off, searching for Hinata. Sakura was long gone, having been searching for Naruto since his abrupt dissapearance. Kakashi poofed into smoke joining the search as well.

"Hinata where are you?" Naruto had been searching every special place they had shared together. She wasn't at the house, in the hot tubs, on the roof or in the training grounds. Nor was she in the public training grounds. Forming hundreds of shadow clones, Naruto searched the forest, scouring every nook and hiding space he could find. It was as if she had vanished from the face of the earth, and the thought of that made Naruto's heart break.

"HINATA!" He called out cupping his hands around his mouth as he yelled, hoping to make the call louder.

"Naruto! Come back!" Sakura sighed as she ran through the village. For a person wearing bright orange he sure could blend into his surroundings. Right now his heart was broken, in need of tending and love. Something Sakura wanted to provide for him, she was determined to do so. Why was it now that she felt so attracted to him? When his heart belonged to another? When it was plainly obvious that it wasn't meant to be? Sakura actually laughed at the thoughts in her head. She knew the answers to all her questions.

"I want what I can't have. I wanted Sasuke, when he ignored me and when he left, I want Naruto now that he's dating somebody else. But I don't care! He was practically devoted to me for all those years, and I'm not letting him go!"

Hinata dried her eyes as she stood up from her seat. Tears had soaked her jaket which by now she had tossed beside her.

'Naruto, every second with you was a dream. Every second was worth it. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. And seeing how things could have been in my life. It was worth it in the end. Please just wait for me, there's still things I need to get done, for my clan, for my sister, for me. Please just wait. For me." Hinata walked from the garden and into the Hyuga complex. Time had come for things to get done, and now was the time to get serious about her life.

'I will never forget you, or the things you've done for me.'

Naruto sat down on the large limb of a tree. He had been searching for Hinata for hours now. Every thought about her made his heart clench. Even though he was in pain, Naruto had finally come to realize his true emotions for the two girls. Sakura, though he had a crush on her as a child was nothing more than a sister to him now. The love he felt for Sakura was the same love he felt for Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke and even the old man, the third Hokage. He loved them all like family. They were his family, and that would never change. But Hinata, her eyes glowed with such warmth when she looked at him. They only looked at him like that. Her smile brightened his day and made everything alright. The world stopped when she smiled. Her laugh was like the chorus of angels, musical, beautiful, and perfect. There was nothing he would ever change about Hinata, she was amazing, perfect the way she was.

"Hinata, how could I ever forget about you? How?" Naruto's heart was breaking, being crushed and torn to shreds. He would rather die than ever forget her love.

Hinata took a determined breath as she walked through the familiar hallways. The place that had been a childhood hell held no horror for her now. No longer was Hinata afraid, she couldn't afford to be, not now. Hinata pushed the doors to the elder's meeting room opened, a determined air around her as she stared defiantly at the much older men before her. One of the men raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here you waste of Hyuga blood?" he sneered at the girl, as all eyes turned towards her. Hinata stared up defiantly at them, holding her head high, and keeping her eyes in the typical Hyuga glare.

"I'm here to take my blood right to be the head of this clan." The table errupted in laughter at Hinata's words.

"You as clan head? We'd sooner pick one of the servants!" One particurlarly snarky woman said, her nose held high as she looked down upon Hinata.

"Blood right by birth is not something clan elders can decide upon. I have two years before I'm officially made either clan head or sealed with the caged bird seal. Two years is a very long time."

"Indeed it is, and what do you plan to prove? That you are worthy? That your past failings in life were simply things to forget?" Hinata kept silent as she listened to the elders degrade her. One by one they had their turns speaking and Hinata stood there, and took the abuse. All of this was for a reason, and if suffering like this was punishment for the way she left Naruto, then Hinata welcomed the pain.

"You are aware that if you become clan head then your sister will be sealed, right?" one of the elders said with a twisted smile. oh was it fun making this girl break, she provided them much amusement. However Hinata smiled, something they had not expected.

"No, Hanabi will not be sealed. She can not pass on the Hyuga name. Though of pure Hyuga blood, Hanabi is not a male, and only men can pass on the names of their clans, making new families. Because of this factor, something that has been over looked many times over the years, Hanabi is safe. Had she been a son she would indeed be cursed, but the fates have saved her from this." The elders stared at her with shock evident on their features. This was not common knowelege, but how had she come to know this?

'Naruto, where are you?' Sakura ran through the forest searching for the blonde. She was completely unaware of Naruto's multiple clones informing him of her movements. Right now he wanted nothing to do with her. He just wanted to find Hinata. The thought of her made him smile.

"Hinata, I will not give up, I will find you. I love you."

"Naruto." Turning quickly the blonde caught sight of his sensei Kakashi. The aloof ninja's eye caught Naruto's blue ones.

"Hinata's returned to the Hyuga estate, there's a big commotion in the Hokage's tower, If you want to find Hinata, this would be the place to do it.

Sakura had found herself back in the village just as Hinata and a group of Hyugas stormed past her, heading towards the office of the Hokage. Curious she followed them, perching herself near one of Tsunade's windows so she could eaves drop on the details. The door echoed as it was rapped upon.

"Enter" Tsunade said, not even looking up from her paper work. Today had been a very good day, and infact she had been almost done with the pile of paper evil located on her desk. Just as she finished the last page, Tsunade looked up to see Hinata and many disgrunteled Hyuga elders.

**Ha ha ha! Totally unexpected! now you all hate me! I honestly didn't expect to be writing this at all. it just all came out on to the page. Now my brain's spinning and working in big ways, I have huge plans for this plot twist! Wow, I never expected this. I'm honestly just as shocked about this as you guys are. Well, thanks for reading and for the reviews. I'm looking forward to the reviews on this chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does, I figure posting this every 10 chaps or so will suffice, i mean come on, it's all the same story, not new ones, kind of like a book, in every chapter does it start off with**

**'This is a work of fiction, names and identities are coincidental blah blah'**

**Wel, i'm off to post this, let the up roar begin.**


	21. Incomplete

Sanctuary

chapter 21

Incomplete

"Hinata's with who?" Naruto yelped as he and Kakashi ran to the Hokage's tower. The Hyuga girl was with a group of the Hyuga elders at the Hokage's tower. This made Naruto uneasy. Everytime Hinata and the clan elders were in the same place something bad happened, it was as if they were out to get her. Pushing chakra to his feet, Naruto out ran Kakashi heading towards the center of the village.

Tsunade led the group of Hyugas to a conference room and sat down.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Tsunade asked as she looked at each face at the table, her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes, lady Tsunade this ignorant girl has forsaken her clan and has cast it aside. By doing so she gave up her rights as the heiress of the clan along with her sister Hanabi, who must be sealed to protect the Byakugan." A female elder said, adjusting her robe. Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"No, Hinata was removed from her father's care by my choice, and mine alone. Because it was for her best interest, I went over her head in this matter, especially seeing how she was unconscious at the time." Tsunade turned towards Hinata.

"Have you ever publically forsaken your clan?"

"No Lady Tsunade, I just wish to follow my mother's dreams for me by becoming the next clan head, however the clan elders are denying my birthright to me which I feel is inappropriate. I willingly returned to my clan, I have never slandered them, nor have I renounced my relation to anybody in the family. I don't see what the problem is here aside from the fact that their letting their corrupt ways affect their leadership of this clan. As the only heir of age, I have the right to have some amount of control in the clan, especially seeing how in two years I will be eighteen. Hyuga law claims that the heir of the clan gains complete control of the clan at the age of adulthood."

An older man cut Hinata off.

"You have proved to be an incompetent heiress. You no longer have any rights in this clan."

"Actually I am the one who makes that decision." The group turned to see Hiashi Hyuga, the current leader of the Hyuga clan.

"Hiashi."

"Father."

"Tsunade, Hinata." Hiashi said nodding towards the two women.

"I apologize for my lateness in arriving to this meeting. I was not told it would be taking place or I would have arrived accordingly." he said glaring at the group of elders.

"Hinata has every right to be a member of this clan, and she has every right to put a claim in for her birth right. She has excelled magnificently over the years. The girl you claimed would never become a shinobi has become a chunin. Yes most heirs are jonin when they claim their rights, but Hinata has two years to become the perfect heiress. It can be accomplished, and it's rude to snoop by windows girl!" Hiashi said turning towards the only available window in the room. Immediately Tsunade rushed over to the window, catching the eavesdropping Sakura who had tripped trying to get away.

"Sakura Haruno! Wait for me in my office NOW!" Tsunade snarled at the embarrassed pink haired girl.

Hinata watched with her Byakugan as Sakura made her way into Tsunade's office and sat down.

"There are many things to be discussed for the future of this clan, namely who will take over when I am no longer able."

"Lord Hyuga, that will be a very long time in the future, by then you could have produced a competent heir with your second wife." Hiashi simply smiled at the elder.

"That would be impossible, I would simply be leaving more children parent less, and as for Mikoto and I, We have decided in a mutual separation. She keeps her main branch status and nothing more." Hinata was in shock at her father's words, but it was not the declaration of divorce that shocked her.

"What do you mean you'd be leaving more children parent less father?" Hinata asked hesitantly. She could only hope that her thoughts were wrong. Hiashi faced his oldest child, sadness on his face, yet he smiled.

"I am dying Hinata. My heart is not as strong as it used to be."

"B-but you can't die! We- you-" Hinata sputtered. Why now? why when they finally got along, when they could act like a father and daughter did fate chose to rip those bonds to shreds? To burn them before any good could come out of the matter?

"How long do you have left?" Hinata felt so defeated. Though Tsunade didn't seem as surprised by the news. Hiashi had been suffering a heart condition since a young age, and though he had hidden it well, it was not something that he could hide forever.

"A bit more than two years, I'm sorry I have not told you sooner." Hiashi said facing his saddened daughter.

"However, I will take it upon myself to train you in the special arts of this clan. I have shunned and pushed you away. It is because of me that you lack such skill in our fighting style. Your training will begin in two weeks time, but for now you will gather your things and return to the Hyuga compound if you wish to do so." Hiashi stood as well as the elders who followed.

"Lord Hyuga, there must be rules for her return. We don't wish for her to simply abandon us yet again." Hiashi sighed roughly.

"Fine, make rules. Nothing that will hamper her training, nothing that will affect her in any way negatively. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Hyuga" The clan elders chorused. The elders were beginning to plot. They would have their way, one way or another. Hiashi left the conference room and the elders followed. Hinata and Tsunade sat alone together, and eventually the Hokage spoke.

"Hinata, what in the world are you thinking? They're going to flay you alive! Why in the world would you risk so much?" Tsunade was truly worried, the Hyuga clan was one of the cruelest clans in Konoha, and Hinata was far too nice for her own good. Something was wrong with the picture here, why would she do this?

"Naruto loves Sakura, he's always loved Sakura. I-I was just enjoying it while it lasted. I knew it wouldn't last forever..."

"Hinata don't lie to me, what is going on? What in the world is the real reason behind all this?" This couldn't be from some simple misunderstanding right?

Naruto climbed the stairs and ran right into his pink haired team mate.

"Naruto, Hinata and Lady Tsunade are in a meeting. Apparently she's going to live with the Hyuga clan again. She said that she never willingly left the clan, that she lived with you against her will. Why would Hinata lie like that?" Sakura's words were twisted and manipulative. If she could make it seem truthful and even sound curiously disturbed, maybe Naruto would begin to see her in that special light again. Naruto was floored as he listened to Sakura's words. Would Hinata really lie like that? There was no way it was all fake, it couldn't be the emotions were too real for it to be a lie. Pushing his way past Sakura Naruto continued onwards to the Hokage's office, passing the conference room in which Hinata and Tsunade were situated. Everything was rushing through his mind, this was going way too fast, first he was on cloud nine and suddenly it was as if his world was coming to an end. Why was this happening? Bursting through the door, Naruto was greeted with an empty office.

"It looks like they've already left. Hinata's going to live with the Hyugas again, she's probably taking her stuff from your house right now. Everybody knows that you're out looking for her." Again it was Sakura, hoping to fill Naruto's heart with doubt however the blonde had finally had enough.

"You know what Sakura? I liked you once, and I did have a crush on you. But not any more! To me you are nothing more than a sister, and that is something that will never change between us. At one time I was in love with you. But now I only love you as Sakura my team mate and sibling. I love you like how I love Granny Tsunade, how I loved the third Hokage, how I love my friends. I love Hinata a different way. I love her for her laugh and smile, her personality and that shine in her eyes, the warmth and grace she carries where ever she goes. I love Hinata in a special way, I love her like I love everybody else, and I love her more than that as well. So if you're going to help me, then help me, but if you're only going to hurt me, then just leave Sakura. I have plenty of precious people who would never try to intentionally hurt me." Sakura was aghast. Now she was lumped with everybody else, she was just part of the group. And the realization had sunk in that Hinata had won this unannounced fight. The silent stuttering kunoichi had won where the vibrant and bold Sakura had not, and it made her sick. Was she really becoming this? How was it possible that she had sunk so low on Naruto's radar? Sakura bowed her head as she stepped out of the door way.

"Their in the conference room down the hall. The elders just left, apparently their going to make rules that Hinata will be forced to obey, and knowing the Hyuga elders they will be rules that will keep Hinata from all of her friends. You mostly." With that said, Sakura sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

Naruto walked from the office with out even giving Sakura a passing glance. He was glad that she was finally seeing reason, but disturbed that she would ever go so far as to lie to him like she did. As he neared the conference room the door opened revealing an indigo haired girl, and the Hokage, both who stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Naruto. Please don't."

"Hinata I can't, I can't just forget. I carry you in my spirit, when you're gone, I can't stop thinking about you, I care more for you than I care for myself. And your eyes, and smile, they make my world right. Please, Hinata don't do this, I don't want us to become a distant memory, please." Naruto stared deep into Hinata's eyes, praying for the best to happen, hoping that above all else it was just some kind of twisted trick. But the look in her eyes scared him, it was as if he'd lose her any second. Hinata stared into Naruto's pleading cerulean eyes. Her heart was breaking, glancing past the blonde before her Hinata noticed one of the Hyuga elders lingering in the hall, staring at her, making no effort to hide himself. Hinata took in a shakey breath and looked back at Naruto taking a step away. Her eyes filled with tears. Doing the best for her sister, her father and going after her mother's dreams for her was going to be the hardest thing She had ever done. Drying her eyes Hinata looked away, she knew the look on his face would kill her.

"I'm sorry you don't want us to become a simple memory, but I do." Hinata could barely breath. Turning she walked over to the Hyuga elder her head bowed as she went. Naruto and Tsunade watched as they walked from the building, the Hokage's hand, cleched on the heart broken boy's shoulder, keeping him in place. Naruto's world had come crashing down all around him. Hinata's love was ripped away tearing his heart to shreds. What was left for him now? He could only stare as the pieces of his heart were blown and scattered away. That same day, Hyuga servants arrived at Naruto's house to collect Hinata's belongings, only the ones that had once resided in the Hyuga compound. When Naruto arrived home, her room was an empty shell, but what hurt the most was that everything he had given her lay upon the bed in a neat pile. As much as he hated to accept it, Naruto had come to terms later that evening with a difficult fact. Hinata was gone, and by the looks of things, she wasn't coming back.

**Well, I was really stumped about this chapter, so instead of dealing with writer's block I wrote the chapter ahead of this one instead! It was kind of difficult to come up with this, but I'm trying to keep the general reason for Hinata's leaving a mystery until, the right time. I mean, I'll let little bits and pieces come through now and then, But I want it to be something you guys figure out, ya know? Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! : )**


	22. Hidden meaning

Sanctuary

Chapter 22

Finding the hidden truth

Hinata sat alone in her old room in the Hyuga house. So much had happened, so much pain to bring about something truely good. This was the best for all of them. Hanabi was staying at Naruto's house, it was her home after all. Anko was taking her from the village on long term easy assignments, keeping Hanabi in the dark about most of the events that were taking place at Hinata's request. After the meeting, Hinata had written letters to everybody and delivered them accordingly, immediately returning to the Hyuga compound once the deed was accomplished. There were several that were of great importance. One for Tsunade, one for Kurenai and Kiba, one for her father, one for Anko and one for Naruto. Hinata lay across the bed and stared up at the ceiling, the room was bland, and was missing a great ammount of color. Hinata missed the painted walls of her room, the room that had been decorated and painted just for her. All done with love and care in every intention. She missed Naruto. For everything she had done, it killed her inside each and every time. Every look, every hurt feeling she knew he felt.

Naruto lay across his bed staring at his ceiling, and like Hinata, he was in deep thought, a letter lay across his chest.

_Naruto,_

_Everything I'm doing has a reason. Right now we can't be together, but I will never stop loving you. It was foolish of me to tell you to try to forget about me. You probably won't be able to, and I know I won't be able to forget you either. Just know that I'm sorry. This is important, I need you to do this for me. I don't know how long this will take, but just live your life. go out on missions train, become strong and I will do the same. _

_Hinata.H_

What was going on? First she crushed his heart out, then he gets this letter saying that she still loves him, that she can't forget him, that she knows it would be too hard. what the hell was he missing?

Kurenai and Kiba were pouring over the letter they shared from Hinata, something was odd about the wording of things.

_Dear, Kurenai Sensei, Kiba,_

_And Akamaru._

_Naruto will act his own ways, do not mistreat him for that._

_Nothing is his fault, it is mine._

_Is anyone to blame for my realization?_

_As much as it hurts, I don't think what I did was wrong._

_It looks like life works in mysterious ways doesn't it? What_

_Seems to be normal to some can be fake to others._

_Hinata.H_

"Sensei, Hinata's letter seems a bit off, don't you think?" Kiba asked after reading it several times, he was now examining the envelope, looking for anything new, or for a clue. Hinata had wanted to be with Naruto forever, why in the world would she ever throw that away? Kurenai walked into the kitchen to graba drink as Kiba steadily examined the letter before him.

"The last part makes no sense at all, but what is it supposed to even mean?" Frusterated Kiba tossed the envelope on to the table and watched as it covered most of the letter. His eyes widened in shock. Kiba had found the letter's hidden meaning. Immediately he called for his sensei.

A knock came to Naruto's door, sighing he sat up once again and walked to the door opening it coming face to face with another Hyuga messenger.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I forgot to bring this the last time." The young boy said handing the blonde the letter who immediately tore it open.

_Please accept my gratitude for taking the time to _

_wait before reading my letter. Everything going on is _

_for the best. Though you are my friend, you will always be more to _

_me than that. I've strung you along and it was wrong of me_

_Naruto. Please forgive me for my past actions._

_I'm truely remorseful for how i treated you when I left. I'm_

_sorry for any pain and hurt you felt. But our feelings, our, no _

_my love can never be, Good bye for now.- Hinata Hyuga._

Again Naruto felt his heart clench painfully. Why was Hinata doing this to him? Did she enjoy the pain he was feeling? No, his Hinata could never ever be that cruel. Naruto folded the letter in half length wise, and just as he was about to fold it in half yet again, he stopped. 'Look underneath the underneath' Naruto thought smirking. Now he had clearly felt like an idiot, not for feeling what he felt, but for not even considering that there might be an anternate reason for anything that occured. Of course, this made complete sense. Putting the letter onto his pocket, Naruto ran out to find Kurenai, she will have most likely gotten a letter from Hinata as well. Poorly folded in half, the blank side of the paper covered up half of Hinata's message, revealing her true words.

_Please wait for me Naruto. I'm sorry my love_

Kurenai rushed over to Kiba after he called out. If he had found something that could make this confusing letter more clear, it would be a great help.

"What is it Kiba?" The genjutsu mistress asked, leaning over the scruffy boy who smirked covering most of the letter with the envelope.

"See for yourself sensei." Kurenai stared at the letter when it came clearly into view. Hinata's true message was hidden in plain sight. No doubt the elders were scrutinizing them as they left the compound. Kurenai smirked at the brightness of her student, but still wondered what her intentions for doing all this had been.

_Dear Kurenai sensei, Kiba, and Naruto nothing is as it seems._

Hinata hand delivered her two remaining letters in the presence of the elders, one, for her father, and one for Tsunade. Hiashi took the letter and placed it onto his desk, continuing on with clan work, Tsunade immediately opened her's.

_Dear Tsunade_

_They the clan elders have discussed many things with me. I _

_want to rejoin the clan for my own sake. This is something I want_

_to do, so please don't try and stop me. I am no longer afraid of the caged bird_

_seal. I've learned to accept things my sister_

_Hanabi could not even realize. I request that you _

_keep my missions to a minimum so I may focus on my clan and prove myself._

_Away is my childhood, I need to get back to reality A light in my head turned _

_on it seemed. As I have said before, I would like less_

_missions._

_Please take my request into account Lady Hokage_

_- Hinata H_

Tsunade read through the letter several times before looking back at Hinata.

"I completely understand your request in it's entirety." Tsunade said slowly as she stared at Hinata. "You are completely sure about this?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade, everything was completely thought through. Everything."

"Alright, it will be done." Hinata bowed to the Hokage as she and the elder turned and left the room heading back towards the Hyuga residence.

"Lady Hinata, you know what you are doing yes?" The old man asked as they walked through the village. Hinata looked at the older man. His name was Mokoto. The elder was always kind to Hinata, infact it was he who had often watched over the girl making sure that the other elders would not go overboard with their acts of cruelty. Hinata simply smiled at the elderly man who was more like a grandfather to her than anything else.

"Yes, I'm quite sure with my actions today. How have you been Mokoto sir?" It was the older man's turn to smile.

"Oh dear, nothing has changed in this old man's life. But I know much has changed in yours. Tell me child, why when you were so happy did you chose to give it all up? You loved that boy." Hinata looked away, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"The clan will need a strong head soon, and I know that father won't be around forever. Besides Hanabi can't lose her entire family because the other elders are driving the clan into the ground. And my mother wouldn't want me to just abandon the clan like this. I have a plan on what needs to be done, I just need to make sure it goes flawless. They need to see me as the perfect heiress, one who's strong, brilliant and masterful of the Hyuga style of juken. I have two years, or their going to..." Hinata drifted off as she shook her head. She didn't want to think of such things, let alone acknoweledge the fact that she agreed to it.

"I know Lady Hinata, I was there." Mokoto said sadly. Hinata was to prove herself as the perfect heiress, or be married off to a man outside of fire country. The elders were completely confident that Hinata would fail, well most of them anyway.

"I have faith in your abilities Hinata, just as I had faith in your mother. But I know your deciscion in it's entirety was not based solely upon your care for the clan, come now out with it." Hinata simply stared at the older man, how he was able to see through her facade so clearly was a bit firghtening.

"Naruto, he's loved Sakura since we were kids." Mokoto simply nodded.

"There are many different kinds of love Hinata, love for a friend, love for a comerad, love for family, and the love you feel when you absolutely truely love somebody special. While this Sakura may have strong emotions for him now, it seems that Naruto's emotions are focused towards you. Yes he may love the other girl, but not like how he loves you dear." Mokoto said as he checked his watch.

"I know that too well. But I know that Hanabi and I have been watched since we left the clan. I know that if I told Naruto they would see right through it, his emotions wouldn't have been right or something, they would have known something was wrong. But I wanted to keep him safe from them. I'm just a horrible person."

"No, not horrible, just dense. Even if you fake an entire relationship-"

"It was not fake! I loved him, I still do love him!" Mokoto simply raised a hand to silence the angry girl before him.

"The emotions are still there. If you had told him about the elders and faked it, the emotions would have still been there." Hinata felt physically sick, he was right, this was not something she had not thought of.

"You must be sick of an old's man's rambeling. I'm going to have my tea. Good luck Hinata. I hope your efforts prove successful."

They walked through the gates leading to the compound, the odd pair heading in different directions after bidding farewell. Hinata wanted one final day to herself before she went all out. The only place she really wanted to be was with Naruto, but in the meantime her secret garden would have to do.

"Kurenai!" Naruto yelled as he knocked on her door, practically pummeling it into dust. It opened and Naruto was greeted not by Kurenai, but with Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! What brings you out here?" The dog ninja asked looking at the confused blonde.

"Hell Kiba I could ask you the same thing, why are you at Kurenai's house of all places?" Kiba simply raised an eyebrow, nope Naruto still wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Because I'm visiting my sensei, what's your excuse?" He asked rolling his eyes at Naruto who facepalmed. Shaking his head Kiba stepped out of the doorway, allowing Naruto access to the home.

"Kurenai sensei, Naruto's here!" Kiba yelled as he led the way into the small kitchen where Kurenai sat examening the short letter before her. Nothing else stood out, was this the only message in the letter? Possibly, but who else got hidden messages in their letters? The two boys took a seat on either side of Kurenai, there was much to discuss. After a few hours, Naruto went home his heart a bit lighter, it still hurt, but it would heal, but he couldn't help but wonder what Hinata was up to to make her go through the trouble of living such a desolate life with the Hyugas. And especially with out telling him anything. Had she decided this recently or long ago? Kurenai was a big help explaining some of Hinata's actions, because now that he thought about it every time Hinata pushed him away, there was a Hyuga member near by. Kurenai had noticed the old woman in the plaza. She was an elder Kurenai had recognized from dealing with them in Hinata's youth. A cold vindictive cruel woman that elder was. And When they met again in the Hokage's office, there had been yet another Hyuga elder. Naruto thought of what Sakura said as well, about the Hyugas making rules about Naruto and Hinata being together or seeing each other. That was the only sound thing that had come from her mouth all day that had made any sense. For now he would trust Kurenai's judgement, she seemed confident but Naruto was worried.

Weeks had passed and Hinata was in a whole new routine. Every morning at five was training with her father, then breakfast at seven, clan meetings until noon, lunch, more training focusing on her personalized stance, meditation with Mokoto, clan paperwork with her father, dinner and finally time to rest. At times, the hours seemed to fly by, and other times, the minutes dragged on in a never ending stream of seconds. At eight thirty in the morning, Hinata was stuck in clan meetings for the next three and a half hours. In these meetings, they would discuss clan matters, training methods, the branch house and the use of the seal against non shinobi branch members. Hinata couldn't help but feel disgusted at how carelessly the elders abused their privelages. Some had even activated the seals of children who had done poorly in their duties around the compound. As the elders and Hiashi spoke, Hinata listened to the conversation.

"If we remove their seals then there will always be a chance that they could revolt and cause an uprise in the clan" A haughty older woman said looking towards another elder.

"Yes, but the real question is should we even give them that chance? They are only children now, servants and the like, but for all we know they could be secretly training to activate their Byakugans with out our knoweledge."

"Good points all around, but what does the "clan head in training" think?" The man said, as the table turned to look at Hinata, waiting to hear her answer. Hinata cleared her throat as she sat up straighter.

"Well, this is a controversal topic in our clan. The seal protects not only the secrets of the Byakugan, but keeps our subordinates in line. However, what if we were to create an entirely new seal that would be used not only on the cadet branch of our clan, but the main branch as well." Immediately there were several outbursts at Hinata's suggestion, which she ignored, and after silencing the group she continued onwards.

"What you fear is that the branch members will activate the seals of the main branch members to get retribution for the ways they have been treated in the past. I believe that if we alter seals already in place, and change the seal it's self, we can get a seal that will protect the bloodline traits of all, and will not be used as punishments. Many main branch members have abused their power, and many cadet members are afraid to show their true potential for fear of punishment. If we give everybody a seal and merge the two houses of Hyuga that live under these roofs then we would have the potential to become much stronger than we ever have been." Hinata said, concluding her mini speech. The elders stared at her in shock, while Hiashi and Mokoto simply smirked.

"Are you mad girl? with that one plan you would lead the entire clan to ruin! Who would benefit from this? Certainly not us!"

"Elder Mushi, you are more focused on your own benefit than the benefit of the entire clan. You would rather see your self die happy than see the clan become one united group able to with stand anything. It is time to stop asking, 'How will this benefit me?' and time to start asking, 'How will this benefit us?' The cadet branch is our base, and with out a sturdy base nothing built upon it will stand forever."

"Lady Hinata you do make an excellent point." Mokoto said as he looked around the table at the stunned faces.

"Let's face it, we're not going to be around forever, we must form a solid standing now for our clan in the future." The group talked animatedly on the subject for the next hour or so until they were inturrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Enter" Hiashi called out, silencing the elders as the door opened revealing a messenger.

"I apologize for inturrupting your clan affairs Lord Hyuga, but Lady Hinata's team has been summoned as back up for team seven, and team Guy. There's a crisis in the village hidden in the sand, the Kazekage has been taken."

Hinata stared in shock. Of all people to go down against an enemy, it was Gaara? She vividly recalled how strong he had been in the chunin and Jonin exams. He had many amazing fights, but to think somebody could defeat a Kage level ninja. The thought sent a tremor of fear through her heart this would be no easy mission. Standing Hinata bowed to the table infront of her.

"I request permission to join this mission."

"Request denied." "Request granted."

"What?" The elder growled looking at Hiashi."Team Guy consists of our own Neji Hyuga, if his skills are not enough, then what point is it to send her?"

"Hinata is accomplished enough to be a useful help in this mission. She is no longer a burden upon others, but a leader in her own right. Hinata go meet with your team and Tsunade, we'll finish up the meeting." Hiashi said waving her away. Hinata bowed to her father before quickly making her way to the Hokage tower, something of this magnitude they were no doubt sending out the most able teams possible. Arriving at the tower, Hinata made her way into Tsunade's office where team Guy was waiting. Team seven apparently had gotten a head's start and were already half way there.

"Team Guy, Team eight. you will be team seven's back up. We are dealing with people known as the Akatsuki. Just two members alone have the strength to take down the Kazekage, be careful." After the rest of the mission debreifing the two groups went and collected their necessities for the mission. This was going to be a tough fight.

**Chapter 22 over. I'm putting Hinata's group in with this mission, so Hinata will have a chance to talk with Naruto, and explain a whole lot of crap she did. Again I hope you read and review. Sorry you all are mad at me!**


	23. A Kazekage in peril

Sanctuary

Chapter 23

A Kazekage in peril

Branches flew by as Naruto, team seven and Temari ran through the forest. They had picked up the blonde haired suna kunoichi on the way from the Hokage's tower. Team seven had been preparing to go out on a mission when a messenger had come careening through the door way in a panic. Immediately Tsunade gave the mission to Naruto and team seven, which included Sakura and their sensei Kakashi. Once they had told Temari she went into a panic about bad premonitions and joined the team wanting to find her youngest brother as soon as possible. They were a day ahead of the backup group and when they arrived in suna, they were greeted with a messenger who informed Temari that her middle brother Kankuro was gravely injured after going after the Akatsuki invaders. They raced to the Sunagakure hospital after hearing that the puppet ninja had little time left. Luckily Tsunade had trained Sakura well in her field of expertise lest the sand ninja wouldn't have survived. After removing most of the poison, Sakura went to work making an antidote for the remaining toxins.

Team Guy and team Kurenai were on their way towards the village hidden in the sand. Seeing how they were a day behind, Guy and Lee were determined to get there faster than ever, and their constant spouting of youth was driving Kurenai and Tenten crazy. Luckily Kiba was distracted talking to Akamaru so they could just tune out the world. Hinata and Neji followed the group in silence. The cousins had gotten along quite well and were now close friends, and like any friend could, Neji could tell that something was bothering Hinata. Though she was quiet and reserved, there was something different about this silence, there was a kind of sadness to it.

"What's bothering you Hinata?" The Hyuga boy asked looking over at his younger cousin, yes she seemed troubled indeed.

"What if Naruto doesn't want to speak to me? What if he hates me for everything?" Hinata's eyes were pleading, she truly was frightened about how Naruto would take her sudden appearance during his mission. Neji looked at the quite panicked girl before him. Naruto, what could he say about him that she already didn't know?

"Naruto...He isn't one to hold a grudge Hinata, so I don't think he would stay mad for long. And he will speak to you, that I guarantee. Once you explain the particulars about everything, it'll all clear up in no time." Neji assured as they continued running through the changing landscape. As the terrain changed, so did the go-get-em attitude of the group. Because they reaching the desert faster than they had anticipated Guy and Lee cooled down on their speeches of youth, putting Tenten and Kurenai in a much better attitude. Suddenly Pakkun, Kakashi's ninja hound appeared before the group.

"Wait! Guy, Kurenai!" The pug like dog called out making the group of seven come to a halt. "Kakashi sent us ninja hounds to fan out looking for the scent from the cloth the sand ninja managed to capture. You guys are the closest to the Akatsuki lair, follow me." Immediately the dog bound off as they headed towards the land of rivers, which lays between Konoha and Suna. As they approached a large amount of chakra could be felt. Activating their Byakugans, Hinata and Neji scanned their surrounding areas.

"Neji!" Hinata warned as the surge of chakra approached them rapidly.

"I see it. BEHIND US!" Neji called out to the group as a sword burst through the ground heading towards them like the tell tale fin of a shark.

"Kurenai, Take your team on ahead!" Guy said as he turned to face the shark like man that had erupted from the ground.

"You sure Guy?" Kurenai asked as team 8 broke off from the group, forging on ahead.

"We'll deal with him, go!" Guy, Lee, Tenten and Neji faced their opponent. The blue skinned Akatsuki smirked as he looked at Guy.

"It looks like we meet again." Lee turned to look at his sensei.

"You know this man Master Guy?" The jounin stared at the man narrowing his eyes. Team Guy stared at their sensei, waiting for his words of wisdom.

"Who?" The group practically face vaulted, and even the Akatsuki man seemed annoyed.

"Looks like you are as dumb as you look." He laughed as he readied his hand over the hilt of his sword. "But I'll make you remember who I am soon enough." Forming hand signs in quick succession a potential ocean of water burst forth from Kisame's mouth, flooding the area in which the group was situated. A tidal wave came crashing towards them as the Akatsuki man attacked, his sword aiming towards Guy an an incredibly fast speed.

"Konoha rising wind!" Lee shouted out as he kicked the sword from Kisame's hand, saving Guy from danger. Neji landed from jumping over the wave, turning on his heel his Byukugan activated with emmense chakra he struck Kisame with an 8 trigram air palm, sending the blue skinned man flying.

Pulling out her scroll Tenten summoned a shrapnel bomb and threw it towards their enemy. Grabbing his sword as he flew by, Kisame immediately blocked the incoming projectile and disappearing into the water as it exploded.

"Damn it." Tenten cursed as she watched Kisame resurface from the bottom of his self made lake. "He got away"

"Water based ninjutsu, that huge sword." Guy said staring at Kisame in shock.

"It took you long enough to remember."

"I feel like we've met before." Guy said staring at the ninja before him. Kisame just stared at Guy looking slightly hurt.**(A/N: seriously, in the manga Kisame actually looks sad that Guy can't remember him, it's quite funny.)** Was the man really this dense, really? He growled in annoyance.

"I'll just keep shredding you until you remember!" He shouted as he charged them.

"Sensei, was it right to leave them behind with that man? He had an immense amount of chakra." Hinata asked as team 8 followed pakkun through the forest heading towards the Akatsuki lair where the Kazekage was being held.

"They'll be fine Hinata, Guy has lots of untapped strength, he's a much more powerful version of Lee, in fact it's quite scary once he gets going. Nodding Hinata and the rest of team 8 continued onwards following Pakkun, Kiba in the lead and Hinata in the rear looking out for enemies. After another scan of the area revealed that their small group was safe Hinata let out a sigh and drifted to her thoughts. Though Neji made her feel better when they talked, Hinata couldn't help but feel worried. What would Naruto's reaction to her appearance be? Would he be angry? Upset? Or just flat out ignore her like she didn't even exhist? Each thought tormented Hinata as they continued onwards.

Naruto, the rest of team seven, and a suna elder by the name of Chiyo were racing towards their destination on the boarder of fire country and the land of rivers. Naruto burst through the trees at top speed while Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo struggled to keep up.

"Naruto, stay with the group!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto strayed from the team pushing farther ahead. Sakura growled at her blonde teammate as she pushed chakra into her feet to keep up with him. Kakashi and Chiyo sped up as well. Turning her head to the silver haired jonin Chiyo began talking, Sakura missed most of the conversation as she tried harder to match Naruto's pace. She could feel the frustration radiating off the boy. Suddenly a cold drip hit her face, toucing her hand to her cheek Sakura looked towards the sky, expecting rain clouds but seeing blue skies.

'Naruto, are you crying?' Sakura thought as she slowed from the high set pace, matching Kakashi's and Chiyo's just as the older woman let out a laugh. They made their way into a clearing almost running into the blonde ninja who stopped them. In the center of the clearing stood a man in a black robe decorated with red clouds. Kakashi raised his headband revealing his sharingan glaring at the man who stood before them. Sakura stared curiously at the young man, he looked very familiar.

"So we meet again Kakashi, Naruto..." Sakura looked around at the group, rightous fury burned in Naruto's eyes as Kakashi and Naruto took battle stances. Even Chiyo seemed to have some kind of idea who this man was.

"Sensei, who is this guy?" Sakura asked readying herself for battle.

"He is Uchiha Itachi." Sakura's eyes became round with realization. This was Sasuke's brother, he was the reason that Sasuke felt such pain. Eyes narrowed the pink haired girl took her own battle form. This was not going to be a simple walk in the park.

Team 8 arrived to a water front clearing, a large boulder blocking their path with a seal upon it.

"Hinata." Kurenai asked looking at the indigo haired girl before her. "What's going on in there?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and stared at the boulder in front of them. Kurenai and Kiba stared expectantly waiting for a reply as a sense of dread filled them. Hinata's already pale skin drained of further color and her eyes grew wide.

"Hinata, what's going on inside?" Kiba said nudging the ghostly looking Hinata.

"G-Garra, he- he's-" The sight was terrifying. Hinata could see the Jincuriki's chakra being ripped from his body by a strangely frightening source.

"He's what Hinata?" Kurenai asked as they continued to look at the Hyuga girl.

"Dying." Kiba and Kurenai looked at the girl in alarm.

"Hinata look around for team 7, Kakashi and them should be near by."

"Yes sensei!" Hinata scanned the area and found their location immediately. "Sensei! Their thirty meters to the south east, their fighting one of the Akatsuki." 'Naruto, why are you just standing there?' Hinata watched her love, staring intently at him, focusing solely on him. She watched as his chakra flowed...it was abnormal.

"He's under a genjutsu!"

Itachi charged at the blonde, and as Naruto threw shuriken, the Uchiha burst into pieces that started flying away, birds, dozens of black birds.

'How? I never even looked into his eyes!' The birds flew towards Naruto, suddenly turning into shurikin they dug into his skin.

"Sensei, I think their in trouble!" Hinata said nervously as she watched the battle and Naruto's chakra system, which was now struggling to break the genjutsu's hold.

"What about the Kazekage Hinata?" Again the girl turned and paled, at this point there was nothing that could be done. Even if the Akatsuki stopped all they had done there would be no way Gaara could live with such little chakra, They had passed the point of no return. They had been too late to do anything, even before they had arrived. Hinata simply looked away shaking her head. The whole time Kurenai had been examining the seal but stopped at the look on her student's face.

"Team Guy is coming Sensei." Hinata announced, immediately recognizing her cousin's chakra.

Naruto was in a panic as a soft voice sounded from across the field. Itachi knowing about Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Gaara was completely expected, but how did they find out about her?

"N-Naruto." Hinata's voice called out weakly as her slender form stumbled out from the bushes besides him. She was bloody battered beaten and bruised.

"Y-you forgot about me, you c-couldn't protect me, You lied...How could you ever protect a village if you couldn't even save me?" Hinata asked as she coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground. Naruto was horrified as tears fell from his eyes, all of this was too much. Suddenly with a jerk Naruto awoke from the genjutsu as he felt Sakura's and Granny Chiyo's hands upon him.

"You OK Naruto?" Kakashi called as he jumped away from Itachi. Sakrua patted his cheek, getting his attention.

"C'mon Naruto, get ready, Kakashi sensei needs you." Naruto charged forward, now he was pissed.

Guy's team entered the clearing.

"Kurenai! What are we waiting for? Kakashi?"

"No Guy, Hinata has informed me that there are several seals located in this area. We can't get past the boulder with out removing them all simultaneously. Your team has the communicators, Neji can use his Byakugan and direct the rest of you three to the rest of the seals." Guy's group nodded, and as they passed out their communicators team seven and Chiyo came bounding through the brush.

"Fill Kakashi in!" Guy said as his group ran off under Neji's direction, each heading towards a different seal.

Kurenai began explaining to Kakashi what had happened, how they had gotten there and what Hinata had seen through the boulder. Naruto and Hinata simply stared at each other the entire time, cerulean eyes meeting pale lavender. Immediately the blonde rushed over and hugged Hinata who stood there dumbfounded. Slowly she hugged him back.

"Hinata, I would wait for you forever." That was all she needed to hear, in fact that was all she got to hear because moments later Kakashi signaled Sakura, who ran over slamming her fist into the boulder. The group watched as the boulder crumbled under the chakra enhanced blow. It was time to face their opponents, people strong enough to put into submission the mighty Kazekage of Sunagakure, the famed Sabaku no Gaara. It was time to face Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki.

**Well Taadaa! this is chapter 23, hope you liked, thanks for reading and the reviews. And no i'm not going to make this a story where i put Hinata into every mission Naruto goes on, The only reason she's on this mission is because i needed a reason for Hinata to get away from the Hyuga elders who are trying to control her every move. This was her chance to talk to Naruto with out being over heard.**


	24. A devastating Battle

Sanctuary

Chapter 24

A devastating battle

The rubble of the boulder and the smoke dissipated leaving the surrounding area visible. Two members of the Akatsuki could clearly be seen across the clearing, one sitting on a lump on the ground. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson when he realized what exactly the blonde man was sitting on.

"Bastards, THOSE BASTARDS THEIR ALL DEAD!" Naruto shouted out. As he ran to charge them Kakashi blocked his path.

"Naruto, think before you get us all killed!" Naruto was infuriated, how could this have happened?

"Kiba, Kurenai go help team guy." Kakashi ordered he had a bad feeling that Naruto might unleash the Kyubi, and the fewer people to see it the better.(Hinata already having seen it doesn't count) The two team members of team 8 ran off heading towards Guy's last position. Team seven, Chiyo and Hinata jumped into the cave as the Akatsuki members stood facing them.

Dear Hinata,

My missions with Anko sensei are going great, She's teaching me a lot about spying and stuff...

"What else should I put in my letter?" Hanabi thought aloud to herself. It had been over a month since she had seen her sister, and if it hadn't been for the weekly communication via letters, Hanabi would have thought that Anko had gone rouge and kidnapped her. They were getting letters from Tsunade as well as some from Naruto, but Hanabi was troubled as to why her sister had yet to reply. Frustrated she slammed her pencil down and walked out of the room. Currently Anko was out doing some recon. mission for the Hokage, so Hanabi was alone at the inn. Letting out a sigh the girl grabbed her things and headed towards the bath house, A nice long soak would do her mind some good...she hoped.

"Listen, I know Hinata's worried, but the kid misses her home. What do you want me to do? We can't stay out here forever and her being a genin makes this a very unusual "mission" ya know." Anko said growling at the man before her. He was tall with white spiky hair, he was Tsunade's equal in some respects being one of the touted sannin. It was Jariya the toad sage.

"Listen, I'm just passing along the message, you guys need to wait a while longer until you can go back, so while you guys are out here you might as well get these simple jobs done." He said handing Anko several scrolls.

"So how's the kid doing?" He asked as the jonin before him stowed away the scrolls in her jacket.

Anko raised an eyebrow, she was already annoyed and couldn't help but be snippy.

"Aside from being completely home sick she's fine. Her training is progressing at an exceptional rate. I'm actually teaching her the dragon style, Tsunade's been bugging me for years to pass that on to somebody, and with Hanabi's natural flexibility and Byakugan it just makes that style all the more deadly. Her form and speed has far excelled what I imagined. She's better than Neji was at this age."

Jariya's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Looks like the Hyuga's have another prodigy. Hinata's doing well Tsunade says, she also told me to inform you that she's currently on a mission in Suna." he said smirking as he looked around taking note of possible "research" spots in the small village.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going to get back to my student, after all she still is just a kid." Anko said as she turned from Jariya lifting a hand to wave with out looking back. As she made her way through the village, a small church started chiming it's bells and stopped after six dings.

'Hmm, I should probably get Hanabi some dinner before I go back.' Anko thought as her own stomach growled. As she looked for a restaurant a tantalizing smell caught her attention, it could only mean one thing...dango.

Hanabi sat in the steaming water sorting her thoughts. She and Hinata were usually very close... what could cause a sudden lack of contact in their sisterly relationship? Did she do something wrong? Was Hinata getting rid of her?

'NO! I will not think like that, Hinata would never get rid of me...Maybe she's away on a mission? That's extremely likely! That's probably-'

Hanabi's thoughts were cut off by a sudden rustle of leaves just beyond the fence. The whole day there had been not one gust or breeze which meant only one thing, somebody was peeping on the woman's bath, or at least attempting to. Hanabi growled in anger, she had a high tolerance of many things, but for perverts she had none. Silently she pulled herself from the bath and wrapped her towel around her small form. wordlessly she activated her Byakugan and seen a man lurking just on the other side of the fence. With all the stealthiness of a tigress in her prime, Hanabi crept over towards the fence, keeping her chakra low. Rearing her hand back, Hanabi slammed it against the fence unleashing a massive amount of powerful chakra that sent the man sprawling a good thirty feet away. Grabbing her neatly folded yakuta Hanabi put it on, tying it securely in place over the towel as she glared dangerously at the man. He was strong, that was for sure, he had developed chakra coils so he was definitely a ninja. As the man sat up Hanabi fell into the stance her sensei had been teaching her for months. As chakra glowed from her finger tips the man stared in shock before letting out a laugh.

"Of all the places in this village I pick right on the first try." He mused to himself. "You must be Anko's student, right?"

Hinata panted slightly as she raced after Naruto with Kakashi. She had never seen him this upset ever. The raw emotion radiating off the blonde made her heart ache. The blonde was chasing after the blonde Akatsuki Deidara. They had left Sakura and lady Chiyo with Sasori, who turned out to be her grandson. After the bomb maker's clay bird swallowed the Kazekage and flew from the cave, Naruto almost went on a rampage and took chase immediately with she and Kakashi close behind.

"Sensei, what are we waiting for?" Naruto snapped, he wanted to rush in and beat this guy to death,and save Gaara. However, Kakashi was up to something as he was focusing quite a bit of chakra to his Sharingan eye. Hinata diverted her attention from Kakashi's unusual tactics back to Naruto who looked close to the breaking point. As she sped up to match his speed Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched under the slight touch and felt a pang of guilt at the look of hurt in Hinata's eyes. Hinata forced herself to smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll get Gaara back, I promise." She said softly as Kakashi finally sped up to match the pace set by the boisterous orange clad ninja that was Naruto.

"Alright, Here's the plan..." Kakashi said as the trio leaned closer to hear their next objective.

"Who are you?" Hanabi asked suspiciously glaring at the man. He looked like a civilian, so he was obviously in disguise. Not trusting the smirking man, she had yet to drop her stance. He was fairly young with light brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Smart move keeping your guard up kid. I'm not here to fight you if it can be helped." the nameless man said still smiling sinisterly at the 12 year old who glared daggers.

"My orders are simple, to bring you Hanabi Hyuga to the Hyuga compound to see the elders. If you come quietly and peacefully there will be no trouble, However if you refuse, I'm supposed to use force to bring you back. So tell me, what are we going to do here Hanabi?"

'This guy, his killing intent is incredible.' Hanabi thought noticing how she now was trembling. As her eyes widened in shock, Hanabi steeled herself as she took a breath. This guy was no joke, that was for sure.

"You know my name, what's your's?" Hanabi asked still in her stance. The man scoffed.

"My name is of no importance, that is unless you are going to fight me?" he said simply as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. I do not trust you or your intentions." Hanabi said, watching as his features became more wild, his hair became darker, his nails longer and sharper, his stormy grey eyes became an inky black.

"Fine. I am Gin the beast master." Hanabi took in his appearance as he now looked completely wolfish and frightening. As Hanabi closed her eyes preparing herself she couldn't help but think back on something Anko had told her in their second week as student and Sensei.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~_

Two figures are sitting in the park at dusk on the swings. Hanabi is covered in dirt and scratches, however she yawned contently.

"That was some mission, huh sensei?" she said with a smirk. Their supposed D mission got mixed up with a B level mission. Hanabi was stuck fighting two chunin at the same time while Anko went out scouting for the exact two people who just happened across their campsite. Hanabi put up a good fight but was quickly outmatched by the two stronger ninja. In minutes she was caught by one of the chunin and had a kunai pressed against her throat. Luckily Anko had heard the commotion and took out the enemy ninja in no time flat.

Anko watched as the young Genin's sandals kicked up tiny dust clouds on the ground. Taking in her student's appearance her eyes couldn't help but linger on the bright pink line on her neck that the kunai left. She felt horrible for letting this happen.

"Hanabi, anytime you need my help just call me, ok? No matter where you are I'll hear you. That I promise." Hanabi smiled at her sensei and together they walked back to Hanabi's home.

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Hanabi opened her eyes she smiled. No matter where her sensei was, with one call she would be right by her side. Knowing this Hanabi was ready for the battle ahead of her.

"Alright." Naruto said as Hinata nodded in affirmation of Kakashi's plan.

"On three then...One..."

"Two..." Naruto readied himself as Hinata prepared to spring into action.

"Three!" Naruto shot forward heading straight towards Deidara as he made a shadow clone in mid air.

"Naruto No!" Hinata yelled out, watching as the Akatsuki man smirked and digged deep into his bag of clay.

'Perfect.' Hinata thought as she sprinted towards the flying clay bird. With a leap Hinata propelled herself upwards, landing behind the Akastuki man just as Naruto struck him with his rasengan. Decapitating the clay bird with her chakra Hinata held the heavy clay head as they both plummeted towards the ground. Right on cue Kakashi intercepted the falling clay head from Hinata and perched it on a thick branch. As quickly as he had come, the silver-haired jounin was gone as he ran to catch up with Naruto who was proceeding to maul the Akatsuki man, the Kyubi's powers slowly leaking out tainting his features with it's rage. Hinata proceeded to dig through the clay head until she finally broke through. She could see the pale outline of the Kazekage Gaara. Hinata continued ripping through the clay and was joined by a Naruto clone who proceeded to tear through the thick clay like wet paper.

Hinata could hear the clone whispering under his breath.

"Please be wrong, please be ok, please please please."

Hinata's heart jolted as she touched cold skin. She knew he was gone, He was gone before they had even made it to him, but Hinata could still hold onto hope for Naruto's sake. The look on her beloved blonde's face said it all. He knew Gaara was gone. A lump formed in her throat as tears streamed down his face as they pulled Gaara from the clay prison like tomb. Suddenly the clone gasped in pain as it doubled over and poofed into smoke. Hinata was scared, nothing like that had ever happened before. Never. She sat against the tree holding Gaara against her to keep him from falling. Hinata's heart throbbed.

"Naruto..."

Hanabi gasped in pain as Gin's claw like nails streaked across her arm yet again. He was much faster than she had anticipated, and stronger than she had expected. Hanabi knew this monster was just toying with her. This wasn't even a fraction of his true strength. Hanabi dodged another strike and hid behind a tree. All the wounds were only flesh deep if anything he was torturing her instead of fighting her. She hissed softly as a wave of pain struck her. She was sliced all over and was more than glad that she kept the towel under her yakuta. Hanabi searched for him with her Byakugan and was shocked to find nothing.

"Looking for someone?" dodging a strike Hanabi landed several hits before jumping away.

'How in the world does he escape even my Byakugan? nobody can fully suppress their chakra, how is he doing this?' Hanabi thought fearfully searching the area.

"How?" she gasped as she was pinned to a tree by her throat.

Gin smiled at the struggling girl.

"Simple, I am everywhere and nowhere. With art of the living black shadow, I'm invisible."

'Damn it. Can't breathe, need air!' Everything was blurring as the edges of her vision became fuzzy and dark. Hanabi kicked out at the man as her nails dug into his arm drawing blood.

'I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto I dont think i'll see you again...I'm sorry Anko sensei, I'm a horrible student...'

"Anko sensei." Hanabi choked out as her vision went black.

Naruto let out a roar as the Kyubi's powers overwhelmed him as he attacked Deidara. Because of this man, one of his precious people was gone...and this time they weren't coming back, this time he couldn't save him. Kakashi watched as the figure of Deidara lost it's shape and turned to clay.

'It's just a clone?' infuriated the Kyubi's power began to take over Naruto's body as tails began to develop. Grabbing the paper seal he had gotten from Jariya Kakashi sprinted towards Naruto pressing the seal against his forehead. Instantly the Kyubi's chakra was suppressed and in a daze Naruto fell forwards, stumbling as he caught himself. Sakura, Chiyo, Hinata,and her clone entered the clearing, the two Hinata's carrying Gaara in between them. Suddenly Deidara came crashing through the clearing leaping over the leaf and sand ninja before crashing behind the body of his clay bird. In pursuit of him were team Guy, kurenai and Kiba.

"Watch out!" Kakashi said as the group backed up. "He uses bombs in his attacks, be careful!"

'What happened to his arm?' Hinata wondered watching as Deidara bit a chunk of clay from the decapitated beast. Immediately he began swelling up.

"Now for my trump card!" Deidara yelled as Hinata and Neji gasped.

"The way his chakra's acting!" Hinata gasped as Neji cut her off.

"We need to get out of here he's gonna blow!" The group began running as fast as they could away from the man about to blow up.

"We're not going to make it!" Tenten yelled. Just as it exploded, the cloud of smoke and fire began shrinking before it disappeared all together. Naruto and Hinata stared at Kakashi knowing he had used his mangekyo sharingan.

"W-what?" Sakura gasped staring at the place where the explosion should have been. "B-but, it was- Where-?"

"Kakashi sensei activated his sharingan channelled chakra into it and it changed into the mangekyo sharingan. He used that to put the exploding Akatsuki into another dimension." Hinata said still supporting Gaara while Naruto passed Kakashi off to Guy so he could help Hinata.

"Where is he?" Chiyo asked as Naruto and Hinata stepped forward holding the Kazekage. Together the group left the wooded area, heading towards the hill in the meadow.

Anko sat at the table waiting for her rather large dinner order of Dango, and right as she was about to pay the man for the order she heard it.

"Anko sensei."

Dread filed the very pit of her stomach, slamming money down on the counter Anko yelled "I'm coming back for that!" before sprinting off towards the inn they were staying at.

Gin released his hold on the now unconscious Hanabi, laughing as she hit the ground. "Hmph, little bug you put up a decent fight for someone so weak, that much I'll admit. However nobody beats me, ever." Lifting the girl with one arm He turned to walk into the woods but was stopped by a voice.

"Nobody beats you ever huh? Wanna make a bet on that?" Anko stared down the man who dared to harm her student. Again Gin laughed as he turned around to face the fuming kunoichi. Slowly he squatted down and placed Hanabi on the ground.

"let's make this simple, I have orders, and so do you. My orders are to bring her in, yours are to teach her and train her to become an exemplary shinobi. We both have jobs and like the simple pleasures in life, no? So how about a wager? You win, you keep her and I never come back. Ever. I win and I complete my job and you get her back in a week...maybe if they allow it." Anko stared at the man before her incredulously was this guy serious?

"How about this, you leave her and leave and I give you a thirty second head start to run, or you leave her tell me who sent you and depending on the circumstances I may or may not kill you." Anko said growling through clenched teeth as she watched for his reaction. This guy was no weakling, he was around her level on a bad day, so Anko could easily take him down, but getting the info out was the important part.

"So who sent you after my student?" Anko said glancing from the child on the floor to the man beside her.

"Get three hits and i'll tell you." Gin said as he charged Anko with incredible speed as he slashed at her with his newly formed claws.

'Hmm, beast mimicry. That must be his tiger style.' Anko thought as she side stepped and grabbed his arm, her snakes biting down onto her opponent's flesh. Yanking him towards her Anko kneed him in the stomach, flipped him over and stomped her foot onto his chest.

"That's three now tell me what you know before I actually try to hurt you." She hissed standing over him, never taking her foot off his chest.

"I do free lance missions, I was hired by the Hyuga clan elders to retrieve the youngest daughter of the main branch. And before you hurt me more, the reason I was hired and not a leaf shinobi is because their doing something sly and underhanded that would be looked down upon in the village. Most of my missions like this are usually something screwed up. I don't know much about the Hyuga clan but they were discussing something about a seal. About sealing the girl, They hired me to bring her to be sealed." Anko stepped away from the man letting him sit upright.

"You have 30 seconds to start running as fast as you can-" Anko said but was cut off.

" But I told you everyth-"

"29...28.." Anko said as she cracked her knuckles menacingly. Scrambling to his feet the would be kidnapper began running, but before he could take even his third step Anko pinched a nerve in his neck paralyzing him. She removed a sealing scroll from her jacket and sealed him inside it.

"Oops." She said as she stowed the scroll back in her pocket. Anko ran over to where Gin had placed Hanabi and checked the girl over. She was breathing, she was alive, just sliced to shreds. All the cuts were shallow and looked painful, carefully lifting the child, Anko walked back to the inn and began packing their things.

Naruto and Hinata gently lay Gaara's body on the ground as the group surrounded them. Sakura came forward and checked for any signs of life. Hinata watched as Naruto's face fell as Sakura shook her head sadly. Tears poured from the boy's eyes.

"Why? Why Gaara? Why is it always him? He just became Kazekage, he can't die like this, he can't!"

"Calm down Uzumaki Naruto..." Chiyo said looking at the blonde who rounded on her furiously.

"SHUT UP! If you hadn't put this monster in Gaara none of this would have happened! You call us jinchuriki host, but who are you to decide that fate for someone else? Did you ever consider what Gaara thought? Did you even ask?" The group watched sadly as the normally happy-go-lucky blonde broke down sobbing. Hinata reached out to touch him but he jerked himself away from her.

"I couldn't stop Sasuke, I can't save Gaara for three years I've trained like crazy and for what? For Nothing! Nothing's changed!" Chiyo stood from her spot and knelt next to Gaara. Slowly her hands began glowing brightly. Sakura stared with a look of recognition on her face.

"Granny Chiyo! that jutsu!" Sakura gasped. 'So this what she ment by 'one thing left to do...In exchange for her life...'

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked as the group fell silent watching the old woman give her life to Save Gaara's.

"What is she doing?" Naruto yelled.

"She's going to bring Gaara back." Sakura said looking to her teammate. The jonin watched quietly while their students stared shocked.

"Can...Can she really do that? How?" Naruto asked now watching the old woman.

"Only Granny Chiyo can use this jutsu." They watched as her glowing chakra on her hands quickly shrank.

"No! I don't have enough chakra!" Chiyo gasped. Hinata stared in sadness, after so much, after such a jump in hope something like this happens.

"Granny, can you use mine?" Hinata's heart leapt. 'Naruto.'

"Can I help as well?" Hinata asked getting looks from the group, Chiyo and Naruto as she knelt next to the blonde placing her hands on theirs.

"Me too." Sakura said

"My youthful chakra can be of use right?" Lee asked

One by one the members of the group offered up some of their chakra to bring back their friend and once they put in as much as they were able, it was only Naruto and Chiyo left.

"You I'm glad people like you have come along Naruto. Everything in my life that I have done has been wrong, but now maybe I can make up for my past mistakes. Become a hokage the likes your village has never seen! And Sakura, in the future, don't save a dying granny like me, help those you truly care about. Naruto may I ask one final favor?" Chiyo asked looking at the boy in front of her who nodded his head staring at her.

"You know Gaara's pain, and he knows your's, please look after him."

"I promise I will."

The group watched as Gaara began to stir. Granny Chiyo slumped towards the ground but was caught by Sakura. Feeling a large presence Hinata turned to see a large procession of suna shinobi being led by Temari and Kankuro. By the time the group surrounded them Gaara sat up wearily staring at Naruto in confusion.

"Gaara." Naruto said with a happy smile.

"Naruto." Gaara looked around and stared in awe. "What's all this?"

Again Naruto smiled holding back his tears.

"We all came running to your rescue, you had us all worried!" Naruto said.

"Hmph, You sure did, you caused us a whole ton of grief little brother." Kankuro said smiling. Hinata stood watching the sand siblings and Naruto talk with tears in her eyes. She was so happy for them, Naruto and Gaara. Hinata continued watching as fan girls of the Kazekage swarmed around him throwing Naruto aside to make room. Wincing Hinata walked over to where Naruto sat talking to Kankuro. She smiled as she watched Temari bar the girls from their prey which was Gaara.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Hinata said with a smile. "I'm happy you have your dear friend, and I'm happy you have your brother. I am proud to have been a part of his recovery, it was an honor." Turning Hinata walked over and stood with her cousin as they began to talk. When Hinata looked back Gaara was on his feet with Naruto's help. Together they walked towards Sakura and Chiyo before stopping in front of them.

"Everyone pray for lady Chiyo." Gaara said as he bowed his head. Everybody followed suit. They stayed three extra days so they could rest up and attend the funeral, but eventually it was time to return to Konoha. They stood at the gates of Suna, Gaara and his siblings there to see him off. Hinata watched as Naruto struggled with his goodbye, and with the help of Gaara's sand they shook hands. With a wave they were all on their way home. Hinata was prepared for this walk, She had alot of explaining to do. She knew that she crushed and hurt him, and in front of so many people no less. Now was the time to make up for everything and explain it all.

Tsunade Sat at her desk when a knock came from her door.

"Enter!" the blonde hokage said, watching as a messenger opened the door.

"You have two important messages, both Classified. One labeled Urgent/Classified from Anko, one labeled important/Classified from Suna."

"Give them to me." Tsunade said wasting no time booting the messenger out with a quick thanks and activating the privacy shields. She opened the urgeng message from Anko first.

Tsunade

Were returning immediately, Hyuga elders are sending people after Hanabi, she's not safe out here. This is a hide a tree in the forest situation, plus she needs medical attention, we'll be there in less than a day, probably at your office around midnight please wait for us, I'll explain everything.

Anko

"Damn it, I knew they were up to something. They were just too far under the radar lately..." Tsunade quickly opened the other message scroll.

Lady Hokage, Tsunade

Mission in Suna accomplished for all teams, one casualty an elder from suna. Two akatsuki are believed to be dead, one is confirmed, they are Deidara from the land of stone, and Sasori of Suna( Confirmed dead). We have stayed an extra three days to care for our wounded and to represent Konohagakure at the funeral for one of their respected elders who fought beside us. We are on our return trip now and will hopefully return with in the next three days or so.

Kakashi.

Tsunade finished up her paperwork for both messages yet she did not release the seals. With what she was going to be dealing with tonight Tsunade decided it would be best to get some uninterrupted work time and finish a couple of the stacks of paper work. Reaching into her desk drawer Tsunade poured herself a shot, it was going to be a long night.

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys! First my computer crashes, then the site wont let anybody upload... sigh, to make up for the wicked long wait I made this chapter extra extra long! Hope you enjoyed it, and the spin I put on the whole revive Gaara scene. I mean hell that's what should have happened! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


	25. Like salt in the snow

Sanctuary

Chapter 25

Like salt in the snow

'What happened? Why do I hurt so bad? Wait it had something to do with that guy...Gin maybe his name was?' Hanabi was exhausted as her head rested on Anko's shoulder. The Jonin had been piggy-backing her charge all the way back to Konoha to meet Tsunade. Tired eyes opened and the young girl took in her surroundings. They had been in a mountain village but now she could see familiar forest.

"Sensei?" Hanabi said softly silently praying that she hadn't been captured by the enemy. As the familliar voice of her sensei responded, Hanabi relaxed letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"What happened? Where are we going?" Anko continued walking as she answered the girl.

"Well, you did what you normally do when you're obviously outclassed, you put up one hell of a fight, royally got your ass handed to you and then called for me. Your life is more important than your pride Hanabi. Besides you've only been a genin for three months, it's ok to run from the battle field. If you know you're in trouble then call for help, run, avoid fighting! So-"

"I'm sorry..." Anko was surprised with Hanabi's apology, it was something she had not been expecting, how ever the girl wasn't done yet.

"I knew he was stronger than I was, He was also much faster than I imagined. Everything that happened to me was because of my stubbornness, It isn't your fault, hell with my superiority complex about my skills it's like i'm asking for a ticket to heaven." Anko smiled slightly as she continued walking, at least she had admitted that she knew her problems in battle, and oddly that gave the older kunoichi some peace of mind.

**Give me wings, give me peace**

**These are the things that I need**

**I'm tormented, broken and chained**

**Are you listening? Are you listening?**

Two lone figures sat around a small fire, their comrades lives in their hands while they sleep peacefully for the time being. Hinata's pale skin was slightly illuminated by the glow of the burning embers. She watched as the orange streaks snaked their way through the burning long. Naruto had been silent for some time now, almost an hour and frankly Hinata was uncomfortable. The blond ninja just sat there going over everything in his mind.

_Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The group had finally set up camp for the night the majority of the group instantly falling asleep after a scarce dinner of ration bars. Naruto had offered to take the second before final watch, with Hinata having the final watch. He watched the indigo haired beauty step from her tent as he prodded the flames licking at the fresh pieces of wood, burning the dry bark with crackling pops. Hinata was uncomfortable, that much was certain. His cerulean eyes followed her lavender ones as they graced the ground with their beauty, occasionally straying from her staring match with the grass to meet his gaze. So much did Hinata want to talk to him, but when she opened her mouth the words wouldn't come out. Several times she opened her mouth to speak, with the result being that she looked like a fish out of water. Hinata looked absolutely miserable and shivered slightly at the gust of wind. Naruto stood from his seat and walked past Hinata disapearing into his tent.

'I couldn't say anything, no matter how hard I tried. He hates me I knew it!' Hinata let out a shuddering breath as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. Suddenly something warm was placed over her shoulders, Naruto's jacket. He walked past the fire to get his stick before sitting next to Hinata.

"Thank you." She said softly looking to her left staring at the boy next to her who simply smiled. However as many people he fooled with that smile, Naruto could not fool Hinata. Behind that smile was pain, hurt and sadness. Though it was an almost perfect mask, her Byakugan was not needed to see through his facade.

"Naruto, I'm so so sorry. I should have told you, I should have trusted you enough to tell you and I it's-" Naruto put his hand up to stop her talking. The frantic sound to her voice made his heart clench tightly.

"Please, calm down, take a breath and talk to me." Naruto said softly watching as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"If you could start from the beginning that would be great." He added watching as Hinata wiped her tears with a sleeve. So much did Naruto want to tuck her hair behind her ear, wipe the tears away and promise that all was forgiven and forgotten. He loved her with all his heart and written across it was Hinata's name, but as much as he loved her, Naruto wanted to know was the big question, why.

"Alright, from the beginning. It started when you first accepted us into your home. It was a dream to be away from the confines of the complex, away from the demoralization, the abuse, the fear. Well Hanabi went to the market with me about a month later and we seen quite a few of the branch members in horrible shape. You can tell when the seal has been activated, their sluggish weak, tired... They were in the worst shape I had ever seen them. That was when I realized it, although I had escaped, they were still living their lives with death hanging over thier heads, at any moment in a blind rage, someone could lose a mother, a daughter, a father ,a son, a brother or a sister. My clansmen and clanswomen needed me, and I simply cast them aside so I could be happy, yes I was in danger and not for a moment do I ever regret removing my sister from that hell hole, but me leaving changed nothing for them. Just because I left doesn't mean that they stopped hurting, I just stopped seeing it. I've been trying to find out ways to help them, but there is nothing I can do with out being part of the clan. I should have told you what I was about to do, for not doing so I am ashamed. There were several Hyuga elders walking around the plaza that day. That's why I did it there, in front of so many people...in front of them. So they would see and report back what had happened. If I had returned while still being with you they would have threatened you to control me, they would have used your naive innocent nature to take advantage of you and in the end we would have hurt each other. I would like nothing more than to have your forgiveness and your love again, I know that's a lot to ask for, considering how I acted and handled the situation. I'm so so sorry."

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

**Give me shelter from the storm**

**I know it's a lot to ask for considering how recent**

**I've piled the dirt on your name**

**are you listening? Are you listening?**

**Are you listening?**

**I've heard that winter's cold **

**will give way to summer's warmth**

**oh, no like salt in the snow**

**I'm melted and left all alone**

**on the side of the road**

Naruto stared at Hinata, she had been silent well over an hour awaiting his response to her explanation. His mind was racing, so much had happened that lead to where they are.

"I wish that you would have told me you were hurting, that you were worried for your clan, I would have supported anything you've done, and I still will."

'What is going on? I feel like I'm in a daze, it feels like a dream to be talking again. I wish she had trusted me more, together we could have figured this out. Together we will, for her sake I will.'

**Is this where I am for your sake?**

**Stuck between sleep and awake?**

**My mind is dreaming of things...**

**are you listening? Are you listening?**

"Naruto I'm sorry. I thought I knew how to handle this, I took you for granted and I'm a horrible person for that, I-"

"No, not horrible, just dense don't do this again, I'm not strong enough to go through that again." Hinata took Naruto's hand with her own and nodded her head smiling.

"I promise, I will try never to hurt you like that again. I swear upon my life. And I'll tell you if anything comes up with the elders. "

Naruto smiled at her, his true smile shining through, he was coming back he was becoming himself again and to Hinata that was a beautiful sight to see.

**I took you for granted again**

**and drew you aside and pretended**

**for one minute that I had control of my life**

**and direction it seemed to be in**

**I was wrong again...I was wrong again**

**Are you listening?**

**I've heard that winter's cold **

**will give way to summer's warmth**

**oh, no like salt in the snow**

**I'm melted and left all alone**

**on the side of the road**

Anko finally reached the village and ran through the gate heading towards the Hokage tower. The light glowed softly through the curtains, at that sight Anko sighed, Tsunade was still there. Had it not been for Hanabi sleeping on her back, Anko would have simply jumped through the window like she normally did, however she acted like a sane ninja and used the door for the first time in years.

Tsunade sat at her desk finishing up the last piece of paperwork. She glanced at the open window expecting Anko to burst through it at any moment, however she did not expect the knock that came from her office door. with a yawn and a stretch she walked over and opened it shocked to see not the kunoichi in question, but to see her at the door, and for her having knocked as well! Anko walked in and lowered her sleeping student into one of the office chairs.

"Tsunade, we need to talk about something, but she needs some medical attention first." Anko said standing next to the chair. As Tsunade walked over Anko began nudging her student.

"Wakey wakey poptart!" Tsunade stared at the jonin weirdly, Anko answered the questioning stare with a laugh.

"She did it to me first, I think it's funny." Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned back to Hanabi who's eyes were opening.

"mmmfhh five more minutes please." she whined as she sat upright sleepily.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do. Besides how can Tsunade make sure you're ok if you're asleep?" Anko said placing her hand on Hanabi's head. After examening Hanabi and healing her wounds Tsunade became all business as she began speaking with Anko about what had happened and what their enemy had told her.

"Well, that is an extremely likely thing the Hyugas would do...However if you don't have any proof to back this up it will only be taken into account as second party speculation with an included bias. It's no secret that you aren't a fan of the Hyuga clan, especially being close with Hinata and Hanabi." Anko smiled at Tsunade's words.

"Aaahhh, but that is exactly what I thought you'd say which is exactly why I did bring evidence." Anko said as she pulled a scroll from her pocket holding in front of the Hokage.

"In here is the hired Kidnapper, and he's alive, just temporarily paralyzed. I figured that you'd want a first hand confession of what he told me." Tsunade smiled The Hyuga's messed up big time. Knowing Anko's violent streak they had probably expected her to kill the man, but now that they had proof that corroborated with her evidence they could nail the elders to the walls. What they had done was illegal. Sending somebody to retrieve a clan member is no crime, no matter what fashion in which it was done, but ever since Hanabi broke free using the Clan Council Act she wan no longer under the jurisdiction of the Hyuga, but of the Hokage. Tsunade and Anko shared a knowing smile. The Hyuga elders were going to finally get what was coming to them, and they'd be lucky if they made it out of the interrogation room alive.

The group was almost to Konoha, and Naruto and Hinata were the farthest behind, both longed to stay where they were, hand in hand, with their arms around each other. As they rounded the bend the walls of the village could be seen, two hearts sank. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and pulled her in a tight embrace before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck and keep me posted." He said before sprinting to the village like he usually would.

**And I will wait for you to come again**

**And I can't pretend I'm confident**

**And I can't pretend like it makes much sense**

**When it doesn't**

**I've heard that winter's cold **

**will give way to summer's warmth**

**oh, no like salt in the snow**

**I'm melted and left all alone**

**on the side of the road**

**on the side of the road(x4)**

**I've heard that winter's cold **

**will give way to summer's warmth**

**oh, no like salt in the snow**

**I'm melted and left all alone**

**on the side of the road**

Hinata passed through the gates of the village 15 minutes after Naruto did and headed towards the Hokage tower with the rest of the group, not including team seven who decided to keep up with Naruto. As they arrived the teams passed in the Hokage lobby, Naruto and Hinata not even exchanging a glance. After they relayed their mission report to the Hokage Hinata was asked to stay behind.

"Hinata, I have some very important and most likely shocking news for you." Tsunade said as she stared intently at the Hyuga girl.

"As the heir of the Hyuga clan I must inform you that the noble elders of your clan have been arrested for conspiracy to kidnap a Konoha shinobi, premeditated Kidnapping of a ninja out of the clan jurisdiction, attempted kidnapping of a leaf genin, and the kidnapping of the Leaf Shinobi Hanabi Hyuga." Hinata's heart almost burst through her chest as her eyes grew wide. To hell with the Hyuga decorum.

"Where is my sister!" Hinata asked standing up immediately staring intently at the village leader.

'I go on one mission and they kidnap my sister?'

"Hanabi is safe and sound currently under guard in her room at the Namikaze house. You have permission to go to the house, the owner of the home has no problem with you going to visit your sister. He said to walk right in." Tsunade said with a smile. She knew that they missed each other horribly, and with the elders currently under arrest with out bail they could spend some time together with out fear. Hinata bowed to the Hokage before rushing from the office.

Running through the town Hinata's feet took her where they needed to be, they took her to her home, where she felt true happiness, where she felt loved and loved in return, where she was safe and secure, they took her to her sanctuary. Hinata stopped outside the gate and hesitantly nudged it open. The gate swung wide as if welcoming her back to where she truly belonged. As she walked up the walkway a half year's worth of memories flowed back to her. Hinata smiled as she touched the cool brass knob of the front door. Opening it it too swung wide as if in a welcoming gesture. Happy tears came from the girls eyes, nothing had changed, it even smelled the same.

"I'm home..." Hinata whispered happily wiping her eyes. She ran up the staircase and headed towards the door with the Yellow plaque bearing Hanabi's name. Opening it her kid sister was nowhere to be found. Hinata ran through the house searching for anybody. Finally she opened the door to her room and smiled, Hanabi was fast asleep on Hinata's bed holding her favorite stuffed bunny. Closing the door gently behind her Hinata crawled into the bed with her little sister as she stiffeled a yawn, a nap sounded like a perfect thing right now.

Else where in a secret location in Konoha

"So, we have 10 Hyuga clan members were getting information out of huh?" Ibiki said as he leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on his desk.

"Yep, and I'll give you my bonuses from my next three A ranked missions if you give me some time under the radar with them." Ibiki smirked as he looked over at the woman leaning against the wall in his office.

"I'll do you one better, you do the interrogation, just remember to keep them alive, Tsunade'll have my ass if any more people die here this month." Ibiki got up from his desk and headed towards the door.

"By the way, what did they do to piss you off so bad?" he asked as the door to the first interrogation room opened, she stopped before turning to face the scarred man.

"They put my student's life in danger, and they tried to kidnap her. Nobody fucks with MY kid!" She growled. Ibiki only smirked

"Have fun Anko." Moments later the screams began.

**Thanks for reading ! Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the reviews! the song through the story is called salt in the snow by The Classic Crime. It's legit about snow, but I honestly think it has a much deeper meaning, and I don't know why but I find the song to be beautiful. Well, until next chapter!**


	26. Life

Sanctuary

Chapter 26

Life

As Hanabi opens her eyes she looks around the lavender colored room. Her sister's belongings were gone, and the dresser had a thick coat of dust. She remembered the feeling of such a deep sadness as she broke down crying. So long she had been away and in that time her sister had gone and left them both alone. Hearing the soft crying Naruto had immediately found the source doing his best to comfort the crying child. After Naruto left Hanabi curled up on Hinata's bed and fell asleep. Now as she tried to move she couldn't move, an arm held her in place. Hanabi looked around finding her captor and letting out a squeal of happiness.

"Hinata! Hinata you're back! sister wake up!" Hanabi squeaked happily as she roughly shook her sister awake.

"what? whatssa matter?" Hinata asked sleepily as she was suddenly being shaken and squeezed by her little sister.

"Hinata you're home! I was so sad, lonely and sad, but you came home, you didn't leave me, I knew you wouldn't!" the girl said happily as she began to cry. Hinata stared at the scene her sister was making wondering what to make of it.

"Hanabi." Hinata said softly as she rubbed her sister's head. "I would never ever leave you, I'll go on missions and I might be gone for quite some time, but I would never leave you, you're my sister and I love you deeply."

"Hinata? is Naruto going to not be sad anymore? I liked it when he was happy, before I left on my mission he looked really sad, and when I came back he still looked a bit sad, is he ok?" Hanabi asked as Hinata stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, he's going to be ok. I have to go to the Hyuga complex, you can come with me if you want, but if you don't you have to stay here, alright?" The older girl said as she started for the door.

"I'll come with you."

Together they walked from the Namekaze house to the Hyuga complex, as they entered the compound the atmosphere was chaotic, the two girls made their way through the compound towards the commotion, and as they further entered, the Hyuga medics could be seen and Hinata was getting nervous. Grabbing the nearest passing medic Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and her sister stared at her panic in her eyes.

"W-what?" She asked again as she began shaking. 'No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, were finally normal together, we finally get along.'

"I said Lord Hyuga's suffered a heart atack, his condition is unstable at best. If you'll excuse me..." With that the woman hurried past the two stunned girls. Hanabi grabbed her sister's hand as they ran through the building looking for their father. He was found in his study with several medics around him. Hinata did her best to keep the sight from her sister's eyes but being stubborn Hanabi pushed her way past her sister to stop dead in her tracks. Letting out a strangled wimper she turned hiding her face in her sister's shirt before bawling her eyes out, in the process of getting to her sister Hanabi knocked over a porcelin vase, sending it to the ground with a crash.

"Hanabi, how many times have I had to replace that vase because you broke it doing something foolish?" Hiashi asked weakly with a smirk on his face. Hinata stared as Hanabi ran over to their father.

"Daddy? Daddy are you ok? You're going to be fine right? Right?" Hanabi asked frantically kneeling next to her father holding his hand in both of hers.

"Hanabi you need to leave your father be, go wait in the hall child, this is an adult's matter."

"She's fine, both my children are fine. She's a Kunoichi of Konoha that makes her an adult after all." The nurse sputtered in outrage and left the room.

"Hinata is here too yes?" Hiashi asked looking for his eldest child.

"Yes Father, i'm here." Hinata said softly as she too walked over to where he lay surrounded by medics.

"We have much to discuss, namely how the clan is to be run when I am no longer head." Hiashi said softly.

"Oh Father, that's not going to be for a while, a long long while." Hinata was doing her best not to freak out, just stay calm cool and collected. Hiashi smiled "Unfortunately my reign of head Hyuga ends today. I may live, I may die. You know my health is failing me, I want to see you care for this clan like you have for your sister. I have watched you this past year Hinata and you've blossomed into an incredible shinobi. Truly you both are your mother's children."

"Father, don't you think that there is another more worthy to rule our clan? Neji is the touted Hyuga genius! Shouldn't it be him who gets to run things?" Hiashi laughed which shocked his children, Hiashi Hyuga does not laugh.

"Neji my nephew is the perfect canidate for clan head, however, how will it be you who changes the Hyuga clan if you are not the one to rule it? I have faith in your abilities Hinata, you need to as well because starting today YOU are the leader of this clan." Hanabi stared at her sister with wide eyes, and as Hinata looked around the room so were the other people in the room.

"I promise to do what's best for our clan father, I promise." Standing up all eyes were on the usually timid Hyuga girl, however a new fire was burning in her eyes.

"You two, Meiko and Katsu, go to the Hokage's office immediately, Meiko explain the situation thoroughly to Shizune, Lady Hokage's advisor, Katsu Please bring the hokage here. Tell her that I sent you, tell her by name, not by my title. Please go immediately." The two Hyuga sped off towards the Hokags'e office. Hinata turned to a trainee Hyuga medic.

"Hanamaki, Go to the hospital and ask for the lead tending physician, which would be Sakura Haruno, to prepare for my father's arrival. He will not be staying here." With a bow the girl ran off. Hanabi watched as Hinata called people by name and sent them off to do the duties specifically requested of them by their new leader. Minutes later three Hyugas and Tsunade entered the room.

"Lady Hinata, Sakura has been informed of the transfer!" Hanamaki said slightly out of breath. Meiko immediately piped up.

"Leader, Shizune has been informed and has written up a complete report which will be upon lady hokage's desk with in the hour!"

"I" Katsu said "Have brought the Hokage as requested and informed her of the situation as we made our way back to the compound."

"Hanamaki, Meiko, Katsu, thank you, your help is very much appreciated, you are dismissed for the time being." Hinata said her soft voice assertive and strong.

"Lady Tsunade?" Hinata said as she turned towards Konoha's famed medic.

"He's currently stable, we can begin the transfer to the hospital immediately." Hinata nodded happily

"Hanamaki, gather several medics and have them bring our former leader to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Yes lady Hinata, right away." The girl ran off towards the Hyuga medical ward.

"Lady Tsunade, it would be much appreciated if our clan's medics could attend some of your medical lessons, they mostly specialize in Juken related wounds, I think it would be better for them to have all around experience." Hinata said looking at the older woman before her. Tsunade smiled, only ten minutes in and she already had the respect of her subordinates. And was making ground breaking decisions. She was a natural born leader.

"I will have Sakura, or Shizune instruct them, We'll discuss this in more detail later. Here come the medics, could you back up a bit, Hinata, Hanabi." The two girls complied and watched as their father was wheeled out of the room. Hinata slumped into the desk chair exausted from the emotional strain.

"Hinata, he's going to be alright right?" Hanabi asked looking at her sister.

"Yes, he's going to be alright, and so are we." Hinata said confidently. One of the maids entered the rom with a knock.

"Lady Hinata, word is spreading about your new position congrats." Hinata smiled. "Anything I can do or get for you?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. I would like it if you and the other maids could inform the clans members that there will be a clan meeting outside in the garden in an hour. There is much that must be discussed."

"Right away ma'am." Just as she was about to leave Hinata called out to her.

"Wait please! Could you send Neji here please?" Again the maid bowed and headed out the door. Hinata began busying herself with the contents of her new desk, making them orderly. Opening the locked drawer on the right Hinata found what she was looking for. In that drawer was a secret compartment containing the sealing scrolls and the reversal justu for the seal. As she opened the scroll and laid it upon the desk Neji entered with a bow.

"You asked to see me Lady Hinata?" He asked with a smile. Oh Neji knew how Hinata hated being adressed in a formal manor by him.

"Neji, my brother it's time for you to be free of the seal which binds you. It's time for the caged bird to fly freely once again. Are you ready for this?" Hinata watched as happiness and hope filled Neji's eyes. The usually stioc ninja smiled brightly.

"I have been ready for years Hinata." Neji said as he watched Hinata form the seals necessary before touching his forehead and whispering release. Hinata watched as the acid green seal slowly vanished to nothingness.

"Did it work?" Neji asked anxiously looking at Hinata for confirmation. They knew there was only one way to check, and that would be to activate the seal. closing their eyes tightly Hinata attempted to activate Neji's seal. The latter opened his eyes slowly and seen the look of worry on Hinata's face.

"It worked...I'm free... Hinata you did it!" The boy hugged his cousin happily.

"Thank you, I will follow you and only you. My loyalty is yours." Hinata smiled as they broke apart.

"Didn't I promise to change this place Neji? I will because I never go back on my word." The maid from before knocked on the office door.

"Lady Hinata, the clansmen and women have been informed of the meeting, it's almost the designated time as well." Hinata nodded in thanks and walked from the office, Neji and Hinata following her. The garden was packed with Hyugas of all ages and classes. Hinata took notice of how main and cadet branches sat separated from each other. Hinata walked to the front of the crowd and stood upon the boulder to gain the group's attention.

"My fellow clansmen and clanswomen, Today we will celebrate the winds of change that have finally arrived upon the Hyuga clan. We are the Hyuga clan, the strongest clan in Konoha, yet we separate ourselves and segregate each other as if we were separate creatures, not siblings, cousins and family. From this day on ward there will be no separation of houses, there will be no main branch and cadet branch. We will be untied and join together as one family! Along with the abolition of houses, there will be freedom for those who have suffered at those who felt superior. No longer will there be a caged bird seal! There will be a new seal invisible to the human eye. It's only job will be to seal off the Byakugan after death of the wielder. This seal is un changable and can not be used as a punishment. Every member of this clan will recieve the new seal, even myself. As many know the clan elders have been arrested and taken into custody, save for one, Makoto Hyuga who followed his duties and acted appropriately. The current band of elders have been discharged, and will not be returning. Because of the treasonous acts they have committed on one of their own fellow leaf ninja, they are going to be incarcerated for a very long time. Lord Hiashi Hyuga our former leader has stepped down from his duty as the head of the clan due to his failing health. I will do my utmost best to lead this clan with the strength and will of fire blessed upon us as Konoha citizens and shinobi. Starting tomorrow our medics will be meeting two of Lady Hokage's top students and learning at their feet. Learn well and train your hardest to save lives. Those with seals will have theirs altered immediately, and those with out seals will get theirs in due time. They will be placed in alphabetical order by family, you will get a message the day before you receive a seal and you will form a single file line outside my office. Today we become a clan of one, this unity is far over due. The meeting is officially over, please those with the caged bird seal meet Neji and I outside the dojo. Thank you."

Hinata jumped down from her makeshift stand aka the boulder and was immediately mobbed by joyful clan members who were cheering her on. Slowly but surely they made their way to the dojo on the otherside of the compound and after teaching Neji the hand signs the two began altering the seals of their fellow Hyugas, freeing them of their cages. With in three days every clan member however reluctant they were were sealed with the new seal including even Hinata and Hanabi. The only thing the new seals could do was seal access to the Byakugan after the carrier's death. No longer was there a mark upon the foreheads of the individuals. The atmosphere of the Hyuga compound became calm warm and airy in a matter of months. To Hiashi's delight Hinata proved to be an exceptional clan head, though the most unusual. Hinata did not live on the Hyuga compound btu stayed at the Namekaze residence with her sister and Naruto. The paperwork was done at a record pace and for the first time in years there was no hostility in the complex. It was a truly beautiful sight. Hinata smiled at what she had accomplished in only five months. A knock came on her door and Hinata was greeted with a familiar blinding smile of a happy go lucky blonde.

"Hey gorgeous, got time for a lunch break?" Naruto said happily leaning over her desk. Hinata too smiled as she stood from her chair.

"Actually I was just thinking about a lunch break... Ichirakus?" Hinata was stunned by Naruto's answer.

"Nah, not today, were gonna do something special today." His smile was infectious, but Hinata couldn't help but wonder what was so special about today. She had been so busy running her clan that she hadn't much time for everything else.

Together they walked through the garden, getting smiles and waves and greetings from the clan members. They walked from the compound after Hinata put Neji in charge for the time being. They walked down the road and towards the park. Summer was on it's way as the birds flew through the skies chirping their songs. Suddenly Hinata remembered, actually it hit her like a train, it was their one year anniversary. Today was the anniversary of their first date.

"You remember everything don't you Naruto?" Hinata said with a smile as she squeezed his hand. He took her to a meadow filled with wild flowers. There a picnic basket and blanket was neatly placed on the top of a hill. Together they shared a lunch of sandwiches and iced tea. Content they sat in silence letting the warm sun shine down upon them. After a while Hinata opened her eyes as a shadow hovered over her.

"What are you so smiley for?" she asked suspiciously as he simply smiled at her. Then came the devestating attack only Naruto would think to do. Hinata laughed as she gasped for breath.

"Stop! hahaha You know I'm ticklish! He he stop it! Naruto!" Hinata squealed squirming away from his tickling fingers before pinning him to the ground as she sat on top of him.

"Oooh gotta love a woman who's in charge, sexy!" Naruto said with a wink catching Hinata completely off guard as she blushed a deep shade of red. Naruto laughed, if there was any one skill he possessed it was the ability to make Hinata switch shades of red.

"Ready to head back Hinata?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, there's still lots I have to get done." Hinata said softly looking down at the blue eyed boy she had wrestled to the ground.

"Well if were gonna go you have to get off me." Again Hinata blushed and as she mumbled an apology pulling him up from the grass. Naruto smirked as he helped Hinata clean up the remnants of the picnic. Finally they returned to the Hyuga complex. Naruto took her hands in his own, Their relationship had been one the Hyuga clan was completely aware of, mainly Hiashi. The aging man supported the deciscion of Hinata and Naruto being together and wasn't surprised when Naruto began dropping by to visit him while Hinata was buisly working on clan matters. Today was one of those days.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said with a smirk and a wave. Hiashi simply looked up from his paper. After realizing that Naruto's greeting was not ment to be insulting Hiashi soon accepted the casual atmosphere that Naruto brought with him on his visits.

"Good afternoon Naruto, I take it that your picnic with my daughter went well?"

"Yeah, it went great. It's nice to get her away from all this work every once and a while." The blonde said sitting down on the rather large comfy chair in the Hyuga sitting room as he stared off into space.

"What's on your mind boy?" Hiashi asked going straight to the point. Naruto snapped from his daze at the sound of the older Hyuga's voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing I'm just...thinking oddly." Naruto said with a smile, though his features were serious. Hiashi didn't look convinced.

"Obvoiusly if you're thinking with such concentration it isn't 'nothing'." At these words Naruto smiled.

"I see where Hinata get's her perception, she sees right through me as well. I'm just worried is all, the Akatsuki went so boldly into sand and took down the kazekage to take his Biju from him. Although he had precious people, I don't think Gaara had somebody like how I have Hinata. I don't want her to get hurt from being with me, I don't want anything to happen to her that could be avoided." Naruto's thoughts particularly went back to Itachi's genjutsu.

"They know about her, They know how much I love Hinata." Hiashi listened as Naruto voiced his fears outloud.

"Naruto you are strong, this I know. You have already saved my daughter more than once. Now tell me. What are you going to do If any threat were to come to Hinata?" Hiashi asked staring intently at the blonde.

"It wouldn't. I won't let anything happen to Hinata." Hiashi smiled as Naruto stared curiously.

"I once said the same exact thing. 'I will let nothing happen to my daughter' and what happened? Everything." Naruto listened intently as Hiashi spoke. Hearing things from Hinata was one thing, but hearing information like this from Hiashi was a rarity and should be treated as such.

"Hinata as you know is my first born, at that time she was the sunshine of my life. Like any father I showed off my prescoius jewel to the world. Me and Hina were so happy with Hinata. She was beautiful, nothing could go wrong with our lives. As Hinata grew she was a happy though quite shy child. Unlike many three year olds she was a proper heiress in training. On her third birthday there was a large celebration in the village. Leaf and Cloud had finally come to an alliance and the cloud ninja were there to sign an alliance treaty of peace. Cloud had always been infatuated with the Hyuga's eyes and jutsu, so naturally we were weary of them and avoided the festival. That night Hina came to me with unease lingering in her heart."

_Flashback~~~~~_

"Hiashi..." The soft vioce said as she stared at the head of the Hyuga clan, seeing not a clan leader, but her husband.

"Something doesn't feel right about today, I have the worst feeling in my chest, something bad's going to happen I know it." Hiashi stared at his wife with a comforting smile.

"Hina, no harm will come of Hinata, I will let nothing happen to our daughter. I promise." Hina simply nodded, not convinced. Though his words should have settled her fears, if anything they made Hina felt less at ease, it was as if they were cursing themselves. Night fell and Hina's fears only grew. She lie in bed next to her husband listening to his heartbeat her eyes closed as she tried to sleep.

Thump...Thump...Thump...**Thump**

Hina jolted up, that last thump was not the beat of her husband's heart, she felt her own pounding a mile a minute. This had happened several times during the night, and each time Hina jumped up and raced to her daughter's room only to find her sleeping soundly in her bed, safe and sound. Taking a calming breath Hina put on her slippers and covered her nightgown with her bathrobe before walking the familiar path to her daughter's room.

'Everything's fine, it's just my imagination acting up.' She thought as she gently pried the door open yet again. The door glided open as Hina peeked into the room. Her heart froze as her knees went weak, the bed was empty and the usually closed window was wide open, the screen pushed _in._ Hina let out a heart wrenching scream of horror, her baby was gone. The sound of a shriek awoke Hiashi from his sleep with a quickness, he knew the sound of his wife from anywhere. Quickly he headed towards the sound, having a sinking feeling about where she would be. As he sprinted down the hall Hiashi almost collided with his twin brother Hizashi.

"Hiashi what happened?"

"I don't know." They continued towards the frantic sobbing until they reached Hinata's room. Hiashi only had seconds to register the empty bed and open window before his trembling wife threw herself into his arms.

"Hinata's gone! They took her, they took my baby! My baby's gone!" Hizashi gave Hiashi a look that plainly said' I've got this, go get your daughter.'

Passing his wife to Hizashi Hiashi jumped out the window activating his Byakugan. Immediately he headed north east and as he sped forward the sounds of his hysterical child could be heard. Hinata was awakened by the frantic screaming of her mother, and like any three year old who woke up afraid and scared she began crying for her parents, loudly. As Hiashi charged through the forest, he entered a small clearing just in time to see Hinata's kidnapper slap the crying child cold heartedly across the face making her squeal in pain and fear. Hiashi was pissed as he bound across the clearing sending a full powered chakra strike to the man's heart from behind. Snatching the trembling child from the kidnapper's grasp before he fell, Hiashi held her tight.

_End flashback~~~~~_

"I promised that nothing bad would happen, but sometimes things just don't go as planned." Hiashi said softly. As he was about to continue a knock came from the door interrupting Hiashi's story to the blonde who was rapt with attention.

"Enter." Naruto scowled as a maid entered the room. Right in the middle of the story and they get interrupted for what? Tea?

"Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata has requested your audience regarding a recent submission of a particular piece of paperwork. Are you currently able to assist?" The maid asked while still holding her bow to the former Hyuga head.

"Raise yourself, there's no need to show me such undue respect, yes I'm able to assist my daughter. Naruto, I'm afraid our story will have to wait until next time, it seems as if i'm needed." Bowing his head to the blonde Hiashi walked from the room. Walking down the hall, Hiashi smiled to himself. He knew why Hinata was calling him to her office, this was all part of the 'perfect plan' created by Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. Hiashi just hoped she would fall for it. He knocked on the office door and opened it knowing his daughter was waiting for him.

"You called Hinata?"

"Yes father...well, I think there's some kind of mistake on this paper." Hinata said softly staring at her father.

"Please elaborate Hinata."

"Well, this is a betrothal contract...with my name on it..."

**Bwahahaha, a simple cliff hanger yes, but still one none the less. With the flashback i figured that i'd try to show a bit of Hinata's mom and how she delt with Hinata's kidnapping. It's a horrifying experience to have a child go missing, especially your own. Unfortunately I know somebody who was affected by something like this.**

**Until next time my loyal readers and reviewers! Thanks for the Reads & Reviews!**


	27. Surprises

Sanctuary

Chapter 27

Surprises

"What's going on?" Hinata asked looking at her father from across the desk. So many times could she recall how it used to be her where her father was, and now it was opposite, how ironic.

"Well Hinata." Hiashi said taking the paper in his hand and glancing at it. "This looks to be a marriage contract." Hinata continued to stare at him waiting for more of an answer.

"Yes, I know what it is. I want to know why."

"Hinata, obviously a young man wishes for you to be his wife." Hinata for the first time didn't let her father finish.

"It's a betrothal contract, not a marriage contract, you know I love Naruto, why would you sign this? Why?" Hinata was panicked, a betrothal contract was not something that was easy to get out of, and there was usually lots of money involved that would have to be paid to the suitor for them backing out.

"Have you thoroghly read the paper Hinata?"

"What? I- No, but..."

"Read it through and through, then we'll discuss the plans for the wedding." Hiashi said sitting down in one of the chairs in his former office. Hinata nodded as she began reading the paper on the desk. Hiashi watched as his daughter read the letter attached to the paper, his trained eye waiting for the inevitable reaction.

_Lord Hiashi Hyuga and distinguished clan elders,_

_It is common knoweledge that the heiress of the Hyuga clan has come of age to marry. I am the last of a noble clan once famed in Konoha, lead by the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato my birth father and his wife and my birth mother Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. As the final member of my clan I wish to take the hand of Lord Hyuga's eldest daughter Hinata Hyuga. My bloodline can and has been varified by the fifth hokage Lady Senju Tsunade. Please consider my offer and as detriment paid upon the betrothal contract I am willing to give the Hyuga clan half of my family's fortune as it would belong to Hinata anyways._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Hinata stared at the letter in shock_. _

"I-I, he wants to..." Letter in hand Hinata ran from the room. Hiashi smiled as he stood from his seat, Naruto he knew would still be waiting for his return from his visit with Hinata. He headed towards the private sitting room back to his future son in law, He wasn't done with his story yet and Hiashi knew that Naruto was waiting for the conclusion. As he entered the room the blond looked up.

"Welcome back, everything alright?" Naruto questioned as Hiashi took his seat across from the young man.

"Yes, Hinata found your little surprise and is most likely searching the compound for you, so while we wait, how about I continue on where I left off hmmm?" Naruto nodded as he paid attention to the speaking Hyuga as he continued on with his story.

"I rescued my daughter from the kidnapper, at first I thought it was just some rogue looking for ransom money, that was until I got a look at his face.

_Flashback~~~~~~_

After scanning the area thoroughly Hiashi set Hinata down and he approached the masked man. Peeling back the mask Hiashi growled in anger, Hina was right, the ambassador to cloud was up to no good, for it was he Hiashi identified the man to be. Picking up Hinata Hiashi headed back to the compound. As he entered the gate Hina ran out to meet them.

"Hinata! Hiashi you found her!" Hina said as she took her daughter in her arms. "My baby, Thank God you're alright."

"M-mamma D-d-daddy s-stopped t-t-the b-bad guy, r-right D-daddy?" Hiashi stared at his daughter curiously as he nodded to his wife.

"I've taken care of the perpetraitor Hina, for now we've got nothing to worry about. I must go inform the Hokage of the events that unfolded tonight. Stay here with Hinata, I'll inform security and have the guards patrolling double time." Hiashi turned away as he walked down the hall.

"D-d-daddy's l-leaving?" Hinata asked as she watched her father walk down the hall.

"Daddy will be back very soon Hinata." Hina said as she carried her daughter inside to wait for her husband.

_End flashback~~~~~~~~_

"When I became leader of the clan I vowed to protect the clan members, yet we lost many during the great shinobi war. We lost many during the Kyubi attack, which we do not blame you for. When I married Hina, I vowed to protect her with my life. When Hinata was born I vowed to protect her from everything. My brother was killed in my place so Hinata would have a father, he offered his life when cloud demanded blood for the death of their ambassador. That was the first time Hinata had ever stuttered, it stuck with her. She went from being confident and quiet to meek withdrawn and nervous in only a day. Her drastic change in character was a blow to our family's happiness. Seeing the change in her daughter Hina began falling into depression, especially after Hinata began having nightmares and further withdrew from us. She gained an extreme distrust of strangers, men, and even me at one point. Hina was distraught, she felt there was nothing we could do to help our only child through her traumatic experience. After a year Hinata settled becoming a quiet stuttering meek little girl. Once again she trusted her family, though fearful. She even let me read her a night time story like she used to. That night Hina took a photo of Hinata and I sleeping like babies. It was her favorite photo of us, Hinata had finally returned to us. Two months later we were gifted with a surprise, Hina was pregnant again. We were all so excited.

_Flashback~~~~_

Hina's about 8 months pregnant, and Hinata just turned five. Hina was sitting in the garden in the early morning smiling as she watched Hinata practicing her forms. The sun had yet to rise but Hina promised to watch Hinata train this morning, no matter how early. The girl fumbled through her forms as more and more people watched her, it was plainly obvious that her nerves were getting the best of her. Hinata was getting nervous as more of the elders began crowding her.

"What are you doing? Your form is wrong!"

"Horrible, your movements are sloppy!"

"You do not flow! The movements do not mesh together, it goes by stances, one by one!"

"Wrong all wrong!"

"Enough!" Hina snarled as she slowly stood her hand supporting her lower back. "Do you have no shame? Hinata is five years old! What do you get from berating a little girl? Get out of here you jackals! Get out of here right now! You let her be or so help me I'll-" Suddenly Hina gasped as a hand clenched her stomach.

"Lady Hina, are you alright?" one of the elders asked as he stared at the woman before him.

"I'm fine, just leave me and my daughter alone. Hinata, come let's go find your Daddy."

"Y-yes M-mamma." Hina grabbed her daughter's hand and walked her out of the garden. Hina smiled as they began falling in step with one another.

"Baby, what are we gonna do with you?" Hina mused to her daughter as they stopped on a balcony on the top floor.

"Mamma, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked looking up at her mother. Hina smiled at her daughter.

"Hinata, have you ever seen a sunrise?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, b-but i've seen s-sunsets." Again Hina smiled.

"Anybody can watch sunsets together love, but remember a sunrise is something you share with somebody truly precious to you. Hinata you mean the world to me. I want you to always do your best for me alright?"

"Yes Mamma I ...promise." Hinata said slowly to avoid stuttering. Hina smiled as she winced in pain. The sun rose beautifully into the sky with pinks golds and oranges. Hinata smiled snuggling up to her mother's arm. Another stomach clenching pain coursed through her body. Hina didn't want to frighten her daughter, but finding Hiashi was important and needed to get done now.

"Hinata, baby? Go find Daddy as fast as you can alright? It's very important to find Daddy."

"Yes Mamma." Hinata said as she ran off down the hallway. As soon as her daughter was out of earshot Hina gave into the pain as she gasped at the contraction.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to meet us, isn't that right Hizashi?" The baby gave a sharp kick, as if it were listening.

"You should be proud of that name you know, you're being named after your uncle, your Daddy's brother. He did a very brave thing, and thanks to that you and Daddy are here." Hina leaned against the wall, her forehead pressed on the cool painted surface.

"Lady Hina, are you alright?" A sharp voice said to her right. Hina glanced over to see the elder she despised most.

"Kyoshi, what can I do for you?" Hina said with a sharp smile. Today, and especially now was she in no mood to deal with this woman. She was calious cold and cruel. And like the predator she was Kyoshi knew the right time to strike her victims, and she knew when they were weakest. Everything about this woman made Hina uneasy, and never was she allowed near Hinata, Hina had seen to that.

"Yes, I was just heading to my room for tea. Join me. I insist." She said with an equally sharp smile as she pulled Hina down the hall to her room.

"I really can't, I'm waiting for my daughter and husband."

"Well, at least have a seat, you look exhausted." She said as Hina was pushed into the seat. She did not want to be there, Hina felt sick to her stomach.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, you never have. I've never missed those daggers you glare at me in the hallways, I feel the anger and hatred in your stares, so what the hell do you want Kyoshi?" Hina panted as she glared at the older woman, who was glaring at her as well. She walked from her chair and stood in front of the pregnant woman. Placing her hand on Hina's bloated stomach she softly rubbed in in a circle. Hina stared at her in confusion as she did so.

"It was supposed to be my son, not my brother's. My son was supposed to lead this clan. But NO, Hiashi and Hizashi were born with life in their bodies, my son never moved. This should be my son's child, my grandchild." Hina tried standing but was pushed back down in the chair.

"Kyoshi, you're making me feel very uneasy."

"You don't deserve this life Hina." The younger woman's blood ran cold.

"You who are nothing more then cadet branch trash does not deserve to live among us of the main branch."

"Kyoshi, any other day in the world, I will settle this with you, but right now is not the right time to do this." Hina said keeping a weary eye on the woman's hand which still lingered on her stomach.

"You may be right..." Kyoshi said as Hina let out an almost silent breath.

"However, I've never listened to those below me, so why should I start now?" She said with a twisted smile as she forced an over whelming ammount of chakra through her hand on Hina's stomach, gasping in shock she began coughing up blood as she held her stomach tightly crashing to the floor. Kyoshi knelt down and smiled.

"I've had just about enough of you." Kyoshi's eyes widened in shock as Hina's hand slammed into her chest.

"The feeling's mutual you damn traitor." Hina hissed as the old woman keeled over lifeless. Standing Hina clung to the wall for support as she stumbled out of the room and down the hall.

"Hina!" Hiashi called out as he seen his wife stumble down the hall. Turning Hina smiled.

"Hiashi, Thank God." Hina said as she collapsed into his arms.

"HINA!"

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~_

"Hina told me everything that had happened as I carried her to the hospital." Hiashi said softly, sadness etched onto his face. Naruto's heart went out to the man before him. This was a voice of a broken man.

"As hard as they tried Hina couldn't be saved, luckily Hanabi was spared any damage from the blow. The doctors said that Hina's organs were damaged on a cellular level, they determined that who ever had done this had intended to kill, not only my wife, but my child as well. Naruto, you can't always protect the ones you love, but you can try your hardest to do so! Take the mistakes I have made and you learn from them. Do your best to keep my daughter safe." Naruto nodded.

"I will keep her safe, I promise." Hiashi simply nodded before looking towards the door with a smile.

"It seems Hinata is looking for you Naruto." The blond smiled.

"So she finally read it huh?"

"Yeah, she's estatic." Naruto stood stretching his muscles as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you Hiashi, I've got to go find my wife to be." With that Naruto left in search of Hinata. Luckily Naruto didn't have to look very far, after only two steps he was almost run over by the same person he set himself out to look for.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto! This paper! It says-it says that you-!" Hinata watched in shock as Naruto grabbed her hand and knelt down.

"You are my most precious person, I care for you more than I care for myself, and every day I carry you in my spirit. Today on our anniversary, i'd like to ask you to make me the happiest guy in Konoha, will you marry me?" Hinata stared with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I will." She said as Naruto stood pulling her into a kiss. As they stood there in their little bubble of happiness, Naruto pulled away smiling.

"I've got to talk to granny Tsunade, ok? I'll see you at home."

"See you at home, be careful" Naruto smiled and waved as he walked off. Inside he was jumping for joy, he wanted so bad to run through the village whooping for joy, but instead of doing so he just smiled happily like he normally would, because if Jiraiya and Tsunade were right then members of the Akastuki would have ears all around. This was something Naruto would not let them know about. As he headed towards the Hokage tower Kakashi who was by the entrance called out to him.

"Naruto, you need to see lady Tsunade, it's important."

"I was on my way to see her any ways, what's going on?" Naruto asked, when suddenly he was distracted by two huge and familliar toads, Gamabunta and Gamakichi who was perched upon his father's head.

"Yo Naruto!" Gamakichi said nodding to the boy.

"What are you guys doing here? Did something happen?" The smaller toad looked tempted to answer but his father hushed him.

"Naruto, come on." Kakashi said walking into the building. Naruto trotted after his sensei and together they entered Tsunade's office. Naruto looked around the room curiously.

'Why are there so many people here?' he thought looking at everybody's faces. Tsunade sat at her desk with Shizune, her assistant by her side. Kakashi went and stood near Sakura and Sai, Naruto's new teammate on the right side of the room. On the left side were two toads and a small bearded toad that looked quite old riding atop another.

"So this is Jiraiya-boy's student?" He said looking at the blond with interest.

"Yes, this is Naruto." Tsunade said from across her desk. Naruto dead panned as he stared at Tsunade.

"So who's Gramps over there?" Tsunade shot a glance at Naruto and he shut his mouth immediately.

"Show respect Naruto, that is Lord Fukasaku from . He is the one who taught Jiraiya the sage arts. He's come to speak with you." Naruto stared in shock at the small elderly toad before him.

"This is pervy sage's sensei?" The toad laughed at the mention of Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya.

"How befitting for him." the old toad mused.

"So, what do you want with me?" At this question Fukasaku became somber.

"Yes, there is much to discuss... I will begin with this...Jiraiya has died in battle." Naruto stared in shock

'This can't be real, this has to be a dream. Nobody has the best and worst moments in their lives in the same day only minutes from each other, if that truly happened some kind of messed up time paradox would rip a hole in the space time continueum, we'd live on water and it would rain dirt, and I'd hate ramen. There's no way this is real...'

Hinata walked from the Hyuga compound towards home. She smiled at the thought, soon it would offically be their home. They were actually going to get married! Hinata's heart was exploding in happiness. She wanted to tell the world, hell she wanted to scream it on top of the mountains, but in the ninja world doing such things as falling in love and getting married was dangerous, all your loved one's enemies became yours, and at times love lead to heart break. Kurenai was a prime example, She fell in love, married Asuma, became pregnant with his child, and just like that he was gone from the world. Hinata had helped her sensei as best as she could through those difficult times. Hinata would even walk Kurenai to the hospital for her check ups, and with an unspoken agreement with Shikamaru, he would walk her home.

Hinata knew the risks of love and happiness in the shinobi world, it was risky and dangerous, but oh so worth it. Hinata could keep her happiness inside for now, they would only tell a select few about the engagement. As she entered the house Hinata found Hanabi sitting on the couch quietly.

"Hey Hanabi, you ok?" Hinata said as she nudged her sister.

"Hinata, Naruto's really really upset, what happened?" Hanabi asked as Hinata looked through some papers on the kitchen table.

"What? what do you mean he's upset?" Hanabi leaned over the back of the couch to stare at her sister.

"Hinata, he went upstairs crying, I know he didn't want anybody to see him like that, but he's really upset and I'm worried." Hanabi watched as Hinata hurried towards the stairs. Quickly she began climbing and headed towards Naruto's room. Hinata cracked the door open slightly and peered through.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Said boy was staring out his window looking utterly miserable.

"Huh? Oh, Hinata, welcome home." he said quickly rubbing his eye as Hinata neared.

"Naruto, talk to me. What happened?"

Hanabi crept towards Naruto's room hoping to listen in on what had upset Naruto so. As she crept towards the door, Hanabi was suddenly pulled away.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Anko gave the girl a knowing look.

"I know what happened, for now Naruto needs some space, alright? Besides we have another mission, and I have a feeling you'll like this one." Anko watched as Hanabi packed her things, grabbing kunai and throwing stars and a few scrolls as well. Together they left the Namikaze home.

"So, what's this mission about Anko-Sensei?" Hanabi asked nudging her teacher as they walked along.

"Well, a new kid's coming to Konoha and he's already attained the level of Genin like you. We'll be taking him with us on a survival exercise." Anko said with a twisted smile. Hanabi knew these smiles all too well, it meant that Anko had something extra "special" for this exercise. But something still bugged Hanabi about the mission.

"Sensei, why are we taking him with us, doesn't he have a team if he's a genin already? What's his name and where is he from?"

"Well Hanabi, he's the last of his team, unfortunately his team died on a mission a few weeks back. Apparently he has no family. He's from a small village located near the coast. Supposidly they send their talented children for ninja training for a few years and then have them return so they can defend their village." Hanabi was happy with the information she had received, and as they neared the Hokage tower a sudden feeling of sadness over whelmed the place.

"Sensei, what happened?" Hanabi asked, noticing Anko's usually lively aditude diminish greatly.

"We've just lost somebody very important to konoha. Lady Tsunade's teammate and good friend Jiraiya of the sannin has lost his life in battle." Hanabi stared wide eyed, no wonder Naruto was so upset.

'Poor Naruto, I'd never want to know how it feels to lose my sensei.' Hanabi thought as they ascended the tower. Opening the door Hanabi and Anko waited for Tsunade to see them. Minutes later they were called in and briefed on their mission.

"Anko, Hanabi. I take it that you both under stand your mission? It is simply training exercises, understood Anko?" The jonin rolled her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Understood, I wont torture them too bad, oh and speaking of them, who's my other victim? Where is he?" Tsunade simply waved her hand as Shizune opened a door motioning for a young man to come out.

Hanabi stared at the boy with a slight blush. His skin was tanned from countless hours in the sun, and his hair was bleached from the sun's rays so much that it was almost white, if one looked close enough the faintest hint of blonde could be found. His eyes were the color of ice with flecks of dark blue in them. He wore black cargo pants and a dark blue hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath that was partially tucked in. His hands had blue fingerless gloves on them, on his right wrist was a red wristband, and finally on his back was a heavy looking sword.

"This." Tsunade said as she looked at the two leaf ninja before her.

"Is Amon, He will be your new teammate for the next few weeks, alright?" Anko and Hanabi nodded and together all three walked from the Hokage's office towards the training grounds, Anko leading the way.

After the group had gone a woman was directed into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Hokage, Thank you for taking Amon in to your village." She said softly. The woman was dressed in a simple tan and white dress, her dark hair pulled into a braid that reached down the length of her back.

"Yes, your plea for him to join us was quite...interesting... Would you mind telling me a bit about Amon? Miss...?" Tsunade asked

"Natsuki, Sakyua Natsuki. Amon is one of the top warriors in our village, he's often misunderstood because he's blunt. Well, at some times you really can't deny that he's a brat, but I don't think you'll ever find a kinder person. Amon, he's been through quite alot in his life, he's only 14 and he's lost everybody and every one he's seen die right before his eyes. His worst fear is seeing somebody precious be lost right in front of him. That's why he always keeps his distance from people. Please don't be so hard on him because of this! I know you will be able to make him into an exceptional warrior, less of a rule breaker and one more apt to use team work." Tsunade nodded, his story reminded her of another blond knucklehead. Yes, Amon was going to do just fine.

Hanabi watched Amon from the corner of her eye blushing ever so slightly and trying not to let it show. Suddenly Anko stopped, they had arrived at their destination.

"Alright I'd say that it's time for introductions, no? I'll Start. My name is Matarashi Anko, I specialize on Konoha's recon unit, and for fun I work in the torture and interrogation unit." She said with a devilish smile.

"My hobbies are training, and drinking, I like Dango, I hate _that_ snake bastard, and my dream for the future is to have done the best for my students. Hanabi, your turn." Hanabi nodded.

"My name is Hanabi, by blood I'm a Hyuga, but by name, not any more. Although the clan has changed significantly due to my sister's changes and rulings I no longer wish to return there, there's too many bad memories of the past. I left willingly. My hobbies are training with sensei, gardening and cooking with my sister. I like sweet things and kind hearted people. I hate people who judge others, arrogance and undue cruelty. My dream for the future is to be as great a kunoichi as my sensei." Anko smiled at her student as she was silently touched at her words. Together they stared at their newest member.

"My name is Amon, not that you need to remember that. I'm the last of my team and family, but I don't want your pity. I'm a survivor plain and simple. My hobby is training with my blade. I dislike meeting new people, mostly because bad things tend to happen when I'm around. In my village my family was shunned, we were nicknamed the shinigami clan, mostly because where ever we went we brought death. And I like it when people stay out of my way." 'At least then their safe..' the boy added in an after thought to himself.

Hanabi stared at the boy, she could clearly see the pain in his eyes. But there was something else there as well, It looked like fear, was he afraid of them? Hanabi wondered. What kinds of things had this boy been through to end up like he was? No doubt there was little time spent with family or friends, but maybe he would talk more about himself later? Hanabi happy with that thought focused on Anko as she began giving out the details of their survival test.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry about Jiraiya sensei, I know he meant a lot to you." Hinata said softly as they walked around their rather large yard. Naruto simply nodded. How could something like this happen? If they were able to defeat Jiraiya, one of the famed Sannin, how could HE of all people defeat the Akatsuki? He sighed as he thought about the old frog's deal. To become a toad sage just like his sensei, in his heart Naruto knew it was the right thing to do, This could save all their lives. But the question was how to tell Hinata?

"Hinata, I'm going to have to go away for a while. Pervy sage's teachers actually want to teach me the ways of senjutsu, just like sensei." Hinata wasn't surprised, she knew that some kind of special training was to happen.

"I understand, you go and do what must be done. Don't ever let me hold you back Naruto. Besides I have a busy schedule now, and it's not fair to you to have nothing to do while you wait for me." Hinata said with a smile, pointless means of dragging on the conversation, yes but if it made Naruto smile then it was well worth it. Naruto smiled softly for the first time in hours.

**Sorry for the lateness, I got most of the chapter done and then started on my Anime Boston costume which came out GREAT. I'm glad I went, I met some awesome people and seen lots of friends i hadn't seen since high school! hey, i'm in my 3rd year of college, so don't you dare go thinking i'm old! Heck, im not even 20 yet. Well i'll update soon, cuz my mind is working away...even though i should be working on my homework... thanks for the r&r's! later peeps!**


	28. Life goes on

Sanctuary

Chapter 28

Life goes on

Hanabi sat against the tree looking around the dark forest, A full week had passed since their 'Survival training' and where else did Anko take her students? Of course, where else but the forest of death. Anko was with them, but it certainly didn't make their training any easier. A lot had happened on that first real day.

_Flashback~~~~_

"Sensei, where are we going?" Hanabi asked, they had been walking through the forest for quite a while, and as they kept walking the brush only got thicker.

"Oh, you'll see, we're almost there anyways." Anko said with a smile looking back at her two students. Hanabi was her usual exuberant self, but Anko had yet to make anything of the new boy Amon yet. If anything he reminded her of that Uchiha brat that Naruto was teamed up with. Both were "the best in the village", had little to no family, and were cold and distant, but while Sasuke's eyes burned with anger and vengeance, Amon's were guarded and nervous. Maybe if she could get him talking they could learn more about him.

"So, you're the best in your home village, huh?" Anko said stopping so her students could catch up. The boy sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm some kind of prodigy? I'm not. My best friend Soma, he was the strongest. Tatsumi, my cousin was the fastest at coming up with strategies. Her annilytical skills were amazing. But me? I'm nothing special. The only reason why my village calls me the best... is because I'm the only able warrior left."

At this Anko simply raised an eyebrow, sure she had heard that his squad was wiped out, but to be the only able fighter left?

"But surely there must be others in your village who can fight with you to defend your home." Hanabi said as she tugged her shirt free from a thorny bush.

Amon smiled, "Some, yes but their all first year academy level. You don't know much about other countries do you? I don't mean the large nations like suna and cloud, but the small ones that have at least four to five families in them tops. It's easier for villages like ours, to remain nameless. In a single night it could be wiped off the map permanently and not a single soul would know. After all that's what happened with Whirlpool country. My village originally had five families living in it, so it's quite small. Because it's so small, we have little defenses. Ten years ago we were living peacefully, but competition with other small groups over resources were fierce. Fights between clans broke out, and eventually it lead to violence. In only two years we had three families left, and there weren't many adults left, just mostly the elderly and children, with a few parents here and there. With my family there was simply me, and my cousin Tatsumi. Her parents and my father died in the assaults on our small village. My mother passed away as she gave me life. My best friend Soma, his family had the least amount of casualties, however, his was the smallest family in the village. His parents were excellent wielders of the sword, and as a result, so was Soma. His grandmother and kid brother died in the attack. He was a good kid, but far too cocky for his own good. And the last ones left were the dog wielders. Back then they knew how to fight side by side with their beasts, but after the eldest in their clan died, their techniques and skill dropped tremendously. Only recently did a few from a family clan from this village actually come and help train them. I won't forget that boy or his sister, their dogs were cool too." Amon mused as he thought back to only a few months ago.

Hanabi however was thinking a mile a minute.

"Wait, Amon, are you talking about Kiba, Hana, and Akamaru?" she asked, watching as he smiled again.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, Kiba is my sister's teammate!" Hanabi said excitedly.

"Wow, what a small world, it'd be nice to see a familiar face."

"Alright Kiddies, were here!" Anko said with a smile. Watching as Hanabi went pale and as Amon just stared curiously at the girl next to him.

"Sensei, please tell me you're kidding..."

"Why? what's wrong, it's just a forest, granted it's fenced off, but-"

"No," Hanabi said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. " It's not just any forest, it's-"

"The forest of death!" Anko announced proudly cutting off her student, gazing upon the fenced off forest with affection in her eyes.

"This forest is used during the chunin exams, so only chunin and above level ninja are allowed in." Hanabi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness..."

"But,"

"Damn it."

"I got us special permission! So we can go in to train!"

"Oh joy, I've always wanted to have an early death." Hanabi mumbled

"Hanabi, you know I wouldn't put you up against anything you couldn't handle. Besides, I'm staying with you two, so c'mon, let's go!"

The first two days in the forest of death were rather uneventful, They just kept walking until they were deep in the forest. Finally they made camp.

"Alright guys, this is where we will be staying for the next few weeks, hell maybe for even the next month or so!" Anko said happily waiting for the reactions from her students, and barely being amused, both simply nodded.

"Ok, you two, go set up a perimeter a mile from camp in all directions clearing out anything that could be a threat. I'll go get us some dinner, because from now we'll be living off the land!" Nodding an affirmaitive the two stalked off into the forest. Activating her Byakugan Hanabi looked around There were several large, rather threatening creatures in their one mile perimeter.

"Ok, we'll be heading south east for about half a mile, that's where the closest thing is." Together they took off. An hour and a half later, they were on the fifth and final beast, A giant ape like creature. At first they were going to leave it alone, but the second it seen them It charged fiercely. Hanabi jumped out of the way throwing a flash bomb at the creature blinding it. Landing on the tree limb she watched as Amon went in with his sword slicing away at the beast's hard skin. Hanabi studied the creature with her Byakugan. The tough skin made close combat for her almost useless, but there had to be a weakness, everything had one. Finally she seen it, the tail, the beast howled enraged as Amon sliced it. Maybe if they kept up the attack on the tail they could drive it away.

"Amon!, Go for the tail!" The boy dodged another swipe and ducked behind a tree, watching as the beast charged past and began climbing up the tree in which Hanabi was settled. Immediately the girl jumped through the trees, landing on the ground she sprinted, zigzagging hoping to throw off the ape like animal. As Hanabi ran, her foot got caught in a tree root, gasping she slammed to the ground. Frantically trying pulling her foot free, Hanabi scrambled around as she felt the thunderous vibrations through the ground the beast was right in front of her raising it's massive fists above it's head ready to deliver a devistating blow. Hanabi closed her eyes in fear, waiting for a blow that never came.

"Get up! Don't you dare die!" Amon growled. Hanabi opened her eyes to see the older boy standing over her, shielding her with his sword as he blocked the monster's blow. With a massive push, he sliced the beast's hands as he shoved it away with his sword. Grabbing another flash bomb he flung it towards their enemy turning away as it let out a blinding light.

Covering her eyes with her arm, Hanabi turned from the bright light as it flashed. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and lift her up into the trees as her foot pulled free. Amon set Hanabi down on one of the branches and help a finger to his lips motioning down towards the beast. He crept along the branches until he was almost above it. Jumping with his sword raised high Amon plunged it into the back of it's neck effectively killing the beast.

Hanabi stared in awe at the slain beast as she approached it. It had to be well over 800 pounds of pure muscle and tough leathery skin.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Amon looked to be in deep thought before replying.

"Well, this is the only thing that looks edible, so why don't we seal it into a scroll and bring it to Anko?" Hanabi nodded in affirmation as she pulled a scroll from her bag and sealed the beast inside. Giving a quick scan of the area, Hanabi lead them back towards camp.

"Hey."

"Hmmm?" Hanabi turned her head in Amon's direction.

"You don't have to answer, it's rather personal, but when we were discussing our selves with Anko, you said that by blood you were a Hyuga, but not by name any more. Why is that?"

Hanabi was silent as they continued walking.

"You don't have to answer, that was rude of me to ask."

"No, it wasn't rude, you're just curious. Well, I'll tell you. For me it all started when I first beat my sister in a spar..." As they walked Hanabi told the story of her life in the Hyuga home. How she was trained brutally day and night, witnessing the violence used against the cadet branch, the devious elders and how Hinata was treated by them, how her father would get drunk and take out his rage on his children, and as they neared the camp, Hanabi got to the part where she helped Naruto get Hinata from the compound.

"So you hit your dad in the head with a lamp?" As much as he didn't want to Amon laughed at that, from the story Hanabi was telling, he gathered enough info to decide that unless some life changing event happened to that man, Amon would never like Hiashi.

"Yeah, he almost killed that girl, I couldn't let that happen." Hanabi continued on. She had finally escaped that hell of a home and with her sister as well! Together they moved in with Naruto, how she and Anko met, and when she was hunted down by the rogue the elders hired. At this Amon literally had an outburst.

"Really? Those bastards just couldn't let you be? I hate people like that!"

Hanabi smiled

"That was actually a blessing in disguise you know. Anko caught the guy alive and he totally squealed. The elders were arrested and brought to Ibiki for interrogation. They're going to be in jail for quite some time. a few days later my father had a heart attack. I know deep inside that everything my father did was to keep us safe from them. My sister took over the clan and made some huge changes. No longer would there be a caged seal that could harm. Everybody has a seal that locks the Byakugan after our death, but it's practically invisible, and now, there's no segregation in houses. We are all one family again. I go a few times a week to visit my cousins, but other than that i'll never go back. They have walls, 13 foot high walls it's like being in a box your whole life. But the feeling to be able to walk around freely, to think for yourself to truly be free, it's impossible to break away from that. besides, I like my life, I love my sensei, and living with my sister and Naruto. That's something I would risk my life for, just to stay with them. I'd die before giving it up."

Amon nodded as they entered the camp where Anko was waiting for them.

_End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hanabi yawned as she heard rustling from the nent nearby. Anko stepped out looking desheveled.

"Alright, switch off time." She said as Hanabi stood and walked into the tent. Anko suggested that her two charges take the first two watches so she could get some rest, much to he annoyance of Hanabi who was exhausted from a hard week's training. Amon had taken first watch, and Hanabi taking second, Anko was left with the third. Entering the tent she collapsed onto her sleeping bag, and just as she was about to fall asleep...

"Damn it!"

Hanabi watched as Amon shot up in his sleeping bag panting looking wildly around.

"You ok?" She asked sleepily, watching as he looked over at her before standing up.

"I'm fine, I need to go for a walk."

'I wonder what's wrong' Hanabi thought as the boy exited the tent in a hurry.

"Sensei, I'm taking a walk." Amon said as he grabbed his sword and walked from the camp site.

"Yup, don't die I'd rather not wake Hanabi to find you, especially if you've become something's late night snack."

Amon simply nodded as he stalked off into the forest.

'It's that same dream every time! But now it's only worse.' He growled in annoyance as he climbed a tree. Sure, walking up the tree would be easier, but he needed to get rid of his adrenaline burst. That dream always made his heart race. Settling himself on a high up branch Amon closed his eyes, he would just relax here, just for a little bit, then head back to camp with the others. As much as he wanted to forget, he could still hear the voices from long ago.

"Naruto, please be careful." Hinata said as he lord Fukasaku the toad sage and another toad stood near the gates of the village. Naruto was going to be taught by the toad sage and Jiraiya's teacher.

"I will, I promise." Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek as he smiled. "So, how are we getting to Mt. Myoboku?" He asked waiting for the toads to lead the way. Suddenly the larger toad's tongue shot out as it pulled Naruto into it's mouth before vanishing. Hinata squealed in horror.

"NARUTO!" The old toad began chuckling.

"Not to worry young one, he was merely brought to the mountain, We only eat bugs." He said with a smile as he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

'Naruto please be safe.' Hinata thought as she took a step back before turning to walk back into the village. As she walked down the street a familiar figure caught her eye as she smiled from ear to ear. The final member of team 8 had finally returned.

Shino could feel his Kikaichu buzzing in excitement as one of their comrads approached. As the beetle buzzed back to it's master, the hive swarmed the newcomer quickly becoming re acquainted with each other. He turned to see Hinata smiling from ear to ear.

"Shino!" She said happily as the two comrads briefly embraced. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, it's been quite a while Hinata. How have you been during my absence?" As the two talked happily, Shino mostly listening, Hinata sized up her old teammate. He had definitely gotten taller, his old trench coat had been replaced with a dark grey hoodie, and as with Aburame custom his sunglasses hid his eyes as they rested on his face. Suddenly Shino paled as a squeal cut through the air.

"Hinata please disregard everything you're about to se-" The Aburame boy was cut off as a woman squeezed him in a death grip.

"My baby's finally home!" The woman squealed. Hinata watched in amusement as Shino blushed in embaressment. At first the woman seemed to be a bit on the larger side, that was until Hinata noticed that she was pregnant.

"Hello mother." Shino said warmly trying to keep his calm collected composure, however his mom was having none of that.

"Shino Aburame, Is that how you usually talk to your mother? Say it right!" Shino blushed again.

"I missed you mom." he said with a slight grin as his mother smiled. Like all Aburame, she wore sunglasses, however her's were perched on top of her head instead of covering her eyes. Hinata looked at the woman as she smiled warmly at her son. Shino was at least a head taller than she was, her hair was shoulder length and wavy, and unlike other Aburames Hinata had seen, Shino's mom didn't seem to prefer the high collar trench coats.

"Well love i'm happy you're home, now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She said turning towards Hinata.

"Yes, Mom this is Hinata Hyuga, my teammate. Hinata, this is my mother Shio." Hinata bowed to the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Aburame." Hinata said with a smile.

"No,no,no dear, call me Shio, I'm not into such formality, especially from the head of the Hyuga clan." Shino looked at Hinata stunned before smiling.

"I knew you could do it Hinata. I had utmost faith in your abilities." Hinata smiled, the happiness was evident in her teammate's voice.

"Oh, Shino, I was just on my way to the hospital for my monthly appointment, would you walk with me? You'll get to see your little sister." Shio said as she rubbed a hand over her enlarged stomach. Shino nodded as he turned to Hinata.

"I'll see you later Hinata, we have much to catch up on."

Hinata smiled as they walked away, she could distinctly remember Shino once confiding to her about how his mom was having a difficult time carrying a child. He had been so excited at the thought of being a big brother.

Hinata continued walking back to the clan compound, she had a few more piles of paperwork to do before calling it quits for the day. With Naruto gone training and Hanabi out on a survival training mission with Anko Hinata had plenty of time to herself, who knows, maybe she'd get Neji to spar with her? They had been doing that quite often lately, Hinata wanted to be the best she could be to lead her clan, and right now Hinata felt as if her best just wasn't enough. As she walked through the crowd Hinata almost bumped into a shaggy haired woman.

"Hinata! How nice to see you again, the last time we met was at that clan council meeting last month." Tsume Inuzuka said happily as Kuromaru her ninja dog barked in agreement. Hinata smiled at the older woman. She had always acted motherly towards Hinata as she and Kiba were good friends and teammates. Together they walked and talked, and eventually they ended up back at the Hyuga complex which is on the way to the Inuzuka compound.

"Good bye Tsume! It was nice catching up!" Hinata said happily as she turned a sudden realization struck her.

"Tsume! Can you tell Kiba that Shino's back?" The young Hyuga called down the street. Tsume turned her head and raised her hand in recognition of the comment. Hinata smiled. Gruff and rough around the edges was Tsume, but she had a big heart.

Hinata walked through the gate and headed towards her office, but as she cut through the garden she was stopped short as she heard a familiar melody. Somebody was humming a tune, and not just any old song, but the one her mother would sing to her. Hinata had long since forgotten the words, but she'd never forget the melody. She crept over towards the source of the sound and was surprised to find her father planting flowers.

"Good after noon Lady Hinata." Hiashi said with a smile towards his daughter. With nothing better to do, the aging man tried something new almost every week or so. This week's new adventure? Gardening. It was both heart friendly and soothing to the mind, Hiashi was quickly finding himself hooked on the task. Hinata smirked as she watched her father, possibly one of the most deadly people in the village, transplant daffodils from the pot into the ground. With this piece of information, it explained why flowers were suddenly popping up all around the compound.

"That song you're humming, mom used to sing that." Hinata said softly as she watched her father for a reaction. Talking of her mother was usually a touchy subject, even little things like this.

'But maybe...' Hinata thought 'Maybe we can talk about her more freely with out having to worry about the elders breathing down our necks.'

Hiashi smiled as he continued with his planting.

"Yes, yes she did, this was one of her favorite songs, it's called Lullaby. I've...I've never told you much about your mother, have I?" Hinata simply shook her head as she stood silent.

"Come help me plant these, and once we're done, I'll tell you the story of your mother."

**Well this is the end of chappy 28. Next chapter we'll see how Hinata's parents met and all that mushy stuff! And the character Amon, he's actually based off a character from a video game i've been playing, pretty much it's the clothes looks and attitude that are the same. He's based off of Soma from God eater burst for the psp. That game is AWESOME. Literally i'm addicted. But yeah, his name and story are of my creation so if you wanna see what he looks like to get a good mental picture google image "Soma God eater" Then click on any one of the links that lead to zero chan . net The best picture of him is the first picture on the bottom of the page. Soma's definitely my favorite Character in the game. Obviouslly I don't own Gods eater burst, Soma or Naruto or i'd be filthy rich and happy. Happy readings! thanks and don't forget to review! 3**


	29. The festival of lights

Sanctuary

Chapter 29

Festival of lights

Love exists in many places and in many forms. It can be sweet and innocent, and it can be bitter and enduring, but one thing Hiashi learned about love was that even in it's simplest forms, love was always worth the risk.

As a young man, Hiashi excelled in his learnings like a main branch heir should, and at sixteen he was to be set up with an arranged marriage. Walking out of the meeting the fourteen yearold Hiashi sighed. What he would give to just run away from this place. Was he a brilliant heir? Undoubtedly. But did he want to rule this god forsaken place? In reality, no it sickened him with what the past heads have done and put their blood relitaves through. But to change the clan, that is what he would strive to do. Hiashi's thoughts were broken by an out cry of pain. These were his people, and he was going to have none of it. He rushed into the garden in time to see a branch member a year or so younger than him collapse onto the ground, fainting from the torturous pain from the caged bird seal.

"Kyoshi! What's the meaning of this!" Hiashi snapped crouching down to inspect the girl laying on the ground.

"Ahh, the young lord Hiashi." She said with a twisted smile. "I was merely teaching this cadet branch bug some manners."

"What was her crime? What did she do to earn this?" Hiashi asked knowing full well that the woman before him was just being cruel. A lot of the elders treated cadet branch members this way, unfortunately, Hizashi was subjected to the torture as well.

"I'm waiting for your answer Kyoshi." Hiashi said darkly now glaring at said woman.

"Oh my young lord Hiashi, do you forget that you are still below me? You may be training to be the clan head, but that's just it. You are still training. I don't have to answer to YOU , nor do you have any right to demand answers from ME." Kyoshi said with a dangerous tone in her voice. She turned and walked away, Hiashi glaring daggers at her back. He now looked back to the girl on the ground. He couldn't just leave her there, that would be wrong on many levels, but where could he bring her? Sighing Hiashi lifted the girl in his arms surprised at how light she was and carried her to his room which coincidentally was right down the hall. After placing the girl onto his bed, Hiashi sat at his desk and began sharpening and oiling his weapons. This was something Hiashi refused to let others do for him. One must know their own weapons inside and out, upside down and backwards. after a half hour or so the girl began to stir slightly. The hyuga heir took to staring at the girl. Her skin was fair and porcelin like, and her indigo hair was cut to just below her shoulders. He had to admit, she was pretty cute looking and she looked very familiar. He watched as her eyes opened slowly as she blinked in the soft afternoon light. She had the Byukugan eyes, but instead of the White eyes like many of the clans, Hiashi included, her's were violet. She moaned softly as she held her head.

"What, what happened?" She said softly to herself as she looked around. Hiashi watched as the girl suddenly stiffened as her eyes scanned the room, slowly landing on him. Her face flushed bright red as she jumped from the bed and immediately bowed.

"My apologies lord Hiashi." She said immediately. Hiashi was a bit shocked to say the least at how fast the girl lept from the bed. Standing from his chair Hiashi walked over to the girl rubbing the back of his neck looking embarressed.

"You don't have to call me that you know. It's just Hiashi. And will you please lift your head miss...?"

The girl rightened, her face still flushed red.

"My name's Hina." She said softly.

"Right, well Hina, no bowing, no calling me lord anything, im just Hiashi, alright?"

"Alright." she said softly

**"**Good, now that that's settled, what happened? Why did Kyoshi do that to you?" Hiashi asked curiously trying to figure out where he knew Hina from.

**"**Well, Kyoshi doesn't like me very much. She says I'm too weak and punishes me for it. She'll send me to find things for her, and if I can't I'm punished again. It's like some kind of sick game with her. I think she just makes up things for me to find, because one time I actually brought her what she wanted and she was so angry. The worst part is that she requests my presence specifically..."

**'**I can't believe that Hiashi's actually talking to me! This is like a dream come true!' Hina thought to herself. Hina's had a crush on Hiashi since they went to school together, however after only a year she was sent to the academy. The teacher didn't want to waste his talents on a branch member.

"That's it!" Hiashi said loudly making Hina jump in surprise.

"You went to school with me right? For like a year or so? Yeah, that's where I remember you from!" Hina smiled softly at least he remembered her. Together they talked until a maid walked into the room.

"Good evening young heir." She said with a bow. Righting herself she turned to Hina.

"Kyoshi is looking for you, you best run along Hina. You know she's impatient." As Hina made to walk away, Hiashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're going to stay here. As heir and next head of the main house i'm promoting you to my personal assistant, you are to answer to me and only me, understood?" Hina nodded, her face one of confusion. Hiashi turned to the maid.

"Go tell Kyoshi that MY assistant is busy and will NOT be able to assist her." He said as he pulled Hina towards his direction.

"Come on There's some important stuff I need your help to accomplish." With that he led her from the hallway and to the empty Hyuga library.

"So, what is it that you need my help for?" Hina asked, her voice soft. Hiashi's face was confused for a moment before he grinned.

"Oh, there's nothing actually, you said that Kyoshi doesn't treat you well, so now that you're my assistant, she will be unable to use you for her services." Hina's eyes were wide with shock. She hadn't expected that he would simply help her so easily. It appeared that not all Hyuga main branch family members were agreeing to the horrid ways of the elders.

"Thank you very much for your help." Hina was blushing again.

"Huh? No problem. Hey, there's this festival coming up, if you're interested we could go together." Hiashi said as he looked away scratching his cheek with a finger. Hina blushed deeper still.

"Hey, are you ok? You're awfully red." Hiashi said as he leaned towards her face. Opening her mouth to speak, Hina promptly fainted. Grabbing her before Hina hit the floor, Hiashi sat her on the chairs.

'Hmm, maybe it's another side effect of the caged bird seal? I kind of like this girl, she seems so innocent and kind. It's a welcome change from all the other Hyugas.'

"Mom fainted!" Hinata said laughing at the thought of her and her mother sharing that particurlar trait. Hiashi was smiling as well.

"Yep, fainted dead away, she scared me to death and then some. Now as I was saying, The festival was that weekend so I had about 4 days to prepare. Then finally the day came."

Hiashi stood in front of the gates of the compound looking rather nervous.

"What's to be nervous of? We're just going as friends, There's nothing to be afraid of." But when he looked up, his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl walking towards him. She wore a violet Kimono with a silver dragon embroidered on it with a shimmering silver obi, her hair held up with a silver dragon clip at the nape of her neck. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hello Hiashi." Hina said softly, a smile adorning her lips. Hiashi couldn't help but smile as well. Together they walked to the festival. As they approached, the loud music could be heard, the sparkling lights could be seen off in the distance and the aroma of festival foods filled the air. As they entered the festival, the pair was given a paper lantern and a small candle each to send floating down the river. Each lantern and candle was to represent a loved one lost. The festival of lights was named thusly. Hiashi watched as Hina lit the candle and said a quiet prayer before placing her softly glowing lantern on the water. The gentle current took the lantern from Hina's hands and pulled it down the river, following the procession of others before it. Hiashi pretended not to notice as Hina hurriedly wiped a tear from her eyes. He too said a quick prayer, but for his sick mother and hoping for her get well soon. He smiled as it too followed the others down stream.

"So, who was your lantern for? Mine was for my Dad, he was a very kind man he died when I was six, but I remember him though." Hina said softly smiling.

"Mine was for my mother... she's very sick so I asked grandmother to make her well again. I don't know how but she was always able to do that... make her feel better. But enough about the gloomy stuff, after all, we're at a festival you know." Hiashi said with a grin. Hina smiled at her long time crush, how could she not?

"Hey, let's play some games!" She said pointing to the various booths ahead of them. The more games they played, the more Hiashi was impressed by the girl with him. Hina dominated at the games giving most other people a run for their money. But what impressed Hiashi the most was her giving nature, Hina played not to win but to enjoy the game. Every prize she won herself was handed off to the next child she saw. Hiashi had collected quite a few things as trophies: A glass turtle, an amethyst and jade pair of doves, a coy fish in a bag, an emerald and blue fan, and a slider whistle. An unimpressive haul compared to Hina's : 8 teddy bears, 3 masks: a dog , a raven and a dragon, 4 rabbits, 2 kissing pandas, 5 whistles, and 9 finger traps. They continued walking and laughing until bright neon signs and a tall man jumped in front of the pair.

"Hello, and_ Hello _my little beautie! Care to try my slots? They can turn your puny pocket change into big big cash! First one's on the house, wanna try?" He said with a wink to Hina. The pair glanced from each other and back to the man before them.

"One won't hurt right?" Hina asked Hiashi who stared back.

"I don't see why not, but I think just once. We're low on money anyways and we haven't eaten yet. Plus you don't want to end up like Tsunade the Sannin. She's so addicted to these games that she earned the name the legendary loser because she loses so much." Hina nodded as she took out one of her last ryos and placed it into the machine.

"So I just pull the handle down and that's it?"

"That's it." The man replied. Hina pulled the handle and watched as the pictures on the machine began spinning as loud music began blaring. She watched as the words 'Jack Pot' appeared three times as alarms and flashing lights appeared. The booth manager stared in shock as a rather large group watched as the machine began spewing money from the bottom. Hiashi took several cups from the table and began filling them up with the cash from the machine, handing each full one to Hina who kept laughing in surprise. Finally the machine stopped and in her arms were seven filled cups of ryo, Hiashi carried the remaning seven.

"So, wanna go get dinner Hiashi? My treat!" Hina said with a laugh. Hiashi nodded as they continued walking. Hina it seemed was a very popular target for the merchants, be it for her incredible beauty or the arm fulls of cash, they never knew. Every booth they passed, Hina bought something. Mostly it was something ninja related, like new kunai and shuriken, a new thigh holster, a new cloth for her forehead protector and new sandles. She even bought a few new outfits.

"Hiashi, is something wrong? Why aren't you getting anything with your share?" Hina asked staring at the boy next to her.

"What?" Hiashi asked dumbly.

"Your share of the money we won, are you saving it?" She asked innocently staring at him with curiosity.

'My share? We won? What?'

"I didn't know half of it was mine... but why?"

Hina sighed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. " We made the deciscion together, we both agreed, it was half your idea, half mine. So you get half of course." She said giving him a 'duh' look. Hiashi simply nodded as he too updated his well worn equipment and old clothes. Together they they walked over to the food stands just in time to see the conclusion of the ramen eating contest. The final two were neck and neck, A young girl with long red hair and a boy with bright blonde hair. Hiashi and Hina smiled at the sight of their friend.

"Wow, that girl's got quite an appetite to keep up with Minato in a ramen eating contest." Hiashi laughed.

"Well, Kushina's no push over when it comes to ramen either, she once got into a contest with an Akamichi and both ended up at the hospital to get their stomaches pumped. I just hope they don't go too far with this." Hina said looking at the numbers above their heads. Kushina and Minato both had 29 bowls already. The crowd watched as both compeditors grabbed their bowls and drained the broth slamming them down and glaring at each other.

"You gonna keep goin blondie? You'll only lose." Kushina said with a smirk as she was handed another bowl. Minato simply smiled as he began devouring his own, talking between bites.

"You know...those who talk big...only do so...because they know...their going to lose!" He smiled as Kushina took the bait. Hina face palmed.

'That girl was always so quick to anger and it never does her any good.'

'Minato's trying to psych her out...hmm he's looking pretty sick." Hiashi thought as they continued watching.

"Do not ever underestimate me Blondie, It'll be your biggest mistake ever." Kushina growled as she downed another bowl with shaking hands. Both looked sick, but neither wanted to accept defeat.

"Don't overestimate yourself Habenero!" Minato snipped back. Suddenly he gagged as he clasped a hand ofer his mouth. Kushina howled in laughter when suddenly she gagged covering her own mouth. Both ran from the tables to the nearest trashcan. Though the contest was over and called as a tie, now it was just a battle of wills between the two compeditors. Each Hyuga went to their friend. Hina held Kushina's hair as the poor girl emptied her stomach.

"Hina I feel siiick." Kushina whined slumped over the can.

"Kushina, you just ate 34 bowls of ramen, If you still feel sick next week I wouldn't be surprised.

"I am never...*hurk*...Ever doing that again ever..."Minato said sounding particurlarly miserable.

"Well why did you? Besides you ate like 34 bowls of ramen, If you ever eat ramen again it probably would be too soon huh?" Hiashi asked standing near his friend.

"It would be way too soon... I feel like crap..."

"So what ya doing with Hizashi? You two on a date or somethin?" Kushina asked glancing over towards the Hyuga male.

"Huh? No, that's not Hizashi, that's Hiashi, their identitical twins so people mix them up all the time, and I don't think we're on a date, we're just here as friends."

"So, who's your date Hiashi? She's really cute, wanna introduce us?" Minato asked with a smirk as Hiashi glared at him. Calm cool and brilliant was Minato, but when it came to pushing Hiashi's buttons, there was nothing the blonde enjoyed more.

"What about you? Is this really how you treat your dates Minato? Get them sick and run away to puke while their miserable themselves?" Minato simply raised an eyebrow.

"Touche"

"Yeah, it's always as friends then next thing you know you're puking in a trash can because you ate too much ramen and he doesn't even so much as see if you're ok..." Kushina growled glaring daggers at Minato's head.

"How ya feeling Habenero?" Minato called from his can.

"Bite me Blondie!" Kushina snapped retching once again.

"Don't tempt me." he mumbled back.

"Hina, you're gonna be a great mom some day, you're always good at stuff like this." Kushina said as she rightened herself holding on to Hina a bit for balance as she mumbled angrily to herself.

"_He_ giving you trouble again?" Hina asked sounding nonchalant, but secretly worried for her best friend.

"Yeah, he's being a bigger pain in the neck than Minato. I think I'll be alright now Hina, thanks." Kushina said with a smile. Together they walked over to where the boys stood, Minato looking a bit queazy.

"Are you two going to be alright together? I don't have to get a jonin to walk you guys home now do?" Hina asked glancing between the blonde and red head.

"No thanks, we're fine, I'll walk Kushina home and head home myself." Minato said with a smile. After saying their good byes The two pairs parted and went their separate ways. Hina and Hiashi laughed and joked about times with their friends as they headed towards the food booths. There they were met with the usual festival foods, dango, shishkebabs, and tons of junk food. Each picking their own favorites they slowly began walking home with their food and prizes in hand.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight...Maybe we could do this again?" Hiashi asked nervously waiting for a response from the girl next to him. Hina was glowing as she smiled at Hiashi.

"I'd like that very much." They approached the gates to the Hyuga home each feeling the weight of their lives returning. Outside they were free, free from their clans, and free from their destinies. Where they are separated and segregated, one practically royalty, the other, simply a servant to be used and discarded. Hiashi watched as Hina turned, heading to the cadet branch quarters.

"Hina..."

"Yes?"

"Here." He said as he held out an Amethyst crystal dove.

"They're a pair, one of purple, one of green. I'll keep the green one, You keep the purple one, Doves are a symbol of friendship, With these, we'll always be friends no matter what, ok?" Hina smiled as she took the crystaline dove in her hands.

"Thank you, I'll cherish our friendship always." She said with a smile.

"Good night Hiashi."

"Good night Hina." Each turned and walked their separate ways praying to meet again.

Hinata listened enthralled to the tale of her parent's first date. It reminded her so much of her date with Naruto. Suddenly Hinata felt a pang of guilt, aside from their anniversary date they hadn't really done much together. With Naruto getting his missions, and Hinata running the clan it left little "together time". And the times they did get more than a moment together their little spark of passion was doused with the accidental presence of Hanabi or just being blantedly inturrupted. The first time it happened Hinata could barely show her face to her sister out of embarassment that they had been caught. But the worst one of all time was when Jiraiya "accidentaly" found them together after Naruto returned from his mission to the Tenchi bridge in hidden grass country.

She had been less than lady like the way she basically jumped him kissing her Naruto passionately knocking him to the ground. As things got more heated, they rolled down the hall knocking quite a few things over in the process. Granted the hallway was by far the worst place to ambush him, but that lesson was learned the hard way. Jiraiya being Jiraiya had simply popped right in to the house through Naruto's window, expecting his charge to be in his room. Curiously he looked around for Naruto, heading downstairs. As he did so the toad sage ended up getting a clear view of Hinata's bra through her under shirt as she sat on Naruto pinning him to the ground, his t-shirt stuck on his head . But the sage's presence was not what gave him away, as he stared at the scene his nose started to gush.

"C-clevage, so much clevage..."

The pair immediately looked up as Hinata's face flooded and became beet red as she shrieked. Naruto's face was as red as Hinata's as he flailed his arms around.

"Pervy sage what the hell! Knock next time damn it!" Each attempted to righten themselves as quickly as possible, and the first thing Hinata did was fling a shurikin towards the toad sage. Hinata was seen chasing the toad sannin through the village for the better part of the day. The whole time he was screaming "it was worth it!". She smiled at the thought as a knock came from the door.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi, I'm sorry to disrupt. However an emergency meeting of the clan heads is being assembled as we speak. Lady Hinata you must head to the Hokage's meeting chambers immediately."

"Thank you Shizu, Is that all?" Hinata asked as she stood from her seat.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Bowing the maid left the room. Hinata turned to face her father, Bowing and with a wave she left the room heading towards the office. After gathering her things she headed towards the Hokage's office, her mind drifting towards a particurlar blonde on a far off mountain.

**Okie dokie! First off let me say, wow, you guys are awesome! 200 plus reviews for my story not counting this chapter, EPIC! Many thanks to my constant reviewers:**

**Echo Uchiha, Riku Uzumaki, Kibble kin slider, Hinata FTW, Oceanmoon**

**rose tiger and rangednogood! Thanks everybody who reviews as well. **

**And while i'm on this topic of reviews, I do enjoy your thoughts on my story, by all means tell me what you'd like to see happen, and I'll work with it, but when you go into a hissy fit because I throw in an OC it gets pretty sad. Everything I do to my story has a reason, particurlar events, even random people. 'Oh you ruined a great story with a random oc' blah blah blah. YOU know exactly who you are, so let me just say, my story is my story. It is not burger king, while I will do my best to appeal to my audience you will not get everything your way. So if you don't like it, nobody's making you read it. Well enough of my ranting about this, And sorry to the people who enjoy my story for taking the time to nag about it. Again thanks for letting me reach the big 200 with reviews guys! ^-^**


	30. A gift

Sanctuary

Chapter 30

A gift

A month living in what is considered to be hell makes one considerably more used to 'hell.' Bounding through the forest Hanabi practically made mincemeat of the 50 foot centipede near the base camp. She had learned plenty in this past month, Anko made sure of that much. In stealth and tracking, Hanabi increased her skills expanantionally. Her stamina and chakra control had also excelled, and her weapons training ( kunai and shuriken weren't counted here) experience was next to none. Soon after that discovery Anko began experimenting with different weapons for the girl, following the 3 basic rules of weaponry for a ninja of Hanabi's age and size.

1) The weapon must act as an extension of the body, not become a hindrance.

Meaning Hanabi couldn't start out with any weapon that was too long or too heavy.

2) The weapon must flow with the user, and their field.

This one made Anko think. While Hanabi was good all around, she was more likely to attack than defend, so something defensive was out. And Hanabi was naturally flexable and fast thanks to her Hyuga genes, so it had to be something light, and quick to use as well.

3) Kekkaigenkai must be taken into account.

Anko nodded at that, with her student's Byakugan preciscion was a must in her weapon.

While her students were out clearing the now 2 mile patch of land between them and predators, it took Anko no time to get to Konoha to buy a practice weapon. Heading towards the weapons store she was stopped short by Hinata who had called out to her.

"Anko! Are you two finally done with training?" Anko took the girl's appearance in as she hurried over.

"I'm the one who just came out of the forest of death, and you're the one that looks beat." The jonin said with a smirk. Hinata looked tired and in her hands were stacks of papers.

"Yeah, I'm heading to another meeting...well is Hanabi home?" She asked wondering about her little sister. Anko shook her head.

"Not yet, Hanabi's still back in the forest, I just came back to get some practice weapons, it's always a good idea to have some skill to fall back on just in case, ya know?"

"Hanabi's alone in that forest!" Hinata yelped nearly dropping her meeting papers.

"What? No! She's there with my other student, don't worry we'll be done in another few weeks or so." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Anything that you're going to get for Hanabi, just put it on the Hyuga account, ok? I've got to go. Bye Anko, give Hanabi my love!" Hinata said as she ran towards the Hokage's building. Anko nodded before entering the weapons shop. She was greeted by the familiar store clerk who stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to weapons unlimited, if you need anything I'd be glad to help."Tenten chimed with a smile.

Anko raised a hand in response before walking to the beginner's section. The most common were kunai, shuriken and other typical ninja tools.

"So Anko, what do you need?" Tenten said still smiling as Anko gave the girl an annoyed glare.

"Come on! You're training my boyfriend's little cousin! I know you're no novice when it comes to weapons either, so let me help you out!" She said earning herself a smirk from Anko.

"Fine, you can help. I figure she'd be good with something light. Hanabi's more of an attacker than a defender, she's flexable, fast, and her Byakugan would give her percision a huge advantage." Anko concluded staring at the vast wall of weapons.

"Bow and arrows maybe?" Tenten suggested. Anko thought for a moment, while she could see Hanabi clearly excelling with this weapon, it didn't fit her. She would be too far from the battle for her liking, plus Hanabi would probably attack the enemy using just the arrows like kunai due to impatience... no, that wouldn't do.

"No...She's a naturally close fighter it wouldn't work with her style." Anko assessed.

"Yeah, something light, good with flexability...perhaps a sword like the Anbu carry? It's not restricted just to Anbu like most think. It's fairly short, so it works well with speedy attacks and preciscion. And it can channel elemental chakras."Anko nodded at this one. The blade was about a foot long, sharp. Because of it's size and Hanabi's speed and accuracy Anko could see complete devistation to any enemy that stood in Hanabi's way. Yes, this might be exactly what she was looking for. After weighing the pros and cons with other weapons, Anko went back to the Anbu black ops blade, it just fit Hanabi so well.

Tenten walked with Anko back to the register with the practice blade and the actual weapon.

"So, we'll be charging this to the Hyuga account right?" The brown haired girl asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's typical Hinata, She'd pay to feed the world if she could, so I wouldn't put it past her to pay for her sister's equipment." Anko nodded, Tenten had a point.

"Put the practice one on their account, I'm buying the real one." Tenten smiled

"Student teacher gift?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, I'll ring this up and you can go." As Anko waited for Tenten to bag the items, a very pale young man entered the weapons shop, and upon seeing the cashier he smiled.

"Good afternoon Bun bun, is my order in by any chance?" Tenten simply rolled her eyes as she reached under the counter.

"Yeah Sai, it came in yesterday." She said handing the weapon over to him.

"Thank you, please tell Frostbite, Eyebrows and Stutters I say hello." He said with a smile before leaving the store. Again Tenten shook her head.

'That guy neds to come up with some better nicknames.'

Anko scoffed in amusement. "Bun Bun?"

Tenten immediately turned red at the mention of Sai's nickname as she hurriedly led Anko out of the store.

"Well all set Anko, have a good one!" Nobody else needed to hear that nickname EVER...

Anko waived before exiting the shop. Lucky her, there was enough time to get some dango before she returned.

"Hehehe, that bug never stood a chance!" Hanabi said smugly as she and Amon walked back to the camp, the blonde looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"It was just a bug you know."

"But it was huge!" Oh did he so love pressing Hanabi's buttons...

"Yep, well a bug's still a bug, and that's just what it was...a bug." Amon said with a well hidden smirk knowing full well that Hanabi would take the bait... hook line and sinker.

"Being a bug means nothing! It was a large opponent that wanted to eat us!" Hanabi yelled pointing at the blonde irately. But to her displeasure he simply deadpanned.

"It was a centipede..."

"Centipedes eat meat!" The girl snapped.

"Do they really?" Amon asked actually curious.

"Yes they do." Hanabi lied, did centipedes eat meat? She had no clue, but she had no intention of losing this arguement. Amon accepted her answer in silence as the approached the camp, Hanabi smiled. They had become fast friends over the course of the month. And unfortunately with Hanabi's trickster nature and Amon's sharp mind, they caused hell for Anko, especially when placing traps around the campsite and forgetting to tell their sensei. They were two odds that some how fit together perfectly.

"So, do tell what's the plan for dinner? Because Anko usually finds it and I don't sense her presence at all...do you see her?" Amon asked looking at the Hyuga. Hanabi activated her Byakugan concentrating harder to see farther from herself.

"No, I don't...Maybe she was called back to the village for something urgent...wait... you've gotta be kidding me!" The girl yelled angrily startling her traveling companion.

"What's wrong?" He hesitantly asked. Hanabi was fuming.

"She's eating dango! We survive off the freekin land and _she _gets dango? Oh hell no!" The girl snapped before running towards her sensei's location. She crashed through the trees very unstealthily when suddenly Amon stopped her.

"Wait...if we're gonna do this we need to be stealthy about it."

"Very true...so what's the plan?" She looked expectantly towards Amon as he smiled.

"Simple, an ambush. Easy as pie." Both their stomaches growled loudly.

"I wish I had pie...Hinata makes amazing banana cream pies." Hanabi whined.

Moving to intercept Anko, Hanabi and Amon blended on opposite trees hiding among the thick shadows. Once their target approached the "dynamic duo" as Anko so lovingly dubbed them jumped from the trees landing in front of their dango eating sensei.

"Sensei! Why are you eating dango!" Hanabi gasped acting surprised. Anko flung the stick of her last remaining treat into the woods and shook her head.

"Dango, me? No way! How could you even insinuate that?"

"We know you're lying sensei!" Hanabi said pointing to the smear of sauce on Anko's cheek.

"Was it good?"Amon asked.

"Yeah it-"

"See! I know you had some! You are busted lady!" Hanabi screeched

Anko scowled at her Hyuga before glaring at Amon.

"You clever little shrew tricking me. Fine fine, you caught me...I was in town anyways so here." The jonin said as she handed her students each a wrapped package. The effect was instantaneous, each child was drooling over the intoxicating smell of dango, curtosey of their sensei. Any jealous hositlity Hanabi had was now gone, eating as they went back to the campsite.

Anko laughed, Hanabi was always happier on a full stomach. Once their bellies were happy the group sat around the fire Anko had started finally getting a chance to relax. These moments were usualy rare and in between, as they were usually inturrupted by Anko's stirring up wanting them to do some kind of exercises, Amon's random moments where he just up and walks away, Hanabi starting some trouble (all in fun of course.) or something trying to eat them. So when they had some undisturbed time by the fire reflecting in their silence Hanabi enjoyed it greatly.

"Oh, Hanabi I have something for you. I believe it to be in your best interest, Hinata thinks so too and said 'Hi', that you learn specialized use of a weapon. Something other than kunai and shuriken, you know it's always best to have a wild card to fall back on, am I right?" Hanabi nodded eagerly, Hyuga elders refused to let clan members learn the use of weapons. The only exceptions were Anbu members, which the skill was a requirement.

"Yes! I'd love to learn to use something, probably a sword or-"

"Good cuz I've got ya one!" Anko said pulling the practice weapon from her pack and tossing it to the young Hyuga who easily caught it. She pulled the sword from it's sheath smiling at the shine of the dull steel.

"Now, because you're completely new at this, you can only use your practice sword. I asked specifically for this kind of practice weapon is because we don't want to keep breaking wooden ones, for one, and two it's the exact same weight as a normal sharp blade so you don't get screwed up during training by being used to a different weight, ok?" Hanabi nodded eagerly.

"Thank you sensei."

"Good, now it's time for some rest. Your real training begins tomorrow. I want the both of you to consider these four weeks a warm up." Anko said with a devious smile as her two charges gaped in shock.

The light in the Hyuga clan head's office clicked off. It was late, nearly 11:30 and Hinata had been in meetings all day. Now that It was out in the open that Jiraiya had passed on fighting an incredibly powerful enemy that put even Orochimaru to shame, the ninja families had been notified and a plan to protect the village had been created. Hinata sighed as she closed the door and walked from the compound. What waited for her at home? Naruto was off training his heart out to become strong, Hanabi and Anko were getting stronger as well, but...

"What about me? Everybody I love is getting stronger, but I'm staying the same..."

"Hinata." The girl looked up in shock. She didn't even remember stopping outside the compound, let alone leaning against the wall to sit down.

"What troubles you daughter?" Hiashi asked leaning on his walking stick and staring down at his oldest child.

"You've united our clan, changed decade old rules and regulations and are even engaged to the man you love, not to mention how the entire clan is completely supportive of you and your actions, so what upsets you?" Hinata sighed burying her head in her hands.

"I'm proud of what I've accomplished. I've defied the odds everybody has set for me, but while everybody is getting stronger, I'm staying the same. These people killed lord Jiraiya, and their after Naruto. How I am now, I'm not strong enough to keep him safe and it's killing me inside!" Hiashi closed his eyes solomnely.

"Come walk with me Hinata, there's something I must give you." Hiashi walked back towards the compound, and Hinata stood and followed her father towards the very office she just left. As they entered the office, Hiashi headed not towards the desk, but to the far corner near the closet. Kneeling down he slid the potted plant to the side and pulled a small key from his pocket. Hinata stared in curiosity as her father slid the key into a crack in the wooden floor, but was surprised to hear an audible click of a lock.

"These belonged to your mother. She was a kunoichi and much like yourself she had difficulties grasping the basics because of her chackra's nature affinity. So Hina created moves and a style all her own, much like you have done for yourself." Hiashi said as he pulled out a mahogany box from the hidden space and opening it to reveal three scrolls.

"This one." Hisahi said pointing to the scroll in the red pouch.

"Is for attacks. It will help you alter the various Hyuga stances and strikes. Most Hyugas have an earth affinity, waters natural opposite so your mother created these thre scrolls for not only herself but for you as well. This one" He said pointing to the blue pouch.

"Is a completely new set of defensive moves that will utilize your natural flexability and fluidity, and finally this one here." Hiashi said pulling out the scroll in the purple pouch.

"This scroll contains Hina's three special techniques. These are not to be taken lightly Hinata, they are all strong and difficult techniques to learn. The first is the Heaven's palm, the second is the Twin Lion head's fist, and the third is the Heaven's Lullaby. The final technique was never completely recorded in the scroll, so you'll have to try and create your mother's technique. I have faith in your ability to do so, and to give you time to train, I am willing to take up my old possition as clan leader for a month and no longer. I know you will grow substantionally stronger in that time Hinata, I have the utmost faith in you and your abilities...you truly are your mother's daughter. Good luck." Hiashi left the room silently as Hinata stared in shock after him.

'Father...Thank you.'

Hiashi watched Hinata walk back to her home holding the mahogany box tightly against her chest. Though disliked by the elders, even they could not deny Hina's strength, because when she was Hinata's age, she was considered to be the genius of the Hyuga clan by her clansmen. Closing his eyes, Hiashi sincerely hoped that those scrolls would help his eldest daughter achieve her wishes in becoming stronger.

The moon shined brightly, it's pale light glowing on the training grounds at the Namikaze house. However the pale light brightened before slowly dying down, leaving the grounds darker. Again the grounds lit up, much brighter this time. And like the last time, the grounds dimmed to their natural darkness.

Hinata panted heavily in the darkness, a blue scroll and a purple scroll open at her feet. She had been home for three hours, and she had completely mastered her mother's defensive moves. Most of her own were very similar, and some were completely new but one thing rang true, no matter what she was working on. Every move worked and flowed flawlessly. While working on her Juken stances as a child, they felt forced and blocky, and even now the origional stances felt the same. But her own stances and the altered versions of her mother's felt perfect. The basic stance was only altered slightly, and yet it made all the difference in the world it seemed.

Now Hinata was practicing the 'easiest' specialty move of her mother's, Heaven's palm. It was very much like the 'air palm' technique that she and Neji created together, however it involved using both of her hands, not just one, and seemed stronger as well. This was her mother's signature defensive move, and Hinata had the compulsive need to master it now.

The girl took a deep breath before again focusing her chakra in to her hands.

'Focus.'

She crossed her hands in front of her, the glowing steadily continued.

'Focus!'

Finally she whipped her arms out in an arc, protecting her front and sides as she released her gathered chakra for the first time with a blinding flash and the loud wrenching sound of the practice stumps being ripped from the ground. Hinata opened her eyes and surveyed the destruction.

Two of the three practice stumps now lay on their sides, and the grass was noticibly bent, it's lighter side now clearly visible. Hinata sighed as she re-read the scroll, noticing a small foot note which read:

"_Chakra flash is not part of the technique, if this is an occurance more chakra control is needed on the outswing during the release as the chakra is not being released fluidly enough. Manipulating water with chakra is a great control exercise and can be used to master this technique."_

"It's still not enough. I need to become better than I am now!" Hinata said in frusteration. Closing her eyes she began again.

'I will work until my hands bleed...'

Chakra focused in her hands as they shined the brightest yet.

'I will train every second of every day, every day of every week!'

Her arms crossed in front of her as her hands shined even brighter.

"I will protect everybody who is precious to me!" Hinata cried out, her Byakugan blazing as she again whipped her arms and watching as arcs of pure energy shot from her hands pushing away everything around her. It was as though a shock wave had hit; rippling across the training field the barrier of energy continued to travel as it blazed through the forest. Even the leaves of the large and mighty trees were blowing wildly.

Hinata smiled to herself before passing out where she stood.

She had done it.

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Me and my mom just rescued my grandmother from the tornados in Oklahoma. The devistation down there was heartbreaking, so needless to say I was unable to write for 6 days or finish up my stories...Then when we returned not only did we find out thet my older brother hurt himself, but he needed surgery! so another 6 days I was away from my computer, as I stayed with my brother at the hospital. Luckily he's fine and he got home today so here I am finishing up chapters and posting. So sorry for the delay Guys! Read and review. ps im already started on the next chap so it should be up soon too!**


	31. Devistation of the leaf

Sanctuary

Chapter 31

Devistation of the Leaf

Hinata smiled as she walked towards the Hyuga complex. So far this had been a great week. Hinata almost mastered all the special moves in her mother's scroll, Hanabi, Anko and the new student Amon had finally come out of the forest of death, so Hinata needn't worry so much now, and she had gotten two letters, one written 12 years ago in a purple envelope and one from Naruto. As usual, Naruto wrote about learning senjutsu, the new moves and fighting styles, about how he missed Hinata's cooking and how he was becoming as strong as he could, sending his love and adding a smile on the letter it was sent via messenger toad. This made Hinata smile even more.

But the second letter was written in familiar handwriting and gave Hinata the warmest feeling in her heart.

_My Dearest daughter,_

_If you're reading this Hinata, it's because I'm not there to say these things to you, and I wish I could be. I am so proud of you and your accomplishments. I know that you will do great things with your life. My only regret is being unable to see it with my own two eyes. Hinata please know that where ever I may go, I will never ever stop loving you. I want you to live with pride knowing that you and only you can create your destiny. You make your own happy ending. When you get older I want you to find someone special, one who can make you laugh, stop your tears, and make that beautiful smile of yours, the one I love so much, always shine. Times in your life will get difficult, it's not a matter of if, but when. I want you to stand with courage and strength. I want you to survive! In hard times You may be forced to stand on your own two feet. But in those trying times please know that I am always with you. In those times, know that I will always be there to hold you up. Know that I will always watch over you. You are MY daughter and I would have you no way other than how you are, my quiet, gentle, kind little angel. You are my heart and the light of my life. Shine brightly Hinata, and always have the courage to protect those you love the most. My love, my guiding light in the darkness, know that you saved me from myself time and time again. Know that I've always acknoweledged the strength you've kept hidden away inside yourself. When the time comes you will prove not to the world, but to yourself just how amazing you are. My Beautiful sunny place, I only wish I could be there with you, I wish I could see you graduate the academy, I wish I could see you grow and blossom into the beautiful young woman I know you've become. I wish I could see you fall in love and get married to the man of your dreams. I wish I could see the birth of your children, and meet my grandchildren. There's alot of things I wish I could be there in person for, but sometimes life just isn't fair. Live with no regrets,never take a single breath for granted. Living might mean taking chances, but their worth it. When you stare above at the heavens, know that I'm watching over you. Follow your dreams baby girl and you can't go wrong. I'm sorry Hinata, my pride and joy, but I must say good bye for the final time. I will always be with you. I love you with a love so strong that even the heavens cant hold it back. With love ,_

_Hina Hyuga, Mommy._

Hinata read the letter every day since she recieved it, and everyday the words of her mother strengthened her resolve to become the woman her mother envisioned her to be, little did she know, she already was. Sighing contently at her desk Hinata leaned back in the chair only to jump up at the sound of explosions. Running to the window streams of smoke could be seen and the sound of screaming could be heard, suddenly the alarm began blaring.

"It's begun." Hinata said softly turning from the window. The village needed to be protected, and the Hyuga were going to play their part. Hinata rushed through the complex shouting orders to her clan.

"Every able bodied Hyuga shinobi prepare for battle! Genin and new Chunin will escort civilians Hyuga and non to the safety bunkers NOW! Experienced Chunin and special Jonin go out and protect our villagers and lower shinobi! Jonin and above help protect key points of the village! Act as offense and defense, and help keep the village safe Show our enemies the strength and resolve the Hyuga clan is known for! Show them our will of Fire GO!" Hyuga shinobi followed Hinata's instructions to the t and did their assigned jobs immediately.

"Hinata..." The mentioned Hyuga turned to see Hiashi standing just feet away.

"Father...go to the bunkers with the civilians, not as a weakened old man, but as the former head of the Hyuga. Go and protect the villagers, your strength will be needed there. I need to go help...I love you dad." Hinata then ran from the complex heading towards the sounds of the explosions. Tremors shook the village as buildings came crashing down, dust and smoke billowing in the wind. Hinata ran past the academy and her heart sank as she heard faint screaming from inside the destroyed building. Looking around Hinata spotted a fellow Hyuga member.

"Ko! Help me! Their trapped inside!" The man immediately turned and rushed to Hinata's side as she ran towards the remnants of the building. Byakugan activated the pair began digging through the rubble. There were two children and one adult, who obviously ran back inside to get the straggelers of the class. Finally after digging for what seemed forever, but was only mere minutes, they reached the trapped villagers.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out out of here, I promise." Hinata said holding out her hand to pull the first child free. Ko reached in for the other and pulled that one out as well. Finally and with some more difficulty Ko and Hinata managed to pull the teacher out of the remnants of the school.

"We're bringing them and anyone else we see to the bunkers, let's go Ko!" Together they managed to gather nine people on their way and delivered them to safety. Running through the village, a slug landed on Hinata and began speaking

"I am Katsuyu Tsunade sent me to help keep you protected." Nodding Hinata continued to run until she noticed one figure floating in the air. Suddenly and with an incredible shockwave like effect the village began collapsing as extreme winds ravaged the area pushing everything away from the center. Hinata flew back from the force of the winds and was covered by the slug Katsuyu as she slammed into a wall.

"S-sensei? What happened?" Hanabi looked around barely making out shapes with her blurred vision. She could see things moving around but really couldn't pin point anything.

"Hanabi do not move, sensei's coming back with a medic, ok?" Amon said in an eriely calm voice, as if they hadn't just been attacked and blown back by a scarily huge shock wave.

"Amon? Why is she getting a medic? Is- is everybody ok?" Trying to move Hanabi was wracked with pain. She gasped as Amon pushed her gently against the wall where she had first been.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing just don't try and move." He said sitting next to Hanabi. It was only then that he realized that he was trembling. Amon shook his head as he looked over at Hanabi, She had become something like a little sister to him and right now he was horrified that there was nothing he could do for her.

"Amon, what is wrong with me?" Hanabi said in a firmer voice.

"NOTHING!" he lied angrily wishing it were the truth.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Hanabi yelled closing her eyes, the blurry images were making her dizzy.

"What do you want me to say Hanabi! What? If I tell you what's wrong you'll just freak out. Then you'll panic, then something really will be wrong!" Amon said, his voice breaking. Hanabi struggled to move her arms and when she did she felt another stab of searing pain, mostly near her left shoulder.

Moving her right arm towards the left she suddenly stopped feeling a rough metal rod blocking it's path. She opened her eyes immediately and looked down focusing as best as she could before she gasped in shock. At least eight inches of metal was sticking out near her shoulder just under the collar bone.

"Oh no...No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" she squeezed her eyes shut and looked down again opening them. "Oh god it's still there!"

"Hanabi, you need to calm down-"

"How can I be calm with a pole sticking out of my chest!" she shrieked before gasping. "I -I can't breathe!" This freaked Amon out before he realized what was happening. Crouching in front of the panicking Hanabi he placed his hands on her face making her look at him.

"Hanabi, look at me... You need to relax, you're having a panic attack. C'mon slow deep breaths...breathe with me." Amon sat there coaching Hanabi until Anko returned with a medic.

"How's she doing?" Anko asked the blonde who looked worriedly up at her.

"Not good, full blown panic attack, and she's hyperventilating, but I'm calming her down." He turned back to Hanabi. "Good breathe... The medic's gonna check you out, alright? I'm going to move so she can work, keep breathing, i'll be right next to you ok?" Hanabi nodded her head breathing like she had been instructed to. The pale blue glow of the medic's hands lit up the dim area. Standing the woman turned and walked out of ear shot with Anko.

"This is really risky." She started.

"How bad?" The nurse sighed as she looked towards Hanabi.

"There's a seven in ten chance she'll bleed out. While the pole it's self has only caused a flesh wound, but when removing it we could hit her heart, or one of her arteries. This does not bode well Anko. The slightest screw up and we could lose her. We need either Shizune or Tsunade to do this, and with the crisis we're in I don't think that'll happen."

"What about Sakura? She's Tsunade's apprentice, can you go get her?" The nurse nodded.

"As long as she doesn't move, she'll be ok. I'll go look for her." As she left Anko turned and walked to her student.

'Why couldn't it have been me?'

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around wearily before jumping to high alert.

"Lady Hinata! you're alright!" Hinata turned towards Ko and gasped.

"Ko! You're hurt!" She said staring at his injured arm.

"This is nothing my lady. I'm fine." After being reassured for the umpteenth time, Hinata finally looked around and gazed at what used to be the hidden leaf village. Almost nothing stood, and what did was wreckage of buildings utterly destroyed.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered, this time it was Katsuyu who answered.

"Pain of the Akatsuki has done this." Hinata and Ko started walking through the wreckage looking for stable ground until Hinata froze. Straight ahead was a sight that made her blood run cold.

"Hanabi!" Hinata sprinted over to her younger sister in a panic.

"Hinata, stay calm for Hanabi's sake, alright?" Anko said quietly. Nodding, Hinata knelt down near her sister.

"Hey..." Hanabi said with a smile at her sister. "What are you crying for? Everything's going to be alright." Hinata gave her sister a teary smile.

"I'm crying because You're hurt, and I'm crying because I'm happy that you're going to be ok." The nurse returned once again, but was unable to find Sakura. Hinata steeled herself as the nurse pulled her over.

"You aren't a medic, but I'll need your help. Use your Byakugan and try and pull her off that metal rod. Normally this would be a thing you absolutely never do, but with your eyes and dojutsu you will be able to see and avoid any vital points. I'll heal her to the best of my ability, but she'll need to get seen by a doctor."

"Ok, whenever you're ready I am." Hinata said. The process was slow grueling and painful and lasted about 10 minutes. Once her sister was free, the nurse immediately began healing the younger girl to the best of her abiliy. Once Hanabi was declaired to be out ofthe danger zone, Anko turned towards the older Hyuga.

"Hinata we can handle it from here, I'll keep these guys safe. Other people will need your help as well." Anko said softly. Hinata nodded she was right, giving the group one last look Hinata ran off towards the sounds of battle.

Her Byakugan active Hinata seen something else that frightened her just as much as seeing her baby sister hurt. Naruto was fighting Pain...Alone. As she rushed forward her arm was grabbed by Ko.

"Hinata-Sama please, let Naruto have his chance, this is the man who killed Lord Jiraiya." Hinata stood still and watched. Did they not understand that this was exactly why she was worried?

"Naruto's asked that nobody interfere." Katsuyu piped up. Hinata stared around miserably. She had absolute faith in Naruto, but this man, no this monster killed one of the sannin!

"Right, we'll stay out of the battle." Hinata said softly clenching her hands tightly around her sleeves. Ko nodded,

"It's best that none of us gets in his way."

'But he's all alone...' The battle raged on as Hinata fought the urge to rush in and aid Naruto. As the blonde was pulled in and slammed to the ground, Hinata started running, only to be stopped by a doppleganger of Ko.

"Lady Hinata this man could KILL you!" Striking the clone sharply Hinata turned towards the older man.

"This is the closest I've ever come to living my dream, I'm clan head, I'm getting married everything is because of him. Even if he kills me, I'm going to go out giving it my all, fighting for somebody I love. Just like my mother told me too. Good bye Ko." With that Hinata ran towards the battle.

**Hehehehe Cliffie! but not really...OK guys, You get a nice surprise in the next chapter or so...And I'm sorry if the fighting scenes are lacking, but I'll do my best with them. ^_^ **


	32. True strength comes from love

Sanctuary

Chapter 32

True strength comes from love

Hinata ran towards the now one sided battle between Pain and Naruto, watching with shock and anger as he was being impaled with black rods. Increasing the chakra to her feet Hinata sprinted faster and took a flying leap into the air as she channeled chakra into her hands and eyes activating her dojutsu.

Slamming her hand into the ground where Pain once stood, Hinata looked over to the orange haired man.

"I will not let you lay another hand on Naruto." Said blonde stared in horror.

"Hinata no! Get out of here!" Naruto yelled, his voice pleading.

"I can't do that Naruto. It is my duty as clan leader and as a kunoichi to protect not only my family, but the man I love..." She said falling into her stance as her palms glowed bright with blue chakra.

"Hinata please!"

"Naruto being with you has changed me so much. I'm no longer the weak little girl you once knew. Naruto it's your turn to watch me, please." Hinata said as she charged at the Akatsuki leader who lazily raised his hand towards her.

'That's the same technique he's been using!" Hinata dodged the attack and watched as the ground near her cracked with the invisible impact. Sprinting towards him her hands glowing, Hinata crossed them in front of her, releasing the powerful chakra blasts, her mother's special technique the heaven's palm. As Pain dodged, he did not expect the wide arc in which the chakra had spread and was flung backwards. Hinata used this diversion to run back to Naruto, as she quickly pulled out three of the seven black rods, effectively freeing his hands and shoulders before she was blasted away.

"Hinata!"

"You are more troublesome that I had origionally taken you for." Pain said as he stood over her body raising one of the black chakra rods. As he made to impale the Hyuga girl he was surprised when she diverted the stake away from her and grabbed his arm overloading it with her chakra as she kicked him back with as much force as she could muster.

Quickly Hinata made it to her feet as she readied herself Pain charged, and in true Hyuga fashion, Hinata fell into a defensive stance and rotated quickly just before he reached her. Both attacks canceled the other out and Hinata struck several chakra points before jumping away quickly back towards Naruto who had managed to remove one of the chakra rods himself. Hinata pulled another out before jumping out of range.

Pain glared in annoyance. The Hyuga girl was being much more than a nuisence, now she truly needed to be delt with...but how to use her to his advantage? She was smart using the 5 second window to attack...but what if he used a stronger attack then maybe...

Hinata stared at the man before with a look of cold and calculated fury. This man was smart and fast, not to mention that the window to attack him was only a few seconds. These attacks he was using against her must be the very same technique he used to destroy the village, but on a much smaller scale...Were these his weakest attacks? Maybe if she used _that_ technique she could take him down...then again Hinata only knew the basics of the technique, not the whole thing...Should she dare try heaven's lullaby? Even in the scroll it was only to be used as a last resort...a trump card to be used only in a life or death possition.

Yes, that would do nicely, but how to get her to fall into this trap? The girl was obviously sharp for her age, but what if he were to use the kyubi child? Obviously not to kill him as that would be entirely counter productive, but to use him as bait would probably work...

Pain jumped not towards Hinata but towards Naruto, and as he predicted she followed like a hungry animal baited with food. As he ran towards the blonde, a pointed chakra rod in his hand, Pain turned quickly and stabbed the indigo haired girl with it, using her speed against her along with his almighty pull technique. Hinata stood in shock as she coughed up blood.

"HINATA!"

"You are too much of a nuiscence to keep alive."

"I could say the same." Hinata said as her hands glowed not with light blue chakra, but chakra of the darkest blue, almost nearing black. With a palm to the chest and with two simple fingers to the forehead the pain before her slumped to the ground.

Hinata stumbled over to the frantic Naruto as a group of Konoha shinobi made it over towards them as well. As she wrenched the two final chakra rods that kept Naruto pinned free from his body she collapsed as he scrambled to catch her.

"Hinata, Hinata look at me, please!" Naruto said frantically. He couldn't lose her, not her too. "Somebody get a medic now!"

"Naruto..." Hinata said softly. "You know you have to go... That was not Pain and you know it."

"I know but I can't! Not with you like this I can't!" He said softly watching as she smiled at him.

"I-I promise i'll be ok. I'll be right here waiting for you Naruto."

"Alright, I'll be back so you'd better be here waiting for me." Naruto said as his voice cracked.

"I've always waited for you why would I leave now?" Hinata said softly. Gently handing Hinata to one of their fellow shinobi Naruto began running before he stopped and turned.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you Naruto, now go save Konoha." Nodding the blonde ran off using his chakra and the chakra rod as a guide.

"Ms. Hinata, you need to stay awake until a medic comes." The girl said applying pressure to the wound as another leaf ninja helped make the Hyuga girl stay consious. Hinata smiled as her world went dark. She did it, she kept safe the people closest to her.

"Hey! Cmon wake up Naruto'll be back soon please wake up!" The girl said franticlly.

"Hurry up with those medics!" the man shouted.

Naruto felt it...it was the tiniest feeling and when it came it felt as if his heart was crushed...somebody would pay for this, Jiraiya sensei, Master Kakashi, and now Hinata...three of the people he held closest to his heart were gone because of this man.

Hinata felt warm, as she opened her eyes, she seen not the ravaged earth that had once been Konoha, but soft green grass. As she sat up Hinata noticed a woman far off picking flowers that grew in the field. Standing, Hinata walked towards the woman. Perhaps she would have answers to her questions, like where she was to be exact. As Hinata wondered towards the woman she couldn't help but pick a few of the flowers herself the array of colors in the field were beautiful. Crouching down to pick a bright orange flower that reminded her of Naruto, Hinata felt a gentle hand on her head.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head." The familiar voice said. Hinata dropped her flowers and looked up in shock. Knelt in front of her was her mother who smiled happily.

"Momma?" Hinata said softly barely believing her eyes. Hina stood pulling her daughter up with her.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman Hinata." Hina said leading the speechless Hinata back to the top of the hill. "Tell me love why are you here?" This question shocked Hinata's mind into working.

"I-I was fighting Pain...I had to protect Naruto." Hina smiled as she brushed her hair from her face.

"That's right you did protect Naruto. You fought wonderfully my dear. Would you like to know where you are?" Hinata nodded. "This is the world between the living and the afterlife. It is what ever your heart wishes it to be. And based on your heart's wish it decides where you will go from here. If you are pure of heart and good, you go to heaven. If your heart is dark and evil, you go to hell. But if your heart and spirit are conflicted quite like yours is you get to chose...To go back to the world of the living, or to stay in the after life. Now before you decide, talk with me...Tell me about what I've missed." Hina said as she sat infront of her daughter.

"Well...let's start with Hanabi..."

Neji sat in utter shock as he stared at his cousin.

"She fought Pain...She saved Naruto and then told him to go after the real Pain." the girl said as her bloody hands trembled as silent tears flowed down her face. "I did the best that I could but the medics didn't get here fast enough...I'm so sorry." Neji gently picked her up. His teammates stood by quietly, until Guy spoke up.

"Neji?"

"I'm bringing her to her father...Can one of you find Hanabi? I know she'll be with Anko somewhere." He said softly as if his younger cousin, the girl who called him brother were sleeping. They nodded before running of in search of the young Hyuga and Konoha's famed dragon woman.

"Hinata...I'm sorry. It was my job to protect you and I didn't...I'm a horrible brother...a horrible cousin. Please forgive me.

"And Neji is amazing, he knows so much. He truly deserves to be called the Hyuga genius mom. And he's so happy now, All that hatred and resentment is gone now."

"Guy? What are you doing here? I thought- What's wrong?" Anko said noting the serious expression on his face." He looked towards Hanabi with pity before looking back to Anko who by now had a look of realization on her face as she shook her head. Guy didn't have to say it Anko knew.

"How?"

"Saving the one who holds her heart." Anko looked away holding back tears.

"Where now?" 'That's it, just 1 and 2 word sentences that'll keep you from breaking...'

"Where ever Hiashi is. Probably the saferooms in the mountains." Anko nodded. How was she going to tell Hanabi?

"Amon, grab Hanabi, were moving." Anko said to the blonde. He nodded as he pulled his sleeping teammate on his back. He knew something was wrong.

"Lets go I'll lead the way, you protect your students." Guy said as they made their way to the stone faces.

"Yeah."

"Oh mom, Hanabi has the best sensei for her. Anko's a bit wild but she and Hanabi were made for each other. Anko and Kurenai sensei are really goodfriends, But Kurenai sensei's not a shinobi anymore, she's having a baby. I think it might be a boy that would be awesome then she could name him after Asuma sensei, but Shikamaru think's it's going to be a girl. He's the god father, Sensei told me so..."

"Lord Hiashi your nephew has come to deliver you some news, please come with us." Two genin said as the lead the former Hyuga head to another room. Spotting Neji Hiashi sent the two genin away.

"Thank you, but I can make it from here."

"Yes sir!" one of them said as they walked away leading the other.

"Yes Neji?" Neji stood composed as usual as he stood in front of the door

"Uncle you need to sit down please."

"Neji I'm sure that what ever you ned to tell me I can handle." The younger boy shook his head.

"Uncle please." Neji said his voice shaking as he said so. Hiashi sat and looked at his nephew who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else on this earth.

"We- She's- I-" Now he was trembling and Hiashi stared at his nephew with concern.

"Neji?" The Hyuga genius took a breath.

"During the assault on Konoha...we- we lost- "

"We lost? What the battle?" Hiashi said in confusion.

"Hinata."

"Hinata lost a battle?" Now Neji broke.

"We lost Hinata." Hiashi felt numb, pushing himself up from the chair he looked at Neji.

"Where's my daughter?"

"S-she's through this door." Neji said as he wiped his eyes standing to help his uncle enter the room. Hiashi walked towards the figure laying on the gourney.

"This is unaceptable Hinata. You were supposed to get married and have children with that blonde idiot fiance of yours! This is a disgrace! You are not supposed to die!" Sobs wracked his body as his shoulders shook. "Not before me."

"And Dad, mom he misses you so much. The clan elders made him remarry of course. And naturally she took to Hanabi, but not me. That woman was never my mother, and she was never Hanabi's either, I always made sure she knew who you were. We never got along well, dad and I, but Naruto changed that. Now I'm the clan head and he trusts me with that, He always tells me how proud of me he is now. I think he's trying to make up for how he treated me when I was younger."

Guy lead the group towards the safe rooms in the mountains. As he entered and looked around for a shinobi guard. After a quick discussion Anko took no notice of the guard pointed down the hallway. Guy kept walking leading the group down multiple hallways towards the very back of the shelter, to where Neji sat in front of a door.

"Neji?" The boy looked up not even bothering to wipe his face dry.

"She's inside with Hiashi now."

"Alright, we'll give him some alone time with his daughter." Guy said sitting across from his student.

"Sensei? She's getting heavy Amon said looking at Anko, but it was Neji who spoke first.

"I'll take her...and I'll tell her." Neji said lifting Hanabi from the young blonde's back. They all sat quietly before Anko broke the silence.

"It's not fair. She finally reached her dreams, she could finally make them all a reality. This is wrong." She said shaking her head numbly.

"You know what Momma? I finally got everything I wanted. I got Naruto, I'm clan leader, Dad loves me, Neji and I are great friends, Hanabi looks up to me. But none of it would mean anything If I had nobody I loved to share it with." Hinata said as she pulled the petals from the flower in her hand. Hina smiled.

"That's right. Everything in the world means nothing if you have nobody you love to share it with. When fighting for somebody precious you become stronger than you ever thought you could be. True strength, true happiness, all of it is bound by love."

"Jiraiya sensei passed on that quest to me, I'll find a way for everybody to live in happiness, I'll never give up!" Naruto said as Nagato smiled.

"I see, if Sensei has placed his faith in you, then I will do so as well. I will undo the pain and suffering I have caused upon Konoha." Konan looked shocked.

"But Nagato if you do that then-!" Nagato raised a hand to stop her.

"I put my faith in Naruto. I know what I'm doing Konan." The blue haired girl nodded gravely as Nagato preformed a very complex jutsu. She watched as the last of his life faded away, and Naruto felt the many different presences in Konoha begin to return, including several that made his heart swell with joy.

"If Nagato has placed his faith with you, I will Naruto. I'm done with this organization. Good luck." With that She and Nagato fanished in a flutter of paper.

"Kakashi, it was great talking to you, but it's not your time yet son. I'll see you next time." The famed white fang said to his son as he faded away. Kakshi slowly opened his eyes as he pushed rubble off his body as several people yelled in joy.

"The copy ninja!"

"Kakashi's ok!"

"He's alright!"

Ino smiled with teary eyes as Shizune opened hers.

"Welcome back..."

People around Konoha celebrated as loved ones, friends and family opened their eyes.

Hinata looked at her mother happily as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hinata you've made me so proud, as a child and even now with all you've done. My sunny place it's time for you to go. People are waiting for you to wake up, and please do so before Hanabi wakes up, you don't want to frighten your baby sister do you?" Hina said with a gentle smile.

Hinata smiled as well.

"Thank you Momma. I love you so much, and I miss you even more." Hinata said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh baby, I miss you as well, but I am always with you, I always will be." Still holding her daughter in her arms, Hina kissed Hinata's forehead like she used to.

"Mom, I don't want you to go away." Hinata said as tears streamed down her face as she stayed in her mother's embrace. "Can you sing to me please? One last time?"

"Of course..." Hina began to sing her lullaby for Hinata, and with every verse Hinata could hear her mother further and further away.

"I love you Hinata..."

"I love you too Momma."

Hinata inhaled as she opened her eyes. The field was gone, now she was inside a room. Standing, unsteadily at first, Hinata slowly made her way to the door. She could hear Neji talking, and Hanabi's voice as well.

"Neji why are you crying?" she kept asking. Hinata opened the door and answered.

"Because he's very happy." Hinata was greeted with gasps screams and sobs of happiness as she was immediately grabbed from several directions. She fell onto her father who pulled her down in a hug.

"Daddy, I'm fine, I'm fine..."

Naruto raced back to Konoha to find his friends, his sensei, and his love Hinata. Unknown to any of them In an under ground tunnel in Amegakure a pair of black eyes opened. The owner grunted as he sat up, scratching his head of spiky white hair. Standing with a stretch his thoughts drifted and settled on two things. What should he title his next book in the Ichacha paradise line? And how the heck did he get down here?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not very good with fight scenes and stuff so I did the best I could. And Who Could this mystery guy at the end be? I told you there'd be a surprise** **:D thanks for reading and sorry for tha late chaps**


	33. Rebuilding Konoha

Sanctuary

Chapter 33

Rebuilding Konoha

The once grand village of Konoha was now nothing but dust and rubble. What remained were the flickering flames of the wills of not only the shinobi of Konoha but the villagers as well. Everybody was alive, some worse off than others, but alive none the less. Hinata walked through the city, her Byakugan activated looking for anybody in need of assistance. A week had passed and during that time Villagers and shinobi alike had begun rebuilding their village, and more often than not some over enthusiastic villagers had gotten themselves stuck or gotten hurt in the process. Her scan of the village revealed nothing as she made her way to the building where the village council had taken refuge. Today there was to be a big announcement, and with Tsunade still in a coma Hinata was positive that she knew what the meeting was about. They were going to elect a new Hokage. As Hinata entered the building, the atmosphere was a dramatic change from the one outside. Inside the building frustration, nervousness, and anger pulsated through the building. It was a big difference to the aura of hope that could be felt outside these walls.

"Good, now that the Hyuga representative has arrived we can begin." An older bandaged man said as he sat in the chair next to what would have been Tsunade's. Hinata stiffened at the back handed comment.

"I am NOT just the representative of the Hyuga, I am the Hyuga head and you will treat my position with the respect you treat the others." The man glared at Hinata's bold comment while the other shinobi heads looked at her with respect.

"Any way, this meeting is to begin now. As you all know our current Hokage has been incapacitated by the Akatsuki threat and has yet to awaken from the coma she entered a week ago. This village needs a leader."

"And let me guess Danzo, you think we should chose you?" Tsume Inuzuka scoffed from her seat.

"In fact I do believe that I am the best choice for the job." Hinata stared warily at the man before the group. Something about this guy was off, her gut was telling her that he couldn't be trusted…no, shouldn't be trusted. 'This guy shouldn't even get the chance.' Hinata was lost in her thoughts until she felt the stared of the room upon her. She looked up to see the older leaders staring at her.

"Hinata, as Tsume said, we would like to know your views on selecting a new Hokage for Konoha…Would you opt for Danzo or another candidate?" Shibi Aburame said monotonously from behind his high collar and sunglasses.

"Well, seeing this man before me I must object his candidacy for Hokage. He is covered in bandages from head to foot, He's using a cane to walk and he has a limp. Yes their all proof of what he's done for the village, but in his condition I don't see him to be able to defend this village like a Hokage should. Perhaps a high ranking Jonin of this village would be able to do the job? Kakashi Sensei for example he would-"

"Yes it's obvious the copycat ninja of Konoha would be a prime example of Hokage material!" A civilian leader exclaimed. Suddenly the group burst into life with more arguments as Hinata rubbed her temples. In her opinion the meeting wasn't going well at all.

"Excuse me…" The table only got louder.

"Excuse me!" Louder still, now Hinata was becoming annoyed.

"Will you all listen?" The Hyuga girl yelled over the group watching as they fell silent. Hinata coughed in nervousness.

"Yes, thank you, umm… Why don't we settle this matter another day? Yes we need a Hokage, that is impertinent, but we'll never decide on a leader if we can't even agree amongst ourselves. Why don't we take the time to settle our thoughts, and for now work on the reconstruction of our village. For now we should all come up with at least two candidates for Hokage and why they're a good choice, with that said I believe we should reconvene tomorrow." Several others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the young Hyuga head has a fair point. All in favor of continuing on this tomorrow?" One of the civilian members said as he raised his hand striking a vote. The majority of the group, Hinata included raised their hands.

"All opposed." Several hands went into the air, Danzo among them.

"Then it's decided, this meeting will be continued tomorrow where a decision of the newest Hokage will come. Until that time it would be best we go back and continue rebuilding. This time tomorrow everybody will return with two candidates in mind who MUST be a Jonin or of Jonin level." Danzo said as he stood and walked from the room. The clan leaders of Konoha rose from their seats, each going their separate ways, Hinata went in search of Naruto.

Jiraiya walked down the familiar path that leads to home, and as he did so the forest he noticed was unusually silent, and the scent of smoke could be smelled. He was at least four or five miles from Konoha when he noticed the increasingly heavy damage to the surrounding forest. Something had happened, and if anything confirmed it, it was the several caravans loaded with emergency supplies heading towards the village. Moving a bit faster, he caught up with the final cart and called out to the old man leading it.

"Hey, are you guys heading to Konoha for trade?" Jiraiya asked hoping for the answer he knew he would not receive.

"No sir, were bringing these supplies to the hidden village, some kind of disaster happened a week or so ago, the entire place was flattened. I heard they were attacked by a group of missing ninja." The elderly man said as he continued walking.

"Grandpa! The tire on the final wagon's fixed, they'll be caught up in no time." A boy said running up from behind them.

"Good job Inari. You're going to be a great help at the village."

"C'mon grandpa… Do you think we'll see Naruto?" This piqued Jiraiya's interest.

"You know Uzumaki Naruto?" The younger boy and his grandfather exchanged smiles.

"I don't think there's a villager in the land of waves who doesn't either know him or know of him." The old man said with a grin. "I'm Tazuna by the way, and you? He said looking at the white haired Sannin.

"I'm known by many names in many countries, I'm the toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin!" he said as he struck a pose.

"That's not true." Inari said flatly making the toad sage fall flat on his face.

"WHADDYAMEANITSNOTTRUEYOUBRAT?" Jiraiya raged until the boy cut him off.

"It's not true because Jiraiya of the Sannin is dead." This stopped Jiraiya cold.

"What? I'm not-" Memories of fighting Pain flashed through the toad sage's mind as his eyes widened. "What's the date? The month?" Inari gave Jiraiya a strange look before answering. Again the Sannin froze; he had been away from Konoha for almost 2 months. Anything could have happened since then! Quickly he formed the signs before slamming his hand to the ground. A toad appeared one Jiraiya was familiar with, Naruto's familiar Gamakichi.

"Heya Narut- Lord Jiraiya? You're dead!" The toad croaked in shock.

"So I've heard. Can you reverse summon?"

"Yes. Going to Konoha?"

"Need you even ask?" The toad nodded, crouching as the white haired summoner climbed on his back. Together they vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving behind two very confused travelers.

Jiraiya arrived at the edge of the village in a cloud of smoke only to immediately hear the sound of a young woman shriek.

Hinata was on her way to find Naruto, he was supposed to be helping the villagers repair and clear out the debris on the southern side of the village, when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her revealing a very familiar man.

'It can't be! This guy isn't- That's! Lord Jiraiya of the sannin!' In her shock Hinata screamed. She watched as the man jumped and turned towards her.

"You! You're Lord Jiraiya! But you're- You died!" Hinata said in shock.

"Apparently. Damn frog was supposed to bring me to Konoha." He grumbled silently, but Hinata's keen ears heard it.

"This IS Konoha. We were attacked by the Akatsuki, and Naruto he- NARUTO!" She gasped Naruto's teacher was alive! But was this really the Sannin? It couldn't be, dead people did not come back to life no matter how much one wished it.

"Prove that you're lord Jiraiya. Tell me something about Naruto that only you could know."

Jiraiya barely blinked.

"His signature move's the rasengan."

"Too obvious."

"He's a jinchuriki." Hinata gave him a look that plainly said 'Really?'

"Alright. During my fight with pain I inscribed a message onto an elder toad's back. The key was the most recent book I had written called Ichacha tactics. Naruto was with me when I wrote that."

This Hinata believed. Only a select few were allowed to know about the final message, even less knew the key.

"Ok. You must be the real thing…but…Lord Jiraiya… you were thought to be dead. Even in sage mode Naruto couldn't sense your chakra signature." To say he was surprised was an understatement. Naruto learn sage mode? Had the student actually surpassed the master?

"Where is that fool anyways? Tell me what happened, you being his girlfriend obviously know where he is." Hinata nodded as she led the sannin to his student. She cared not that he called her his 'girlfriend' after all she was when he left. Hinata decided to let Naruto tell his sensei the news of him and Hinata's engagement.

"It started a week ago…" Hinata conveyed the story of Konoha's attack and Jiraiya listened intently.

'To think I could barely touch the guy and this girl was one of the ones to help do him in.' He thought as they walked, entering a cleared out patch of the village. Hinata spotted the trademark orange and called out to him as she ran over.

"Naruto!" The blonde smiled as he held her in his arms. Her warm embrace and her bright smile helped him through so much in these past few months. Naruto didn't even notice the man off in the distance who stood by smiling.

'Obviously they've become more than what they once were.' The Sannin thought as his hand itched towards his note book, but he resisted the urge and crossed his arms instead.

"Hinata, I thought you were going to be in meetings all day!" He said with a smile looking onto her lilac colored eyes.

"I was going to be but I convinced them to give the meeting a break after 5 hours or so. But something more important came up as I was coming here." Hinata said as Naruto held her tighter before releasing her all together.

"What happened Hinata?" he asked as she looked off towards the distance.

"A miracle Naruto, look." The blonde looked in the direction Hinata pointed and stared in shock as the man approached.

"If this is a joke it isn't funny." Naruto said as Jiraiya came closer.

"It isn't a joke I promise, this is real, I swear it is." Hinata said softly.

"You were dead." Naruto said softly as he stared down the sannin.

"But I'm not. I'm here living thinking and breathing."

"Prove it. Prove you're Jiraiya of the sannin." At first Jiraiya sighed to himself, then an idea came to him.

"'_Even I can see there's too much hate in our shinobi world.__'"_ Those words were the same they had shared many years ago when he had entrusted Naruto with his personal mission to bring peace to the world. Surly Naruto would know this.

"'_Hate_?'"

"_I'm always thinking that I'd like to do something about this hatred…but I'm not sure how to go about it yet. But I truly believe that eventually the day will come when all people will understand one another and live in harmony!" _ Naruto sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"'_Wow, that's kinda deep.'"_

"_Well if I can't find the solution myself, shall I pass the quest on to you?'" _ Just like when he was a child Naruto saluted his sensei.

"'_Yes-sir! Can't refuse your orders ero-sannin!'" _

Jiraiya smiled as Naruto eyes streamed happily. Rushing over, Naruto hugged his god-father, the man he thought to be dead.

"I've missed you ero-sannin!" Hinata smiled as she stepped away. This was something special between both of them. Just as Naruto had done with her and Hanabi, Hinata gave the blonde and his mentor some space, turning she went to help with the cleaning up but was pulled back the moment she had stepped away.

"Jiraiya sensei, I want to introduce you to my fiancé Hinata Hyuga." Jiraiya smiled even wider at his god-son.

"So you did it huh?"

"Yeah, the day we learned about you. Not even an hour before. It was the happiest and worst day of my life." Naruto said with a dry laugh. "But now you're back...Ero-sannin, Granny Tsunade's not doing well. It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up. They say she's in a coma because she protected the villagers during Pain's attack."

"Not to mention that some guy named Danzo is pushing to be the new Hokage, I don't trust him; he gives me an uneasy feeling."

"Danzo? That guy's been after the Hokage's seat since the third took over. He's completely different in his views than the last three Hokage."

"Lord Jiraiya. The only way we're going to be able to thrive on as the village our past Hokages created is if somebody other than Danzo becomes Hokage. Somebody the village knows and can trust. I think that somebody needs to be you." Hinata said staring into the eyes of the toad sage. She could see the emotions swirling in them, and she could see that he was close to objecting.

"Please…It would only be until Lady Tsunade recovers, that wouldn't be very long. The village of Konoha needs you, everybody needs you." Hinata said as she bowed to the older man.

"Sensei, Hinata's right. The only person who can keep Konoha from collapsing in on its self-right now is you. Please sensei, if not for the village then do it for me and granny Tsunade." Naruto said as he too bowed to Jiraiya who by now was running his hand through his spiky white hair.

"I –I can't I'm not-" Naruto whipped his head up.

"Sensei! This is how you do it! This is the first step to creating the peace and stopping the hate! Don't lose this chance… Don't give this opportunity to someone who will only use Konoha as a means for destruction."

Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hinata smiled gratefully at the man as Naruto jumped on his God-father.

"Thank you ero-sannin!"

"Only until Tsunade gets better, no longer after that."

"Thank you so much lord Jiraiya. Your help is much appreciated in these hard times. Tomorrow there is going to be a village council meeting that starts at noon. It was decided that everybody was to come with two selections for Hokage's candidacy in mind. I believe that if I bring you then the vote's majority will fall in to our favor. For now I believe that visiting Tsunade would be best. They say that the sound of a loved one's voice can bring coma patients back." Hinata said with a smile as she led them towards the Hokage's current living quarters, which was a medical tent; much like the tents of the inhabitants of Konoha now resided in.

"Sakura, I'm sure you could be more useful elsewhere right now, I'll watch lady Tsunade for a bit alright?" Shizune said as she sat down next to the pink haired girl.

"Shizune…she will be ok, right?" The raven haired stared in surprise before nodding vigorously.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade can beat anything!" She said giving the younger girl an encouraging hug as she walked her out of the tent. After cheerily waving Sakura off, Shizune turned and re-entered the tent and knelt down beside her mentor.

"Lady Tsunade, please, we need you to wake up, I'm so lost without you and your guidance. Your village needs you."

Whiteness, everything was empty….it was as if the world before her was a blank canvas, though the simplicity was something to think on, how was she to start painting this canvas? Tsunade looked around for what had to be the hundredth time. Where exactly was she? Amber eyes fell on a shape that started to take shape in front of her. What appeared before slug mistress was a much younger version of herself, Jiraiya and much to her distaste Orochimaru. She could Cleary recall the memory that this image belonged to. This was the first time she met her team.

"Hello Tsunade, fancy meeting you here." She spun in shock to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as, the professor, her sensei the third Hokage.

"Sensei!" Tsunade stared dumbly before giving her predecessor a respectful bow. The third Hokage merely smiled before placing his hand on her shoulder. Tsunade looked up at him.

"What do you think is going on Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked as the three younger students began walking aimlessly around the vacant white area.

"Orochimaru and Jiraiya are dead…" She started slowly and watched with horror as they started disintegrating. "B- But their still here!" Suddenly her teammates were whole once again, as if nothing had just happened.

"Well, at least Jiraiya's still here." Tsunade said as an afterthought, watching with some satisfaction as Orochimaru vanished into thin air.

"There, that's better." She said with a smirk as the third simply shook his head.

"Tsunade?"

"Oh right sorry." She said with a sheepish grin. "Well this seems to be a world where I can make anything a reality, so since Orochimaru was here I'm going to assume this isn't heaven…so is this my subconscious? Like my deep subconscious?"

"Impressive Tsunade, very good, you're correct in assuming so." The man said as he too walked around much like the younger Jiraiya. "Everything you see is a figment of your imagination. Think of something, go on!" He urged the blonde. Tsunade closed her eyes and thought of her childhood home she shared with her younger brother Nawaki. As she opened them she seen the familiar wooden door slowly open and reveal a bright faced little boy.

"Sister's back! Welcome home Tsunade!" Tsunade watched with teary eyes as her little brother rushed past her and into the arms of her younger self who after giving a slight bit of affection pushed him away like some kind of disease.

"Not now, my teammate's here." Young Tsunade said hotly, but Nawaki persisted.

"But Sister I-"Tsunade cut him off.

"I'm busy Nawaki, later though I promise." The younger boy gave a resigned sigh as he relented.

"Ok. I'll tell you after my mission promise you'll listen?" he asked eagerly as younger Tsunade halfheartedly listened.

"Yeah, I'll listen I gotta go, ok? Be careful." With those words said the younger Tsunade vanished as she walked away leaving the younger Jiraiya and Nawaki behind. The boy sighed as he scuffed the white ground underneath his shoe; he walked over to Tsunade's sensei and waited nervously. As Hiruzen turned around Nawaki stared down in embarrassment.

"Sarutobi sensei? Can you…Can you tell Sister that I love her the most? She's not home much anymore." Silently and without waiting for an answer the boy slowly turned and began to vanish into the abyss of Tsunade's mind.

"Wait!" She called out and he slowly turned to face her. "You wanted to tell your sister something right?" Nawaki nodded. Tsunade dryly swallowed, she remembered that day. She kept putting him off, pushing him further away all because she was in a bad mood. Their untarnished mission record got its first blemish and the only person she b lamed was herself, and much to her misery, she had taken it out on Nawaki whose only crime was loving his big sister.

"You can tell me…and I'll give her the message, ok?" The boy nodded and began speaking.

"Something about this mission were being sent on gives me a bad feeling. I know she would want me to listen to my gut, but…" Tsunade listened as her brother told her of his fears for this mission, the one that ultimately ended his life, and inside it crushed her. Was this really her subconscious? If so then how was Nawaki confiding to her fears he had that she never even knew were there? The boy smiled and hugged Tsunade as he finished relaying his message to his sister.

"That's for Tsunade too, can you make sure she gets it?"

"I will, and I'm sure she'll love it…Nawaki?" she said softly as the boy looked back.

"Yeah?" Tsunade took a wavering breath.

"Your sister loves you more than you could ever imagine. Please don't ever forget that ok?" The blonde child smiled.

"And I love her more than that…even if her food's a bit iffy." He said with a bright smile before vanishing completely. Tears streamed from the woman's face; if this was her mind's way of looking for answers then she was fine with it. Now she watched as the younger Jiraiya began growing quickly, it was as if somebody had pressed fast forward. Jiraiya was no longer a young genin but was now an experienced Chunin, his green vest was dull with dirt and small rips proved that death was always an evaded thing with ninja. Only the toughest survived in this rough and tumble world, let alone in a war zone.

He beamed and Tsunade felt as if her heart was full to burst, but as suddenly as that smile came it vanished as he stopped walking. Looking behind herself Tsunade's eyes were drawn right up to another version of herself, this one older than the last, and much like Jiraiya seemed to have gone through an incredible high speed growth spurt, but she was with another. The sight of the sadness etched on Jiraiya's face broke her heart, but seeing who she was with only crushed it more. Dan.

"Of course, Mr. Perfect. I never stood a chance." Jiraiya sighed and turned to walk away before he was seen, like that went according to plan.

"Jiraiya!" The young man visibly flinched as he turned he plastered a fake smile on his face, one Naruto was famed for.

"Hey, Dan, Tsunade. What brings you here?" younger Tsunade stared at him weirdly.

"What brings me to my house? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Now Jiraiya's face flushed.

"Oh right, I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in, ya know say hi and stuff, after all I did just get back." He said rubbing his head at the situations awkwardness.

"Oh, that's right you were going on that …thing… Well at least you got back sooner than expected, you've only been gone a few months." Now Tsunade truly saw the hurt on her younger teammate's face.

"Yeah… I gotta go Tsunade. Bye." He said abruptly as he turned leaving quickly.

"What's his problem?" the younger Tsunade said in an annoyed voice. Oh how Tsunade wanted to strangle her younger self… Jiraiya had been gone over two years and she had only just noticed his absence. What kind of teammate was she? Oddly her mind skipped over Dan's death, probably sparing her from having to relive the nightmare.

"Tsunade? You need to come home. You need to come back with us. The village needs you." Jiraiya said softly as he held Tsunade's hand. The blonde simply lay silently, Shizune looked away dismayed.

"Lord Jiraiya, I'm sure that your survival will make the biggest difference in the vote for Hokage, thank you for volunteering to take Tsunade's place until she is well enough to resume her duties."

Jiraiya nodded silently. Never had he ever seen Tsunade looking so vulnerable.

"Shizune please rest, I'll stay here for now." The raven haired woman nodded as she made her way out of the tent. She knew she should rest her body, but she also knew that her mind wouldn't let that happen.

"Pervy sage?" Naruto asked softly staring at his god-father as he held Tsunade's hand gently between his own.

"Naruto, we should give him some space." Hinata said quietly as she lightly pulled his jacket. Nodding in acquiescence he allowed himself to be led from the makeshift shelter. Outside Hinata hugged him.

"That was heart breaking to see Naruto." The blonde nodded; even he could make out the sadness in his sensei's face. Seeing the ever powerful Tsunade weak and vulnerable was a sad sight. The sun had set long ago and fires burned as people made dinner, in response to the smells, Naruto's stomach growled loudly making Hinata giggle. Tonight they would go back to the Namikaze house, count their blessings that it had not been destroyed and eat the food Hinata had made, not only for themselves but for the people sleeping in his available rooms as well. The Hyuga compound had too been opened up for victims of the Akatsuki disaster. While homes were being re-built, families had been invited to take refuge inside the Hyuga walls. Hinata would often help the Hyuga maids (Who willingly kept their titles as such) prepare and cook delicious meals for the masses along with her regular duties as clan head. Now however that she had finally made her mark in Hyuga history, and was due to marry Naruto, (not that they had set a date yet…) Hinata had some choices herself to make. Who would be taking whose name? Where would they be living? Just to name a few… And with little surprise Hinata had already made the decisions herself. She would take Naruto's name, and she would continue to live at his home with him. Simple choices, but clan laws forbade clan heirs and or clan heads from marrying outside the family unless the spouse would be living at the Hyuga compound. Hinata was absolutely fine with this she decided as she cooked that night.

'I've accomplished everything I set out to do for my clan, now that I've changed it for the better, I know I can leave it in safe hands and have nothing to worry about. But who would be fit to run the clan and keep it the way I set it up to be? If I leave it in the hands of the wrong people who knows what kind of hell can ensue? But If I leave it in the hands of a responsible person the clan can only flourish…But then again I don't want to just dump my clan, I want to stay involved…decisions decisions…..'

**This Chapter I focused more on Tsunade and Jiraiya than anybody else, I 'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go from here, because as you know after this comes the whole shinobi war and stuff. I want to stay with the actual story, but I think I'm going to break off and do some (to the best of my ability!) super fluffy chapters with Naruto and Hinata. If you have any ideas let me know what you want you want to see and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! Thanks for reading guys until next time! **Happy birthday to me lol!*****


	34. The new Hokage

Sanctuary

Chapter 34

The new Hokage

The council of Konoha was in uproar and who to blame but the youngest council member in over thirty years, Hinata Hyuga. It started off like any other meeting and turned into the next shinobi war in mere hours.

"Listen you little cretin I could squash you like a bug! You disrespectful little-" Danzo snarled slamming his hand on the table as he glared at the young Hyuga; he was cut off by Hinata.

"EXCUSE ME? I don't know who you think you're talking to-" She said glaring right back at the battle scarred man, but was soon interrupted by Shibi Aburame who tried being the voice of reason.

"The Consequences of this will be most severe, please if you'd all just-" Shibi was immediately cut off by Tsume Inuzuka's Irritated growl.

"How dare you say that to her you dried up old-" Tsume never even got to finish her sentence when Danzo cut her off, still glaring at the Hyuga.

"-And to allow that Demon child-" Now Hinata was furious. She rose from her seat so fast that the chair slid across the room and she was radiating killer intent.

"You will NOT speak about MY fiancé like that you-" Shibi tried speaking a bit louder to be heard.

"Reputations will be at stake if we-" Now Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up angrily in defense of Hinata and Naruto having seen the pair fight off the leader of the Akatsuki.

"He's a hero of this village he deserves-" Danzo merely snarled louder.

"You are corrupting this council you spoiled pampered bitch!" Now Chouza Akamichi spoke up angrily as well.

"You will not speak of or to this young lady like that, such inappropriateness is-"

"This is becoming more of a debate between the good and bad deeds of the village pariah and the new Hyuga head than a decision of a new Hokage. Perhaps we should focus at the task at hand?" Shikaku Nara said in a loud but calm voice that gained everybody's attention for mere moments before Danzo once again snapped at the Hyuga re-sparking the problem. Sighing heavily the Nara clan head walked over to where Hinata's discarded chair lay and placed it to its original place at the table before forming quick hand seals activating the Kagamane no jutsu of the Nara's, Shadow Paralysis. Immediately the whole group froze and synchronized with the caster of the jutsu. After sitting them down in their chairs he sighed.

"There are much more important matters at stake than what is currently being discussed. While Naruto would be a great Hokage, his youth and brashness would lead to his downfall. We all know the law." He said now staring at Danzo directly. "Hina is dead Danzo drop it! Hinata is not her mother, but back to matters at hand. We need an elect with more experience in such desolate times. Now I will release you and one by one you will continue giving your elects for Hokage starting off with the Hyuga leader only because she was rudely interrupted." As he released the group he turned to Hinata.

"Please tell us your second delegate and why Lady Hyuga."

"Thank you, and let me be the adult…" Hinata said as she cut Danzo an angry look. "And apologize for my inappropriate manor, even though I was merely defending those who are not here to defend themselves." The group nodded save for a select few.

"My next pick for Hokage is a well renowned man who is known in every hidden village. Once believed to be dead I have discovered that this is not the case. My choice is the toad sannin lord Jiraiya." The silence was deafening until Danzo burst out laughing.

"Oh this is rich! You refuse to choose me as a Hokage elect but instead you choose a dead man?"

Hinata took a breath to calm herself as she closed her eyes. Opening them instead of throwing herself at the man and annihilating him like she wanted to do, she surprised the group and herself by smiling.

"I can see why you'd find this choice of mind to be humorous Danzo but I assure you that Lord Jiraiya is as living as you, me, and the council members around us, and I can prove it." She said rising from her seat and heading towards the door. Opening it she peeked down the hall and spotted the man in question before opening the door wide.

"Lord Jiraiya, if you will?" The council watched with mixed emotions as the toad sage entered the room. Hushed whispers erupted from the table.

"Is that Lord Jiraiya?"

"I thought he was dead?"

"It can't be him…"

"How did he survive?"

"Is that the real toad sage?"

"Impossible!"

Inoichi Yamanaka was the first to speak up.

"If you truly are who Hinata claims you to be then you wouldn't object to a scan of your mind here and now. The village's safety right now is our number one concern."

"Naturally." The white haired man said as he sat in Tsunade's chair. (Which was the only available seat left.) Activating his mind transfer jutsu, Inoichi slumped on to the table as the rest of the council waited for his results with varied anticipation. The silence lasted for almost a half an hour before the Yamanaka stirred as he once again returned to his own body. The group waited with baited breath.

"This man is indeed Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin. I give my vote and support to lord Jiraiya to become Hokage." Immediately the once silent council burst into life and mere seconds later Jiraiya was the new temporary Hokage of Konoha. A sudden realization came to Hinata as she raised her hand to get the attention of the group, as they fell silent, she spoke.

"Everybody in all the hidden lands believe Jiraiya to be dead, while this is not the case I believe that we need to have another person pose as the Hokage, that way should any nations try to attack us in our weakened state they would be met with the surprise of their lives. Jiraiya will be the Hokage and upon officially receiving the title he will have to do all the duties of a kage, but I think that if we put a different face out there the people will be happy knowing that there's a strong ninja controlling our village again, and all our potential enemies will be deceived by our strength."

The council nodded in their agreement.

"That is an excellent strategy Hinata." The Nara clan head said as he looked towards the girl. "What was your thought process? How did you come up with it?" Hinata looked down at the table for a moment before looking up to face her council peers.

"It came to me rather quickly, because the role of simple figurehead was what the Hyuga elders decided I would become, just a face to make the populous happy. They did not believe I had what it takes to be what I am now and I proved every one of them wrong. They did not see me fit to lead, and they were wrong. Even my fiancé did not think I was strong enough to fight Pain to the death, and I proved him wrong as well. There is no challenge that anybody can give me that I can't defeat. Being with Naruto's changed me for the better. Any obstacle you give me I guarantee I will overcome it."

"Well congrats on your accomplishments Hinata. Now that we have our new Hokage courtesy of Lady Hyuga, this meeting can be dismissed and the next council meeting will resume back on the emergency schedule of once a week until Konoha has been restored, then it will return to twice a month. Meeting dismissed." Hinata stood gracefully and walked from the room, not waiting for another word, especially words from that awful man Danzo. The words he said were literally ricocheting around in her head. Although her movements were flawless and smooth she could feel her hands trembling in rage. The way she was feeling …Hinata didn't know she had such strong angry emotions, usually she was so calm and collected, but after today's meeting she was anything but. Walking down the busy street Hinata made her way not to the Hyuga compound but to the Namikaze house, the meeting had run later than any yet and all Hinata wanted to do was make dinner, feed her family, and go to sleep. As she entered the house the sounds of people could oddly, not be heard.

"Hinata! Welcome home!" Naruto said happily as he walked into the hall to hug the dark haired girl. Hinata reveled in his embrace as his strong arms held her tightly. Smiling she simply stood there in the arms of one of her most precious people in the world as she sighed in content. Just like that all her anger and frustration ebbed away, all because of his gentle touch and that beaming smile.

"I have good news." Naruto said quietly as Hinata lay her head on his shoulder.

"Better than mine?"

"Maybe. What's yours?" Naruto said waiting for Hinata to answer.

"Jiraiya's been elected the new Hokage to fill in for Tsunade." Hinata said now wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck to pull him closer . His embrace tightened.

"That is good news, wanna hear mine?"

"Absolutely."

"It comes in three parts. One: I made dinner." Naruto said with a smile as he sensed her mood brighten.

"Yeah? That is great news, and the other two parts?" Hinata said as she closed her eyes as she breathed in his familiar smell.

"Part two: All of the villagers that were here have been relocated to the safe rooms in the mountains where all kinds of beds and stuff have been made. It's nice there, my clones helped set it up." Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"That's even better news, and the third part?" Naruto grinned.

"Hanabi's staying with Anko tonight." He said as he led Hinata into the dimly lit dining room. "And now, it's time for dinner." Hinata smiled as she spotted two empty bowls on the table.

"So what did you make?" Hinata said taking the seat Naruto offered to her.

"Beef stew, bread, and rice all from the recipe book in the cabinet." He said as he went to the kitchen and returned with a small pot of stew and rice and the fresh loaf of bread. After filling both bowls and with a hearty 'Itadakimasu' they dug into their meal.

"Naruto this is delicious!" Hinata said after swallowing a mouthful of the flavorful stew. The blonde beamed at the praise and continued eating. Hinata looked up moments later to see Naruto staring at her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I've been trying to think of a way to say this to you." Naruto said holding his glass in his hands.

"Well, just say it." Hinata said softly as she gave Naruto her undivided attention. The blonde smiled as he closed his eyes opening them he began to speak.

"Being with you has been like a dream, every day when I wake up I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, just because I know I'll see your beautiful face in the morning. Together we've been through so much. I know I've already asked you to marry me, but now…" Naruto said as he pulled small box from his pocket and opened it. "Do you want to make it official?" Hinata stared with wide eyes as she laughed.

"This just makes it so real! Yes Naruto, I do." Hinata said softly as he placed the small diamond on her finger. Hinata gazed lovingly at the ring on her left hand. Smiling she leaned across the table and kissed the blonde before her.

"Thank you for loving me so much."

As the night went on, the pair eventually ended up in the living room watching a random movie on the television, but Naruto's attention wasn't on the T.V. He smiled as Hinata nestled into his shoulder. The smell of her shampoo, the way she smiled, how her hand fit perfectly into his, the sweetness of her laugh…All these things Naruto loved about the girl next to him who radiated such loving warmth. He glanced down the same time as she looked up at him and caught the blush that dusted her cheeks. Leaning down Naruto touched his forehead to hers as he ran his fingers through Hinata's blue black hair. Hinata smiled as she closed the short distance between them pressing her lips to his in a sweet yet electrifying kiss that left them breathless. Naruto caressed her cheek as Hinata leaned into the warm hand smiling as she pulled him closer. To say the blonde was surprised at her sudden ferocity would be an understatement, his eyes widened slightly as Hinata broke the kiss and started giggling at the look on his face.

"You look surprised." She said softly tracing the whisker marks with a finger. Now Naruto grinned.

"Well I wasn't really expecting that…" He chuckled making Hinata smile and blush again.

"Did you forget I practically jumped you a few months ago?" Hinata said with another passionate kiss which the blonde eagerly returned.

"Yeah, I kinda did, where'd my shy Hinata go?" he said running his hand through her silky hair.

"I'm still the same person, I guess your personality is just rubbing off on me…all that confidence." Hinata glanced at the clock 2:24am. Naruto followed her gaze.

"It's pretty late." He said softly. Hinata sighed softly.

"I guess you're right it is pretty late, heading to bed?" She asked softly getting one last kiss before he stood.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei said that we had something important to deal with in the morning." He said scratching the back of his head hesitantly. He turned to walk out but Hinata caught his arm, stopping him.

"That's not it Naruto is it?" 'What is he thinking?'

"I just… I don't want to hurt you. Hinata you know what's inside me." Naruto said placing his hand over his stomach. "I'm afraid that it will hurt you in some way. That's something I would never want to see happen." Hinata still held onto his arm as she pulled Naruto close, placing his hand on her chest.

"Do you feel that?" Hinata asked not noticing how the blonde was turning red.

"Uhhh…Hinata?" She blinked before realizing his hesitancy and shook her head trying not to let her blush overwhelm her face.

"My heart." She clarified basking in relief as she felt her blush dissipate. "There is nothing you can do that will scare it away. Nothing can happen that it will ever fear you, _I_ will never fear you." Naruto stared at Hinata's pale face, and watched as her eyes lit up when she spoke to him.

"Hinata." Naruto said softly pulling her against him as he held her tightly in his embrace. "My heart is yours as much as yours is mine." Hinata nodded laying her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat, the sound that meant that she would always be protected and loved. Hinata closed her eyes all that could be heard was the reassuring thump, thump, thump of a heart that belonged to her and her alone.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide in shock as she gasped making Naruto jump.

"What is it? What's wrong Hinata?"

"My Kami, What have I done?" He looked down at the indigo haired girl worry etched on his features.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto, who did we just make Hokage? Humor me please."

"Ero-Sannin…wait." He looked at Hinata who now looked horrified.

"I just set the biggest super pervert of all the combined nations… as the leader of our village…"

"Temporary leader, but why is that a bad thing?" he asked in confusion. Hinata stared into his eyes.

"The BIGGEST SUPER PERVERT is leading OUR village…" Hinata sighed placing her head in her hands as Naruto began to laugh.

**Hey guys, I've been reading tons of other fanfics trying to make my fluffy bits fluffier, but I don't think I'm very good at it . but I'm trying! Sorry this chapter took a bit long to write, but I re wrote it lots, and I do mean LOTS of times. I think I'm better at dramatic angsty stuff than anything else, but writing out of my element can only improve my abilities! Any 'Fluffy ' Tips or pointers would be appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope it's up to your expectation! Till next time…**


	35. A man's actions

Sanctuary

Chapter 35

A man's actions

Relief was the only thing that could be felt by the toad sannin. It seemed that Hinata was not the only person to realize WHO had been elected as Hokage. The female members of the council had cornered the man as he exited the office and after a thoroughly detailed list of what EXACTLY would happen to the man if he abused his privileges in any kind of womanizing way, he was released by the leading kunoichi and civilian woman of Konoha with cheery waves and smiles. Yes, relief was definitely a good word for how he felt right about now.

Naruto, unaware of his sensei's need of saving at the time was having his usual chat with Hiashi as they discussed the candidates for Hokage, and who they had been. It seemed that Kakashi had much of Hiashi's respect, several others he had given acknowledge of their skills, but when he mentioned Danzo, the once light hearted Hiashi darkened. Naruto simply stared, he had done and said many things that irked Hiashi, but nothing had elicited a response quite like this one.

"I take it that you're not a fan of that Danzo guy huh?" The blonde inquired watching as Hiashi lifted his cup of tea for a drink. Naruto took in his features: Clenched jaw, bulging forehead vain, white knuckles…Yep, Hiashi was pissed just at the sound of the man's name.

"That statement is correct; I've no patience, nor any kind of kindness for that man." Hiashi growled. Naruto nodded in understanding, there were just some people you didn't want to talk about or think of for that matter.

"Hinata told me something that happened at the council meeting, she said that the leader of the Nara's said something cryptically weird." He wracked his memory before spouting out what Hinata said that the Nara said. "'Hina is dead and that Hinata isn't her mother so he needed to drop it'. She was going to ask you about it herself but Kurenai needed her help today." The distinct sound of breaking glass could be heard in the now silent room. Naruto stared in shock watching as blood slowly began trickling down the hand Hiashi clenched his now broken cup in.

"I will tell you what happened, but you are NOT to tell Hinata, is that clear?" The former Hyuga head said in a deadly voice.

"Yes sir." The blonde said quickly watching as Hiashi stood and left the room, only for him to return minutes later wrapping his hand in bandages.

"Now to discuss Danzo…We must go back many years, before I was the Hyuga head, before I was married, back when I was fifteen. As you know I was due to be betrothed on my sixteenth birthday…"

~~~Flashback~~~~

Hiashi walked through the Hyugas magnificent gardens taking in the smells of the flowers and the beautiful scenery. He was on a leave of absence from his Ninja activities as he waited for his arm to heal. Although he was stuck in the stuffy Hyuga mansion, Hiashi decided to take this time and use it as a well needed vacation. He looked around as if waiting for someone and with a sigh he brought himself back inside and made his way towards his room. As he neared the door he could hear a quiet sobbing from the other side coming from his room. The only person who ever entered his room without permission was Hina, so naturally he pulled the door open quickly shutting it behind him as he entered. Sitting down on his bed he awkwardly wrapped his arm around Hina pulling her close as she leaned into him.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok Hina-

"No it won't!" She choked out as her body wracked with sobs. It pained Hiashi greatly to see his girlfriend like this, especially with no obvious cause.

"What happened? Weren't you called to the clan meeting regarding the Shimuras?" At the mention of the name she only cried harder before nodding into his yakuta.

"The m-meeting was a-about making p-peace between o-our clans." Hina said between sobs. "Kyoshi, s-she-" The mention of that particular elder made anger boil in Hiashi's stomach.

"What did she do now Hina? Tell me, I'll make it right, I swear it." Now Hina shook her head.

"You c-can't fix this Hiashi, She convinced t-the elders to offer me as a gift o-of peace… their making me marry the clan leader." At this Hiashi felt as if he had been physically struck. Their making _his_ girlfriend do WHAT? Now that she started talking Hina didn't feel as if she could stop.

"I-I don't want to m-marry that man, he's older t-than my f-father! I've only just turned f-fifteen, I-I don't want to marry a f-forty-two year old man!" Hiashi simply sat there and held her as she cried, and eventually Hina fell into a restless sleep. Hiashi laid her gently on his bed and stared at the saddened beauty. The tracks from her tears were plainly obvious on her porcelain features. Hiashi sat at the foot of his bed flinching every time she whimpered in her sleep. Finally he stood and walked from his room, it was late as the moon hung high in the night's sky as he made his way down the familiar path to his father's office. As usual the lights remained on, and as he raised his hand to knock the door opened revealing his father. He bowed respectfully and followed his father into his office.

"Is something bothering you son?" Hiashi had rehearsed everything in his head, but was now drawing a blank on what to say to his father. He sighed before looking into his father's eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am troubled." The older man nodded as he finished up the last of his work and gave his oldest son his undivided attention.

"Tell me, what troubles you?"

"The offer of one of our valued Hyugas being married off to one of the Shimura family members." At this the clan head nodded his head.

"Yes, I do recall that happened this afternoon. You have nothing to worry about, Kyoshi chose a branch member with the least potential, the girl's weak it will be no loss to us." Hiashi glared now.

"Hina is not weak father! Her discrepancies with our fighting style is only based on her chakra nature being of a water type, our virtual opposite! She truly is a strong competent shinobi who has true value with us!" Now the clan head looked at his son strangely.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were fighting to protect a branch member. That is not your job Hiashi, in fact this girl is doing this for you me and the entire main house! It is her job to protect us, not the other way around that is fate." Hiashi was now breathing angrily.

"Because of a matter of minutes, my fate was changed. Had I been only seconds late being born that could have ended up my fate father, YOU know this."

"Yes I do, and it was destiny that you were born first, and destiny that you will lead this clan when I am no longer able!"

"Destiny? Fine if destiny's your excuse, then it's destiny that I'm to save this girl from this fate." Hiashi said in an angry tone which his father huffed at.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were fighting for this girl as if you knew her." The heir could tell he was entering dangerous waters, but he no longer cared for his consequences as long as he could save Hina from that terrible fate.

"I DO know her father, and I love her. I will not allow my girlfriend to be sent off to marry another man as if she were some kind of loose woman! Hina is beautiful, kind, warm, all be it kind of shy, but in an interesting charismatic way that draws you closer to her! I want her to be my wife, and I want to be her husband. I refuse to accept that destiny and fate will keep us apart, as far as I'm concerned you make your own destiny." Hiashi growled slamming his one available hand on the desk in front of him. As he predicted, his father was not happy with this particular outburst. He knew there would be consequences, hell he'd even accept the cursed seal if it meant that he and Hina could be together.

"My _son _will not marry a cadet branch weakling! She is being sent to the Shimura Danzo in one week. Like it or not she is leaving and you are staying. She is getting married in a week and you are to meet your betrothed next year. You are the heir of the Hyuga clan, lead with logic because there is no place for the weak among our elitist clan. Emotion is weakness Hiashi." Now Hiashi stood to meet his father's glare.

"No. Emotion is strength father, and if being in love is weakness then I don't want to be the heir! Seal me! Make Hizashi the heir of the Hyuga clan! He wants that opportunity, I don't I just want to be happy with the girl I love, and if you can't accept that then I'm done." Hiashi growled as he turned and began walking from the room.

"Take one more step and you'll never see that girl again Hiashi." At this the boy froze and turned to look at his father. "That's right, you think I don't know about you two already? You disgrace the main branch family by taking a branch member into your bed Hiashi. You think she hasn't been seen sneaking from your room early in the mornings? She means nothing to me and I would not hesitate in killing her if it benefitted our family. I let what was going on with you two go because you like all young men have urges-"

"We never-"

"Silence boy! You have reached the farthest extent of my nerves, you will NOT see her again. She belongs to the Shimuras now. You will destroy your life because of some girl. If I see her near you again, I _will_ activate her seal. Be gone from me." With no bow or departing greeting, Hiashi stormed from the office and went to the training grounds. Broken arm and all he pummeled his frustrations onto the wooden dummy.

The week passed by quickly, and as Hiashi stared out the window of his room, he noticed an unfamiliar man being escorted through the Hyuga compound. Dressing formally Hiashi made his way towards the formal conference room where he knew the trade would take place. As he made his way to the room, the door was opened by a servant.

"Ahh yes, the young lord, I was just on my way to retrieve you, please enter." She said showing him to his seat at the circular table. The Hyuga leader was seated on opposite sides from the Shimura head, and next to the head of the Shimura clan was Hina who sat with tears glistening in her eyes. Hiashi made his way over and sat next to his father, Kyoshi the clan elder sat on the heads other side.

"Now, we shall begin this meeting…" Hiashi tuned out the words of his father as he stared intently at Hina from across the table. Something was wrong, he knew the forced marriage was part of it, but something was really wrong right now and he didn't like it. Her shoulders started trembling as she bit her lip and she kept glancing from him, to Danzo, and glancing down. Hiashi lowered his head as he discretely activated his Byakugan, and what he seen made him furious. Now he knew what was making Hina panic so. In the ten minutes the meeting had been in session, the man next to her already had his hand up her skirt and was fingering the edge of her underwear before slipping a single finger under the thin fabric. Now tears streamed from her eyes and the man next to her dared to laugh.

"Look, she's so excited to be my wife she's crying out of pure joy!" Hiashi began grinding his teeth.

"Awww." Kyoshi crooned. "I'm glad you're so happy Hina." The woman said with the wickedest of smiles. Hiashi was clenching his hands into such a tight fist that his nails were drawing blood from the palms of his hands watching as the man's hand went lower.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted watching as the Shimura jumped. In seconds Hiashi had bound over and he began a one handed Juken assault on the man, and had it been different circumstances where they weren't trying to make peace with another clan, the clan leader would have been impressed that his son struck the man with the 8 trigrams 64 palms with one hand and never missed a single blow. But no, these weren't different circumstances, and Hiashi's father was NOT impressed, especially when his son grabbed the betrothed of another man and ran out the door with her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh Kami Hiashi! Kyoshi said that if I made one sound she'd activate my seal and she wouldn't stop!" Their breathing was frantic now as they ran through the streets heading towards the Hokage tower, the one place where they would be given safety from their clansmen. Together they burst through the lower doors to the Hokage building and raced up the stairs to the Hokage's office, fellow Hyugas and the Shimura right behind them. Finally they reached the office and began pounding franticly on the doors.

"Lord third, please! Please let us in!" Hina sobbed falling to her knees as the doors opened and their savior was revealed. Hiashi wasted no time dragging her through the thresh hold of the room and shielding her from view. The presence of the third Hokage settled the anger of those pursuing the couple and they immediately silenced save for Danzo who glared angrily.

"Hiruzen, that boy has my woman. She was promised to me by the Hyuga and I demand to have her!"

"No! Please Lord third please don't make me go with that man! Please please please!" Hina screamed hysterically. The third Hokage sighed before stepping out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"It's going to be ok Hina I promise. The third will help us, I swear it to you."

Minutes seemed like hours and eventually the door opened once again. The pair stared with baited breath and sighed in relief as the Hokage entered alone and shut the door behind him.

"Their gone and I've granted you both amnesty for anything that happened between you and the Hyuga and Shimura clan. Now you're both obviously very upset, how can I help?" The two began speaking and as they told the Hokage their story, it lasted late into the night before there was silence in the room. Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat before speaking.

"It appears that the only way to stop these proceedings is to get married. You do not wish to marry Danzo." He said looking at a trembling Hina who vigorously shook her head. "And you do not wish to betrothed to a stranger, am I correct?" He said now looking at Hiashi who shook his head. "Well do you love each other?" Hina stared wide eyed and blushed as Hiashi answered proudly.

"Yes, I love her and I'd do anything for her. Anything." He said looking at Hina.

"And you Ms. Hyuga? You love this young man?"

"With all my heart and more." She said softly. The third fire shadow nodded his head.

"If that's the case then why not get married right now? I'm the Hokage, I can do these things you know." He said with a smile at the visible relief on their faces. That evening within the hour they were bound together in holy matrimony, a commitment that linked them together for life and beyond.

~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~

Naruto stared in awe yet again at one of Hiashi's tales, no wonder that the mere mention of that man Danzo infuriated him. Naruto couldn't imagine what it must have felt like going through that kind of situation. If anything like that ever happened to Hinata, Naruto knew he would have done the same exact thing. Speaking of Hinata he wondered if she was still with Kurenai. He stood and bowed to Hiashi.

"Thank you for your words Lord Hyuga. It's probably getting dark, I don't want to leave Hinata waiting on me." Hiashi nodded and smiled.

"Have a good evening Naruto, you both are welcome for dinner any time you know."

"Thanks for the offer, if Hinata hasn't already made something we'll come over." The blonde said on his way out. As he made his way through the compound people smiled and waved and bid him good evening. Pulling on his sandals he walked towards his family home, noticing that the lights were off and the house silent. Naruto shrugged and veered away from the house, Hinata was probably still with Kurenai any ways. Those two could talk for hours and not notice that time's escaped them. As he arrived at the familiar apartment of Hinata's Jonin sensei, Naruto climbed the stairs and gently knocked on the door. It was answered minutes later not by a very pregnant Kurenai, but the village's laziest ninja Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" The blonde raised an eyebrow as if it were the most obvious answer on earth.

"I'm here to walk Hinata home." Now Kurenai came to the door.

"What do you mean Naruto? Hinata left over an hour ago, she should have been home by now, did you check?"

"Yeah, I did. Maybe she stopped to grab dinner, it is late after all." He said scratching the back of his head as he turned and walked down the steps.

"Good evening guys!" They nodded as the door shut. Naruto walked around the village checking their usual spots for Hinata. Ichirakus was empty, The Korean barbecue stand was vacant, there was no Hinata at the market. Now he was nervous. Maybe he missed her and she was already home? Yeah that had to be it… Naruto made his way down the familiar road only to see the house in a foreboding darkness.

'Maybe she went to bed early?' Opening the door, Naruto walked through the house. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, all the bedrooms, library, office, closets, all empty. Hinata was nowhere to be found. Naruto glanced at the clock. 9:30pm he'd been looking for over two hours now. He ran over to the Hyuga compound.

Hinata groaned as she slowly opened her eyes trying to move her arms, Hinata quickly realized that she was bound with her hands tied behind her, with the backs of her hands touching keeping her from using any kind of jutsu. As she looked around suddenly a large bright light was beamed on her face. Gasping she clenched her eyes shut and turned away grimacing in pain from the sudden shock to her eye sight. Finally a voice spoke shocking her back into the situation.

"You really are your mother's daughter aren't you_ Lady Hyuga?_" Hinata looked around trying and failing to look past the beaming light, and then she realized something. Why couldn't she activate her Byakugan?

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Hinata said angrily, she certainly did not like being tied up and right now in this situation, she had a feeling that sweet shy Hinata wouldn't be able to cut it without going into full blown panic mode.

"I just want to talk to you." Hinata didn't know what had gotten into her as she scoffed.

"Yeah I don't think that's really why I'm here." She said struggling against the ropes on her wrists. The voice spoke again startling Hinata as it now came from behind her speaking right into her ear. Bravado, gone, strength, vanished. Fear paralyzed her.

"Do you know what I want from you?" Now she was trembling slightly as she shook her head.

"I want you to be your mother for me." The voice said and suddenly Hinata felt a sharp stab in her neck before her whole world slowly went fuzzy and dark her eye lids seemed so heavy. Hinata tried fighting against the effect of the drug now coursing through her veins.

"Sir you're needed." She heard the voice sigh.

"Put her in one of the cells." Hinata could sense that she was falling but never felt the impact of the ground finally against her will, her world turned to black.

Naruto burst into the Hyuga compound and ran until he was in the gardens which were located dead center of the compound. Creating twenty kage bushin they scattered into the compound looking for any sign of Hinata, and searching for either Neji, or Hiashi. Finally a grumbling Hyuga was being pulled into the garden.

"Naruto what the hell are you- What's wrong?" Neji asked seeing the look on the blonde's face.

"Hinata's missing, I can't find her she was at Kurenai's today, and she never made it home! She wasn't at any of the remaining food places, she wasn't at the market, Neji she's gone." The Hyuga boy stared in shock before nodding.

"I'll get my things and alert the Hyugas we'll start looking immediately for her. Go to Kiba and Shino, you know their expert trackers." Naruto nodded and ran from the building creating another handful of clones Naruto sent the majority of them to search as he and another went to the Aburame and Inuzuka compounds. The Inuzuka compound was closest so that's where the real Naruto went, immediately he started banging on the door and the sounds of barking dogs emanated through the building. If they weren't up, they certainly would be now. The door was wrenched open by the clan leader Tsume who looked furious.

"You've got 30 seconds to explain or I'm letting these dogs out." She growled. Naruto didn't even blink, he said one sentence that changed her whole demeanor.

"Hinata's missing." Tsume's eyes widened.

"I'll get Kiba."

Naruto's clone just made it through the gate of the Aburame complex when a thunderous buzzing could be heard from above. Shino exited through the front door and walked past the clone.

"I've been made aware, my Kikaichu are already in the process of locating her scent." He said as he walked out of the compound leaving the clone to vanish.

Hinata awoke in a daze, somebody was prodding her.

"Hey stutters, is that you? Stutters?"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes looking around, struggling to keep her head up. Everything felt heavier than ever, how was she even keeping her eyes open? Finally she caught glimpse of the person poking her none too gently.

"Sai?" She could see his eyes widen in recognition.

"Stutters, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Please…Help…" her head sagged as it hit the ground, it seems the drugs had yet to wear off.

'Why is stutters in the ROOT prison cells?' he thought as he pulled her onto his back after effectively freeing her bound arms. Sai had snuck back to his old home to retrieve the last of his things, he wasn't expecting to find Hinata down here, but the real questions now were how to get her out of here without being seen and why was she here?

**See, am I good at Angsty dramatic stuff or what? I've received reviews praising my fluffy moments and I want to thank those who took the time to do so! Reviews mean a lot to me, kind of like air, water or food…lol But because of so much feedback I got this chapter out in a cinch. Looks like my writer's block is gone! Heck yes! Do not fear dear readers, more fluffiness shall ensue! I just need drama! Bwahahaha pseudo cliffie! OhYEAH I'm back! XD**


	36. A Saving grace

Sanctuary

Chapter 36

A saving grace

Shino walked along the dimly lit street following the leading tracker Kikaichu that stopped in the middle of the street. People stared curiously at the Aburame's sudden stop. The silent young man stooped low picking up something small off the ground. Closing his hand around the small object he continued down the street having lost the trail. It seems that whoever had taken Hinata knew she was friends with the Aburame heir, because they knew enough to remove his tracking beetle before taking her. The ever quiet Shino clenched his fist angrily. Aburames weren't ones to show emotion so he surprised many when he slammed his fist into a wall in anger.

"Damn it!"

Neji scanned the village along with a handfuls of Hyugas, skeletons of houses being rebuilt was all he seen for miles. Fighting back anger and worry he continued looking for any signs of his little 'sister'.

Naruto's mass of clones could be seen rampaging through the forest as the blonde teamed up with the Inuzuka looking for Hinata on the fringes of the village. So far their search was having little results.

Shino glanced to the ground when he noticed something…something that had he not been a tracking ninja he would have missed. A gleaming blue thread shined on the ground, again the Aburame stooped to pick it up but this time he knew he had found something of importance, for this was no blue thread, but instead it was a long strand of hair.

Sai trooped up the dark hallways with the unconscious Hyuga on his back and his mind stayed focused on his task: Get out. The sound of footsteps could be heard ahead of him and the sound of a door snapping shut.

"Give me your report."

"Sir. The prisoner has been taken to the deepest cells located near the living chambers. Any attempt of escape will prove futile." A grunt of approval could be heard.

"Dismissed."

"Sir." The footsteps continued down the hall and the Anbu/ROOT member passed the pair hidden in the shadows without a second glance. Another sound of heavier footsteps were approaching, the familiar silhouette of a bandaged man passed them by as well walking farther into the darkness.

Sai knew the underground compound like the back of his hand, the problem was how to get Hinata out without being spotted and raising the alarm…then again maybe the alarm could help.

Hinata woke to the sounds of alarms, opening her eyes she noticed there was something covering her face, as her hand reached towards it, she was stopped by a sudden hiss.

"Don't touch it." The thundering sounds of people could be heard and as Hinata glanced around she noticed that the others were going in the opposite direction, suddenly they were stopped by a large man with an Anbu's mask.

"All personnel are to report to the alarm site." He said monotonously Sai responded in a similar voice

"She was wounded by the perpetrator and I was told to bring her to the infirmary."

"Understood." Hinata could feel them moving at high speed again. In minutes she could feel the cool autumn's air on her skin and once again fell into darkness.

"Stutters, wake up. Dickless will be angry of you aren't well. Are you ok?" Hinata could open her eyes easier now.

"Sai…Don't call Naruto that you know he doesn't like it." Hinata said softly sa she pushed herself up.

"But the book said that giving nicknames…" He sighed. "Never mind that. What were you doing in the ROOT holding cells?" he asked as he sat her against a tree deep in the forest.

"I don't know." Hinata said holding her head. 'What had happened? How did I get there?' Hinata remembered leaving Kurenai's for the evening, but after that it was all a blur.

"Where am I?" she asked wincing as she felt a bump on the back of her head.

"Forest." Hinata nodded. How in the world did Sai of all people find her? Sai once again puller her on to his back. "We need to get you out of here, if for some reason ROOT's looking for you then you're in some trouble whether you're aware of it or not." Hinata nodded.

"Thank you."

As Kiba and Naruto made their third lap around the forest, Akamaru suddenly changed course and began barking.

"I know, I've picked up something too boy!" Kiba said darting after his ninja hound who bound through the trees. "Yeah, we've got something Naruto, but there's more than one person."

"I don't care how many people there are as long as I get Hinata back." As they neared the two could hear the sounds of clashing metal and see sparks in the distance. Naruto sped forward dodged between the fight and grabbed the long haired girl who took that moment to give him a glare and punch him right in the face.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!" Hanabi snapped angrily punching him again. "Let me go damn it!" The blonde stared in shock before dropping the Hyuga and began dodging strikes thrown at him with terrifying speed and accuracy.

"Hanabi! Quit it, Ack! I give! I'm out you win!"

"What the hell was that Naruto? You interrupted my training with Amon! He can only help with my sword training two times a week, what the hell!" Hanabi huffed with her hands on her hips. Naruto stopped his three part apology and shook his head.

"Hinata's missing, Akamaru led us here, I thought you were Hinata fighting somebody."

"What happened to my sister?" The brunette girl asked staring intently at the orange clad blonde.

"She's been missing for several hours, were trying to find her now." Hanabi nodded as she walked back to the clearing where Kiba and Amon were happily talking.

"Amon…" The blonde looked up at her with a grin.

"Don't worry Hanabi, we're definitely joining up with these guys." He said with a sinister grin that the brown haired girl came to love. Her eyes narrowed as she smirked.

"You ready for this?" he said tossing her the sword she had dropped.

"Damn right I am." Activating her Byakugan Hanabi looked around. She concentrated and stretched her vision farther away.

"Ten o'clock almost a mile away, there's a group of what seem to be Anbu, four of them chasing after two people. One's carrying the other, we should go intervene." With that Hanabi took off, the others following her eyes and again Akamaru barked running ahead.

"I can smell her Naruto!" The blonde pushed ahead and the group stopped just as a figure passed them from above.

"Sai?"

"We have to go Naruto. Hurry up!" the pale boy said not bothering to slow down. Naruto saw the flash of indigo hair and hurried along falling into step beside his team member.

"Sai, what's going on?"

"Later, we need to lose these guys first." Naruto nodded, one distraction coming up in an instant 28 clones appeared and then transformed into the various members of the group, then they split up, some even doubling back.

"Naruto, it's working, their separating." Hanabi said from the rear. The younger blonde poked her.

"How does the area look from all sides?"

"Completely clear Amon, why?" the boy simply sighed.

"I don't think that Anbu are that easily fooled." Hanabi nodded and kept her Byakugan activated until they finally came to a stop. Minutes later Amon's thoughts proved true because the four ROOT members were converging on their area from all sides.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sai. We've got company coming from all sides, it's just four though."

"Yes, only four but their ANBU/Root members, their no weaklings Small Hinata." Sai said as Hinata dropped from his back.

"Hanabi." The older girl corrected. "My sister's name is Hanabi Sai." The younger blonde sighed.

"I don't mean to be critical, but were kind of in a situation here… 'Nabi, where are they?" Amon asked scanning the area, his sword steady in his hand.

"They're slowly moving, but we're boxed in. I think their trying to catch us off guard. They could be preparing a trap or a genjutsu maybe. Kiba, can you smell them?" The dog ninja shook his head, this was strange, had they been surrounded he'd have caught a whiff of the enemy by now, especially if they were on all sides.

"Naruto, if Kiba can't smell them, but Hanabi can see them then they're not really there. Their just formed masses of chakra, it's obviously some kind of trick…Hanabi, focus as much as you can in the direction we were heading, what's ahead of us?" Hinata asked as she tried and failed to manipulate her chakra. Being unable to do so frustrated her immensely. Now she was just going to be a burden, something she had tried to prevent being for years. She didn't even have her usual cache of weapons that she had earlier in the day.

"Damn, we're in trouble. Hanabi said softly. "If it was just the four of them against the six of us it wouldn't be that bad, but there's about twenty of them a half a mile just outside the village. Not that I don't think I can hold my own, but our current route would entail us fighting about twenty of those guys. And if their Anbu tough then we're going to have some trouble."

'After all, I'm just a genin… my skill is nothing to laugh at but against anbu? I'm not so sure about the outcome of that match.'

"Twenty? That's no problem, we'll just find another route, I'll send my clones over there in masse and we'll go around them while their distracted." Naruto said already forming the hand signs, but Kiba smacked his hands down.

"You idiot, all you're going to do is waste chakra. They weren't tricked when you sent out the other groups of clones, why would they be distracted if a bunch of yous just attacked them?"

"They'd be confused and freak out dog-boy!"

"Not really." Naruto was about to snap back until he realized that it wasn't Kiba who responded, but Sai. "ROOT members are how I used to be. They don't feel or let emotions like fear and confusion cloud their judgment." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground as he thought about it, Sai had a very good point there. As he thought Hanabi went back to scanning their perimeter, the majority of them were ahead of them, there were several on the right side and even less people to their left.

"Guys if we go left we'll have a better chance of getting away, theirs five or six of them over there, but they're more scattered than anywhere else."

"I think we should go for it." Hinata said surprising them as she tied her hair back with a strand of cloth from her ripped sleeve. Seeing her sister's determination Hanabi smiled and handed her several kunai, then squinted at her cocking her head to the side.

"You can't use your chakra?" Hanabi stated more than asked as she inspected her sister. To the rest of the group it looked as if Hanabi was merely playing the part of annoying younger sibling and poking her sister randomly before finally smiling. "That better?" Hanabi asked with a smirk watching as Hinata's locked up chakra once again began to circulate through her body.

"Much better." Hinata said as she felt the blue power source course through her body. Moments later she activated her Byakugan, scanning the area her sister had suggested. She was right, this would be their best option. Immediately she went to work thinking of a plan to get them all safely out of here, but the problem was that nothing really stuck, how the hell would six people fight twenty anbu? And not just six people, two genin/pseudo chunin, and three chunin/ pseudo jonin and a jinchuriki. Sure with pure strength and chakra Naruto could take them all, but the real question was how to do this with-out managing to utterly obliterate their villages' major defensive players.

"I know that when we make our move their going to go after us and probably attack. I don't think we should kill them, but we most certainly won't go easy on them. We don't want to handicap the village because twenty ninja killed is tough to bounce back from, especially Anbu. We should aim to disable. Naruto, and Kiba, knock out your opponents, Hanabi lock up their joints, aim to make them immobile, Sai you work on containment. With your jutsu try and keep them from moving, we want them to be alive…" Hinata said drifting off trying to think of what to tell the sword wielding boy before her.

"And me? I know you don't want them dead…I…I can use my family's kekkai genkai to incapacitate them. I'll have to work with Hanabi though." Hanabi looked shocked as she blinked several times.

"Amon, you hate using that-…"

"I'll be fine."

"But-…" He cut her a quick look and Hanabi stopped arguing as she hung her head and sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on you, ok? I 've seen how it works so I'll keep you from going overboard." She said softly placing a hand on his shoulder which he smiled at.

"Thanks." That simple sentiment meant more to the boy than he'd ever let her know.

"Alright, we know what we're doing so let's do it." With that they ran through the forest, and just as the Hyuga girls predicted, they were immediately pursued. Without thinking the group of six split up into three groups of two and scattered as the enemies converged on them. Hanabi and Amon went to the left, Hinata and Naruto stayed in the center and Sai, Kiba and Akamaru went to the right.

The ninja hound growled as the ROOT members surrounded them, his hackles raising. Sai pulled out his scroll, ink and brush and began drawing forms of large beasts. Kiba narrowed his eyes as he assessed the surroundings then suddenly he smiled and quickly formed hand signs and turned into a more feral looking form of himself, Akamaru did the same and they charged the group.

"Gatsuuga fang over fang!"

Naruto and his five clones charged the group in front of him, two holding a ROOT member while Hinata cut off their chakra and knocked them out. She dipped back to avoid the swing of a kunai, and holding herself up with her arms she kicked the man in the chest, watching as he flew across the clearing before flipping back on her feet. A Naruto clone dove in front of Hinata taking the brunt of the attack from one of their enemies. Spinning on her heel, Hinata knocked away an attack from behind and began striking chakra points on the person in front of her. Suddenly several people went at her at the same time only to be flung away by a dome of chakra, Hinata stopped spinning as she faced them, her Byakugan still flaring.

Hanabi ducked under her attacker and using her sheathed sword cracked him in the back of the head, watching as he fell, completely out cold. Her Byakugan was on, but not completely trained on her foes.

"Amon, enough!" The blonde immediately released his hold on the ROOT member and watched as he fell to the ground almost lifeless. Hanabi ducked just in time to avoid the blade of a sword, and pulling hers free from its sheath, the two collided in a flash of sparks and the sounds of ringing metal.

Ink serpents slithered across the ground binding enemies' ankles and wrists as Sai's painted beasts attacked knocking them to the ground. The pale boy scanned the area still feeling the presence of their enemy as Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. Somebody was still out there waiting to act. The two boys and Akamaru dodged, separating as a fireball flew at them. Kiba panted heavily, popping a soldier pill and tossing one to Akamaru who made a dramatic color change once it was ingested. Sai readied his brush as two figures jumped from the trees above them and attacked.

"Rasengan!" Hinata watched as a ROOT member flew past her from the impact with the swirling chakra ball. The group that pursued them was now lying at their feet in varying states of unconsciousness, and as their last enemy hit the tree with a satisfying thump, Naruto faced Hinata with a smile.

"How's everybody else fairing Hinata?" Hinata looked around spotting the two groups.

"They're still fighting, you go to Kiba's group and help them, just keep heading west." She said pointing him off in the right direction. "You can't miss it, I'm going to help my sister." With that they took off in opposite directions, Naruto heading to aid the Inuzuka, and Hinata heading towards her sibling. As she approached she watched Amon, who was simply holding one of the enemies against a tree while Hanabi was in the middle of a sword fight.

'What is he doing?' She thought to herself, but that was answered quickly. The ROOT member's chakra was fading. 'Are his abilities like that Yoroi guys back from the first chunin exams? No…he's not taking his chakra…' As his chakra was about to flicker out Hanabi once again called to her partner who dropped his opponent as if he'd been scalded by him, then quickly jumped into the fight with Hanabi who immediately backed off the second Amon made contact. Again he simply stood there, his hand touching the man's bare flesh. Hinata watched acutely, picking up the tiny changes in the man's body, the chakra faded, the heart slowed, brain activity slowed tremendously. It was as if he were dying, then Hinata realized that he was, his life force was slowly leaving him. Just as Hinata was about to call out for the boy to stop, Hanabi beat him to it.

"That's enough." The blonde dropped the man immediately and Hanabi slowly approached her friend who simply stood there looking away from the body.

"Amon, are you alright?" She reached out to touch him but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, pulling his gloves from his pockets and putting them back onto his hands. As Hanabi reached over again, he snatched her wrist in his hand. "I said don't touch me. Do you see what I did to those guys Hanabi? I'm a damn m-"

"No you aren't, and don't you say it! You're just-"

"Hanabi, don't try and tell me that I'm something I'm not!" He said angrily as he released her from his grasp. "When I touch people I kill them, what kind of normal person does that huh? Tell me! You can't can you? I. AM. A. MONSTER!" Hanabi stared at him determined to change his mind set about himself, but blinked when he placed his gloved hand on her cheek and sighed.

"You remind me so much of my family and friends long gone. Believe it or not 'Nabi, I view you as important to me, maybe even more so because you're like a sister to me. A person with my curse can only dirty your image. Everything I touch loses its life force and dies, plants, animals, people. It would kill me if anything bad happened to you because of what I am. I just-"

"It is not your decision who I hang out with or associate with Amon. If I want to 'dirty my image'…" Hanabi said with exaggerated air quotes and heavy sarcasm. "…by being around you then _I will_. You are _my_ friend. I don't care that touching you could kill me, if I want to give you a damn hug then I will! So don't you _ever_ dare to say that you want me to stay away to keep myself safe from you, because that's a lie and you know it! You're scared. You're scared of people rejecting you because of who you are so you push them away before you can get hurt! So just stop it because I'm not going anywhere!" She said with a scowl as she crossed her arms and glared at the blonde who stared at her in surprise. Finally he smiled, then laughed.

"As you wish, let's go." He said walking towards the bushes, only to pause when the younger Hyuga grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." He turned his head to show that he was listening, and Hinata who by now had hidden herself listened intently.

"Why? Why did you offer to do this when you hate it so much?" Amon blinked.

"I do whatever I have to do to keep the people I love safe." Hanabi released his arm as he continued to walk ahead.

'He…loves me?' snapping out of her thoughts, Hanabi ran to catch up to her blonde just as Hinata entered the clearing.

'Well this explains a lot.' She thought simply as she chased and caught up to her sister.

"About time I found you two, we're regrouping , Naruto's already with Kiba and Sai. Let's go."

"You guys are so troublesome." A bored voice said to the three males in the clearing. The fire wielder was a bad matchup for Naruto, because when he tried to Rasengan him, he kind of made the fire ball much larger… However as luck would have it Neji having been talking to Shikamaru and Shino at the time noticed the large fireball that shot up from the trees in the middle of the forest. When they arrived, the Nara took hold of him with his shadow technique while Shino's insects drained his chakra.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji asked looking around but not seeing her.

"Right here." The indigo haired girl said as she jumped from the tree onto the ground, quickly followed by Hanabi and Amon who were mere seconds behind her.

"Hinata what happened? Where were you?" Neji asked, worry coloring his voice.

"We were all concerned for you Hinata." Shino said as he looked at his former teammate. "Whoever took you knew much about your background and your associates." He said showing her the dead Kikaichu beetle in his hand. While most people would have been disturbed at the thought of having an insect on them, Hinata just stared in shock.

"They knew you'd have one of your allies on me." She said softly earning a nod from the Aburame.

"Correct."

"Well, let's discuss this on our way back to the village, I need to speak with our acting Hokage and my father." With that said they made their way back into the village, it was going to be a long night.

**Well, that's this chapter, hope you like it. I had fun coming up with Sai's nick names for people, and I enjoyed finishing up this chapter, and now that I have internet once again, I can update! Bwahahah! Oh, and school starts on the 7****th****, sigh, but oh well I shall live. I think I might finish this story around 40 chapters or so… I don't want to drag it out, but I certainly don't want to rush the ending either… Thanks for reading guys, let me know your opinions!**


	37. Because I love you

Sanctuary

Chapter 37

Because I love you

Hiashi fumed as he sat in the newly rebuilt council room. From what he pieced together from the various reports, _His_ daughter was kidnapped on her way home from visiting her sensei, and was found by the pale boy unconscious in holding cells with some kind of block on her chakra. Fought double sided Anbu/ROOT ninja, who appeared to be some kind of emotionless soldiers and finally made their way home. Yes, that angered him that his daughter was a target, it infuriated him more than he would let anyone else know, but the one thing that drove home the need to kill was what his daughter had said only hours earlier.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Naruto for once stood stoic and silent, the boy was fuming, and after his discussion with Sai about ROOT, he knew who exactly had done this to his Fiancé. Having just had this discussion with Hiashi about Danzo, there was little reason the boy had to doubt his suspicions. Sai stood before Jiraiya, the acting Hokage who looked gravely at the group while ingesting this new information. After he had given his report on what happened, the only person left to speak was Hinata, the rest already having reported._

"_Hyuga, Hinata. Your report on what happened if you're able?" Hinata nodded._

"_Yes, I'm able. Earlier today I visited my sensei Kurenai…" The group listened as the girl recounted her day, leading up to the abduction._

"_I remember leaving sensei's house after Shikamaru arrived, and I took my usual route home, but after that I don't remember what happened. I woke up some time later in a really dark room with a blinding light shining on me. I couldn't manipulate my chakra, my hands were bound back to back so I couldn't preform any jutsu. I couldn't see anybody because the light was way too bright…but I could hear a voice, he was talking to me. He said that I was 'truly my mother's daughter.' I tried my best to remain calm. I asked him why I was there and what he wanted. I tried to pin point where he was as he was talking to me, but I couldn't locate him until he was right behind me. And he said…he said…"_

_Hinata struggled with the words he had said, they disgusted her to no end. Taking a breath she looked around at the faces in the room, the group was staring intently. Naruto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he nodded his head for her to continue, and her father took her hand._

"_What did he say?" Hinata silently prayed that these words wouldn't give her father another heart attack._

"_He said 'I want you to be your mother for me.'" Naruto's grip tightened as he recalled Hiashi's story this evening, and Hiashi's grip on his child's hand tightened as well. There was no doubting it, he knew who had done this, his killer intent spiked as he thought of ways to completely destroy Shimura Danzo._

"_Then what happened?" Jiraiya asked still absorbing the information given to him._

"_Then he stabbed me in the neck with a needle. I tried to resist the drugs effect but I couldn't, the last thing I heard was another man tell him that he was needed, so he told the other guy to put me in the holding cells. I don't know how long the drugs affected me, but I have flashes of memories. I remember Sai poking me, then being in the forest, that memory is more vivid…I think he had me sitting up against a tree trying to see if I was alright. Then he carried me until we met up with Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Hanabi, and Amon. Hanabi unblocked my chakra and we fought the ROOT members trying to get back here. We split up into three groups of two, each taking on several opponents. Once Naruto and I had successfully incapacitated our enemies, we split up, he went to help Kiba and Sai, and I went to help my sister and her team mate. Once all the enemies were handled we rendezvoused with Kiba and the rest, by that time, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino had arrived before we did. Then we immediately came here, Neji brought my father as I requested his presence." Jiraiya nodded as he looked around the room now packed with the majority of the Konoha 12, and Sai._

"_According to you." He said motioning to Sai. "Danzo, the very same Danzo who appears on the council has control over a select group of Anbu who he's trained and made part of a group he controls called ROOT, I've got that down correctly yes?"_

"_Yes." They watched as the white haired man folded his hands and closed his eyes for a moment. _

"_I think we should gather a select group of council members and discuss these matters. Shinobi only, no civilians this time. I want to see the heads of the Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Namikaze." He said giving Naruto a steady stare._

"_It's about time they're given the chance to discuss these important matters with the council. The house heads that are here please go to the council room. You're all dismissed, those who belong in the clans that I've requested the heads of, please inform them immediately, Shikamaru inform the Yamanakas' and the Akamichis'." As the group cleared, Hiashi stood and walked over to the white haired Sannin._

"_I'm going to be present at this meeting." He said firmly. The temporary Hokage simply nodded as he walked to the council room, motioning for Hiashi, Hinata, and Naruto to follow._

"_Naruto, being part of the shinobi clan council is a large responsibility. Take your cues from Hinata and Hiashi and try not to make a fool of yourself." Jiraiya said as he sat at the end of the table. The two Hyugas sat in their assigned chairs. The blonde looked around before Jiraiya motioned for him to sit as he pulled out a chair near the head of the table. Minutes later, one by one, the members of the council called upon that evening by the temporary Hokage arrived, each taking their seat and giving Naruto a curious glance. Once the final member arrived, the meeting began._

_~~End Flashback~~~_

The council meeting lasted until the early hours of the morning and once the members were dismissed, the clan heads dispersed. After walking the former Hyuga head home, Hinata and Naruto made their way back to the house, both thinking quietly.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Hinata who had been walking silently paused to think for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's funny, I should be used to stuff like this by now. I was kidnapped when I was three, I'd get captured on missions….lots of missions…and now this. I'm fine, really but to think that because I didn't think to keep my guard up in my own village led me to get snatched off the street by some creep obsessed with my mother… It's just scary." Naruto nodded as well, it disturbed him to no end that Hinata was targeted so often. Her family alone had so many enemies outside the village, but now that they were getting married, she'd gain his enemies as well. The one thing that truly frightened the blonde boy was the fact that the Akatsuki could use her to get to him. Itachi already proved that they were aware of her being so close to him.

'I'll do everything I can to keep you safe Hinata.' Naruto thought as they walked up to the house. The clock read 2:24am, and with a yawn they climbed up the stairs leading to their beds.

"If you need anything, let me know, ok Hinata?" The tired girl smiled and nodded her head as she walked to her room. Making his way to his, Naruto pulled on his pajamas and flopped on his bed, flailing around until he found a comfortable spot sprawled on the middle, as he closed his eyes he could hear the sound of the shower turning on.

Hinata, while exhausted could not resist the urge to bathe herself. She stood under the steaming jet of water and let it run down her back, it felt so nice that she probably could have fallen asleep there. After a quick scrub down Hinata pulled on her own pajamas and made her way to her bed as she scrubbed her hair dry with the towel. Climbing into her bed, Hinata pulled the purple comforter over her head trying to find some warmth. While sleep was easily attained, the nightmares were difficult to avoid and once again Hinata sat up in her sheets gasping for air as she looked wildly around her room. She knew she was safe but thoughts of what _could _have happened plagued her dreams_. _

With a sigh, Hinata pushed the sheets away and walked to her sister's room. It was a habit she had every time she wandered the halls of the Hyuga manor after dark, it gave her an excuse to be up if anyone caught her walking around that is. Finding Hanabi sleeping soundly, instead of returning to her room, Hinata walked to Naruto's and peeked inside. It seemed that she was the only person unable to sleep peacefully that night. Walking into the room, Hinata shut the door softly behind her.

"Naruto?" She asked softly nearing the sleeping blonde. He was sitting up in seconds and had a kunai knife pointed at her. "Naruto it's me!" she squeaked holding up her hands and taking a step back. Naruto blinked at her for a moment then put the blade down quickly, apologizing the whole time.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked after Hinata convinced him that she wasn't angry with him.

"I… Well, I keep having nightmares." She said softly looking at the ground.

'Why am I even in his room? Who wants to talk about nightmares at 3:30 in the morning anyways?' "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you for something so trivial, I'll just-" As Hinata moved back, Naruto took her hand pulling her towards him as he scooted over making room for her on his bed.

"You can sleep here." He said watching as Hinata climbed in next to him snuggling under the covers. She was blushing from head to toe, but had fallen asleep in moments, the blonde was trying to decide if she had simply fainted or if she was indeed that tired. Leaning over he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Hinata."

Hinata woke to the dazzling light of the rising sun shining through the window. She felt so warm this morning that she actually contemplated going back to sleep, oh it was so tempting. As she made to get out of the bed, Hinata found that she couldn't. Calming her panicked mind, Hinata looked around the familiar room. Orange was EVERYWHERE.

'Ok this is Naruto's room, that doesn't explain why I can't move though… wait….I'm in Naruto's room?' Hinata could feel her face beginning to tint pink when she noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. She was in Naruto's room, in his bed….the same bed as him. Now her face was beginning to resemble a tomato, but with a soft sigh she relaxed, they were engaged after all, and they hadn't done anything. They had simply slept; they had done nothing different than what they did on a usual basis on the couch down stairs. Hinata smiled as she snuggled closer to the warm blonde as she decided to sleep for a bit longer, it was the weekend after all.

Naruto woke the moment he felt Hinata move, attempting to leave the warm bed, then he felt her stiffen in shock as she steadily grew warmer.

'She's probably blushing like crazy right now.' Naruto thought with a small smirk. Finally the girl sighed as she relaxed, that made Naruto smile, Hinata was truly comfortable just lying there with him. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him, earning a small gasp from her in the process. Sticking his head in the crook of her shoulder he sighed softly.

"I don't wanna get up." He said quietly. Hinata smiled.

"Nobody said we had to. It's the weekend, you've been on missions all week rebuilding, I've been doing clan things all week. Who says we can't sleep in for once?" she said making the blonde smile.

"What if Hanabi comes in looking for you? What do we do then?" Normally Hinata would panic if her sister accidently barged in on them, but this time she simply laughed.

"Who cares if she sees? We're only sleeping."

"Have any more nightmares?" Naruto asked, still nestled in the crook of her neck.

"None." Hinata said softly, shivering from the goose bumps caused by his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Good." Pulling Hinata closer Naruto tugged the blanket over their heads blocking out the sunlight, and in the warm safe darkness they both gave in to sleep.

Jiraiya once again sat with Tsunade, giving Shizune a break. He held her hand as he talked to her, telling her of the events that have passed since her coma, reminiscing of the past, and even talking to her of his hopes for the future. As usual, the blonde haired Sannin lay silently, sleeping and ignorant to the world. Little did the world know that though her body lay peacefully, her mind was running wild.

"How the hell do I get out of here! I have a job to do, a village to run, and people to protect! I can't do all this in my mind!" She shouted angrily into the empty whiteness. As usual, the blonde was surrounded by passing memories, and once again as she stomped around angrily she was met with the stern, yet kind face of her sensei. However, she noticed one thing in peculiar. As she ventured farther and farther, her sensei grew older. His once brown hair was significantly more greyed, and lines on his face had grown deep. This was the last time she had seen him, right before the attack on Konoha from the nine tailed fox.

"Welcome back Tsunade, I see you've made it here ahead of schedule." He said now walking away, making it quite obvious that she was to follow him, which she did. "You are being offered two options Tsunade. You can go on straight ahead, go home and wake up. Or, You can follow me and stay with all of us." He said waving his arm in the direction of a group of people she recognized. They were long gone friends and family, her parents, grandparents, brother, boyfriend Dan, and many others. Tsunade's amber eyes stared longingly at the group while they simply stood there and smiled at her. Everything in her heart wanted to be with them, she wanted to go and be with them, be with the people who loved her unconditionally. Taking a step towards them she froze. As much as she loved them, and with every fiber of her being, heart and soul, she did, if she went with them, there would be no more Naruto, no more Sakura or Shizune. People still loved her out there, people who were putting their lives on the line every day just to keep her village safe. People who would need her.

"I love you. I really do, but if I go with all you now, I'll miss out on so much. My God son's getting married, my students are still learning from me, and… There's still so much for me to do." The third Hokage nodded sagely.

"Go to them Tsunade, we will still be here when your time comes. Go be with them."

"Thank you sensei, I will." Tsunade said as she walked away from her family, friends and sensei.

"Tsunade, please wake up." Jiraiya said quietly as he squeezed her hand. Surprise and shock coursed through his body when he felt her hand squeeze back.

"Tsunade…try that again, squeeze your hand again." He said hoping that what had just happened wasn't in his imagination. Once again her hand tightened around his as ever so slowly her eyes opened.

"Sakura, get Shizune now!" Jiraiya called, hearing the girl run down the hall. Tsunade stared at him in shock and confusion as she accepted the glass of water handed to her. The blonde never realize how thirsty she was until the cool liquid met her lips, after several glasses she could finally speak.

"You're dead. You died fighting Pain, Jiraiya…You can't be-"

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Sensei!" Two voices said drawing her attention to the dark haired Shizune and the bubble gum haired Sakura who both hurried over to her and immediately began doctoring the woman who could do nothing but stare. Seeing the tears in their eyes she decided that she had definitely chosen the right path.

Hinata once again opened her eyes and seen that the sun was high in the sky, glancing over at the clock she was shocked to find it reading almost 11:30am. Climbing from the bed with a last glance at Naruto, who by now was stretching and letting out exaggeratedly loud yawns, Hinata walked from the room, heading towards hers to get dressed. Hinata headed down the stairs, looking to grab some breakfast, but she had yet to make it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard knocking at their door. Diverting her course to the door instead of the kitchen Hinata opened it to see a messenger with the familiar council meeting scroll. She took the one for herself, and for Naruto, hurrying to grab breakfast.

"Naruto, hurry up we've got an emergency council meeting!" Hinata called up the stairs as she slathered her piece of toast in peanut butter making a sandwich and taking a bite as she began boiling ramen for Naruto. The ramen cup was steaming by the time Naruto hurried down the stairs, and as they rushed from the house, they took their breakfast/lunch to go.

Hinata answered all Naruto's questions, refreshing his memory on council behavior and etiquette. As they arrived, the room was packed, filled with clan heads, shinobi and civilian alike. Naruto took his previous spot near Jiraiya's, and Hinata took the seat designated to the Hyuga. While most of the Shinobi clan heads weren't surprised with Naruto's presence, several on the Civilian's side couldn't help but be outraged to see the boy sitting at the table among them. It seemed that ignorance still ran deep with some.

The table was crowded, and the white haired sannin finally sauntered into the room, yet he did not take his spot at the head of the table, but stood next to the chair of the Hokage. The group gave him questioning looks, but once again the door to the meeting chamber opened, the group looked to see the new presence, some stared in shock, others were speechless, Hinata simply smiled along with Jiraiya, but Naruto…His reaction was by far the most outlandish, and the most expected. Smiling the blonde made his way over to his 'Baa-Chan', and after giving her a respectful bow he welcomed her back with a bone crushing hug. The older blonde smiled as she watched Naruto walk back to his rightfully gained seat, his father's seat. Taking her own, she gazed upon the council members, noticing the empty seat that belonged to Danzo.

'Not surprising given the story Jiraiya's told me of, damn coward's probably run off.' She thought venomously.

"Today were going to discuss many things, but most importantly were going to discuss the betrayal of our village by Shimura Danzo…." Most of the council members began to stir at this information, with those simple words, the meeting began.

Hanabi had returned home to find a scribbled note from her sister on the counter after her morning training, she hadn't been surprised to find both she and Naruto gone, word was spreading like wild fire about Tsunade's recovery, and no doubt that this was what the meeting was about. With a sigh she made her way up the stairs and pulled off her filthy training clothes, a shower was definitely on order. Once squeaky clean the brown haired girl pulled on some warm clothes and once again left the house, what's the point of being in an empty building? There really wasn't one… Hanabi didn't really have a destination in mind, so she was quite surprised when instead of arriving at Anko's apartment (where she usually hung out) she stood at the gates of the Hyuga estate. Shrugging and feeling quite 'Hyugaish' Hanabi decided that it must have been fate and waltzed in like she had done in the past while she lived there. The building itself had hardly changed, but the atmosphere was on a completely different level. It was so calm and relaxed, completely the opposite of what it had been when she was last here.

As she perused through the familiar old building, Hanabi ended up at the dining room, quite surprised to find her father sitting before a freshly made sandwich reading the newspaper. Instead of waiting patiently at the door, hoping for him to notice her, Hanabi did what she used to do when she was younger. Sitting down near her father, she grabbed the pickle on the side and bit into it with a loud crunch that drew his attention. Hiashi flicked the corner of his paper down and eyed his child as she smirked at him.

Oh he knew she was here, he knew the moment she stepped on to the grounds. Why else would he ask the cook for an extra pickle on the side? He hated pickles, but for some unknown reason Hanabi had a thing for them. After simply raising an eyebrow he folded the paper, took half of his sandwich and stood up after passing her the plate.

"Let's go for a walk." He said simply as he began walking from the room. Hanabi picked up her half, and the rest of her pickle and followed her father from the room with a smile. As much as she loved her freedom with Hinata and Naruto, as much as she loved _not_ seeing 13'ft high walls every time she left the house, Hanabi couldn't deny that she had missed her father. Their walk was silent, not an awkward one, but one of understanding for the both of them. Hanabi had grown a lot in the months that had passed, not just in height either, she seemed more mature than the average genin. Hiashi had long accepted that his previous actions caused him to miss so much in his children's lives. He followed her lead for once, staying a half step behind her. They walked through the Hyuga gardens, and eventually out of the Hyuga estate and all around Konoha. Normally they would walk through the gardens a few times and be done, but this time Hanabi was leading the walk, and every once and a while she would look to her father for reassurance, to see if he was alright or if he needed to sit for a moment. They eventually strolled along the path Hanabi took every Sunday. Hiashi watched as the girl began picking random flowers near the path, wondering if she knew where exactly she was going, or was just blindly leading them. They walked down a very familiar path that led to the cemetery, and Hiashi noticed the worn path in the road, much like Hanabi had the first time she ventured here.

Hanabi placed the majority of the flowers on her mother's grave and placed a few on the stone of her grandmother and knelt before them both. Hiashi simply took in the sight for a moment before he too knelt in front of the stone alongside his daughter. Bowing his head he prayed, for his family's happiness, for blessings from his beloved wife, but of all the things he prayed for he wanted his daughters and nephew to be safe, that was the most important thing. The two Hyugas raised their heads simultaneously, Hanabi standing first and offering her father a hand as he climbed to his feet.

"Will you tell me about her?" Hanabi asked quietly stooping to dust away a small bit of dirt near the Hyuga symbol emblazoned on the stone. Hiashi smiled softly.

"I'll tell you what ever you wish to know."

**There was more fluff for the fluff lovers! I think I did pretty good with that one, there was Naru/Hina fluff, Jiraiya/Tsunade fluff (cuz we all know the guy loves her it's obvious people! And vice versa) and even family bonding fluff! Fluffiness everywhere. Well, Danzo played the wuss and skipped out, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him…I'm not quite sure what that is yet, but he will! (any suggestions?) LOL Thanks for reading and for the reviews guys! I truly love them! 3 ^_^**


	38. Bonds of family and friends hold strong

Sanctuary

Chapter 38

The bonds of family and friends hold strong

Hinata ran her hand through her long hair once again as she worked behind the ever growing pile of clan paperwork on her desk with only one thing on her mind. Where the hell was her father! Hyuga Hiashi had been gone two weeks now, the first week having been planned to go to a nearby hot springs higher up in the mountains. Hinata thought nothing of it when her father didn't arrive on the exact day of his scheduled return, things happened and she being a kunoichi completely understood this, however when it was the end of day two with no word from her father, Hinata began to get worried. Her concern only grew as the week passed with no word from the aging man. Fearing for her father's safety, Hinata sent Neji, who willingly obliged, to search for the former patriarch.

Sitting at the desk as she completed and filed all the forms, the indigo haired girl's concentration was lost by a knock to the door.

"Lady Hinata! You have an urgent request to see the lady Hokage at once!" A young genin said watching as Hinata stood with a quickness and left the room after giving the child a quick 'thank you'. Her mind was racing. Had something happened to her father? Had he been ambushed? What did Neji find? Did it have anything to do with this situation at all? As she hurried to the tower, Hinata climbed the stairs two at a time making it up the steps in record time. Shizune lifted her head from her work after spotting Hinata and immediately led her to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was waiting. As Hinata entered the office she was greeted to the sight of both Hyuga males much to her relief.

"Thank goodness! Have you any Idea how worried I was, you were due back last week Father, what happened?" Hinata said visibly relaxing seeing that her father looked healthy and in one piece. It was not Hiashi who answered, but Tsunade.

"Hinata, it is believed that your father hunted down and killed the village's most recent missing ninja Shimura Danzo." Tsunade said in a firm voice. Hinata stared curiously at them both.

"What? No, he was going to the hot springs in the upper mountain village for some time off, I practically had to force him to take some relaxation time because he does so much around the compound!" Hinata said in outrage. "Besides, he's sick hunting down a class S missing ninja would be too dangerous especially in his condition. My father knows well enough to draw the line, as bull headed as he can be he's no fool." Hinata closed her eyes and took a breath as she waited on Tsunade's response.

'Would he really be such a fool to go outside the lines like this? It's not like him…'

"Even the smartest of men can make foolish choices when their protecting what's nearest to them." Tsunade said sagely, her voice still with its no-nonsense tone. Hinata nodded her head, as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was a huge possibility of her father doing something stupid especially with the history Danzo had with her parents.

"I understand completely Lady Hokage, what are the charges?" 'Please don't let it be anything too crazy…'

"Unauthorized leave, reckless endangerment of search individuals, Unauthorized search and destroy of a missing felon… The list could go on Lady Hyuga. I'm sorry to say this, but because your father _is_ a shinobi under my rule, he'll have to be incarcerated until a fair hearing can be managed for him, what he did was foolish." Hinata stared in shock, her father was going to _jail_! Her mouth went dry, but suddenly she remembered something.

"My father is no longer a shinobi under your rule Lady Hokage, because of his weak heart he could no longer be the clan leader, and because I had a feeling he may attempt to use his techniques outside the village on missions to prove himself able I had his shinobi status revoked completely. Now he is but a mere civilian, one of many in the Hyuga household. Because Clan leaders are responsible for the civilians in their households, I will end up being his judge and jury, if that meets with your approval, and believe me, I will _not_ be lenient with him." Tsunade smiled for the first time that meeting.

"I approve of this, it means less paperwork for me." She said gesturing to the large piles of paper stacked behind her desk. "You are all dismissed."

"Thank you for your leniency Lady Tsunade." Hinata said with a bow as she walked from the Hokage's office, the two men following behind her. They had made it a safe distance from the Hokage's office when Hinata whirled around and for the first time struck her father outside of training. The resounding echo of the slap could be heard, and Neji stood and watched with wide shocked eyes as Hiashi looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"What you did was absolutely stupid!" Hinata said her voice shaking with rage as the two Hyuga males exchanged a glance, Hinata was livid for the first time in a very, very, long time. "Did you think you had some kind of score to settle? Were you trying to prove yourself? What was the point? He could have killed you! Do you know how worried I was? And poor Neji! Your foolish acts could have gotten your nephew killed!" She snapped, angry tears in her eyes, but as Hiashi opened his mouth to respond Hinata quickly cut him off.

"I sent you away to relax, not for you to take advantage of that and go on some suicidal mission! All I asked from you was to take a break and you _lied_ to me! You promised to relax and think about your health and you couldn't even do that much for me, your daughter! So now I'm not your daughter, I'm your clan head. Hiashi Hyuga you're on house arrest indefinitely, and should I give you permission to leave the grounds you're going to have a Hyuga escort at all times!" Now she rounded on Neji actually making the taller boy flinch, but the voice Hinata used with him was much softer.

"Neji, take him to the compound and inform one of the night guards to keep stationed outside his room. I-I'm going home I can't handle this right now, good night." Without waiting for a response Hinata sped off towards the Namikaze house that she and Naruto shared.

The pale glow of lights reflected in the windows, but instead of going inside Hinata walked along the side of the house and entered their training grounds immediately she took her stance and began brutalizing the practice log working out her frustrations with every strike. She had been so focused on the outlet of her anger that she didn't even notice Naruto who had walked over to her until he was only a mere step away.

"Tough day Hinata? Granny Tsunade told me that your dad came back, shouldn't you be happy about that?" he asked tilting his head to the side watching as Hinata took another breath as she backed off of the training log, her palms raw and red from her angry strikes. As she turned to face her fiancé, the blonde could clearly see the emotions reflecting in her pale eyes.

"I'm so happy that my father and Neji are home safe, and I'm relieved to know that right now their sleeping safe and sound at the Hyuga compound, but what my father did frustrates me to no end!" Hinata said, her temper flaring up once again as she began striking the log once again.

"It was so stupid!" *Thwack* "Why would he do that?" *Thwack thwack* "Danzo was gone, he was no longer a threat to me!" *Thonk thwack thonk* "Not only that but he must have aggravated his heart fighting that man!" Now she faltered and looked at her raw palms. "My father is…he's not as strong as he used to be….not anymore." Hinata said wiping the sweat from her brow and letting out a shuddering breath. Her emotions were so jumbled right now Hinata didn't know what to do, so she went back to striking the post again. Naruto flinched as he watched each strike hit harder and harder than the last leaving red palm prints in her wake.

"Hinata, your dad may not be as strong as he used to be, but he's far from weak…" Now Hinata spun around to face her beloved blonde pouring out her heart's fears and concerns.

"But why Naruto! Why would he do that! He's not the protector anymore, I'm not some little girl who can't handle herself, he could have died! What he did was so absolutely reckless! It was-It was…" She said fisting her hair tightly in her hands in frustration.

"It was reckless yes…but you're his daughter Hinata. You're a person he holds so close to his heart that he'd even give his life to destroy a threat to your safety, happiness, and wellbeing. He loves you…give him a break." Naruto said softly wrapping his arms around the emotionally conflicted Hyuga and pulling her into a hug.

"But he could have died." She whispered softly resting her head on his chest and listening to the reassuring heartbeat.

"But he didn't. You however did." Naruto said shocking the girl out of her anger. Now Hinata looked at the blonde in confusion.

"How do you think your dad felt knowing that you went against an opponent far stronger than you, and because of that you died taking him out? How do you think he felt knowing that his eldest child died protecting one of the people who she held nearest and dearest in her heart? Did you think about helping me or was it instinctual? Your dad acted on pure instinct to remove a threat from his family and you did the same exact thing. I know for a fact that if I ever even so much as considered threatening a hair on Hanabi's head even in nine tails form you'd fight me to the death if it meant protecting your sister. They say that the bond a parent shares with their child is one of the strongest bonds that are ever formed; those that nearly match that are the bonds between siblings and close friends and lovers. Hiashi only acted so foolish to make sure you'd stay safe, that was his number one priority, and his actions showed it. What had once been a threat to his wife became a threat to his child, and threats need to be exterminated, what do you think would have happened in a few years had he not been killed. You could have been targeted again, or even worse, Hanabi. Even if you don't want to admit it, you know your father did the right thing, hell he beat the majority of us at it. Do you really think I just wanted to sit back here and do nothing? Of course not, I wanted to hunt the guy down since day one, and I know for a fact the entirety of the remaining Konoha eleven would have been right along with me, not to mention quite a few others. The key point is that he was protecting one of the people most precious to him, and when a person's fighting to keep safe someone they love even the most craziest choices will be right." Hinata closed her eyes.

"You're right… about everything, I would have done the same exact thing. I think more than anything, I was afraid to lose my father and my brother. Those two along with Hanabi are the only true blood family I have left in this world, and the thought of losing them tortured me to no end. Love makes us do crazy things doesn't it?" Hinata asked looking up at the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah, it does."

The morning sun shined brightly on the dawn of a new day, but although the weather's outlook was far from gloomy, the same couldn't be said as a trio of ninja said their good byes in a small un named village near the border of fire country.

"Thank you for teaching me Anko sensei, your lessons and wisdom will be of great use here in my village." The boy said bowing to his teacher.

"Don't mention it Blondie, just don't forget that you'll always be my student and you're welcome to join us in Konoha once again."

"Thanks… Hanabi, it was an honor to be your teammate. You accepted me without a second thought, even after you learned about my family and my past. I'm glad to say that for the first time in a really long time I can actually consider someone a friend, and you're a great friend Hanabi." Amon said as he gave the girl a hug. Hanabi smiled as they took a step back from each other and she offered her hand to him which he took happily.

"You will always be my friend, take care of yourself and make us proud, ok?" Hanabi said with a soft smile. On the outside she kept up her confidant face, but on the inside her heart was breaking, once she let go of his hand, she'd be leaving her best friend behind.

"Yeah, and try not to make us look like a bunch of pansies, show off what we taught you, but don't give away your secrets!" Anko said as she grinned at her two students and taking in the mental image of them together for what could possibly be the last time. "Well it's time for us to go kiddo." Anko said placing a hand on Hanabi's shoulder flashing a smile and a wink to the blonde before her.

"Hopefully we'll meet again someday Amon. You know where to find us." Anko said as she turned and walked down the path into the woods. Hanabi smiled and slowly released her friend's hand.

"I'll always remember the time we shared being team Anko…even if it wasn't official…I've gotta go…so I guess this is good bye." Hanabi said as she took a step back.

"No, it's not good bye, that would mean we'd never see each other again. I'll see you later Hanabi." These words made Hanabi smile brightly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Amon." With a final look Hanabi hurried after her sensei.

"So, did you tell him?" Anko asked watching as Hanabi finally caught up to her.

"No, as much as I like him I know that he'll never see me as anything more than a little sister. I'm fine with that though….why ruin a good thing?" Anko nodded

"Alright, if you say so." Hanabi nodded with a smile as they headed back to the hidden leaf village, after all it wasn't good bye, they'd see each other again someday.

**Thanks for** **reading guys, and I'm sorry for the horribly long wait, I've finally got my laptop 'Andy' back ^_^! Apparently when the jerk who broke my laptop threw it on the ground it messed up the mother board. Luckily all the files and chapters were saved and weren't lost when they fixed my computer! I'm going to start updating regularly now that I've got my baby back! This story's almost over, and don't worry, I'm not skimping out on the fighting scenes, that'll be in the next chapter. Much love for all those who waited and who enjoy reading my story, you all truly make me feel blessed! Thanks in advance for the reviews! **


	39. Christmas special!

Sanctuary Omake

Christmas time!

Konoha was bustling, stores were crowded, snow was falling and gifts were being bought for cherished loved ones, and tonight was Christmas eve.

Hinata walked through the crowded plaza searching for the perfect gifts for her loved ones. After several hours the indigo haired girl finally returned home with bags upon bags of gifts, wrapping paper, name tags and bows. She smiled bringing all of these things to her old room as she lay them out.

For Kiba she had gotten him some gloves that matched his jacket, in their last three spars the boy had been complaining of freezing cold hands, yet he had been too stubborn to buy something to keep them warm.

For Shino Hinata had actually grown him something in the green house, it was a difficult to grow flowering plant that was said to improve hive production in Kikaichu beetles, it would be something the whole Aburame clan would appreciate.

For Kurenai, Hinata bought her a red silk scarf that matched perfectly with her eyes.

For Neji Hinata had kunai specially crafted with his name engraved on the handles.

Hanabi was getting the same thing, along with a few outfits of clothes for the much colder climate.

Anko and Kakashi were the lucky ones, they both were going to be receiving the first two copies of Jiraiya's latest in the Ichaicha series. Before they reached store shelves.

Tenten was receiving new weapons scrolls and a few whetstones (They sharpen blades).

Lee was receiving a new darker outfit, all the same, but the colors a bit less brash with darker greens and darker oranges, and of course if you get it for Lee, Gai Sensei must receive the same as well.

Sakura would be getting a Sakura bath set. (Sakura= cherry blossoms).

Shikamaru would be getting a new shoji and a new go set, each piece was hand crafted.

Ino would be getting a bath set similar to Sakuras, only hers would be lilies instead of cherry blossoms.

Choji was the easiest to buy for, Hinata got him a gift card to his favorite barbecue stand.

Jiraiya would be on the receiving end of a new book and pen.

Tsunade would be getting an aged bottle of sake and several lotto tickets.

Shizune would be getting a certificate to go on a spa day.

That was everyone, every single person, Hinata smiled as she wrapped their presents one by one, red bows for the girls, green bows for the boys. Boys got snowflake wrapping paper while girls got mistletoe. Finally after the majority of the day Hinata was finished, she looked around with pride that is, until her eyes caught the un opened tube of orange wrapping paper. Slowly her eyes widened with realization as she let out a mortified gasp. How the hell did she forget to buy a present for her fiancé!

Running back towards the plaza Hinata looked around trying to find something that Naruto might like. She walked down the street looking into windows here and there hoping something would catch her eye. Finally she stopped in front of a large display window as something bright orange over took her vision. There was no way…no way in kami's blue sky and on the green earth that Naruto didn't know about this place, a place this color should be impossible to miss. Seeing the bright 'Grand Opening' sign Hinata understood, it was a new shop. Opening the door, the sound of a chiming bell could be heard.

"I'll be right with you in a moment." A voice said from the back of the store. "Feel free to look around."

Hinata looked around. Everything in the store was separated by color, and an entire section of the store was completely orange. Orange jackets, orange clothes, hats, gloves, shoes everything, then finally she saw it, mixed a bucket with other miscellaneous items. It was PERFECT. After paying for the item Hinata hurried to a local seamstress and had it embroidered with the Uzumaki crest (you guys know, the swirly?). Smiling and with the handful of other items hurried to make Naruto's gifts presentable.

Hinata arrived at the Namikaze house finding it filled to the brim with friends and family. Of course, how could she forget! Naruto was throwing a Christmas gift exchange party. The bluenette sighed, she was just airheaded today. Glad that she had one of the Hyuga servants bring the presents over, Hinata quickly ran to her room and set up Naruto's gift before returning down stairs to join the party with gift in hand.

Quickly she tucked it under the tree. The gifts had been given, food had been eaten and drinks had been drunk for guy and lee it was strictly tea. No eggnog for them, not with Ino spiking the batch anyways.

As planned, Kiba liked his gloves, Shino was ecstatic as Shino could get over the delicate plant, Kurenai loved her scarf, Sakura and Ino loved their bath sets, Shikamaru was impressed with his two game boards, Choji wanted to immediately use his gift card, Gai and Lee cheered joyfully for their 'Youthful' gifts, Neji and Hanabi smiled and compared their kunais craftsmanship, Tenten happily accepted her new weapons items, Kakashi and Anko practically drooled over their new unpublished(yet) books and began reading at once, Jiraiya immediately began using his new books for research and vanished from the party, Tsunade popped open her sake then and there and Shizune gratefully accepted her spa day certificate.

Hours passed and finally one by one people left leaving Hinata and Naruto alone in the large house, Hanabi decided that she was going to visit her grounded father.

"That was quite a party huh?" Naruto asked with a smile as he created several clones to help clean up the party mess.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot about it actually." Hinata said rubbing the back of her head ruefully as she smiled at the blonde before her. Naruto grinned back.

"You've been working too hard, you need to relax. I'll get you your gift." He said before dashing off upstairs. Hinata walked over to the tree and pulled out Naruto's gift bag. Once the blonde returned he and Hinata traded bags. Hinata opened her bag to find a very soft pale purple scarf and matching hat inside. As she examined the hat, she found it to have very long bunny ears.

"Naruto it's so cute!" She said immediately putting it on her head and letting the ears flop around.

"It's like my old FROGGIE!" Naruto yelled happily as he put the sleeping cap on his head, his old one he had outgrown and was now placed in his dresser drawer. Inside the bag were matching pajamas with the Uzumaki symbol on the arm.

"These are awesome Hinata thanks!" Naruto said as he immediately began changing into the pajamas….right in front of her… Hinata turned beet red and passed out the second his pants flew off.

"How do I look! Hinata? HinAACK! Hinata!" The boy squawked in shock when he found his fiancé fainted dead away on the floor, her face beet red. He scratched his cheek as he laughed awkwardly.

"Oops, sorry Hinata…" Lifting her into his arms, Naruto carried her to her room and placed her under the covers.

"Good night Hinata. Merry Christmas." He said kissing her before walking from the room.

**Sorry it's so short guys, but hey I'm alive, that's good huh? Merry Christmas and happy holidays, happy new years as well. Sorry for the lack of updates, right when I get my laptop back, BAM college finals!, and just when those end I have to start packing because apparently were moving….totally suckish, but hey, what can you do? Happy holidays people!**


	40. Never the wrong time to do good

Sanctuary

Chapter 39

It's never the wrong time to do the right thing

Hinata sat in the bath house quietly as she contemplated her decisions recently. Naruto was right, everything her father had done was to protect she and her sister from harm, however her mind was conflicted. She was completely mortified at how she had treated her father even going as far as to slap him! Hinata sighed as she sank lower into the steaming water.

"I don't even remember doing that, I don't remember slapping him, I don't even remember yelling at him…I wouldn't even have believed it if Neji hadn't told me, he wouldn't lie about something like that." She sank lower into the water once again, leaving only her eyes above the water as she blew a stream of bubbles out of her nose. Leaning back she rinsed her hair, closing her eyes as the warm water washed over the long blue black strands. As Hinata stepped out of the water and wrapped her towel around herself, her mind was set, she needed to apologize to her father, and beg his forgiveness.

"You're crazy you know that right?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch watching the former Hyuga head sip tea while reading the morning paper.

"I've been told."

"You know Hinata didn't mean those things she said. She was just upset, she's scared of losing you." The blonde said with a stretch. Hiashi folded the corner of the paper down to look Naruto in his blue eyes.

"She grounded me." He said flatly.

"And you haven't done the same to her?" the blonde quipped back with a smirk.

'Good point….not that I'll tell him that.' Hiashi thought looking back to his paper. Naruto was getting antsy and he could tell. Finally he sighed as he closed his paper up.

"If I tell you what happened will you give me a morning of silence for once and help Hinata with the paperwork?" The effect was instantaneous, the blonde sat straight up and focused his attention on Hiashi.

"Yes, the last part's a given though." With a sigh, Hiashi took a final sip of his tea before placing the empty glass on the table before him, and took great care in folding his paper back to its original form and placing it next to the tea cup. It never failed to amaze him how child like the blonde before him was. When Hiashi would tell Naruto his tales the blonde would sit eagerly rapt with attention as he listened to the story being told. It still surprised him that this was the son of one of his closest, yet mellowest friends. Having his mother's genes explained everything though…the hyperactivety, that trickster nature of his…not standing still…..

"Alright, let us begin when I left the village."

_*Flashback*_

_Hiashi walked leisurely out of the gates of Konoha, his destination? The hot springs in the upper mountains…at least that was what he told his daughter. Hinata held the entire Hyuga clan on her shoulders, and as he assumed she had indeed changed the clan for the better. However that had not stopped his kind hearted daughter from being kind and trusting to others. Unfortunately, that fact alone made her a target for those who believed she was weak. In Hiashi's eyes, his daughter had grown into a strong beautiful young woman who would have made her mother exceptionally proud, even if he was little help in creating this beautiful warrior that led their clan. Though he had not done much in her earlier years, Hiashi was doing his best to make it up to her now. He had to find the man who targeted his daughter, the man who had the gall to not only try and abduct his wife, but even had the nerve to kidnap his eldest child and current leader of their clan. No his actions could not go unpunished, and his cowardice only strengthened Hiashi's resolve to find and end the life of the man who caused two of his most beloved people such pain._

_Hiashi walked along the road, a small pack on his back and his walking stick held firmly in his grip. He had done his research of course and heard from an unnamed source that the man he was looking for was in the direction of the very hot springs he was claiming to visit, lucky him._

_Dust kicked up as his traveling robe swept against the ground, Hiashi was making good time as he headed towards his destination. Slowly the sun began to drop from the sky, and as he finally reached the hot springs. He would stay here for the night before continuing onwards, Hiashi walked into the main house of the springs and spoke to the hostess paying for a room for 2 weeks before heading up the stairs._

_He sat at the table and removed his bag pulling out several items: Kunai, explosive tags, wire, shuriken, and soldier pills. He smiled, his nephew was far more perceptive that he had given him credit for and knew him all too well. He sighed as he closed his eyes it was going to be a long few weeks._

_Walking stick out, Hiashi followed the trail that led to the village in the mountains moving leisurely, he was well aware that he was being followed, he had been since leaving the springs however he was now getting annoyed. Stopping he turned around, and feigning ignorance he sat to rest, his senses on high alert, that's when he was approached by the bandit who tried in vain to rob what he thought was a defenseless man, how wrong he was. _

_The fight, if it could even be called that lasted only mere seconds, and as he stood Hiashi left his assailant paralyzed from the neck down with a single strike. Sure it would ware off eventually but for the moment the man watched as Hiashi walked off into the distance with his money…that was indeed a first. Finally he entered the town, and in many ways it was quite similar to Tanzaku town only on a much smaller scale. Casinos bars and gambling booths were lining the street, now to begin the search. Luck it seemed was on his side for as he stopped at a vendor to purchase some fruit the very man he was searching for walked from a nearby hotel not even noticing the presence of the former Hyuga lord._

_Hiashi discretely activated his Byakugan watching where Danzo walked off to, keeping a safe distance behind him to avoid suspicion. Danzo walked from the small city and into the woods, stopping in a clearing. Moments later he was joined by a shadowy figure Hiashi crept closer to listen to their conversation and to get a closer look at the mystery shinobi, it was a cloud ninja._

"_So you see with this plan we both can prosper, you and I can have the revenge we desire, and I can finally have recognition for gaining Hyuga clan's famous eyes and avenge the death of my father, the girl's weak and will never see such a plan coming, even the Hokage will be unsuspecting."_

"_Yes, though there IS a flaw in your logic, the girl is the head of the Hyuga clan, no longer the weak child your father was commissioned to obtain. The true flaw is who she associates with, her soon to be husband is the container of the nine tailed fox Kyubi, and the son of the fourth Hokage. Such lineage is not to be trifled with, especially so since the boy's sensei is Jiraiya of the sannin! You need to aim lower, someone who is looked over yet remains unsealed."_

"_All of the main branch remains unsealed and are watched like hawks." The cloud ninja said sourly now glaring at Danzo._

"_All but one. The youngest daughter of the former Hyuga clan head. She renounced her name and lives with her elder sister, yet spends most of her time away from the village on missions with her sensei Mitarashi Anko. The girl's forehead remains unmarked."_

"_The famed Konoha dragon woman! Are you insane? That woman is the student of the most feared sannin that has ever lived." Danzo smirked._

"_That she may be, however it seems she has a soft spot for the young Hyuga. And it appears that despite being the student of Orochimaru she did not inherit his superior skill, only the ability to summon snakes. She may be strong, but she is not as formidable as many believe her to be. Kidnap the girl, and if she has been sealed, use her as a bargaining chip to get to the newest clan leader, unless of course you chose to target Hiashi Hyuga himself, then that of course would be simple as he's listening in on our conversation as we speak."_

"And I kicked him from here to Suna. The end." Naruto's mouth dropped at the abrupt ending as he stared at his future Father-in-law.

"WHAT! COME ON! That's not the end and you know it!" Hiashi laughed and continued on with his story.

"Now as I was saying…"

_Back to the story…._

_Hiashi's eyes narrowed in anger as he heard the two men speaking, and knew that moment he had been caught, his chakra spiked slightly in his frustration making the ever vigilant Danzo aware of his presence, the man knew he was here, but didn't know where…yet. Hiashi was aware of what lay beneath the bandage covering Danzos right eye, he could feel chakra emanating from the bandaged eye and from his right arm. Chakra has its own unique flow and pattern that varies from individual, the fact that there were twelve different chakra flows, ten from his arm, and two in his head including his own alerted to him that something was definitely different with his opponent. Quickly and silently he made his way through the trees, jumping down and taking out the Kumogakure ninja with ease, striking him quickly in the heart as he gave his full attention to Danzo._

_In a flash both men were engaged in combat, and as Danzo struck, Hiashi pushed his hand aside and striking two of the glowing orbs of chakra embedded on the scarred man's arm in quick succession watching as blood began to seep through the bandages wrapped around his arm. Danzo immediately jumped back putting space in between him and the former Hyuga head._

"_It seems it was a most foolish choice to attempt to use hand to hand combat against the former head of the Hyuga clan. Ever since your little 'health scare' I must admit I had assumed you would be no stronger than the average jonin. It seems I was mistaken." Danzo said as he slowly began to unravel his arm._

_Hiashi watched as the bandage slowly made its way to the forest floor._

"_You've always had the bad habit of underestimating the abilities of those around you that you deemed weaker than yourself and over estimating those of yourself." Hiashi growled as he built chakra into his hand and released it towards Danzo in a powerful burst that knocked the man into a tree several feet away._

"_My my what a temper, have you not heart of fighting decorum Hyuga?"_

"_Decorum means nothing when it's a battle to the death Shimura, and I fully intend on walking away from this battle."_

"_And for what point would that be when I could reunite you with your beloved wife? As I'm sure you're aware Hinata bears a remarkable resemblance to her mother…If I killed you, we could both be satisfied." he said nonchalantly, Hiashi however knew much better than to take the bait, the newly revealed sharingans on his arm were proof that he was not to be taken lightly. Once again the two men charged each other, Danzo with his superior strength, and Hiashi with his superior speed and agility. _

_Yet again after several blows swift blows given by Hiashi, and a punch to the gut given by Danzo the two pulled back glaring at each other as the tension and hatred thickened in the air. Hiashi panted heavily as his heart gave a jolting thump which he felt reverberate through his body. This wasn't good, even though he had closed almost half of Danzo's chakra points, he was still in better shape than the former head of Hyuga, especially since his heart attack._

_Setting his face in stone, Hiashi refused to allow his pain to stop him, and refused to let his enemy see his weakness. Danzo glared at the Hyuga lord, but the flickering of pain in his eyes drew his attention, it had been a fleeting glimpse, only seen for the briefest of moments before it was hidden away behind the mask of the stone faced Hyuga. However, that flash of pain was all he needed to see. _

_He charged the Hyuga lord, fully intending to get hit, and as he reeled back from his attack a strong punch was sent to the younger man's chest making him fall to the ground in agony as his heart raced erratically._

"_Why my dear friend, it seems that our fight is over. I'll see you in hell." Danzo growled aiming another strong attack towards the former Hyuga head._

"_Eight Trigrams Rising Sun!" The root leader's head snapped back as a powerful hit sent him soaring through the air. Hands quickly formed the proper signs as blue chakra covered them._

"_Chakra Senbon no jutsu!" Thin needles of chakra shot from the glowing finger tips towards the still airborne man, several making their mark. As Danzo landed, Hiashi was nowhere to be seen._

"_Are you insane Uncle! He almost killed you!" the young man hissed as they sat crouched in a tree not 100 yards from the clearing. Hiashi looked into the pale eyes of his nephew._

"_Neji, this is my battle, and mine alone, you should not have interfered." Neji stared at the man before him incredulously._

"_He would have killed you had I not stepped in, You're precious to Hinata, and Hanabi, Uncle, You're precious to me! You are the closest blood relation I have to a father. Now take these." Neji said handing him two pills and a small vial of blue serum. "I had a feeling you would aggravate your condition doing something so I had Lady Tsunade prepare these for me just in case. I'm glad I thought ahead." _

_Hiashi downed the pills and the blue liquid, and in moments felt his heart's rhythm return to its normal beat._

"_I need to finish this alone Neji, he and I have been battling since I was your age. Give me this." Neji looked distressed as he ran his hand through his hair._

"_Fine, but should things get out of control I'm going to end it."_

"_No need, I have one final trick up my sleeve." Hiashi said as he bound back towards the clearing, Neji following behind. Reaching the clearing he took a vantage point higher up in the trees and watched as the two men once again squared off against each other. Danzo no using several different kinds of elemental jutsus, the wind jutsu in particular was much stronger that even Neji had predicted, and Yet Hiashi still stood, collecting chakra in his hands. Neji watched intently for the next fifteen minutes as the fight continued on, his uncle still storing now massive amounts of chakra in his palms to the point where they were now glowing and looked like blue flames. _

_Hiashi formed several hand signs and placed his palms together, then thrust both palms towards his opponent. Neji stared in awe, for when his uncle placed his palms together, the snarling form of a chakra dragon appeared, and as he thrust his palms forward, the dragon shaped chakra launched towards the enemy, annihilating everything in its path as it barreled towards its target with remarkable speed and preciscion._

"_Hyuga secret technique, Gentle step dragon roar." There was nothing identifiable left in the clearing, and as Neji jumped down to join his uncle the man collapsed after using such a massive amount of chakra for such a dangerous technique._

_Hiashi awoke on the back of his nephew as the younger man traveled quickly back to Konoha. At the moment, Hiashi didn't care what punishment he faced for doing something so foolish, he had kept his family safe._

_End flash back***_

"Woah… What level of technique is that?" Naruto asked in awe, his eyes wide from the enthralling tale which he had just heard. Hiashi who by now had a new steaming cup of tea and was once again reading his paper barely gave the boy a glance.

"S-rank, it's a special Hyuga technique passed from father to son in the main branch. Neji will be receiving that scroll on his birthday in several months time, what he chooses to use it for is entirely up to him, should he learn the technique or not is his decision. However it does come with a price as it consumes a vast amount of chakra, I'm lucky to be alive after using such a dangerous technique while being so low on chakra." Naruto once again laughed.

"You really are crazy. But love makes you do crazy things though. Well a deal's a deal, I'll go help Hinata with the paperwork, maybe we'll stop by for dinner tonight."

"I'll inform the chef."

"Later."

"Good afternoon." As Naruto headed to the clan office, Hinata was making her way through the gardens as she approached her father's reading room, she could sense his calm presence, and knew that he knew she was there.

"Come on in Hinata." He said before she could even knock.

Hinata entered and bowed her head shamefully as she knelt before her father.

"Please forgive me. My actions were shameful towards you, and everything we as Hyugas stand for. I beg your forgiveness father." Hinata said as she bowed before her father, her head almost touching the floor.

"Hinata, stop that. Stand and take a seat." Hinata immediately did as she was told.

"My actions were extremely foolish and you were right, I put not only myself, but my nephew in danger all for the sake of revenge. While I admit that I played the fool, I do not regret my actions, and neither should you. You daughter only act out of fear and love, and in a way you've struck sense into me. You were forgiven before you even felt the regret of your actions. You are a great leader Hinata, do not question or regret your actions. All you need to focus on is your wedding. Naruto's waiting for you in the office." Hinata bowed and hugged her father.

"Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Oh Hinata, I've arranged for your honeymoon in the land of waves like you requested, may I ask your opinion on something?" Hinata turned.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Which is a better number, 5 or 6?" Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"Well, I guess six because it's an even number…why?"

"I believe that six is indeed the perfect number, after you get married get started on some grandchildren would you?"

"D-D-DAD!" Hinata was now bright red as her father laughed. Hinata hurried out of the room to meet with her blonde Fiancé to make final preparations for the big day.

**Well, I'm a day late and a dollar short usually lol, but yeah just now finished it, and did not expect it to take the extra day, like I said I'm not the best at fight scenes so I'm trying to fix my weak spots! The omakes that I make aren't connected to the story, at least this last Christmas one wasn't… I love you guys for being so patient! T^T The last chapter is done, and if you guys want an epilogue than let me know, I've got 2 requests and how many readers? _0 Come on guys I wanna hear your opinion! And don't forget that I have another story that I'm still updating called a Tough Life, check that one out, I wanna know what you guys think of how I've improved and stuff. LOVE YOU ALL, the next chappy is the wedding, and the last chapter. (If you want the epilogue let me know!)**


	41. Final chapter TT

Sanctuary

Final chapter

(T^T)Bye guys! Thanks for reading

The music slowly began and the guests knew it was time to stand and face the large oak doors. As they opened the blazing sunlight silhouetted the graceful figure. Hinata in a pure white Kimono looked as if an angel had come to earth. Her ever present blush dusted her cheeks as all eyes turned to her. Her long indigo hair was swept back in a low loose bun embellished with small white flowers.

While the wedding guests were focused on her as her father approached and offered her his arm, Hinata only had eyes for the blonde standing at the alter right ahead of her. His blonde unruly hair could not be tamed, though not for lack of trying. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with unbridled joy and anticipation as he watched his soon to be bride and father-in-law walk down the aisle towards him.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto glanced over at his best man, one of his closest friends who dropped everything just to support his friend on this most important of days. Blue eyes met sea foam green and the red headed Kazekage raised a non-existent brow waiting for Naruto to answer his question.

"No, not nervous I'm excited, I've never felt happier. Why?"

"You're shaking." Gaara said simply. "Take a breath and relax." Naruto was about to protest when Gaara shot the blonde his patented do-what-I-tell-you-or-so-help-me-you-will-regret-it look. The blonde took a breath and when he opened his eyes Hinata was only a few short steps away from him. Lifting her veil Hiashi placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek and smiled. Finally he placed Hinata's hand with Naruto's.

He had just given his daughter away…

*Flash back to a half hour earlier*

Hiashi stood in the bride room staring at his daughter's reflection as she was being fussed over by her friends and senseis, she was the spitting image of her mother. As he stood by silently, his mind was racing until it suddenly froze with a sudden realization.

'She'll change her name today….she'll make a promise and I'll give her away.' Hiashi stood struck with his realization until he was pulled from his thoughts by his daughter's voice. The bride's room was now empty with the exception of her sensei Kurenai who was placing tiny white flowers in her hair, Hiashi and Hinata.

"I'm sorry, say again?"

"I asked you what you were thinking, tell me please?" Hiashi stood silently, he could just brush it off as nothing, but he felt as if this was something she needed to be told.

"I just feel like I'm losing my little girl." He said softly, silencing ringing loudly. Hinata walked over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"You will always be my father, and I will always be your daughter, nothing will ever change that. I promise." Hiashi stood in a stunned silence as his eldest pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hinata, I don't mean to interrupt but the ceremony starts in only 5 minutes, you need to take your places." Kurenai said pushing the two out the door, Hinata was being lead around to the front of the church, the same one her parents got married in, and Hiashi was led to the door. The wait for his daughter was much shorter than he had hoped and as the doors opened light flooded the church, and at the moment, he wasn't sure whether it was the sun or his daughter's radiance that lit up the building.

'Hina, you're smiling down on our daughter aren't you?' Hinata's soft voice once again broke through his thoughts.

"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's time." Hiashi walked over to his daughter and offered his arm. Hinata smiled as she accepted it. "Do I look pretty?" she asked softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said softly, deliberately taking much shorter steps than necessary. He could feel the familiar, yet alien feeling as his eyes began to burn. Hiashi could count the times he had cried on one hand: The birth of his two daughters, the death of his wife, when Hinata had been killed and resurrected by Pain, and now on the day of Hinata's wedding. Hinata squeezed his hand tightly as she gave him a watery smile.

"Daddy don't cry…" she said softly, just before they reached the altar. Smiling and holding back the tears that stung his eyes, Hiashi lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and with remorse that she would no longer be his daughter, his little girl, he placed Hinata's hand into Naruto's.

*End flashback*

Turning the tears fell freely from his eyes as he proudly held his head up and faced the wedding guests, Hiashi walked back to his seat and sat next to Kurenai who too had tears streaming from her eyes.

Hinata handed her bouquet to Tenten, the maid of honor. Though many would have thought that an unusual choice, the weapons mistress had been a very close friend of Hinata's in the past few years. Sakura and Ino, Hinata just wasn't very close with, she only had three bridesmaids, Tenten, Temari, and her sister Hanabi. Naruto like her had only 3 groomsmen, and would have had more if there were enough to be properly paired up. He had difficulty choosing between all his friends, but he ended up picking Gaara as his best man, Shikamaru, and Iruka.

The ceremony was beautiful, and as Naruto and Hinata faced each other a sweet and gentle tune emanated from the piano. They took each other's hands and looked towards Tsunade who would be marrying them. As they looked at Tsunade, seemingly listening to her words, the pair kept snagging glances at each other, Naruto would grin and Hinata would faintly blush as she too smiled happily.

"The couple has written their own vows, Naruto." The blonde blinked before reaching into the pocket of his pants searching for the vows had had written. Just as he was about to panic the paper was pulled from his suits pocket by a stream of sand and pressed against his hand. Naruto sent Gaara a grateful look and opened up the folded paper and began reading.

"Hinata you are the one who I'll always go home too, no matter where I go or what I do. I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, just to make you laugh and be happy. When I close my eyes, all I see is your face smiling and warm. I'd go through hell and back all for you. To me nothing in this world is wrong when I see that look in your eyes. Everything I'll ever need is shining in your eyes. With every smile you give me I can feel my heart swell. To my dying day, I will cherish you always. I will love you from the very depths of my soul, and if you're asking if I really love you this much, never again question it, because I do, and I always will." Naruto said as he squeezed Hinata's hand tightly hoping that everything else that went unsaid was voiced through that simple gesture. It was.

"That was beautiful Gaki…"Tsunade sniffed earning a halfhearted glare from the blonde. "Hinata, your vows."

"Naruto, you are my one true love. You were the light in my life leading me from the darkness. I will stand by your side forever, nothing you can say or do will ever change my love for you. With you by my side we can endure everything life throws at us. I have died to save you, and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat as I know you'd do for me. When you hold me close I never feel safer. You are the sun in my world, the love of my life. I've never had my dreams come true until that day you found me on your door step. You are my protector, my sanctuary. You found the pieces left of me and made me whole once again, and I've never been happier, with you I have nothing to fear. You're better than the best, and I'm lucky just to know you. The very thought of you makes my love for you bloom. You make me smile, I don't know how I lived without you. You make me forget how to breathe, you make me want to sing and dance because being with you makes me so, so, happy. You are my strength and you give me hope, you dare me to dream and urge me to pursue them. I will love you forever and more so after that, I give you my word and I give you my heart. This I promise you."

"That…" *sniff* "That was beautifully said Hinata" Tsunade said wiping her eye. "Now with the vows completed is there anyone who objects to the marriage between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata? No one? Good because I'd have to kill them…." She said under her breath, but loud enough for Hinata and Naruto to hear.

"Now! Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Hyuga Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Hyuga Hinata, do you take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Awesome, now if you would exchange the rings?" Hinata turned to the weapons mistress Tenten who handed her the wedding band with a smile. Naruto turned to Gaara who held the ring out to Naruto who whispered his thanks to his best friend. After they exchanged rings Tsunade finally said the words they had been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Naruto You may kiss your bride." She said tossing the marriage ceremony book over her shoulder.

The group went wild as Naruto pulled Hinata into a breathtaking kiss.

*An hour later at the reception*

Food was being cleared from the tables, the guests were full and happy and the speeches from the maid of honor and the best man were said now it was time for the first dance between the married couple. As they stepped out on the dance floor a gentle melody could be heard.

_Draw me close to you, never let me go…_

Naruto pulled Hinata close as they swayed to the soft music.

_I'd lay it all down again, to hear you say that I'm your friend…_

_You are my desire, no one else will do…_

"I love you so much Naruto…" Hinata said softly as she looked into his eyes.

_Nothing else could take your place, to feel the warmth of your embrace…_

_Help me find a way, bring me back to you….._

"I love you too Hinata, I always will."

_You're all I want, You're all I ever needed…_

_You're all I want, Help me know you are near…_

_Draw me close to you, Never let me go…._

_I lay it all down again, To hear you say that I'm your friend…_

_You are my desire, No one else will do…_

_Nothing else could take your place, To feel the warmth of your embrace…_

_Help me find a way, Bring me back to you…_

_You're all I want, You're all I ever needed…_

_You're all I want, Help me know you are near…_

_You're all I want, you're all I ever needed…_

_You're all I want, help me know you are near…_

_Help me know you are near._

As the song finally ended the group applauded and a new song came on, the father daughter dance. Naruto relinquished his bride and watched as a beaming Hinata danced with her father. As Naruto watched, he was approached by Kiba and Shino.

"Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks guys." The blonde said happily.

"Naruto, Shino came to congratulate you, but I came to deliver you a warning. If you ever hurt Hinata in any way, you'll have to deal with us." Kiba said smiling as Hinata glanced their way. Naruto grinned as well.

"I know Kiba, I'd never dream of hurting Hinata and if I ever did, I'd deserve whatever you guys would do to me."

"Good that you understand. Now that we've got that out of the way, congrats man. You're lucky to end up with a girl like Hinata." Kiba said patting his shoulder as he walked away with Shino following silently behind him.

The night flowed along smoothly until they reached the garter belt and bouquet toss. Hinata had turned bright red when Naruto tugged the white and lavender garter belt from her thigh and winked at her with his trademarked grin watching as her face slowly began to resemble a ripe tomato. All the single guys crowded onto the dance floor except for Gaara who had adamantly refused despite Temari trying to shove him up there with the rest of the guys. Naruto seeing this only grinned wider, that just made his target all the more easier to acquire. With all the skill of a trained Shinobi he sent the garter belt flying towards the red head, however what he was not expecting was the green suited blur to dive over the table and intercept the small garment.

"HOW YOUTHFUL LEE!"

"YOSH!" The boy pumped his fist in the air then paused. "Gai sensei! What does this mean exactly?"

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE NEXT MAN TO GET MARRIED!"

"HOW YOUTHFUL! WHO IS GOING TO BE THE DELICATE FLOWER THAT WILL BE MY WIFE!"

"Shut up it's time for the bouquet toss!" Ino screeched. Hinata smiled as she turned away from the ever growing crowd of single women on the dance floor. As she tossed the flowers behind her the sound of screeching women could be heard until it was just two left fighting over the bouquet, it was Ino and Sakura.

"LET GO INO PIG!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS BILBOARD BROW!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!" then Ino's eyes widened as she released the flowers, a devious smirk on her face.

"You know what Sakura-Chan, you win, you get the flowers."

"Damn right I do!" Hinata walked over to Sakura and led her back to the seat where she had once been seated, the poor Pinkette didn't know what was coming. Naruto led Lee to where Sakura was sitting, and only then did the pink haired kunoichi understand as her eyes widened with shock.

"INO YOU WRECHED PIGLET!"

Naruto and Hinata were laughing so hard that both had tears in their eyes. After Lee placed the garter belt on her leg Ino was chased around by a fuming Sakura for a good half hour before the pinkette gave up on the hunt. Finally it came for the bride and groom to leave the reception and head off to their honeymoon. The group the couple, and watched as the carriage pulled up out in front of the village gates.

Naruto helped Hinata inside the carriage and entered himself, and as the horse drawn carriage pulled away Naruto took Hinata's hand and smiled. This was the beginning to their new life, to their new adventure. And as Naruto whispered promises of everlasting love, Hinata knew that in the arms of this man, she had found her sanctuary.

**Tadaaaa! Tis the final chapter…until the epilogue that is if you guys want one of course. Thanks for sticking with my story, I LOVE you for it and give tons and tons of internet cookies! 3 I also have another story out A tough life and I'm working on another called When she smiles… I think I might make that a Gaara Hinata one…oddly the pair works so if you're interested check my profile, I'll have it posted when I complete this story. Please check them out! Bye guys! ^_^ **

**Epilogue will be out shortly, it includes a character index so let me know what you think ^_-**


	42. Epilogue, and character index

Sanctuary

Epilogue

12 years later

Hinata knelt in the garden in the back of the Namikaze house working diligently on the vegetables and herbs she had so carefully grown with love. She smiled at the serene silence as she stood and moved over to where the hose was; the flowers were looking a little wilted after all. She could remember the day of her wedding perfectly, the warmth of her soon to be husband's smile, the intense happiness her father radiated as she walked down the aisle. She could recall every detail as if it had just happened, especially the honeymoon. The feeling of the sand in between her toes and the smell of the ocean's salt water, and the taste of the air, it all came back to her in a rush.

_Gotta love flashbacks **_

_Hinata gazed in awe at the ocean view they were treated to as she opened the doors to the deck. They were currently situated in a lavish beach house, courtesy of her father, in the land of waves. Upon arriving the newlywed couple made their way to their room, and in the time it took Hinata to change out of her wedding dress, Naruto had already fallen asleep from their exhausting day. Hinata smiled as she walked out from behind the changing screen and crawled into the bed snuggling against her husband._

_They rose with the sun the next morning as they walked down the shore of the beach as it glistened over the ocean, the breeze caressed their faces as they stared at a passing boat in the distance._

"_Hey Hinata, do you think we could go on a boat ride?" Naruto asked, watching as Hinata picked up a sea shell and placed it in the basket hanging off her arm. She smiled at the thought._

"_I think that would be fun, maybe we could go swimming off the reefs, my father said that when he was younger there were reefs where you could find all sorts of things, maybe we could go there too?"_

"_Yeah." And so the plan was set, after spending some time walking along the shore gathering pretty shaped shells, they made their way to the docks and asked around. As they made their way past a local eatery, a flyer caught Hinata's eyes and she stopped to read it._

"_Naruto, read this, it says that every weekend there's boat tours, but if you catch the 7:00pm tour you get to see the fireworks they set off out in the harbor!" After paying for their tickets, the newly married couple walked back to the beach house where Hinata decided to make lunch, if they had to wait, they might as well spend some time having fun at the beach._

_After lunch and beach fun had been had, fireworks watched and the boat finally returned to the harbor, Hinata and Naruto returned to the beach house. Once inside Naruto pulled Hinata close and kissed her softly. Hinata smiled and kissed him back as she wound her arms around his neck._

"_I love you my Husband."_

"_I love you my wife." Hinata loved hearing those words, she was his wife, he was her husband, and they were married._

"_I…I think I'm ready." Hinata said softly looking into his blue eyes._

"_Are you sure, you don't have to if you aren't."_

"_I want to, I'm ready because I want this with you…" She said softly, pulling him into another kiss._

"MOMMY!"

Oh, yes, those days of quiet togetherness were far away and long in between now…

Suddenly a loud smash and high pitched shriek pierced through the air shattering her daydream followed by the bickering that encompassed two of the three treasures Hinata proudly called her own.

'Just before the good part…' Hinata thought as her cheeks tinted pink at the thought of that special time on her honeymoon… those MANY special times on their honeymoon….

Hinata could tell that this wail of misery belonged to her youngest. Before she could even wonder why, the sounds of footsteps came rampaging into the back yard and Hinata stared in utter shock as she stared at her youngest daughter, whose once long red hair (courtesy of Naruto's mother) was now cropped to well above her shoulders as she came running into the yard in tears.

"Aya Kushina Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze, what did you do to your little sister's hair!" Hinata squealed as she stared at her daughter's missing locks kneeling down to inspect the damage…which was a lot…

"Kazuki Chan wouldn't sit still! It's not my fault she was moving around everywhere!" Hinata stared at the 9 year old in shock. Aya had Naruto's blonde hair, which was pulled into a low side ponytail that curled slightly at the ends and Hinata's lavender eyes, however instead of being that light purple all over, just the irises were colored, she was the only one of the children who had not inherited her mother's Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan. She wore a simple dark green and black camouflage tank top, and matching capris.

"Aya, you were supposed to just trim it! Just the bottom, you've done this countless times before! Oh, you're going to be in big trouble with your father."

"What! That's not fair! It was just a joke, see?" She said dissolving the genjutsu, and in a matter of seconds the youngest child's long hair once again flowed down her back like a crimson waterfall.

"See Kazu-Chan it was just a joke…" the older girl mumbled. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, every night after coming home, Naruto would take time out of his evening to spend time with the kids, He'd spar with Aya, and their son, and he would help Kazuki brush out her long, long, hair. The way he saw it was if she never cut her hair, their baby would stay their baby permanently and never grow up.

'I've got to make a mental note to stop letting her hang out with Kurenai sensei and Asuma-kun…'

"Mom, when's Minato-Nii-san coming home?" Aya asked. Of all three of her children, Hinata's son mostly resembled her. The 12 year old with his blue black hair wild and spikey like his fathers, and his lavender Byakugan eyes, he was the spitting image of his mother. Unlike his younger sisters Aya, who seeming had all of Naruto's rambunctiousness, and Kazuki, who was a mixture between the two's looks (she had bright blue Byakugan eyes) and personalities, sometimes varying from day to day, Minato was docile and quiet, preferring peace over conflict. Often he would train with his mother and uncle Neji to master his Kekkai Genkai, Hinata had never seen anyone so determined other than Naruto to become all they could.

"Your father said he should be back in a day or two." Both of the girls looked down, this was their brothers first overnight out of the village mission and they were worried. Hinata looked at her daughters and smiled.

"How about we go bring your father some lunch huh?" They both immediately brightened.

"Yeah I wanna bring Daddy some lunch!" The four year old said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good, both of you go get ready, I'll make the lunch and we'll all eat with him." Hinata heard squeals of happiness as the two girls ran into the house. She smiled as she too walked into their home. Her children were blessings to her and she loved each of them more than she ever thought she could love something, even her Naruto, and she loved him more than life itself.

Together the three lovely ladies of the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan made their way to the center of the village, and as they passed the gates, it was as if the youngest child's attention was magnetized towards the gates opening before she took off in a full out sprint. Neither noticed that the quiet girl had taken off.

3 days earlier

"It was nice to meet you Naminé-Chan, you were a great help escorting us around your village. I'm sure you made your father very proud of your excellent work." The brown haired Jonin said as she waved good bye. "Kaya, Toshi, Minato. It's time to go." With that two of the genin ran off after their leader, only the dark haired boy stood back, slowly he held out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Naminé-Chan, I hope we can become great friends. I also enjoyed helping you in the medical ward with your mom."

"Well next time you're here you can stop by, my mama really doesn't mind, and the next time were in Konoha visiting Kori baa-Chan and Kaji-jii san I'll come find you Minato-kun and we can hang out ok?" The red haired girl said taking his hand with hers and giving him a dazzling smile. The blue haired boy blushed deeply and hurriedly waved good bye as he sprinted off after his team, the young girl simply waved after them.

3 days of travel later

(At the gates of Konoha)

"Yes! It's great to be back in Konoha!" A brown haired girl said happily, her long bangs blowing gently in the wind. A small black puppy poked it's head out of her hoodie barking in agreement.

"It looks like Ume agrees then huh Kaya?" the young man said, his dark hair glinting blue in the rays of the sun.

"Yes Minato-kun, she does agree, what about you Toshi?" The young Aburame male nodded.

"Yeah, I like it better in Konoha, Suna was too hot for my Kikaichu to properly adjust to the weather…too much of a drastic change."

"Well hot or not we got to meet the Kazekage and his daughter! That was awesome!" Minato said with a grin very much like his fathers, which lit up his whole face.

"Awww does my nephew-in-law have a crush on Naminé-Chan?" Minato blushed for the umpteenth time as he shot his sensei Neji's patented Hyuga glare. He had been teased about this for the majority of their travels and hoped that it would eventually die down…it hadn't. The older woman merely laughed. "Awww Minato-kun, you should know that I've been around Neji much longer than you've even been alive, I'm immune to that glare you know, after all we are married and we were teammates." The bun haired woman said as the group walked through the gates.

"Niisan, Niisan, Niisan, Niisan!" A small flash of red knocked the teams young Hyuga to the ground in a flash.

"Welcome back Minato-Niisan!" Kazuki said as she hugged her brother happily. The boy could only laugh as he stood picking up his little sister as she hung off his neck refusing to let go.

"Hello to you too Zuki-Chan."

"Nii-san, me, and mom, and Nee-Chan were going to bring lunch to Daddy, come with us pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeeee?"

'Damn those eyes.' Minato could never deny his sister when she used that look.

"Alright, I'll train with uncle Neji later then, I'll see you guys later too." Minato said waving to his teammates, his sensei already long gone. "Let's go Zuki-Chan." Minato said as he positioned the girl on his back as he took to the roof tops. His youngest sister loved when he did things like this, and he smiled as she squealed in joy as she laughed.

"I'm going to be just like you one day Nii san."

"Nah, you'll be better than me." 'After all, you're gonna be the Hokage right Imouto?' (It means little sister)

Naruto sat in the office working on paper work, it was times like these when he was extremely grateful that he had taken the time to help Hinata with her paper work when she was the head of the Hyuga clan, that title however had been handed to Neji when she adopted her husband's last names. Tenten had just left his office delivering the mission report. It seemed that the scroll Gaara had requested had made it there safely, and it also seemed that his son had a little crush on the daughter of the Kazekage. Naruto wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing, Gaara had almost killed Shikamaru when he proposed to his sister, how would he take the news when he found that his only child had attracted the eye of a young man? In the words of one of his most trusted advisors, if this situation played out as he thought it would, it would be very troublesome. With his active imagination, Naruto could just picture his son being chased from Suna by a massive sand dragon…

Naruto reclined back in his seat, he had no meetings planned for at least the next hour or so, now would be the perfect time to grab a nap now that he had finished those pesky papers. However, sleep was not in the forecast for today, because no sooner than he had closed his eyes, he could hear voices drawing closer.

"Go through the window Nii-san! Let's be like Kakashi-jii san!" Naruto laughed gently as his son jumped through the open window piggybacking his youngest daughter with him.

"DADDY! We win!" Kazuki said as she immediately let go and climbed into her father's lap happily. "Can I be Hokage someday?" The young girl asked putting the much too large for her hat on her head.

"Sure you can, but not today." Naruto said with a grin as his daughter now clung to his neck. He stood and she held on tightly. Naruto began spinning in circles making his kids laugh, suddenly a knock came to the door and it opened revealing his wife and eldest daughter. The family rejoiced, as parent and child and brother and sister were reunited after the week long mission. Together they sat down and enjoyed their family time, and far too soon for all of their liking, Naruto's 1 o clock appointment arrived, and the family had to file out and head home after one last hug.

As they got home, the kids went off and did their own thing, Minato went to the Hyuga compound to train with Neji, Aya wandered off to find Kurenai or Asuma to learn a new trick or two, and Hinata was left in the large clan home with her youngest daughter, and as they sat in the kitchen, Hinata taught her daughter how to make cinnamon rolls. Just as they went into the oven, the front door burst open and the sound of a wailing infant could be heard. Immediately Hinata hurried into the hall drying her hands on a towel, mere moments later the crying newborn was forced into her arms by a just as miserable Hanabi.

"Hinata, I can't do this anymore! You take her, she hates me!" As if a testament to her mother's words the infant immediately settled and became quiet in Hinata's arms. "I can't do this mommy thing Hinata, my own baby hates me." She said with a sniff as she wiped her water logged eyes. Hinata reached over and hugged her baby sister. Hanabi, these things just take time, just relax you only got out of the hospital a week and a half ago you know. Why don't you go take a bath? Go relax in the hot water for a bit hmm? You can borrow my clothes."

"Thank you Nee-Chan." Hanabi said as she climbed the stairs to grab a pair of Hinata's pajamas.

"Aiko, what are we going to do with you?" Hinata said softly to the now silent baby girl that lay nestled in her arms. Hinata took in the features of her niece, and immediately noticed her bright blue Byakugan eyes, and as she sat on the couch she looked at the baby questions running through her mind, the most prominent was 'Why did the baby look so familiar?' She wasn't just thinking about her sister's features in her niece either, for that would simply be foolish. The baby's father had yet to be named, and yet the features Hinata could see of him in the child looked so familiar.

"Kazuki-Chan? Can you go get the cradle in the hall closet and wipe it down?" the little girl nodded and immediately did as she was told. Minutes later the cradle was pulled into the living room completely dust free. Taking a towel Hinata lay it on the bottom of the bassinet before placing her niece down inside.

"Is Auntie Hanabi going to stay with us?" the red haired girl asked tilting her head curiously.

"I think she should for a little bit, this is her first baby so she'll need some help. The thing you have to remember Kazu-Chan is that your aunt is very stubborn. The decision will be up to her to make." Hinata said standing and heading to the oven to remove her cinnamon rolls.

"Now come here and I'll teach you how to make the glaze." Hinata said with a smile.

Hanabi sat in the hot water and was melting in blissful happiness. The hot water felt so good on her tired sore body…As much as her body relaxed, her mind couldn't.

'Should I tell him about the baby? Would he be upset? What if he's angry with me? How am I going to raise her? Will he even want to know? I don't even know the first thing about babies! I thought it would all come naturally to me like it did with Hinata but….'

"I was wrong…" Sighing she slipped under the water. She had been in the bath house well over an hour before she decided to get out, and when she did for the first time since having her baby, she looked at her body in the tall mirror, poking and prodding at all the post baby jigglyness on her belly… she hated it, not that she'd ever hate her daughter, GODS NO. She loved that little girl more than anything in her whole life. Walking back onto the living room she found her sister, and niece watching television each eating a cinnamon roll, and her daughter was asleep in Kazuki's old bassinet. She helped herself to a sticky cinnamon roll and sighed as she lay back against the couch.

"Hanabi, you can stay with us if you'd like to, I'll show you everything you need to know, we have plenty of rooms you know." Hanabi didn't even look over at her sister.

"Alright." Hinata was surprised, she thought her younger sister would put up a fight, but she gave in easily.

"Your room's the same as you left it, only cleaner since I sweep it every once and a while. We'll just have to change the sheets before we bring Aiko up.

"I'll go do that now, I remember where the blankets are." As Hanabi goes up the stairs, there is knocking on the front door and Hinata goes to answer it after once again checking on her niece. Opening the door she stared in surprise, for the face of her niece was staring back at her. As wheels in her head turned, everything finally fell into place.

"Hinata-Nee I know I don't come around that often but you don't have to look SO surprised." The platinum blonde said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hinata simply pulled the younger man into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Amon, does Hanabi know you're here?"

"No, I just left Anko sensei's. I went to Hanabi's place but no one was home so I thought maybe she was here?" Hinata could hear the small whimpers coming from her niece, but soon they were silenced.

'That means-'

"Hinata who's at the-" Hanabi's eyes widened in shock. Had she been holding anything but her child in her arms, she would have simply dropped it in shock, instead she held onto the baby tighter.

"A-Amon?"

The blonde just stood there silently, looking from Hanabi to the small pink bundle in her arms, looking at the pale brownish blonde hair, and the too-blue-to-be-purple Hyuga eyes. He stepped forward to look at the infant closely, but Hanabi covered it with the blanket.

"Hanabi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly as he brushed the blanket aside, the blue eyed bundle looked up at him. Hanabi looked away.

"There was nothing to tell." Hinata stared at her sister in shock before walking from the room to give them their privacy, this was just between them. Amon stared at the younger Hyuga woman incredulously.

"Hanabi, tell me the truth, why? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" The coffee haired girl looked into his pleading blue eyes and looked away once again unable to face him.

"Because, Amon you were so determined to find out about your family and your clan. I know you wanted to learn everything about them, who am I to make you give up your dream to learn about your family? I could never do that to you, not after how you've suffered so much in your past. I couldn't take your dream away and hurt you more."

"No, my mission for the time being was to find about my family, My dream was to have one. At first I thought that if I pushed every one away then I wouldn't get hurt, but I was only hurting myself in the process. You made me realize that nothing worth having goes without risk, you risked a lot having that baby Hanabi. Not only that, but you hurt me more by not even telling me!" Hanabi simply held her daughter tighter.

"I'm sorry. I know I risked a lot, she's just like you, she even has your Kekkai Genkai. I had to visit Tsunade every day for the last three months of my pregnancy. She said it was simply Chakra absorption from the pregnancy like any other kunoichi would go through, but I knew that wasn't it. I'd talk to Kurenai and Hinata and they'd tell me that you'd just feel a bit tired, but it was more than that. I was on bed rest for the last month and had my own room in the hospital." Amon once again stared in shock.

"Hanabi you _should_ have told me!"

"Why? So you could worry about me while you were hundreds of miles away?" she snapped getting defensive.

"No, not so I would have worried for you, because I could have helped you." Now it was Hanabi who stared in shock.

"What?"

"I learned a lot about my clan and even about who we descended from, and much more than that. If it was a woman from my clan who had carried a child, there would be no fuss about her pregnancy because she would be able to control her Kekkai Genkai and that of her child's. If a person outside of our clan that carries a child of a clansmen, it's the father's job to regulate the Child's Kekkai Genkai so their child doesn't kill the mother. Besides in the letters we'd send back and forth you'd talk about your dumb boyfriend all the time, so if it was his kid you would have told me… You were hiding her from me." he said pointedly, looking away in annoyance before sighing. Hanabi knew he was angry, hell, if the situations had been reversed, she would have been furious, and she couldn't even blame him. She took a step forward.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Huh?" Hanabi held out their daughter.

"Do you want to hold your baby?" Amon looked at her nervously as she approached.

"I-I don't know if-wait Hanabi! I-" Hanabi didn't wait for him to finish as she gently placed the small bundle into his arms. He glared at Hanabi, but his gaze softened when he looked down at his daughter. His heart melted.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Aiko, because she's the child of my love."

"That's a perfect name…. You do know I can't leave now after this…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to…"

"I'm glad to hear that, come inside."

"When's her birthday?" he asked walking into the house not taking his eyes off of the pink bundle.

"Three weeks ago today, so the 15th."

"I'm in love." He whispered as the infant took a tight hold onto his finger cooing softly.

"So am I."

The evening progressed and eventually once Naruto returned from the office, the entire family was gathered around the dinner table, the children talking animatedly about their training, and the adults conversing. Naruto didn't mind that Hanabi would be staying with them, or Amon for that matter, Hinata knew he wouldn't. As she sat at the table surrounded by her family Hinata smiled as she felt the love that connected them all. Naruto took her hand silently and smiled, she knew that nothing could ever break her family apart, and although there would be trying times they would get through everything together.

THE END

**Character index**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 29

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Village & Rank: Konoha Kage

Description/update: The 6th Hokage of Konoha, the husband of Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze, and father to his three children Minato, the oldest and only son, Aya, the middle child and oldest daughter, and Kazuki, his youngest daughter. Naruto achieved Kage rank three years after becoming married around the same time his second child was born. The day his son was born, his grandfather Hiashi passed away in his sleep after meeting his first grandchild, to honor his father-in-law, Naruto named his son after both of his grandfathers and firmly believes that part of Hiashi's spirit lies in his son. Minato is Naruto's pride and joy being his only son. After his first daughter was born when Minato was three, his son politely asked his parents if he could return his new sister to the baby store, when asked why he responded with: "Because if she was crying she was obviously broken." Naruto loves all his children deeply, and personally trains his middle child, the only one of his children born without the famed Hyuga blood line trait. To make up for being born without the Kekkai Genkai her siblings share, Naruto taught her to summon toads. Her signature now rests beside his on the summoning contract. As he watches his children grow older he feels saddened whenever Kazuki asks to train. He refuses to train her if only for the reason that he can make her childhood last as long as possible. He even openly admits that he hates that his children are growing up, because even if they're his own kids he can't baby them in the shinobi world where they'll constantly be surrounded by death.

Name: Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 28

Eyes: lavender Byakugan

Hair: Midnight blue

Village & rank: Konoha Jonin( Former head of the Hyuga clan)

Description/ Update: Hinata is the wife of Naruto and the mother to her three children Minato, Aya, and Kazuki. After marrying Naruto she offered the position of clan leader to her older cousin Neji who humbly accepted. With that done she changed her name adding her husband's 2 last names, but keeping Hyuga to remind her of who she would always be. A month after the honeymoon Hinata began feeling unwell and went to Tsunade for a checkup, it was that day she found that she was pregnant with her first child. As she told her family they were ecstatic, her father especially. In her final months of pregnancy her father had gotten progressively worse in his condition, when she finally gave birth, Hinata learned that her first child was a boy who they unanimously named after Naruto's father the 4th Hokage. Hours later Hinata walked with her new son and brought him to her father so he could see his first grandson. Hiashi took the child in his arms and smiled warmly at his grandson. After an hour or so he had fallen asleep holding the tiny baby, a smile on his face. Hinata smiled as she took her son from her father's arms. Giving her father a kiss good bye, she didn't know that it would be the last time she saw him alive. It was only the next morning that she found out that he would never again awake, and in his honor she and Naruto agreed to name their son after her father as well. After her first child, Hinata had easily taken to motherhood like a duck takes to water, and after her second child was born, this one lacking the Byakugan she was surprised, especially since the Kekkai Genkai was a dominant trait. During her third pregnancy Hinata had an extreme and constant craving for strawberries and tomatoes, Naruto poked fun at her saying that if she kept eating them then their next child would end up having red hair like his mom did. He was more than shocked when his prediction came true. Hinata loves all of her children, and focuses on training Kazuki and Minato with the Byakugan, while Naruto trains Aya. Her youngest and oldest children have been sealed with the altered seal Hinata created during her time as Hyuga head. Because her middle child does not possess the Byakugan, she remains unsealed.

Name: Minato Hiashi Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 12

Eyes: Lavender with the Byakugan

Hair: midnight blue

Village & rank: Konoha Genin

Description: Minato is Naruto and Hinata's first born child and only son, he is named after both of his grandfathers. Minato is a quiet young man who takes after his mother. His forehead protector is worn like his fathers. Graduating the academy at the top of his class, Minato is now a genin and proudly works for his father, the 6th Hokage. Shy and quiet, Minato prefers peace over violence, however when his family is threatened, especially his younger sisters A whole new side of the boy emerges. Being a late bloomer, he activated his Byakugan at age 11. Although his sensei is Tenten, he often trains with his mother and uncle Neji in his down time instead of training with his team because he feels as if he has to make up for lost time. Being around Neji he picked up the famous Hyuga glare, which he sometimes uses to avoid fights. He is determined to become the perfect Hyuga and make his family proud. It is rumored that he holds feelings for the Kazekage's only child, his daughter Naminé. Whenever somebody mentions her name he blushes, much like his mother used to.

Name: Aya Kushina Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 9 (going on 10)

Eyes: Lavender without Byakugan

Hair: Blond

Village & rank: Konoha Academy student (due to graduate)

Description: Naruto and Hinata's oldest daughter and middle child, she has her father's looks and trickster attitude, often she pulls pranks on her siblings using the genjutsu she has learned from Kurenai and her son Asuma (named after his father). Because she unlike her older and younger siblings does not have the Byakugan she cannot take part in that training, nor can she learn it without the Kekkai Genkai. Instead of letting this get her down Aya focuses and gives her all in her other ninja arts, favoring genjustu in particular. She is currently attending the ninja academy, however that does not stop her from causing constant uproar in the school with her pranks. Having been transferred to a higher difficulty classroom two grades higher, her new teacher is Iruka. Although she often plays the fool, Aya has an incredibly sharp mind and is very intelligent, though sometimes her wit and quick tongue gets her into trouble with her teachers. She is fiercely loyal to her family and friends. It has been proven as fact that she is the only person who has beaten Shikamaru Nara in a game of Shoji, and brought other games with him to stalemates more than five times. After training with Kurenai she often goes to visit the shadow ninja and his student Asuma for sparring practice. While her siblings are learning the ways of the Byakugan, Aya is being trained by her father in all of the shinobi arts. She is the only one of the children who can summon toads.

Name: Kazuki Hina Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 4 (going on 5)

Eyes: Blue Byakugan eyes

Hair: Red hair inherited from her grandmother Kushina

Village & rank: Konoha rank yet attained

Description: Naruto and Hinata's youngest child. At only three years old Kazuki managed to activate her Byakugan before even her elder brother Minato. Kazuki is a level headed child for her age, but around her siblings she plays the part of baby sister to a T. It is no secret that she's a daddy's girl, and often follows her father around wanting to train like her siblings, however aside from her Byakugan training with her mother and uncle, Naruto still sees her as too young to do any real heavy duty training. All she is allowed by him to do now is chakra exercises, and will be entering the academy at the start of the new school year, much to her father's dismay. Kazuki takes pride in her long red hair, often playing with it out of boredom as she waits for her siblings to return from their training, and loves when her father helps her brush it at night. Her favorite game to play is ninja, and coincidentally she always ends up being Hokage. Although her siblings are much older than she is, Kazuki is the only one who expresses determination to be the next Hokage of Konoha. She is far ahead in her Byakugan training and is catching up quickly to her big brother, often they spar, however Minato never goes all out because he doesn't want to hurt his baby sister. She has even given Neji and her mother a run for their money when she fights seriously.

Name: Aiko Saiai Hyuga Name: Hanabi Hyuga

Age: 3 weeks. Age: 23

Eye: Blue Byakugan. Eye: lavender Byakugan

Hair: light brown (close to dirty blonde). Hair: brown

Village: Konoha Village & rank: Konoha ANBU

Description: Hanabi's first child, her first name means 'love child' her middle name means 'beloved'. She was believed to be the child of Konohamaru Sarutobi, but once Hanabi denied this rumors began running rampant about her and her daughter, some going as far as to say that she had slept around, others even saying that the child was a product of rape on one of her various missions. Hanabi has neither affirmed nor denied these rumors, knowing that if she refuses to respond to them then they'll die out sooner. Only Hanabi and Tsunade know the true identity of Hanabi's child's father until she reveals it to her family, because of life threatening complications in her pregnancy, she had to admit to the medical sannin who the father of her child was. Tsunade sworn to secrecy has never revealed said information. She had not told the father of her child for fear of interfering with his dream. After 12 years, Hanabi has seen her best friend and former teammate Amon only a handful of times, the last being almost 10 months ago… Although she had been in a three year long relationship with Konohamaru, things had been quite rocky ever since she caught him sneaking out to meet up with Moegi, before her most recent run in with her best friend. Although she loves Konohamaru, Hanabi knows that her love for him is nothing more than friendship. She now lives in an apartment on her own, and often receives visits from her sensei Anko who lives only moments away. Although she reached ANBU level, she resigned from her duties when she learned she was pregnant after a routine physical. Her elder sister has once again offered her home to Hanabi and her child for the next few months so Hinata can teach Hanabi how to care for her new born daughter. Although Hanabi's head strong, she's accepted her sister's offer without a second thought after having a recent melt down because she was unable to sooth a crying Aiko. That same day she is surprised with her best friend coming to visit after being away for so long. After looking at the child, Amon determined it to be his immediately, and Hanabi admitted to him that Aiko was indeed his daughter. Hanabi had a difficult pregnancy because her daughter inherited her father's Kekkai Genkai. Because of this, while in the womb Hanabi's daughter would begin to absorb her mother's chakra sometimes leaving Hanabi in an extremely chakra depleted state. Eventually it came to the point in her 7th month of pregnancy where her condition occurred so frequently that Hanabi needed to be hospitalized and under constant surveillance to ensure not only her health, but the health of her daughter. After giving birth Hanabi remained hospitalized to regain her chakra, and for the safety of the other newborns, Aiko was placed in an isolation room down the hall from her mother at Hanabi's request.

Name: Naminé Isako Sabaku

Age: 11

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: blood red

Village & Rank: Suna/ Konoha (due to family connections) Genin

Description: Naminé is the only child to the Kazekage of Sunakagure Sabaku no Gaara and his wife formerly of Konoha Nia Sabaku. Naminé's short curly red hair is often pulled into a high ponytail that reaches just above her shoulders, and she wears her Suna forehead protector tied to her right arm. Her middle name means 'this sand child'. Naminé is an inquisitive girl and easily makes friends. Having only recently graduated the academy she's stuck doing D rank missions much to her annoyance. Although she has her mother's bubbly personality, when angered she is a force to be reckoned with as she has her father's famous attitude, and cold shoulder. Following in her mother's footsteps Naminé has been learning medical jutsu and how to make medical supplies. She has also inherited her father's ability to manipulate sand, and although that at one point frightened some of the villagers, her warm personality and bright smile won them over. On her last mission she worked with Minato, for after his team delivered the scroll to her father, he offered his help in the drying room of the medical herb storage area in the hospital wing her mother Nia ran. They became fast friends, and as she seen them off Naminé promised that when she was in Konoha next visiting her grand Aunt and grand Uncle she would find him so they could hang out. After she said this she wasn't sure if it was the desert heat making his face red or if he was blushing, but either way she found it cute and waved as his team departed. She is very protective of her family and friends, and, feels that because she has ties to two villages she is twice as strong because her will of fire is only made stronger by her spirit of wind. She is truly a child of Sunagakure. Her sensei is her father's former sensei Baki, only because Gaara trusts few people with the care of his only child. Kankuro already leads a team of genin, and Temari is the ambassador between sand and leaf and would be unable to supply adequate time between each duty, therefor Baki was the best option.

OC Character!

Name: Amon Natsuki

Age: 25

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Bleached blonde, almost white

Village & Rank: NA Jonin level +

Description: Amon Natsuki is Hanabi's former teammate, and Anko's former student. He and Hanabi still remain very close friends. Amon is able to kill anyone, or anything due to his Kekkai Genkai, simply by draining his or her life force. This allows him to heal himself from any injury. This ability happens automatically unconsciously and consciously at will. Just by being around his perimeter, friend and foe alike begin to feel weak and hazy because he is already draining their life force. This ability is not limited to just his opponents but everything within an area. The only people unaffected are those who share the same blood line trait... His clan was given the knick name of the Shinigami Clan, or also known as the grim reaper clan because of their unusual Kekkai Genkai. His mother died at birth, and was raised by his father, years later his remaining family and many others were slaughtered during an attack on his village, being orphaned he went to live with his best friends family. There he was taught the ways of the sword. After another attack years later he lost the rest of the people who he called family, including his best friend Soma, and his cousin Tatsumi. Once again orphaned and alone, he was adopted by an older woman in the village named Sakuya. Because of all the violence and bloody deaths he had witnessed, he refused to open his heart to his adoptive sister fearing that once he did he would lose her as well.

At the age of 14 he was sent by his adoptive sister Sakuya Natsuki to Konoha to receive training under Anko. There he trained alongside Hanabi, although he remained cold, eventually she broke through his walls and they became very close friends. During this time Amon would wear fighting gloves to protect his team and adoptive sister from himself because he could yet to control his Kekkai Genkai. Because his family was wiped out in such a manner he could never learn to control his powers or even learn the name of them, and had to learn to do so himself, he dubbed it "Nusuma reta seikatsu" or Stolen life. During the final attack on his nameless village from its aggressive neighbor, all the buildings were burnt to the ground leaving whoever was left to look for a new home. Amon chose to wander through the shinobi lands instead of settling in Konoha like the rest of the survivors chose to. On his travels he learned to properly control his power and discovered that his family was a branch off of the Maryuudo clan which went extinct many years ago. The last time he has seen Hanabi was almost 10 months ago until his most recent visit where he discovered that Hanabi had secretly had his child. The moment his daughter was placed in his arms, he knew he couldn't ever leave them and decided to live in Konoha.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story, and thanks for sticking with me to the very end. You all have no idea how happy your reviews have made me, though now I'm contemplating making a part two focusing on the kids lives… writing that epilogue opened up many plotlines! ^_^ For now fare well and have happy lives, and know that you all kept me going.**

**Thanks for reviewing: Kaisuikage, Sasumiofjp, Chewie Cookies, devilzxknight86, Riku Uzumaki, redspud, Hinanaru for eva, Diablo5555, Rose Tiger, Inuzuka Hana, SymboitShadow, Loud one in disguise, Lunatyc, The-unsung-writer, ccoffey, DeadGirlWalking-chan, wisdom-jewel, KnighteWolfe, kiki1607, Paxton, SmilingJack65, .x, Echo Uchiha, Hinata FTW, Hektols, KamilahKaliope, NaruHina0163, Dreaded Rasengan, hiNAru Aburame, Kibble Kin Slider, phenomina, Vivi239, Muroshi, oceanmoon, ChelseaAnonymous, XxShiningxMoonxX, hislittlebluekitty, Arvarno, rangednogood, alchemists19, Uzumaki Ricky, naruto9001believeit, alyssaangel15, XxookamassxX, bigking, DeadlySmile, Carter, Fan Of The Fall, Krystal, Lilac Frost, StigmaReborn, Tachaun, Blue Toxin, Ryuujin96, Jasper, A Nonimus, Floppiefish, Intel, Marine, Leoni Liponscovi, Krys, LiLMissThomas, Dani-chanime, evil-x-love, Karasu18, Gravity The Wizard, Shini Namikaze, DarkHinata91, hot dog285, Eric Jaden Dantes, Noelle Mist, bmckim, lokibotan2, FrigidKnight, BlackHeart624, Anotamous, and last but not least ALL the anonymous reviewers! **

**Yep, this is every single person who reviewed my story and I love all 92 of you very much! May you have happy readings : ) Till next time : 3**


	43. Special note :

Hey happy reading people! I just opened a deviant art account, and it's completely empty! I plan on devoting it to my stories! That and a few Fanfiction art contests lol So leave me a review of any scene you want to see drawn and I'll pm you when it's done and post it. Any of my fanfictions, ANY scene…whatever you guys want. Just remember please that If I get A LOT of requests it will take a bit to get them drawn but I'll do my best, hell I took art for more than 5 years so I should be pretty damn good at drawing by now…by no means am I an artist. First come first serve.

And Fans of Sanctuary and A Tough Life, there's going to be a jointed sequel for both stories (because I became EXTREMELY INSPIRED LOL) called Dangerous Lives. It will be posted after A Tough life finishes up. (that still has a bit to go.) So just thought I'd like to update my readers with this new event : 3 let me know what you think!


End file.
